


【POT/TF】關鍵音

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 123,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光、不二周助ＣＰ：塚不二(75%)、跡佐(20%)、真幸(5%)配角：忍足侑士、佐伯虎次郎、跡部景吾、幸村精市、真田弦一郎等文風：現代、正劇、HE、長篇背景：現代架空關鍵字：年上攻、演員、演藝圈、琴音一句話文案：認真專情手塚追夫腹黑天才不二的故事。





	1. 序

二零一一年三月八日，初春之際，乍暖還寒。東京都品川地區，夜晚卻有盛會即將展開。  
東京都品川區新高輪格蘭王子飯店，此刻卻熱鬧非凡。幾乎是打從一踏入飯店正門口那和式卻帶著現代簡約風格的寬敞大廳起，便有鎂光燈此起彼落的閃爍著。對於眾位演藝人員來說，一旦踏入這個地方，即是所有話題的開始。  
其中最為基本的，正是出席人員的服裝是否搶眼、妝容是否得體等等，畢竟光是女星爭奇鬥艷的打扮，就能寫出一篇長長的報導。  
然而，這一次幾乎是角川集團的天下了，據說今年度最佳影片、最佳男主角、最佳新人、最佳電影配樂等，光是角川集團的片子，就有《風雲再起》與《王者之路》兩部大片入選。其他不外乎則由松竹、東寶、東映等電影大廠瓜分掉了。中小型規模的製片公司實在很難打入電影獎。  
但無論如何，金像獎還是值得一去。起碼得見見世面，見見那些大人物們，興許有不同的收穫。  
不過今年度，則殺出一匹黑馬，由中小型的製片公司百代的一部電影《聽風者》殺出重圍。已經確定入圍了最佳電影獎、最佳配樂，以及最佳男主角等大獎。幾乎也是鎂光燈下的焦點、吸引了眾人的目光。今晚即可見證中小型的製片公司是否有機會打敗大廠，將獎盃抱回家。  
一名有著端正五官、年約三十歲的黑髮青年，總算見到了自己的藝人。連忙招手笑道：「手塚，這邊！」  
那名被黑髮青年喚作手塚的人，全名為手塚國光。是一名有著一頭金髮、五官英俊、身高挺拔的二十九歲青年。身為一名藝人、甚至是演員，很難相信手塚私下是一位表情不多的人。他此刻穿著一套中規中矩的西裝。但明明僅是樣式簡單的西裝，卻被他穿的極為時尚順眼。可能本身就是衣架子。  
手塚淡淡的道：「大石，辛苦你了。」  
原來那名黑髮青年叫大石秀一郎，是藝人手塚國光的經紀人兼助理人員，自然也是穿著正裝出席晚宴。大石幾乎是從手塚剛踏入演藝圈內，便帶著手塚一路到現在。因兩人年紀相仿，可以說是一起成長，什麼演藝圈的風風雨雨都是一起見過。  
大石笑道：「好了好了，你還是一樣客氣。吃過東西了嗎？等等可是一段很長時間的頒獎典禮，得好好儲存體力才行。」  
手塚點點頭，反問道：「你呢？」  
大石笑了笑，表示自己也是用過晚飯才過來。他微微一笑，開言問道：「話又說回來，這是手塚第一次參加金像獎對吧？」  
「對。」手塚簡單的應了一聲。  
「是嗎？可是我看你一點都不緊張呢。」大石打趣道。  
手塚聳聳肩，應道：「我應該要表現的很緊張嗎？」  
大石斂起笑容，凝視著手塚，半晌，才道：「你真的是一位，很特別的新人。」  
很特別，而且手塚的特別，不會只有如此而已。


	2. 章一

大石直到領著手塚進到昆侖宴會廳，都在反覆思考方才與手塚的對話。  
細想起來，手塚的話不無道理。身為一個初出茅廬的男演藝人員，新人之姿，這一場頒獎典禮本來應該沒有他的事才對，且以手塚不愛社交的個性，這種宴會能推掉，他一定不會出席。入行第四年，這是手塚第一次參電影金像獎。  
昆侖廳內，只有入口的服務員檢查一下通行證就放行了。手塚與大石自然也在出席名單之內。除了主審席次，其他來賓都沒有特別安排席位。手塚想了一下，決定坐在倒數幾排，等一下要開溜還比較方便，看的大石直搖頭，本來想讓手塚見見一下幾位大老，但坐這麼後面恐怕是沒機會了。  
「咦？這不是國光嗎？」手塚才剛坐下，便聽到頭頂上傳來一句話。手塚抬眼，說話的人是忍足。  
大石也有些訝異，原來手塚是會與好友直呼姓名的。  
忍足侑士，與手塚同齡，也幾乎是同一時間進入演藝圈。媒體圈內最喜歡的八卦之一，就是忍足與手塚過去是同窗。兩人從高中就同班，大學也是同班。就連忍足自己在上節目時，也曾笑說他跟手塚是孽緣。此刻他穿著一套白色西裝，倒也襯著他那一頭深藍色頭髮獨具一格的時尚。  
「侑士，許久不見。」手塚站起身來，與對方握手，並道。  
大石笑了出來，手塚有禮客氣的個性來看，就算是認識很久的朋友，該有的問候一樣也不馬虎。  
「真難得，居然會在這種場合看到你。」忍足笑著打趣道。手塚的個性，他豈會不曉得。  
手塚默然的瞥了大石一眼，就算是回答了。  
忍足瞭然的道：「原來是被經紀人逼著過來，那就不意外了。」他對大石笑了笑，道：「大石，真是辛苦你，要忍受這傢伙的脾氣。」  
大石聞言，知道這時候還是不要接話比較好。至於手塚倒是沒什麼脾氣，只有不善社交這一點，令他有些頭疼，當然還有對於接劇本的堅持也是。如果手塚再不挑一些，以他的條件，紅透演藝圈絕不會是什麼難事。  
連手塚也忍不住嘆道：「你不要說的好像我很難搞。」他看了一下站在忍足身旁的一位面容端莊的女子，微微點頭，應道：「見過森下小姐。」若說要難搞，怕是忍足也不遑多讓吧？  
森下若月，忍足的經紀人。以年紀來說，是手塚、忍足與大石等人之中，她數最長。可能也已有帶其他藝人的經驗，所以忍足在她的帶領下，發展的相當好。  
森下若月笑道：「你還是一樣客氣有禮。怎麼樣，手塚，要不要考慮跳槽到角川？我們一定會好好的栽培你的。」  
手塚頭痛的道：「承蒙厚愛，跳槽到角川，又是跟那傢伙同窗。」  
「唉呀，沒想到我被國光嫌棄了。你要知道如果連你要跳槽到角川，那我兩的孽緣真是沒完沒了。」忍足哈哈一笑，應道。  
森下若月笑瞪了忍足一眼，說道：「你就沒個正經。好歹你今天是有機會上去領獎的。」  
忍足挑眉，應道：「若要說領獎，我看國光也是吧。還挑這麼後面的位置。」  
手塚聳聳肩，淡道：「只入圍就已倍感榮幸。畢竟競爭對手有這麼多大老在，我不認為有我哪一點能受到評審們的青睞。」  
真沒情趣。忍足暗暗的笑了笑，又道：「就讓我看看今晚的結果吧。國光，你敢不敢跟我賭一盤？」  
手塚皺眉看著忍足，這傢伙肚子裡又是什麼黑墨水？每次跟他賭都沒好事。他嘆道：「你都說到這份上，我可有拒絕的空間？」  
忍足哈哈一笑，應道：「別這麼說。」他頓了一頓，又道：「就賭你今天會不會上台吧，國光。我很期待。」他雙手插著口袋，身體微向前傾，還帶著玩世不恭的笑容。  
手塚正色道：「那好吧。請問遊戲規則呢？」  
忍足迎上手塚那雙清澈的琥珀色雙眼，手塚可能自己都沒發現，一旦他認真起來，那雙眼閃爍著的光芒，璀璨的令人無法忽視。忍足正色應道：「就賭你今天會不會上台。如果會，我就給你一個詢問消息的機會，如果不會，你就要過來角川。」  
手塚還沒回答，大石第一個喊道：「等一下！哪有人拿換經紀公司在當賭注的？手塚的約也還沒到期，而且你以為公司會放人？」  
忍足笑道：「會不會放人，這我們自有辦法。而且這樣才刺激啊。大石，你也不用擔心，假設國光這場賭注輸了，身為國光經紀人的你，自然也得一併過來。對你來說並沒有任何損失。簡單說就是半買半相送。」他後一句話自然是在開玩笑，但忍足沒想到手塚確實考慮了他的玩笑話。  
大石皺眉，反駁道：「你這根本欺人太甚。」他看了一下森下若月，然而森下若月卻無動於衷。他知道了，忍足這一齣是跟森下若月套好的。擺明了這次無論如何都要將手塚挖腳過去角川。他再扭頭去看手塚，發現手塚神情異常沉靜，從對方的表情也不曉得他在想些什麼。  
四人就這樣沉默了半晌，宛若過了一個世紀之久。  
最後由手塚打破沉默，道：「很有意思。那就來賭賭看吧，侑士。大不了再與你同門而已，對我確實沒有損失。」  
「手塚你……。」大石不可置信的道。他沒有想過手塚會接下這個賭注。  
忍足用力的拍了拍手塚的背，笑道：「說好了啊！我就等著看今晚的結果。」他頓了一頓，補了一句：「對了，容我提醒你，合約書我已經準備好了。森下前輩，您說是吧？」  
森下若月笑道：「是的。想到今晚能將手塚國光簽下來，就讓人期待不已。」她迎上大石的視線，笑道：「那就祝兩位好運了。我們角川大廈見。」說罷，她正要領著忍足離開。  
「請等等，我有話要跟侑士說。」手塚突然道。  
忍足鞋跟一轉，看著手塚，依舊是那玩世不恭的微笑。  
「你應該要慶幸去年沒有我與你競爭。」手塚雙手抱胸，淡淡的開口。  
忍足笑意更深了，應道：「或許是吧，如果今年是我們一起角逐同一個獎項，想必圈內肯定是另一個話題，你說對吧，國光？」  
確實很有話題，過去同窗，今日分屬不同演藝公司旗下，如果真如手塚所說，兩人在同一年度角逐同一個獎項，那絕對會引發熱烈的討論。這一點，在一旁聽他們對話的大石與森下若月都十分清楚。  
手塚靜靜地垂下眼簾，低聲道：「我並不喜歡去想這不切實際的事情。」他頓了一頓，再抬眼，對上忍足的視線，又道：「不過你說的不錯，連我也不得不贊同。」  
忍足笑了笑，應道：「老話一句，祝你今晚順利。」  
大石看著忍足與森下若月離去的背影，有些懊惱的道：「手塚，你怎麼就答應了對方的要求？這不似你的個性。」據他的瞭解，手塚並不是這麼容易會被挑釁的人，可是今日忍足提出的賭注，手塚竟是接受了。  
手塚聳聳肩，應道：「確實不像我的個性。」  
大石一滯，嘆道：「那你還答應忍足？我真是越來越糊塗。」  
「你放心，侑士說的很對，這對我們來說並沒有損失。頂多要付違約金給經紀公司而已。」手塚淡應道，他看著大石，續道：「另外，我會帶著你過去的。」  
「喂！手塚！不要說的一副好像就要跳槽過去的樣子！」大石急道。要跳槽居然還要叫他一同過去？  
手塚道：「既然你已經知道我與侑士的約定，那你也是共犯。還有，我不喜歡換經紀人，你我已合作多年，我的經紀人就你一個。」  
大石已經不知道該哭還是該笑了。只好瞪著手塚，不發一語。  
手塚對於大石的反應相當滿意，他正色道：「最後，大石，你好像弄錯了。結果都還沒有出來，你怎麼知道我們的賭注會不會輸？」他指著前排的座位，又道：「既然要有被頒獎的心理準備，那我想我們的位子可得要往前坐才對。」說完，他拿著西裝外套，往前排的座位走去。  
大石嘆了一口氣，快步追上了對方。

頒獎典禮非常冗長。雖然所頒發的獎項並不多，但是中間多少會穿插一些餘興節目，才不至於讓觀眾們感到無聊。而餘興節目大多是請其他藝人上台唱歌跳舞。因礙於現場的聲光效果，所以大部分的載歌載舞都相當簡單。不過越簡單的表演，卻越能看出表演人員的實力。  
這時候不得不佩服主辦單位，居然找到這些極有實力的藝人們。  
獎項一項一項的頒發出去。諸如最佳影片獎、最佳動畫片獎、最佳導演獎等。這頒獎結果自然是幾家歡樂幾家愁。雖說入圍就是一種肯定，可真正拿到獎盃的感覺就是不一樣。  
大石聽見最佳配樂獎被松竹製片廠的《千秋歲》抱走後，小心翼翼的去看手塚的反應。雖然他們也有被提名，但終究與獎盃失之交臂，不免有些遺憾。大石輕聲問道：「你還好嗎？」  
手塚微微點頭，面容緩和了下來，溫顏道：「沒能拿下最佳配樂獎故然有些難過，但無妨。能夠入圍我已滿足。」  
大石好笑的看著手塚，搖頭笑道：「身為一個演員，你居然比較重視配樂，我也真服了你。」他頓了一頓，想起手塚的背景，笑道：「好吧，某種程度上來說，你會關注配樂，我不應該感到意外才對。」  
手塚定定的望入大石的雙眼，應道：「沒關係，下一次。下一次我們會拿下最佳電影配樂獎。」  
然而手塚所演的電影，配樂沒有得獎，眾人卻是大感意外。在頒獎典禮之前，所有影評甚至是樂評也好，幾乎是碾壓性的認為會得獎，未料卻被松竹製片的《千秋歲》拿下。《千秋歲》的配樂是由在圈內打滾多年且以拿下多次最佳配樂的大師由山崎豐太親自操刀，山崎豐太親自出馬自然是不同凡響。  
或許是大家都希望最佳配樂獎不要再落入大片廠的手中，因而期待手塚演出的電影能夠殺出重圍，可惜仍就無緣。  
終究只是夢想而已。果然得獎前那些樂評影評聽聽就好，以免抱持太大的期望，就會失望。  
「我問你，你有準備得獎感言嗎？」大石突然問道。  
手塚疑惑的看著大石，反問道：「得獎感言？」  
大石點點頭，應道：「對，你看《風雲再起》的導演，那時上台的演出就是得獎感言。聽他那樣子，感覺就好像早已知道最佳導演獎非他莫屬。」  
角川以《風雲再起》一片拿下最佳導演獎。手塚幾乎可以感覺到忍足那得意的目光朝自己射來。  
「有沒有需要我幫你擬稿？」大石輕聲問道。細想起來手塚幾乎沒有這方面的經驗。  
「並不需要。等拿到獎座，自然而然就會知道要說些什麼。」手塚淡道。

經過整整四個小時的典禮，總算告了尾聲。這一次最大贏家無疑的是角川，以《風雲再起》拿下最佳導演獎、最佳攝影獎與最佳編劇獎；並且再以《王者之路》拿下最佳女配角獎及最佳音效獎。另外，最佳動畫片獎，由東映製片廠以《春滿櫻》拿下。最後，是以頒發最佳男演員獎作為金像獎頒獎典禮的結束。  
知道了頒獎結果，散會後，手塚立刻找到了忍足。忍足有些驚訝，但仍是笑了笑，二話不說，領著手塚與大石到一間小房間，森下若月早已在裡面準備好，隨時等著手塚與大石的到來。  
「晚上好，恭候兩位大駕多時。」森下若月微笑著道。  
「合約拿過來給我簽，不是說已經準備好了？」手塚應道，將來意單刀直入的說了出來。  
當手塚在合約上，以力透紙背般的力度簽下『手塚國光』四個大字時，大石眼中閃過了一道不可置信的光芒。  
然而，另一方面，收到手塚親簽合約的森下若月與忍足兩人，卻如獲至寶般，立刻將合約收進公事包裡，如此的小心翼翼。


	3. 章二

幾乎是等到手塚回到原來的經紀公司，找到直屬上司，協談如何提前結束合約關係時，大石才終於意識到，手塚早已與角川簽約。  
大石的直屬上司博源前輩，推了推眼鏡。房間內只有他們三人。博源嘆了一口氣，道：「原來是角川的華村葵那傢伙親自搶人，那我也沒辦法了。演藝圈當中幾乎沒有人能搶人搶的贏他。」  
「博源前輩，這陣子謝謝您的照顧。」手塚正色道。  
「你是鐵了心要走了吧，手塚？捫心自問，我們公司應該對你很好吧？」博源挑眉問道。至少他自認為沒有虧待手塚。  
手塚點點頭，答道：「對。公司對我很好，但我還是要走。違約金的事，之後我會轉帳到公司的戶頭。」雖然公司沒有虧待他，但他心意已決。  
博源抬起頭，迎上手塚的視線，正色道：「你知道嗎，讓你付了違約金就走了，實在太便宜你。手塚，你絕對有那個條件大紅大紫。講實際一點，假以時日，你會是我們公司的搖錢樹。」  
手塚不動聲色的笑了。他道：「還有另一件事我想與博源前輩商量一下。」  
「請說。」博源簡短的應道。  
「違約金我付三倍的價碼，然後我要從公司帶走一個人，望您同意。」手塚說道。他見到源博前輩臉色微變，補充道：「你放心，不是其他的藝人。」  
博源皺眉，開言問道：「你要帶走誰？」他幾乎沒想過手塚跳槽前，竟然還跟自己談條件？  
手塚向身旁的人看了一眼，答道：「大石秀一郎。」  
博源一驚，反問道：「你自己走之外，還要帶走大石？」他看著大石，大石鎮定的反應，似乎早已料到手塚會向自己提出這樣的要求。他頓了一頓，又道：「你們兩人是和角川串通好的嗎？兩個一起走，未免有些奇怪。」  
手塚聳聳肩，應道：「無須訝異。我與大石配合最久，也最習慣他。攤開說，昨晚與森下若月小姐談判的過程中，交換條件就是我的經紀人不能換。」  
博源微微點頭，看著大石，問道：「這是手塚的意思，那你呢？」  
大石歉然道：「博源前輩，非常抱歉。我想了一個晚上，決定還是與手塚過去角川。我管理的藝人再麻煩前輩幫我安排。」  
博源沉默半晌，終於道：「看來你們都已經想好，那我也不便多說什麼。」他邊說邊拿出合約書，又道：「手塚，你當初在我這裡還沒滿約，剩下一年。違約金理應當是要按比例分攤核算。但是我改變心意了，因為你剛才那句話。」他望入手塚的雙眼，卻發現對方目光沉靜如水。  
「無妨，就按照原價，我會付三倍的違約金。」手塚淡應道。  
博源說道：「那我直接改了合約。這兩天記得匯款。大石，你也是，這兩天把交接手續辦一辦，就能離開。」他在合約書上疾筆振書，修改了一些地方，其中最重要的就是違約金那一段。改完後，他將合約湊到手塚鼻子底下，正色道：「你看一下有沒有問題，沒問題就可以簽字。」  
手塚低頭看著合約，心下暗暗的笑了出來，立刻向博源要了一枝筆，在底下簽字，說道：「合約我簽了，那就換博源前輩簽字。」  
博源笑道：「也只能如此了。」說完，他在手塚俊逸的字跡旁邊，也簽下了自己的名字。  
於是這份合約便宣告完成。最重要的更改處，就是違約金的部分，按照手塚的意思整整提高了三倍之多。兩人簽的乾脆，倒讓在一旁看的大石有些傻眼。但到底來說都是簽了。合約一式兩份，手塚與博源各留一份正本。然後請了助理印了一分複本讓大石留存。  
當手塚正要離開房間時，博源卻叫住了他。  
「手塚，有一件事我想拜託你，就算是讓你離開的條件之一。」博源正色說道。  
「前輩但說無妨。」手塚淡道。  
「以後有機會，如果有機會能與我公司的藝人合作，再麻煩你多加關照。」博源挑眉道。  
「這個不成問題，我有能力的話自當關照。」手塚淡應道。  
博源前輩放心的笑了出來，應道：「那就祝你好運。角川肯定比我們這裡更有發展性。也祝福你能在金像獎再創佳績。」  
「好。那我告辭了。」手塚道。  
博源知道，這是他最後一次在公司大廈看到手塚與大石。之後就不會有了。手塚，這麼一個角色終究要放手讓他去更有發展性的地方。細想起來，不免有些遺憾。

手塚與大石回到車上，坐在駕駛座的大石低著頭似在沉思著，沒有說話。氣氛安靜得有些異常。  
「大石？如果你狀況不好，我可以開車。」手塚輕聲道。  
大石轉過頭來看著手塚，緩緩的道：「你知道嗎，雖然我們原來的經紀公司的規模並不是太大，可到現在還是能拿到不算太差的劇本，且藝人的待遇也不算太差，都得歸功於博源前輩的社交手腕。」  
手塚一愣，不發一語的看著大石。  
大石正色道：「今天因為是你，也因為在今年度金像獎你表現得很好。不然換作他人，敢毀約，幾乎等於封殺了。或許是因為他真心希望你可以發展的更好，又或許是因為你這一次金像獎表現優異他既往不咎，不然只有罰你違約金，真的太過便宜你。」  
手塚一滯，他似乎太魯莽了，當初跟忍足對賭的時候，他早該要認真想過會有這些可能的後果，萬一拖大石一起下水，害他飯碗保不住，那對大石可萬分過意不去。  
大石喃喃的道：「可能兩者皆有吧。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「手塚，連我都看的出來你有成名的本錢。就算昨天你在金像獎沒有提名也一樣，這是必然的事實。你以為博源前輩看不出來嗎？」  
手塚歉然道：「抱歉，昨晚我似乎太魯莽。還連累你。」  
大石卻笑了出來，微笑道：「算了。都簽了新合約，也沒什麼好想。而且我很開心你居然認我這個經紀人。就讓我們在角川好好努力。」大石說罷，左手換檔，踩了油門。他突然想到什麼，又道：「啊，還有，我並不認為當你的經紀人會餓死，儘管放心吧。我對你可是有信心。」  
手塚聳聳肩，說道：「大不了我還能重操舊業。」  
大石哈哈一笑，應道：「你不說，我幾乎都快要忘記那時候的事。」  
手塚心下一笑，正色應道：「謝謝你，往後還請多多指教，大石。」  
「請多多指教，手塚。」大石笑道。  
因為是大石，手塚才能放心的將所有事情交給大石打點，也才會毫無猶豫的一併帶著大石跳槽。大石心知肚明，所以也同意了。互相信任的兩個人，絕對是工作上最好的夥伴。  
兩位青年，在車上，簡短的對話，卻互相交換了持續陪伴的誓言。

手塚與大石到了三井銀行匯款，因手塚怕被認出，所以待在車上等著大石。然而當大石回到車上，發現手塚正在看著合約，包括之前與博源的解約內容跟與角川簽定的合約。  
「看的這麼認真，有什麼感想？」大石笑著打趣道。  
手塚應答道：「你剛匯款的時候有發現嗎，博源前輩定的違約金金額。」  
大石側頭想了一下，道：「那金額挺眼熟的。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「對，那正好是我前天拿下獎盃時的獎金。」  
博源前輩，算的真縝密真乾淨。兩人均笑了出來。  
「那另一份呢？瞧你也在看對角川的簽約內容。」大石問道。  
手塚並沒有回答大石的問題，而是道：「我的話已經簽完了，剩下你的。」  
大石噗哧笑了出來，應道：「沒想到跳槽還能無縫接軌，我該說我感謝你嗎？」  
「所以，我先致電給森下前輩，然後我們就剩最後一個地方要去。」手塚正色道，頓了一頓，又道：「角川大廈。」  
大石一愣，反問道：「角川大廈？」  
手塚答道：「對，角川大廈。我已經簽約了，但你還沒有。」  
大石恐怕短時間內都難以忘記森下若月那驚喜的神情。顯然角川為了要拉攏手塚與大石，早已策劃已久。大石在看到合約內容亦是嚇了一跳，那薪水比他在原來的公司還要高出一倍。手塚的話就不用說了，簽約金更是天價。只是有趣的是，角川居然會答應手塚的要求，他換東家的事情，所有消息均遭人買斷。  
如果要實際消息，原公司自然不想透露自己旗下的藝人被人挖角，新東家也不想製造什麼話題或是軒然大波。某種程度上來說，雙方的共識就是不讓這個消息曝光。雖然時間久了，所有事情都會攤在太陽光底下，沒新鮮事，但手塚本意只想要躲過這個風頭就好。  
「國光，你可知道為了壟斷消息，角川花了多少錢在市場上買斷嗎？」森下若月頭痛的道。見到手塚第一個反應便是如此。  
手塚挑眉，淡淡的應道：「必須的，我可是付了高額的違約金過來。要挖角，就要付出一些代價，不正是演藝圈的遊戲之一？」  
「算我服了，邏輯始終這麼清晰，說不過你。」森下若月笑嘆道。她頓了一頓，又道：「手塚，不過你這話只說對了一半，演藝圈的遊戲規則，可不是只有這麼簡單而已，以後有得你煩惱。」  
手塚微微點頭，神情始終淡淡的。  
森下若月將公司的相關資料遞交給大石，正色道：「你剛進來角川，華村前輩說，你先好好帶手塚就好。其他的事情不用管。」  
大石恭敬的接過資料袋，當下便拿出來細看起來。  
森下若月續道：「這些資料你看一下，回頭有任何問題都能詢問我。」  
「好的。屆時再麻煩森下前輩指點。」大石應道。  
森下若月笑道：「那麼，兩位，好好表現。華村前輩很看好你們。」見到大石訝異的神情，森下若月補充說道：「對，你也是。畢竟在圈內，很少有藝人跳槽的談判籌碼之一，就是拉著以前的經紀人一起。所以華村前輩對你也有所期待。」  
「承蒙厚愛。」手塚與大石齊聲應道。  
三人在森下若月的辦公室討論的，未料突然來了一位女子，她有著精緻的五官，帶著眼鏡顯得十分知性，穿著合身剪裁的套裝，看上去約莫不到三十五歲。只聽她笑道：「唉呀，來角川，總先要跟我打個照面。」  
「見過華村前輩。」三人齊聲道。  
沒錯，這一位看上去不到三十五歲的女性，正是在角川內地位及有份量的華村葵，也是圈內搶人才搶最兇、從沒輸過的人。也因此，明明比森下若月還要年輕，就連森下若月都要稱呼她為前輩。  
華村擺了擺手，懶懶的笑道：「手塚，你可是我從博源那裡搶過來的人，自然要好好培養。放心好了，在角川，你絕對會有更多的機會。」  
「我明白。」手塚應道。  
「不過沒有來個歡迎會，似乎說不過去。」華村抿嘴笑道。  
「歡迎會？」無論是大石還是森下若月，兩人異口同聲的驚問道。  
「我知道你們兩人在訝異什麼，畢竟經紀公司極少會為一般演藝人員舉辦歡迎會，更遑論是跳槽。」華村笑道，她湊近手塚，仔細的端詳著對方。手塚也好修養，被華村這樣打量著，還能保持風度。  
手塚嚴肅的道：「那時候不是有說，我換東家的事情不要大肆宣傳？」  
華村被逗笑了，應道：「沒要大肆宣傳。只是公司私下的歡迎會而已，辦給公司的同仁。就讓我們的同仁也好好認識一下手塚跟大石，我們的新進人員。」她對於手塚與大石錯愕的反應很是滿意，又道：「況且，手塚也不是『一般的藝人』不是嗎？」  
大石眉心一跳，看了手塚一眼。手塚面色沉靜。  
辦公室內陷入一陣沉默，直到手塚開言道：「那就麻煩華村前輩安排了。只要嚴守我的要求，在下一個作品之前，都不要大肆宣傳換東家的事即可。」  
華村喜道：「太好了。若月，妳應該也已經安排的差不多了吧？」  
森下若月笑道：「這個自然。就讓我們好好的歡迎你們吧。」

三日後，手塚與大石來到角川上班，手塚正式成為角川旗下的藝人。以公司名義私下辦的迎新會，目的是要歡迎手塚與大石的加入，對外則如與手塚的承諾，全都是封鎖消息。  
手塚確實不是一位很『一般』的藝人。這個誰都知道。特別是在五天前的金像獎之後，誰都不會覺得手塚是『一般』的角色。  
夜已深，窗外景致卻格外五光十色、絢爛奪目。  
眾人高舉鬱金香杯，斟滿紅酒，由華村帶領著大家，齊聲道：「歡迎我們新進同仁，手塚國光，與大石秀一郎。」再一口飲盡。  
「敬，第三十四屆電影金像獎影帝，新科影帝手塚國光。」這才是眾人心中真正默念的內容。


	4. 章三

手塚跳槽的消息，在圈內是不脛而走。但因為手塚本人的要求加上角川的關係，卻也沒人敢攤在檯面上說嘴。不過八卦這種東西通常是喜新厭舊，大家很快就忘記這件事。等到事後想起，這風頭也過了。屆時有什麼言論產生，都已無所謂。  
第三十四屆金像獎，手塚以由潛龍製片廠所出品的《槍與弓》，拿下最佳男演員獎。雖說最佳新人獎手塚也有被提名，但有趣的是，最佳新人獎給了演出《聽風者》的女主角，白川伊玟小姐。至於手塚所在的潛龍製片廠，雖然說最佳配樂獎、最佳新人獎、最佳男演員獎都有被提名，也算是黑馬，但真正入袋的只有最佳男演員獎。  
正是手塚演出《槍與弓》的男主角。  
說來也巧，手塚原先待的經紀公司，潛龍，正如手塚。磨練自己的演技，而後被角川相中。  
至於手塚為什麼會這麼重視配樂，原因是《槍與弓》的配樂，他自己也參了一腳。等於是說這部片從前台演出到後台音樂編制，手塚全都參與。最佳男演員獎，手塚本來是不抱希望會得獎的，甚至也沒有任何期待，某種程度上來說，手塚對最佳電影配樂獎搞不好看的比最佳男演員獎還要重。未料第三十四屆最佳男演員獎竟是頒給了他。所以當鏡頭帶到手塚的時候，那向來波瀾不驚的面容，眼中閃過一絲幾乎難以察覺的訝異。  
由潛龍出品的《槍與弓》說真的，絕對夠格拿下當年度最佳影片獎。無論是故事內容還是拍片的規格，以中型製片廠來說，幾乎能以五大片廠抗衡。可以想見當初潛龍就竟投入多少資金在《槍與弓》。所幸這等投資也在票房上回收回來，也在金像獎當中表現亮眼。簡直讓那些中型製片廠揚眉吐氣了一番。  
忍足想起手塚在發表得獎感言時，也幾乎是一絕了。該說他坦承，還是說他謙遜？他無奈的笑了出來。  
當時手塚來到講台上發表感言，開頭自然是先感謝劇組、感謝經紀公司、感謝粉絲、感謝評審外，接著一句就是：「坦白說我並未料到能拿下該獎項。但仍非常感謝各位對國光的肯定，再次感謝。」  
手塚並沒有像大部份的得主會在台上灑下感動的淚水。相較之下，手塚可說是冷靜之極，話也很少，卻很真誠。所以台下給予了手塚最熱烈的掌聲。恭賀他，第三十四屆金像獎新科影帝。  
然而這第三十四屆金像獎影帝，手塚國光，卻是創下兩個記錄。第一，跳過最佳新人獎而拿下最佳男演員獎；以及，首次由非五大製片廠出身的演員拿下最佳男演員獎。光這兩大記錄，就足夠讓圈內瘋傳好一陣子。這也難怪手塚在接受森下若月的條件前，首要要求就是無論不惜任何代價，都要把他從潛龍跳槽到角川的事情壓下來，至少先度過這陣風頭。  
「侑士，敬你。」手塚拿起鬱金香杯，對著忍足說道。  
忍足笑著打趣道：「國光，你總算從主桌那邊順利的溜回來啦？」他說完，與手塚一同抿了口紅酒。考量到手塚可能已經喝過一輪，他良心發現沒讓手塚喝一整杯下肚。  
手塚頭痛的道：「別提了，我讓大石幫我應付著。」  
忍足了然的點點頭，笑道：「難怪你帶著他過來角川，看來是打從心底信任他。」  
手塚聳聳肩，說道：「他是個挺盡責的經紀人。」有大石在，手塚才有辦法專注於工作上。這是他跟大石兩人第一次開著車來到角川大廈時，就已經坦白的話。手塚想起剛來找忍足的時候，忍足似在沉思什麼，開言問道：「森下前輩方才在找你，你似乎沒聽見，便讓我來喊你。」  
「森下前輩找我？算了，估計是找我喝酒吧？不去！」忍足懶懶的笑道。他頓了一頓，反問道：「話又說回來，國光，跳槽到角川，是你一開始就已經預謀好的，對吧？」  
「你說呢？可別忘記你我之間的賭注，是我賭贏。」手塚淡淡的提醒道。  
忍足笑意更深，說道：「所以也才讓你更有優勢可以對公司開條件。」他嘆了一口氣，應道：「國光，就算今日沒有經紀公司，我也認為你很會行銷自己。」  
手塚搖搖頭，正色道：「你這話就說錯了。我從不會認為我成功。另外，來到角川，也只因你提出的條件太誘人。」  
忍足哈哈一笑，應道：「看來我抓準與你談判的籌碼。」  
手塚又道：「還有，在角川才能接到更有挑戰性的演出，也正是我所追求的目標。」  
忍足皺眉，問道：「我有個問題，既然如此，你為何一開始不選角川，而是選擇潛龍？」  
「潛龍正是以培養舞台劇演員起家，直到近十年才跨足到電影業。我所看中的，證是他對演員的培訓這一段過程。」手塚正色答道。  
「果然很像你會做的事。」忍足笑道，他頓了一頓，續道：「那你有沒有很感謝我，當初拉著你進演藝圈？」  
手塚狠狠的瞪了忍足一眼。

*　*　*

說起來手塚與忍足的孽緣，絕對要追溯到初中時期，兩人在東京一所對於音樂及藝術教育要求嚴格的私立奧菲斯學園求學，該學園橫跨幼教部到大學全都有。而私立奧菲斯學園專門培訓音樂人才。因是國內頂尖藝術教育，又是坐落在東京都的學校，那學費自然是天價，堪稱貴族中的貴族學校。  
手塚與忍足兩人都是在初中時期，透過學校其他管道以頂尖的成績保薦進去，兩人雖都有音樂與藝術長才，但都不是那些從幼教部就待到大學的學生。所以忍足與手塚幾乎一見如故，明明個性迥異的兩人，卻成為了好友，也在任何方面都是最好的競爭對手。所幸兩人所擅長的事物都不一樣。  
兩人為了在音樂及藝術上精進自己，所以從初中時期就一路待到了大學時期。在大學一年級那年，東映、角川、松竹等五大製片商，還有一些中小型製片商如潛龍、百代等，聯合海選。其中首站正是名氣最大的奧菲斯學園。  
「你聽說了嗎，聯合海選的報名已經開始，國光要不要試試看？」忍足笑問道。  
手塚皺眉看著忍足，一副忍足剛說了是什麼國語言的反應。他淡漠的道：「我完全沒聽說。」  
「也不怪你，畢竟我才是主修戲劇的那一個。」忍足咧嘴笑道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，是製片商海選，跟他一個主修小提琴演奏的人什麼事？  
手塚與忍足兩人在大學時代主修不同的科系，但仍是室友。  
「如何，國光，以你的條件就試試看嘛，反正也沒有損失。況且你不是要找他？」忍足笑盈盈的道，結果迎上的卻是手塚要噴火的雙眼。  
「不必了，就算不進那圈我一樣能找到。」手塚冷冷的道。他邊說手上邊收拾譜，提著琴盒就要離開。  
「喂，你上哪去？」忍足連忙道。  
「琴房。晚上我與教授有約，不用等我吃飯。」手塚說罷，大步流星的離開房間。  
忍足看著手塚離去的背影，嘆了一口氣。他也不是對那圈感興趣，可是教授們希望他參加海選，說只要參加就好，海選選上要不要去經紀公司決定在他，說起來也是沒什麼損失。但光想到就煩。只好順便問問看自己的室友。  
手塚肯定沒興趣，忍足也是知道的。但浪費這麼好的人才，不免有些可惜。而且手塚身為首席，那名頭在校內可是如雷貫耳，連外系的教授們都知道。  
這種破事怎麼可以不拉著手塚一起？忍足看著手塚的桌電，笑了出來。

等手塚知道自己被室友出賣，已經是三天後的事。兩人畢竟相識太久，忍足會有他的資料去偷報名海選手塚也不太意外。  
「你……竟然動了我的電腦，做了一份報名表給海選單位？」手塚皺眉問道。  
忍足雙手一攤，一副死都不認帳的樣子，應道：「報名都報名啦，還能怎麼樣？」他就吃定手塚認真的個性，就算是被他陷害，手塚也一定會出席海選。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，應道：「你只是想找個人陪你參加海選吧。就連我不是戲劇系的學生，都聽到奧菲斯學園學生在海選上都不太積極。」  
忍足笑道：「沒想到你也聽說了，我還以為你只沉迷練琴。」  
手塚琥珀色的雙眼緊盯著忍足。他練琴，之所以堅持到現在，有很大一部分是因為他，或許琴聲跟音樂，才是他與他之間的羈絆。他盯著忍足半世紀之久，才終於道：「拿報名表給我看吧，都報名了，也好歹讓我看一下該準備什麼。」  
忍足聽到手塚說話，鬆了一口氣。他喜孜孜的將報名表遞過去給手塚，解釋道：「其實只要準備自己擅長的才藝就好。海選的評審是所有片廠都會派人來，而且只要在評審面前表演即可，不需要在其他學生面前演出。這你應該可以接受吧？」  
手塚看著報名表沉思了起來，他唯一能拿的出手的，就是好的亂七八糟的小提琴技巧。重點是，製片商要一個會拉小提琴的人要做什麼？手塚想也想不透。  
忍足顯然清楚手塚在擔心什麼，笑應道：「放心好啦，你只會拉琴就拉琴吧！他們也知道你是主修小提琴，自然不會為難你。」  
手塚點點頭，沒多說什麼。  
距離海選時間還有一個月，他不得不佩服手塚的認真。雖然是被自己陷害，不過手塚卻非常嚴謹的準備當天要表演的曲目，準備了兩首，是連忍足這種從小聽他拉琴聽到大的人，都會感動的曲子，當然這些忍足都沒說。見到室友這麼認真，他也只好認真準備。

本來海選的演出是不會有學生去看，但是手塚難得希望忍足可以在場，所以當輪到手塚的時候，忍足也跟著進去。評審們也知道這學園學生的背景幾乎都不好惹，所以忍足進去表演廳時，也沒人敢攔他。  
海選是選在奧菲斯學園的小型表演聽，是為了給學生練習用的。表演廳有著舞台，臺上有一架演奏鋼琴。另外臺下則是約莫三百個席位。評審們包含工作人員，也就三十多位，前面四排席位都還沒坐滿。  
手塚僅簡單的自我介紹，且說明要表演的曲目後，調完音，便開始拉起琴來。  
忍足絕對不會後悔今天被手塚抓來看他的海選狀況。  
當鎂光燈打在手塚身上，當手塚拿起小提琴放在左肩上，當第一個音一下。琴音是天籟，然而手塚此刻在舞台上所散發的光芒，耀眼的難以直視。  
手塚挑的曲目，忍足這一個月已經聽了不下數百遍。第一首是改編德布希的《棕髮少女》，另一首則是炫技用里姆斯基‧科薩科夫的《大黃蜂飛行》。可是直到手塚站在台上拉琴時，才意識到他有舞台魅力。  
琴技可以練，台風可以調教，但舞台魅力並不是每一個人都有。  
手塚的舞台魅力，渾然天成。  
連忍足這種只學了半調子的戲劇學，也看著出來手塚絕對是當藝人的料。  
果不其然，琴音最後一的音下完，台下首次爆出熱烈的掌聲。  
接下來的事情忍足就是靠手塚口述了。大概是他拉完琴，台下的評審們代表各經紀公司與手塚談判簽約的條件，就看手塚選擇哪一個，也不用急著給答覆沒關係。手塚一次拿到十家合約書的公版讓他帶回宿舍研究。  
幾乎是考慮了一整夜，一早，忍足發現手塚昨晚根本沒睡。  
「難得你當了一回夜貓子，你該不會真的要簽約吧？」忍足笑著調侃道。  
「是。」手塚簡短的道。  
忍足一跌，懷疑自己是不是還在夢中，他正色道：「國光，快捏我的臉，我是不是在作夢？」  
手塚沒好氣的瞪了忍足一眼，冷冷的應道：「你沒在作夢。」他頓了一頓，道：「我想了一整晚，或許你說的很對，這樣找他可能會快一些。」  
忍足瞪大雙眼，一時間說不出話來。  
手塚靜靜的道：「我知道你選了角川。我選擇了以舞台劇見長的潛龍。坦白說我很在意他若是知道我進演藝圈的看法。但既然已經決定要從這條線下手找他，就只好做到最好，起碼在成名之前，我會好好磨練自己的演技。」  
忍足回過神來，問道：「你該不會要放棄小提琴？」  
手塚搖搖頭，應道：「並不會。小提琴是我所鍾愛。如果連音樂都放棄了，那我與他還能靠什麼牽絆著？」

第二學年，手塚申請了小提琴與戲劇雙主修。院方通過了。  
忍足知道手塚是認真的。絕對是認真的。特別當手塚雙主修的第一學年就把書卷獎抱走後，忍足更加確定這點。

*　*　*

「你應該要有危機意識，我們可是在同一個經紀公司。會是很好的同事，更是競爭對手。」手塚正色道。  
忍足哈哈一笑，應道：「這個自然。在同樣起跑線上，這樣誰輸都沒有理由。」  
「那就請多指教了，新同事，忍足侑士。」手塚正色道，舉起酒杯。  
「請多指教，新同事，手塚國光。」忍足笑道，一樣拿起鬱金香杯。  
兩人這一次沒有客氣，將杯中的紅酒一飲而盡。


	5. 章四

手塚所主演的《槍與弓》，絕對是一部會讓人一看再看、值得玩味的電影。劇情講述是一名名聞遐邇的天才小提琴家突然引退，而隻身來到治安動盪的地區，靠著以前在該地待過的背景與對音樂的熱忱，將學習音樂傳遞到整個國家。他找尋了多位志同道合的朋友，一同參與他的計劃。從初時倍感艱辛到後來帶領由當地青年組成的樂團在國外拿下青少年管弦樂團比賽冠軍，以及最後國家以政府帶頭提倡音樂教育，而使孩童放下槍枝、遠離毒品，只因為秉持著音樂學習不分貴賤，拿琴弓的孩子就不會拿槍的信念，因此名為《槍與弓》。  
無論是在電影配樂還是劇情上，皆十分可看，可圈可點。  
過去身為小提琴演奏家的手塚，演出小提琴演奏家自然不成問題。  
他雖然不到天才型的演奏家，但在日本三得利音樂大賞、莫札特音樂大賽與布拉格音樂之春音樂大賽都拿過前三名的他，戰功亦是相當彪炳，只是最後為什麼沒有成為職業小提琴演奏家，而進軍演藝圈的真正原因，目前也就只有摯友忍足知道了。  
手塚拉琴的技巧，確實無可挑剔。大概除了拍攝劇組、大石與忍足外，鮮少人知道手塚是真正會拉小提琴，而且拉的極好的那種。當時劇組有說這可以是賣點，但手塚卻說他並不想宣傳會拉小提琴的事。  
至於那些比賽都是他在學生時期拿下的戰績，而私立奧菲斯學園向來又對學生們的資料保密到家，簡單說如果沒有特別去調查，根本不會發現手塚在小提琴的造詣上高的令人嚇破膽。  
所以當電影上映時，所有人都以為劇組找到了一個不得了的替身。  
殊不知，電影中所有鏡頭、以及有關小提琴的配樂，全都是手塚親自參與及演出。  
大概是因為手塚本身過去就是練小提琴，因此要他演出小提琴家自然不成問題，所以在金像獎當中，他壓根兒就不覺得自己該拿下最佳男演員獎，反而更注重配樂，那才是他的心血。  
但是這都是手塚的主觀意識，旁人看到手塚的演技，都覺得他拿下第三十四屆最佳男演員獎絕對夠資格。何況《槍與弓》代表日本參加柏林影展，足以體現這部片子的成功。其中將天才小提琴家演活的手塚，更是功不可沒。  
若大的布幕上投射出手塚演出的樣子。透過立體環繞音響，配樂回盪在房間中，如此觀看影片的設備，幾乎可以媲美電影院。  
手塚的英俊眾所皆知，可放在帥哥美女藝人圈裡面，也頂多算是中上水準，並不是特別帥的那一位。但他的氣質，卻讓他的魅力激增不少。他那鬼斧神工般的五官，完全將他細微的表情體現出來。飾演天才小提琴家的他，在教學上卻有著暴躁的脾氣，認識手塚的人都知道他的脾氣完全跟暴躁兩個字沾不上邊，可手塚演繹的十分到位，而拉琴時渾然天成的光芒則來自於他本身的自信。  
手塚說過因為他是演員，這是他的敬業。然而這個角色身為小提琴演奏家的關係，卻幫助了他更快投入這個角色，他之所以演活這角色是佔盡了天時地利人和。  
「小助，你的身體怎麼樣了？」一名有著少年白髮、容貌俊美、身形修長的二十五歲青年，來到視聽室，便見到自己的朋友正在看電影《槍與弓》。  
被換作小助的二十三歲青年微笑道：「早就好了。是小景多慮了，並沒這麼嚴重。」他有著棕色的頭髮、精緻之極的五官、蒼白的膚色，身形修長，卻過份清瘦。  
原來有著一頭少年白髮的青年全名為佐伯虎次郎，日裔法國人，是一名小提琴演奏家。被換作小助的青年，全名為不二周助，日裔瑞士人，是一名鋼琴演奏家。因不二才剛結束在美國的巡迴演出，老師讓他放假一個禮拜，之後要準備伊麗莎白音樂大賽的曲目。而佐伯的狀況也差不多。所以暫時住在不二家於瑞士日內瓦的宅邸。兩人在日內瓦待一下後又要回德國漢諾瓦音樂學院。  
而不二在美國波士頓最後一場演出結束後，胃疾復發導致胃出血，差點在台上暈倒。所幸不二暈倒的地方是後台，而且是跡部的懷中，嚇得後台人員不知道該怎麼辦才好，然而已經見過太多次這種場面的跡部，早就讓執事聯絡好私人醫生並在私宅待命。不二的身體不好，以及胃很差這兩點，在圈內也不是什麼祕密，就連他的樂迷們也深知這一點。如果到了冬天抱病演出更是常有的事。  
佐伯聞言，低吼道：「你在小景懷中暈過去時，他擔心的都快瘋了！胃出血，你跟我說還好？」  
佐伯所說的小景，是跡部景吾，是一名有著銀灰色頭髮、年約二十九歲的英俊青年，目前在英國倫敦處理公事。  
跡部、佐伯與不二的關係大概是這樣的。佐伯與不二在當同學之前，曾在莫札特音樂大賽有過一面之緣，那時跡部也有跟著去觀摩音樂大賽，當場聽到不二的琴聲後，驚為天人，拉著佐伯就說要去跟不二裝熟。而後佐伯與不二又在同校當同學，因為曾經一同於校內的演奏會上演出過，所以緣分更深。不二是透過漢諾瓦音樂學院小天才機構VIFF，很早就進入漢諾威學習。至於佐伯則是因十四歲那一年拿下曼紐因國際小提琴新秀大賽首獎而透過該校天才機構IFF進入漢諾瓦音樂學院。而跡部與佐伯兩人其實是打小認識且交好的青梅竹馬。後來佐伯、不二與跡部三人混熟後，可能因為跡部與佐伯都較不二年長一些，且不二的身體一向不太好，所以兩人無形間對不二特別照顧。  
不二燦笑道：「我自己覺得一點問題也沒有喔。」不二話還沒說完，佐伯手一伸，覆在他的額頭上，不二應道：「放心，熱度早就退了下來，真田前輩也說我已經好的差不多。」  
聽到不二搬出跡部的私人醫生真田弦一郎的名頭，佐伯這才放心一些，並將手收回來，嘆道：「就這麼讓人不省心。」他頓了一頓，看了一下布幕上暫停的畫面，又道：「你又在看《槍與弓》了？」這部電影不二已經看過不下數十次了吧。特別是這陣子在日內瓦養病，幾乎每天都會看一次。  
不二笑著點頭，正色道：「沒錯。我強力推薦小虎也得認真看過這部片子。」  
佐伯笑道：「拜託，一個關於小提琴家的故事，你以為這個不會成為教材嗎？我早就將這部片子看過不下五次了。」  
若是手塚在日本有知，肯定感動不已。原來他的片子，他花費心血在配樂的那部片子，對於不二與佐伯這種身處在世界頂尖的音樂學院之一的學生們來說，都有非常高的評價。更勝者，還被拿來當教材。這幾乎是比拿下金像獎最佳配樂獎的榮耀還要更高。  
「對了，小助，你知道上個月有發生關於這部片子的八卦嗎？」佐伯神秘兮兮地笑問道。  
「八卦？」不二側頭問道。  
「對。上個月，演這部片子的男主角在今年度日本金像獎當中，拿下最佳男演員獎。也就是影片中飾演小提琴家的演員。」佐伯笑應道。見到不二疑惑的神情，佐伯有些得意。  
不二一愣，所以現在螢幕上這一位飾演小提琴家的男子，經過這部片後，原來已經是影帝了。而且還是新科影帝。  
「不過，不是我要說。每一次看這部片子，我都在想，製片商好大的手筆，居然請到這麼厲害的替身，演出拉奏小提琴。」佐伯雙手抱胸，正色說道。  
不二卻是噗哧笑了出來，應道：「能受小虎稱讚的琴技，肯定不在話下。」  
佐伯搖搖頭，又道：「我是認真的。雖然電影配樂好歹有經過重製，但那拉小提琴的神韻與樣子，絕對是琴齡超過二十年以上才會有的。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我也是學小提琴的，這騙不過我。」  
不二點點頭。如果連佐伯都這麼說，那那名拉琴的演員絕對有著不亞於佐伯的琴技。  
「對了，這部片子的男演員，好像叫手塚國光。」佐伯若有所思的道。雖然視聽室的燈光有些昏暗，但佐伯確定他剛才在不二眼中閃過一絲細微的光芒。  
手塚國光？這四個字好像在不二的心底放了很久，在記憶的最深處那般，此刻被佐伯指了出來，有關手塚的事情，他似乎想起了一些。  
佐伯試探性的問道：「瞧你這反應，該不會是認識手塚前輩吧？」  
不二燦笑，應道：「你這麼好奇手塚前輩的事，小心被小景知道後他吃醋。」  
佐伯聳聳肩，笑道：「我也只是猜測而已。我記得你以前曾經在日本待過一段時間，才想說你會不會跟他認識。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「小虎，我在日本也才待了不到半年的時間。而且日本這麼大，你要我去那裡尋找手塚前輩？」  
「你這麼說這倒是。」佐伯笑道。  
雖然佐伯與手塚都是學習小提琴，但手塚年長佐伯四歲，而手塚參加的賽事大部分都在亞洲或東歐居多，縱使兩人曾在莫札特音樂大賽打過照面，但身為當屆小提琴組首獎的佐伯，早已忘了這件事。而奧菲斯學園對學生的資料背景一向保密，且手塚很早以前就已經不再參加國際賽事，所以佐伯對於手塚可說是幾乎沒有印象，除了演員這個身分之外。  
不二問道：「聽你說手塚前輩已經拿下最佳男主角，那他以前的片子我們是不是也應該找來看看？」  
佐伯笑著彈了不二光潔的額頭，道：「怎麼，你看完《槍與弓》也成為手塚前輩的粉絲了嗎？」  
不二燦笑了出來。  
佐伯心中所思量的卻是另外一件事。之前不曉得聽哪一位教授說過，只要有手塚國光這一位演員參與演出的電影，配樂都值得一聽。  
「對了，等等要不要來練一下網球？我記得小景說他明天過來要驗收。小虎，你準備好了嗎？」不二笑問道。  
佐伯皺眉，反問道：「你確定你現在能打網球？」  
不二點點頭，應道：「如果只是陪練跟揮揮球拍是不成問題。」  
佐伯一噎，不過想起不二的話，恐怕也得練習一下。  
當時跡部就說過佐伯跟不二不能老是只練琴，而且比賽又這麼耗體力，所以一定要運動。而綜觀各項運動當中，最讓跡部大爺垂青的莫過於優雅的網球，於是他便十分霸道的幫他們請了網球教練指導，跡部本人則偶爾會親自驗收他們兩人的成果。其實跡部說的有道理，於是他們就乖乖的聽了跡部的話，學習網球直到現在。只是學習過程中，佐伯真是感到萬分挫敗。

佐伯真心覺得世界上似乎沒有難倒這傢伙的事。萬里無雲、春光明媚的下午，最適合戶外活動。站在硬地網球場的另一邊，明明是一位非常清瘦的青年，可他打出來的每一球，都不好接。只是對方似乎沒有要顯擺的意思，所以控制讓他較好接到，令他不曉得該哭還該笑。  
「小助，你打球的力氣跟體力到底是哪裡來的？」佐伯手持著網球拍對球網另一端的青年喊道。重點是他已經喘了，對方卻仍然游刃有餘，到底誰才是剛病癒的那一個？  
「那小虎就更要多練習。」不二輕笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「不然小景可能不會對你的成果感到滿意。」  
所以不二跟佐伯的網球技巧是有經過正規的指導。佐伯的動作尚稱標準，球技也算佳。但不二的球技根本就像開了外掛，網球都打的極好。就連跡部都說過，如果不二把練琴的時間拿來練球，轉戰職網他也不會太意外，簡單說就是他那讓人望塵莫及的天才球感。  
提到跡部，佐伯有些緊張，漏接了不二的回擊，他雙手插腰，嘆道：「我們打的好好的，你提他做什麼？」  
不二慧黠的笑道：「不要跟我說你不期待他下個月來看你在伊莉莎白音樂大賽的表現。」  
佐伯無奈的道：「他混在人群裡就好，我就當他沒有來過，以免緊張。」只是他太熟知跡部的個性，對方怎麼可能會放過他跟不二的任何比賽與演出？

可不二與佐伯還是低估了跡部對他們的重視。本來說好明天晚上才會到日內瓦，沒想到跡部卻是在當天半夜偷偷的回到了不二在日內瓦的私宅。  
不二因練琴太過疲憊，連晚飯也幾乎沒吃，便早早回房間睡下。  
然而在床上昏睡的佐伯，黑暗之中，感覺到有人抱緊了自己，熟悉的味道撲鼻而來，他睜開眼，透過灑落在房間的星光，看清抱著自己的人。  
俊帥的五官，白皙的膚色，眼底下的哭痣宛若黑寶石般鑲嵌在他的臉龐，對方掛著似笑非笑的神情看著佐伯，挑眉問道：「嗯啊，本大爺提前回來，有沒有很驚喜？」  
佐伯驚訝的笑了出來。可還不等他回過神，跡部已抬起他的下巴，在自己濕軟的唇瓣上，輕輕一吻。  
「景吾，歡迎回來。我想你了。」佐伯輕聲道。  
雖然佐伯是拉小提琴的，但他的聲音卻如同大提琴一般悅耳而動聽。跡部知道，今晚有他在，他絕對是一覺好眠。


	6. 章五

翌日一早，不二見到跡部有些訝異。  
「小景？我聽說你今天晚上才會回來。」不二驚喜的道。  
「手邊事情提前結束了。本大爺盡快結束就盡快與你們會合，豈不是挺好？下個月便一起過去布魯塞爾吧。」跡部笑道。  
「怎麼說的好像你不用理會公司的事情。」佐伯取笑道。  
跡部聳聳肩，應道：「虎次郎，你應該要很清楚，無論是你還是小助的比賽，本大爺一場都不想錯過。你們放心，演奏會的票本大爺全都買好了。」  
不二笑問道：「那萬一有我跟小虎比賽重疊的時候，小景會去看誰的？」  
跡部瞪了不二一眼，答道：「這問題還用問嗎？我早調查過，賽程都是錯開的。」  
佐伯哈哈一笑，應道：「小助可是為了我，所以今年才參加伊麗莎白音樂大賽。」  
佐伯這話倒是實話。伊麗莎白皇后音樂大賽當中，鋼琴比賽是比三年休息一年，小提琴比賽是比兩年休息一年，所以這場賽事要碰上小提琴與鋼琴同時比，還不容易遇到。本來以不二的狀況教授說希望不二可以盡早拿下伊麗莎白音樂大賽，不過不二說想等佐伯一起參賽。兩人就才拖到了今年。  
而真正原因其實是為了跡部，不忍讓他跑太多趟。畢竟身為一位商人，跡部的時間就是金錢。不二與佐伯自然不想耽誤他。不然套用所有漢諾瓦音樂學院教授們的一句話，不二早就可以打破伊莉莎白音樂大賽最年輕得主的記錄了。  
不二與佐伯的體貼，跡部又怎麼會不能理解？他笑道：「我看今年漢諾瓦的教授們大概又要得意了，有你們雙傑出馬，還怕攻略不下伊麗莎白音樂比賽的獎項？特別是小助，那些指定曲根本是為了你量身訂做。」  
不二笑意更深了，應道：「我還是很認真在練習。再說，今年上半年度在美國的巡演，也算是為了伊麗莎白音樂比賽做暖身。」  
「結果暖身暖到胃出血！你倒是跟本大爺好好解釋，啊？」跡部低吼道。想起不二在他懷中昏倒的那一剎那，他心臟都快停了，絕對沒有像外表所表現的這麼冷靜淡定。他用力的捏捏不二的腰身，道：「單薄成這樣，你到底有沒有在吃飯？」  
不二苦笑道：「小景，你也知道胃出血要禁食一段時間。前天真田前輩說能吃流質食物時，我就努力在吃了。」  
跡部手上施力，低吼道：「本大爺怎麼就看不出來你有在吃飯？」  
「好了好了，至少有我盯著。」佐伯笑著打圓場。  
跡部這才放過不二。  
「果然也只有小虎能制的住小景。」不二輕笑道。  
「你就別笑話我們了。」佐伯溫言道，被不二調侃他倒也不惱。只是他話還沒說完，已被跡部環住他精瘦的腰身。他感覺到跡部將下巴抵住了自己的肩膀。  
「小助剛說的，有一個很嚴重的問題。是你制住本大爺，還是本大爺制住你？」跡部似笑非笑的問道。  
「景吾，這個問題我們不好在小助面前探討吧？」佐伯頭痛的道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，溫和的道：「你放心，我什麼都沒聽見也沒看見。」  
這下換佐伯瞪著不二，都是這傢伙挖洞給他跳。不過不二又挖了一個更大的坑給佐伯。  
「小景，小虎說他對於這一次球技驗收很有信心，等等要不要試試看小虎進步的水平？」不二輕笑道。  
「喔？這倒很讓人期待。」跡部笑道。  
至於之後跡部跟佐伯怎麼在球場上解決，已經不關不二的事了。反正用膝蓋想也知道，佐伯在球場上肯定被跡部欺負的體無完膚。而跡部也順便試試了不二進步的水平，每次試每次都驚艷。

評審們看著第一輪賽程所有選手們繳交的影片。因評審團多來自世界各地知名音樂家，所以確保評審們及選手們不會因舟車勞頓而心力交瘁導致表演不盡理想或影響評審判斷，所以第一輪的比賽是評審們透過由選手們使用正規的音樂廳錄製的影片，來判斷能晉級第二輪比賽的選手們。  
偌大的投影幕上，映出選手們彈琴的狀況。  
這是第七位選手的影片片段，那位選手是一名年約二十三歲的青年。以參加的選手來說，他並不是最年輕的那一位，可是光坐在鋼琴前，就有讓人屏息的魅力。一身黑色西裝的青年，穿著合身剪裁的西裝，看起來很苗條優雅，但也看得出來他非常清瘦。  
只見他第一個音一下，是巴哈的《BWV880》。明明是巴哈簡單的序曲，但青年在音色及技巧處理的極佳，聽上去讓人舒心。接著是鋼琴奏鳴曲的部份，青年選了一首不好詮釋的貝多芬《C小調第八號鋼琴奏鳴曲》，悲愴奏鳴曲第一樂章，曲子戲劇性的變化以及復雜的合音還有速度，跟最重要的情緒掌握，青年詮釋的無可挑剔，這也是他們看了這麼多參賽這當中，第一位敢選貝多芬曲子的參賽者。練習曲則是選擇了蕭邦的《C小調練習曲第二十五號，Op12》，只有三分多鐘，卻是蘊含著作者如詩一般優美的旋律。最後青年的自選曲，選了一首只有五分鐘以內可以彈完的，李斯特的《鐘》。  
如此選曲跟編排，雖然前面也有其他參賽者彈過，不過這名青年所編排的曲目卻十分大膽。  
這是評審團頭一次完整的聽完參賽者的曲目。  
聽完只有二十分鐘的表演，真的太少了。那名參賽者恐怕都還沒將最厲害的絕活拿出來。這些曲目無論在情緒及技巧的詮釋，都十分完美。但參賽者真正的水平，卻僅露出冰山一角般，彷彿仍在雲端上凝視著評審團們為他讚嘆。  
毫無懸念的，這一位參賽者以最高分的成績通過第一輪。  
大家都想見見這一位青年真正的面目，更想目睹他現場彈琴的風采。

第一輪比賽，不二與佐伯都順利晉級。兩人準備充分，也清楚自己的水平，知道結果後表現的都十分淡定，三人之中最開心的居然是跡部，看的不二與佐伯笑著直搖頭。  
「小助，半決賽開始後，拜託你要記得吃飯。」佐伯頭痛的道。  
不二燦笑了出來。  
半決賽是現場演奏。從第一輪沒有人數上限的參賽者當中，僅有二十四人能夠晉級。至於出場順序是抽籤決定。不二抽到了十三號，也正是表演中順序最中間的一位。這並不是一個太好的出場順序，畢竟中間的號碼，通常也難以在評審的心中留下深刻的印象。倒是佐伯抽到了三號，是很不錯的籤運了。  
「小助的籤真是麻煩。」佐伯皺眉道。  
「沒關係，這樣觀眾們才不會聽到睡著。」不二微笑道。  
「反正你們兩人出場順序錯開，贏家最大的是我，兩場我都能去看。」跡部得意的笑道。  
不二微笑道：「六天的賽程，小虎是第一天，我是第四天。這樣我也能去看小虎比賽。」  
「好了好了，拜託你們來可以，但可以在我看不到的地方嗎？」佐伯苦笑道。  
跡部抬起佐伯的下巴，挑眉笑道：「這麼容易緊張，你這還算是本屆冠軍得主呼聲最高的人嗎？」  
佐伯嫌惡的拍掉跡部的手，頭痛的道：「賽程連一半都還沒比完，不要說的一副冠軍之於我好像探囊取物這麼容易。」

五月九日開始，正是伊莉莎白音樂比賽的半決賽，採取表演賽的形式。舉鋼琴賽成為例，每一位參賽者一共會有三十五到四十五分鐘的表演時間。從五月九日到五月十四日，一共六天，每天會有四名參賽者演奏。所以佐伯第三號，賽程是排在五月九日下午。而不二是第十三號，則是五月十二日上午。  
佐伯幾乎是在下台的那一剎那，大概就知道要準備要與管弦樂團合奏的協奏曲了。不二的話，會在賽前二十九小時，才收到這一次大會要他表演的曲目。所以不二在五月十日開始閉關，五月十一日早上得知自己表演曲目開始練習。  
不二一上台，台下的觀眾與評審有些驚訝。不二橫掃各大鋼琴比賽的首獎在圈內早已不是秘密，特別是二零零五年那一年，更以最年輕得主之姿拿下蕭邦鋼琴大賽首獎，為他打開知名度。眾人都想目睹這位天才鋼琴家的風采。  
沒想到是一位清秀之極且過份清瘦的青年。  
不二選了蕭邦的《幻想即興曲》作為開場，曲目短難度高，剛好控制在五分鐘，卻又能達到炫技且情感流露的效果。  
再來是由大會指定的莫札特《鋼琴協奏曲K537》。幾乎是第一個音一下，眾評審瞬間明瞭為什麼在看不二的視頻時，會有一種窺看冰山一角的感覺。  
莫札特的曲子工整乾淨，那些炫技之類的奏法較少出現，且曲式單純，反而更難詮釋。可不二彈奏起來，那些曲子彷彿是為他量身訂做一般，如同呼吸一樣自然。當最後一個音一結束，台下爆出熱烈的掌聲。  
不二笑著溫和，向台下不斷鞠躬。長年累月的出賽經驗也造就他穩健無比的台風。要不是第一排坐了評審席，大家會以為這根本是不二的個人演奏會。  
大概也不用看了，不二就算不是第一名成績晉級，也會是第二名。

最後決賽，是在伊莉莎白女皇大學舉行，一共十二位參賽者晉級。十二位選手會先進入到大學裡面，準備一個星期的時間，並且與管弦樂團搭擋練習。選手之間不能交談。準備的曲目可以由四首當中自己選擇，但不能與半決賽的曲子重複。  
進入伊麗莎白女皇大學前，才是跡部最不捨的時候。等於是這一週當中，所有參賽者相當於在大學裡面閉關練習。  
「拜託你們好好照顧自己。特別是小助，不要胃疾復發了！」跡部正色道。  
「好、好。你儘管放心吧。」佐伯笑應道。  
「是啊，小景，你就等我們出關那天看我們表演。」不二微笑道。  
跡部低吼道：「我就是在說你，別再忘記吃飯了！」  
一週的準備期間如果只是獨奏，對那些參賽者而言已經十分充裕，但難就難在要與管弦樂團搭配演出。就連演出經驗極為豐富的不二也有些緊張。  
然而跡部說對了，根據佐伯的觀察，不二只有在早餐時間會出現在飯廳，其餘時間幾乎很少記得吃飯。直到最後一天，前往比賽現場的車上，不二吞了三顆胃藥。要不是選手之間不能交談，佐伯真想好好碎唸一頓不二。

五月二十三日，是比賽的首日，賽程一共六天，鋼琴與小提琴參賽者一共二十四位，早上是小提琴賽程，下午才換成鋼琴。  
佐伯籤運旺盛，居然抽到一號。不二則是十二號，也就是最後一號。  
這場決賽簡直是由漢諾瓦音樂學院雙傑擔綱開頭與壓軸。而官方網站也已經放上了眾位參賽者的照片。佐伯與不二清俊的面容，在二十四位參賽者當中，也絕對是最吸眼球的兩位。這更讓跡部得意了一把。  
佐伯是有才華的，除了第一首表演因他負責打頭陣難免有些緊張外，在小提琴協奏曲方面，表現的可圈可點。過去顯赫的戰功，就連管弦樂團的各大首席們對於這次的合作感到興致勃勃。  
佐伯完成比賽後，總算可以放鬆一下。一下台，撞入的熟悉懷抱，不用說，正是跡部。佐伯苦笑道：「第一首我太緊張了，這次要拿下首獎恐怕有些難度，我沒有什麼把握。」  
「不，你的表演在本大爺心中是最好的。」跡部正色道。  
佐伯被他逗笑了，應道：「說什麼你，這也才是小提琴組兩位選手的演出而已。」  
不過之後幾天的表演，佐伯發現跡部說的很對。因為第一首十分鐘的曲子是大會寫給參賽者的曲子，等於是說沒有人能有先練過的機會，所以大家的演奏都難免緊張。至於協奏曲就不用說了，佐伯多年的演出經驗，這自然難不倒他。可是佐伯還是很擔心，畢竟他這次可是代表漢諾瓦音樂學院出征小提琴項目。

五月二十八日下午，比賽的最後一天。終於輪到不二上台。  
大概是因為有半決賽那一輪的現場演出，最後一天的賽程，表演廳內座無虛席。  
在不二彈奏第一個音以前，眾人幾乎可以感覺到這位青年背負著莫大的壓力。作為最後一位壓軸演出，又是頗負盛名的天才鋼琴演奏家，他所背負的壓力大到難以想像，就連在台下的觀眾，都能看到不二的面容有些病態的蒼白，儘管他臉上掛著溫和的微笑。  
當整齊劃一的小提琴第一個音一下，眾人知道不二選的是《第二十五號鋼琴協奏曲C大調K503》。鋼琴的音一直要等到三分多鐘，才聽見不二優雅的琴聲加入了管弦樂團。  
比賽前的所有無形壓力，早已消失殆盡。取而代之的，是讓人陶醉的旋律，一場令人沉醉的音樂饗宴。  
伊莉莎白女皇音樂比賽，所有賽程，在不二結束彈奏與觀眾們熱烈的掌聲，劃下完美的句點。


	7. 章六

說來也有趣，手塚來到角川已經三個月有餘。可是手塚截至目前為止，都還沒有真正接下任何一個劇本。連隔壁棚的忍足，主演的那部電影都演了一半，據說九月就能殺青，手塚卻似乎沒有急著要演出的意思。  
可能是為了避風頭，也可能是目前沒有讓他滿意的劇本。  
不然以一個新科影帝的演技，說完全沒有劇本給他，可能嗎？怕是導演捧著劇本給手塚才是真的吧。但只有大石知道手塚並沒有閒下來，他仍是請大石找了老師，幫他上舞台劇的課。手塚幾乎將所有心力都放在舞台劇與小提琴的練習上了。  
演技在經過磨練的手塚，散發著沉靜而內斂的氣質，連忍足偶爾碰上他，都十分驚訝，笑著說手塚影帝的演技，沒有最好，只有更好。  
一日，手塚的辦公室遭忍足闖了進來。  
手塚嘆道：「你什麼時候才學會敲門？」  
忍足咧嘴笑道：「反正我們以前就是室友，有沒有敲門根本沒差。」  
手塚默然。知道跟這傢伙再爭辯也沒意義。他開言問道：「那你來找我有什麼事？」  
忍足拿著手上的雜誌，正色道：「你看看這個，我想說古典音樂的賽事，你或許會注意一下。」他邊說邊將雜誌湊到手塚的鼻子底下。  
手塚皺眉看了忍足一眼，這才將雜誌接過來，認真看了一下。忍足翻的那一頁，正是在報導最近剛結束的音樂賽事，伊莉莎白女皇音樂比賽。將近一個月的賽程，直到六月初頒獎典禮後，才算是結束。  
報導標題第一個就寫著，漢諾瓦音樂學院雙傑拿下鋼琴組與小提琴組的首獎。上面放的一張是一名白髮青年與褐髮青年兩人與評審團的合照。上頭也有針對兩人的戰功簡單的寫了一下。  
手塚知道他要找的那個人在漢諾瓦音樂學院沒有錯。可是身為天才鋼琴演奏家，一年當中參加的巡演實在太多，而且那人的行蹤向來捉摸不定，也不會事先透漏在官網，所以也就只有當他參加這種音樂賽事得獎後，手塚才算是知道了對方的消息。  
報導篇幅不大，不過也有寫到比賽時所演出的曲目。手塚神情溫和了起來，這些曲目都是他所擅長的啊！能拿下首獎，估計也沒人會有異議。  
「如何，這樣也算是知道他的消息了，不是嗎？」忍足得意的笑道。  
手塚將雜誌扔到忍足面前，挑眉道：「都寫成報導了，這哪算什麼消息？」  
忍足聳聳肩，笑道：「有總比沒有好。他可是極少在亞洲地區巡演的。」  
手塚沉吟。忍足說的很對，嚴格說來只有在新加坡演出過一次，就沒有在亞洲開巡演的紀錄。其他大部分的時間在哪裡巡演、演出的曲目，幾乎都是等到巡演前兩週才會有消息出來，但那時候手塚想要告假過去聽演奏會都已來不及。  
簡單說，他的行蹤無比神秘。而且手塚所追求的並不是兩人在演奏會上，以鋼琴家與樂迷的身分相會。  
而是另一種形式。一種，更私人關係的形式。撇去了影帝與天才鋼琴家的頭銜，他是他，他是他。如此純粹。  
忍足笑道：「你很想聽聽看他現場比賽對吧？」本來以為手塚會瞪他，結果手塚的反應倒意外的坦然。  
手塚點點頭，應道：「我很想，但目前似乎沒有這個機會。除非我回頭重操舊業。」  
忍足噗哧笑了出來，道：「我聽大石說你最近練琴練的挺勤勞，該不會已萌生這個想法？」  
手塚瞪了忍足一眼，道：「並不是。練琴只是我的興趣。打從被你陰來這圈後，我就沒有要重操舊業的念頭。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過畢竟是學音樂出身，對於電影配樂，以一名演員來說，我的要求還是比別人多了一些。」  
「你倒是挺坦白。不過那部《槍與弓》在配樂上，確實堪稱經典。」忍足正色道。  
「金像獎都經過已久，重提往事被你誇的臉紅。」手塚淡淡的道。雖然他的表情仍是波瀾不驚。  
忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「國光，那就讓我期待你的新作了。」他思略一會兒，又道：「話又說回來，你難道還記得與他初見的時候？」

*　*　*

與他的初見，手塚怎麼可能忘記。那是他在高二那年春天，櫻花飛舞的季節。  
身為奧菲斯學園小提琴第一把交椅的手塚，在今年受託要為畢業典禮演奏曲目。手塚雖百般不願，可也只能應下。  
說會一起練習的搭檔，是一名在他隔壁班的女同學，伊藤奈緒子，是他同一屆當中鋼琴彈得最好的學生。伊藤奈緒子是個相當漂亮的少女，在鋼琴造詣上大概與手塚在小提琴上的造詣差不多。兩人被通知要為畢業典禮演出的時候，幾乎只剩下一個月的時間可以搭檔練習。  
高二的課業十分繁重，又要抽空練習，對於他們倆人來說，壓力非常大。但好在練琴卻也陶冶了兩人的身心。至少在疲憊之餘，有音樂可以療癒。  
以手塚配合過多個搭檔來說，他不得不承認伊藤奈緒子是一位很好的搭檔，與自己意外的有默契。因此兩人在練習的時候無比的順利。也一直以為會順利下去。直到有一日，到了中午練習時間，手塚在音樂教室左等右等，就是等不到伊藤奈緒子的出現。也直到快要上課打鐘，伊藤奈緒子仍未見人影。  
手塚擔心了起來，伊藤奈緒子不是那種會翹掉練習的人。  
擔心之餘，他在第一節上課前，來到二班詢問一下二班的同學伊藤奈緒子的下落。同時間，心中不安的感覺逐漸擴大。  
「伊藤同學？她今天沒有來上課啊！」一名女同學應道。  
手塚一愣，反問道：「那她明天會出席嗎？」  
女同學搖搖頭，皺眉道：「咦？你不知道嗎？伊藤同學她家裡出事情，所以昨天下午臨時轉學了。她沒跟你說？」  
手塚搖搖頭。到底是什麼事情讓伊藤奈緒子連交代都沒有，便突然的轉學？撥了對方的電話，她也沒接。  
女同學解釋道：「伊藤同學似乎走的很突然，連班上同學們也是等到今天才知道。」女同學頓了一頓，若有所思的道：「不曉得是出了什麼事，到現在我們還是沒有她的消息。」  
手塚皺眉，他雖然關心他的搭檔，可是眼下他已自身難保。  
女同學似乎這才意識到手塚來找伊藤奈緒子的原因，正色道：「話說回來，手塚同學在畢業典禮演出的搭檔就是伊藤同學對吧。那她已轉學了，離畢業典禮又剩不到一週的時間，你該怎麼辦？」  
問的好。手塚對於女同學的問題完全無法回答。現在最快的解決辦法，就是他一個人撐全場的演出。手塚沉吟道：「我會再找指導老師討論看看。同學，謝謝你了。」說完，他便離開了二班。鞋跟一轉，卻是來到了老師辦公室。

「國光，我正要找你。」指導老師小笠原誠見到手塚來到辦公室，有些驚訝的道。  
手塚二話不說，直朝小笠原誠迎面走去，正色道：「老師，您是要找我商量畢業典禮上的演出，更換搭檔的事情嗎？」  
小笠原誠苦笑著點點頭，應道：「抱歉，沒事先知會你，我也是到今天才聽到消息。希望你別介意。」  
手塚搖搖頭，應道：「所以老師是希望我更換搭檔，還是一人演出就好？」  
小笠原誠想了一下，應道：「雖然現在要你自己去找搭檔已經來不及，但我還是希望你可以與鋼琴一同演出。」  
手塚暗中嘆了一口氣，這時間點，他到哪裡找搭檔去呢？別說他選的曲目是偏難的水準，就連鋼琴伴奏也不是一般人可以彈的起來。雖然說在奧菲斯學園會彈鋼琴的人非常多，但提到要在畢業典禮上演出，恐怕就興致缺缺不想參與了。  
小笠原誠早已猜到手塚所擔憂的事情，笑著道：「不過搭檔的人選你可以放心，我已經幫你找到了。」  
手塚一愣，反問道：「已經找到了？」這是什麼時候的事情？  
小笠原誠解釋道：「是這樣的，今天早上我剛好幫初中部的老師們代課。下課後，我在初中部的音樂教室聽見有學生在練琴，好奇一看，是一位……孩子。」  
「孩子？」手塚納悶的道。初中部的學生，老師竟會用『孩子』這個詞？  
「對，說他是孩子也不為過。我聽到他的琴聲簡直……驚為天人。後來我中午的時候去找到請我代課的老師，才知道那個孩子是漢諾瓦音樂學院小天才機構過來奧菲斯學園的交換生。」小笠原誠道，他頓了一頓，又道：「我請初中部的老師帶我找到那位孩子，問他可不可以幫忙一週後的畢業典禮演出，那孩子沒有多想便同意了。」  
手塚聽到小笠原誠的這段話，幾乎是驚訝到說不出話來。  
「你想說為什麼我說他是『孩子』對吧，他是跳級生。本人只有十一歲，不過交換到奧菲斯學園的年級是國中三年級。另外，我已經將這次表演曲目的琴譜都給他了。」小笠原誠笑道。  
手塚點點頭，才十一歲，真的是孩子沒錯。手塚問道：「那我要怎麼與那位同學聯繫？以及有沒有那同學的聯繫方式？」  
小笠原誠搖搖頭，神秘的笑道：「沒有喔。不過那孩子說，今天晚上七點，在高中部的第三琴房等你。你們直接見面吧，下一次的練習時間，見面時在商量就好。」  
手塚緊張的嚥下一口口水。  
小笠原誠拍了拍手塚的肩膀，笑道：「國光，我可是對你非常有信心。」他想了一下，又道：「至於你的搭檔，完全不用擔心，是個很厲害的傢伙。該怎麼說呢……。」小笠原誠認真的思考著能形容對方的詞句。  
手塚皺眉看著小笠原誠不發一語。  
小笠原誠靈光乍現，應道：「國光，你知道天賦的英文嗎？」  
「您說的是『Gift』這個單字嗎？」手塚應答道。  
「對、對、對！就這個字。等你見到他就知道了。」小笠原誠笑著說道。  
手塚當時不曉得為什麼小笠原誠會特別提到這個單字，直到他遇見了他。

認真說，小笠原誠老師交代的其實並沒有很詳盡。到最後手塚甚至不知道對方叫什麼名字。連名字都不跟他說，萬一他叫錯怎麼辦？另外他也很擔心兩人合作不來該如何？畢竟兩人相差了六歲啊！  
還沒到晚上七點，手塚決定先提前來高中部第三琴房，想說先等對方出現才不會失禮。但他錯了，來到琴房門外，從窗戶可以見到裡面燈火通明，而且有一位非常清瘦的十一歲男孩正在拿著琴譜視奏。手塚猶豫了一下，最後還是推開門。  
琴聲軋然而止，男孩轉過身看著手塚，微笑道：「手塚前輩，我是不二周助，是你畢業典禮上演出的鋼琴搭檔，請多指教。」  
手塚一愣，那是他見過最為精緻的面容。他點了點頭，應道：「請多指教，不二。」  
手塚與不二都不是拖泥帶水的人，知道畢業典禮的表演，時間已經迫在眉睫，所以在第一次見面，便開始練習了起來。手塚一開始有些不放心，希望可以先聽不二彈過一輪。  
不二雖然年幼，卻很有台風。當下也不囉嗦，看著譜便彈奏起來。他彈的非常優美且順暢，更讓手塚驚訝不已。不二笑著解釋道：「我以前也有跟其他同學們搭檔演出過，所以手塚前輩可以放心的相信我喔。」  
幾乎是不二第一個琴音一下，手塚就知道小笠原誠為什麼用『Gift』來形容不二，不二確實是個天賦極高的孩子，以及，他真的是禮物。  
上天給手塚國光，最好的禮物，不二周助。  
兩人的練習配合的極為順利，彷彿早已一同演練過千萬回一般，極有默契。

一週後，在畢業典禮上，手塚與不二的搭檔演出毫無懸念的獲得滿堂彩。  
事後回想起來，手塚確定明明只是一週的時間，這卻是他度過練琴日子以來，最為美好的時光。只可惜不二畢竟是交換生，隨著畢業典禮結束後，他也回到了德國去，一點都沒有將任何聯繫資料留給手塚，而校方那裡自然也問不出結果。只知道對方是漢諾瓦音樂學院的學生而已。  
既然沒有辦法再相見，又或者短時間內無法相見，那手塚會繼續練琴，期盼有一天，以音樂結緣的他們，會再度因音樂而相遇。

*　*　*

「我自然記得。」手塚淡應道。  
忍足哈哈一笑。不過他很快的就斂起笑容，正色道：「不過我今天不是找你敘舊的。華村前輩託我問你，你什麼時候要開始接戲？」  
手塚指了指桌上放著的腳本，答道：「今天。」  
忍足低眉，見到桌上數本腳本，心下瞭然。早該要想到的，以手塚新科影帝的身分，怕是許多導演都希望能邀請手塚參與演出，他應該不缺戲演。他問道：「可是我還沒有聽大石那裡說過你要主演哪一部片子。」  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「對，我沒有要主演。確切來說，我不演男主角。」  
忍足瞪大雙眼，反問道：「什麼意思？」  
「我會從配角開始演。好不斷的提醒自我，一部戲的演出成功與否，不是因為一個演員，而是整個團隊。」手塚正色道。  
忍足迎上手塚的視線，對方清澈而堅定的目光，他知道手塚如此的敬業態度，就算是演男配角也絕對會成功。  
「侑士，既然我沒有辦法有他的消息，那就只好我製造消息，讓他有可以得知我近況的機會。所以你放心，我已決定好，我每年度至少會有一部作品。」手塚淡應道。  
忍足笑了出來，應道：「那好，國光，希望我們有機會同台演出。」


	8. 章七

無論是忍足還是手塚，十分驚訝的發現他們所企盼的機會居然很快就到來。  
同台演出的機會，來的非常快。  
當導演將腳本給手塚與忍足的時候，兩人差點放聲大笑。本來是希望手塚可以擔綱男主角的演出，但被手塚否決。他拿了一個所有人都無法反駁的理由說服大家讓他與忍足的角色對調。  
忍足幾乎快被手塚氣死，手塚當時說的是：「我已經是影帝了，這頭銜下一屆就讓給侑士吧，不要說同門不留情面。」  
眾人難得見到忍足吃鱉的樣子，均笑了出來。  
「不過我認為你們能同台演出已經夠有話題性。姑且不論是同門，過去還是同窗。」導演白川泰宇笑著說道。  
「這也顯示我跟這傢伙的孽緣究竟多深。」忍足哀嘆道。  
「但在人才輩出的角川，還能讓華村前輩費心思關心你們，光這一點就是公司內許多藝人都達不到的境界。」森下若月笑道。  
「那是承蒙華村前輩厚愛。」手塚淡應道。  
因為手塚答應接下演出，只是看了劇本之後，毅然決然的與忍足換角讓眾人有些吃驚，但不得不說手塚很有眼光，根據手塚的分析，忍足比自己更適合演出男主角。  
這片是古裝大片《臨江仙》。大體是說失去國土的皇族後裔，歷經臥薪嘗膽、懸梁刺股的努力，聯合了西域國師，終將佔領中原的異族驅逐出境，而統一天下的故事。  
男主角皇族後裔本來要由手塚擔任，而西域國師則由忍足出演。結果手塚卻建議應該要讓兩人的角色對調才對。  
「我看過侑士在《王者之路》的演出。皇族後裔對他而言不成問題。另外，性格多變卻天賦異稟的西域國師，卻是我從未挑戰過的角色。」手塚正色道。  
「雖然我認為皇族後裔對手塚來說也是適合。不過能邀請到手塚願意出演就該偷笑了。既然手塚這麼認為，那晚一點來試鏡看看。」導演白川泰宇正色道。  
接著很快就請劇組讓手塚與忍足試鏡。  
演出經驗豐富的忍足與手塚兩人完全不怯場，試了一段對手戲，倒已讓劇組們看得如癡如醉。不過劇組的福利遠遠不是只有如此而已。導演白川泰宇說他要繼續宣布剩下的選角。  
「武藤翔前輩？」聽到這個名字，眾人均是一驚。連手塚也驚訝的瞪大雙眼。  
武藤翔，是一名年約七旬的演員，不過外貌保養的十分良好，看上去遠比實際年齡還要年輕許多。曾經拿過三次金像獎影帝，也是少數進軍好萊塢電影有所成就的傳奇前輩，演出過多部膾炙人口的電影。近年來因體力不如從前，所以接戲的量也少了很多。所以當白川泰宇說請到了武藤翔，簡直如做夢一般。  
「雖然是演駕崩的前君王，戲份也不多，但對故事主軸卻有舉足輕重的地位。」白川泰宇正色說道。  
「那女主角呢？」大石好奇的問道。  
「城田英子。」白川泰宇續道。  
眾人眉頭一跳。城田英子，三十一屆金像獎得主，有著精湛與天才般的演技。也有拿過最佳女配角獎與最佳新人獎，是一名演技倍受肯定的女演員。  
接著白川泰宇又陸續宣布了幾位角色。不僅故事內容恢弘，連選角也十分謹慎。這豪華的陣容，簡直是夢幻組合。裡面不乏一些大老級的人物，也有新生代的演員。除了手塚與忍足，其他的演員如武藤翔與城田英子，分別是東映與松竹的人。  
手塚這下深深感覺到大製片廠與中型製片廠的差距到底在哪裡了。光是一部電影，能動用的資源遠比中型製片廠多很多，光是五大片廠出身的導演們，都能相當容易的請到自己心目中的演員，無論在資金與人脈資源上，對比中型製片廠都較有顯著的優勢。  
「國光，這是你第一部在角川的片子啊，可得好好表現。我可是非常期待真正演出對手戲。」忍足笑著調侃手塚。  
手塚瞪了忍足一眼。  
手塚出身中型製片廠的事情在圈內早就不是秘密。但因為他是華村葵欽點要挖角的人物，加上又是頂著影帝的頭銜跳槽到角川，所以儘管他本身很有話題性，但角川各方人馬卻沒一人敢動他。一開始以為手塚是個難搞的人物，未料對方卻很好相處，對專業也有很好的見解。  
也難怪華村葵願意無所不用其行，只為了挖角手塚過來角川。  
手塚一拳打在忍足結實的肩膀，說道：「你的話我原封不動的退還給你。這次陣容強大，你還是好好表現吧！」  
忍足再度為手塚的話吃鱉。他這麼聰明，怎麼可能聽不出來手塚這番話背後的意思。但手塚很給面子只說了一半。他嘆了一口氣，自嘲道：「你說的沒錯，有這麼多厲害的人物出演，我可不能把電影搞砸了。」  
明眼人一看就知道這一次角川是鐵了心要把忍足捧紅。畢竟若忍足有幸成為影帝，那麼角川在五大製片廠的當中絕對能夠揚眉吐氣。  
試想看看，同一時期且關係匪淺的手塚與忍足，影壇雙帝，光這話題性就非常足夠。加之手塚與忍足又還年輕，可演出的角色相當多變，也難怪角川願意砸資源在他們兩人身上。

《臨江仙》八月開拍。手塚與忍足等人見到武藤翔本人時，可以說是難掩激動。畢竟演藝圈的大佬就在自己眼前，宛如泰山令人景仰。  
武藤翔的戲份少，加上他演技精湛，所以他的拍攝時間非常短，大概也就一週的時間，便要趕場去拍下一部電影。  
手塚有注意到武藤翔在片場時，休息時間幾乎很少與他人說話，而是會全心投入他演出的角色。不過當工作人員有事情要找他商量時，武藤翔完全沒有架子，也很親和。然而手塚萬萬沒想到，武藤翔在離去之前，卻找了他私下說話。  
「武藤前輩？」手塚有些詫異的道。  
「手塚，你知道當初白川泰宇力邀我演出的時候，我為什麼會答應嗎？」武藤翔道。他銳利的雙眼緊盯著手塚。  
手塚微微皺眉，搖頭道：「我不知道。」  
武藤翔正色道：「他們說你也會參與演出。」他狡猾的笑了笑，又道：「我就想親眼見見這一位新科影帝。第一位出身中型製片廠的影帝就竟是何等人物。」  
手塚一愣，心跳加速。雖然進入圈內，他早就對於他人對自己的評價看的有如浮雲，但對於眼前這一位泰斗級的大師，聽聞這番話，他很難不緊張。  
「但我覺得很可惜。」武藤翔嘆道。然而他的視線始終沒有從手塚身上移開。手塚那雙琥珀色的雙眸毫不畏懼的迎上他的目光，表情也始終淡淡的。  
但事實是手塚並沒有像武藤翔所想的這麼淡定。  
兩人對視已久。武藤翔不說話，手塚也就沒有接話。直到武藤翔打破了沉默。  
「因為我沒有看到，也沒有機會看到你的現場演出。手塚，如果有機會，我很希望可以與你演出對手戲。」武藤翔正色道。他拍了拍手塚的背，笑道：「好好加油，我很看好你！」  
手塚聞言，微微點頭，應道：「謝謝武藤前輩。」不過內心卻是大大的鬆了一口氣。  
武藤翔直到見到手塚以前，已經看過很多影評寫過手塚。似乎是手塚剛出道的時候，不曉得哪個影評寫過手塚的氣質，他覺得形容的極為貼切。  
沉穩內斂。如今，武藤翔總算是真正見識到。  
手塚與武藤翔私下見面的事情，旁人自然是不曉得，更不知道他們談話的內容。武藤翔就這樣，拍完後再度離開了日本。這段對話，就沉沉的放在了手塚的心底。

輪到手塚演出《臨江仙》時，劇組的女生們爆出一陣尖叫。雖然說這並非手塚第一次演出古裝劇，但卻是他頭一次演出主要角色之一。  
當手塚穿上服裝並經造型師打理後，那帥度已突破天元。手塚本來就英俊，然修身長腰的身材，根本標準的衣架子。演出西域國師的他，服裝與中原服飾略有不同，強調機能性，合身剪裁出手塚完美的身材。  
光是造型上，由手塚出演國師就比忍足更加適合。比起忍足，手塚膚色偏白，俊朗的五官，就連導演也說手塚光外貌上就超越了他心中所想。  
其中一段是手塚與忍足初次相見而打起來的片段。兩人接受過武術指導加上優異的身體素質，與無與倫比的默契，僅是打架的片段，卻讓人看的目不轉睛。  
不過令忍足訝異的是，手塚這一次對於配樂並沒有特別的意見。只有主題曲，有管弦樂團演出的部份他才發表簡短的想法。《臨江仙》因為是古裝大片，所以配樂多以中國或日本傳統樂器為主。這些都並非手塚所擅長。  
女主角城田英子表現的也可圈可點。飾演的是國師的妹妹，救了倒在路邊的皇族末裔。哥哥是一表人才的西域國師，妹妹則是英姿爽颯的女中豪傑。算是這部片子當中，萬叢綠中一點紅。  
另外還有個小插曲。通常拍戲難免會傳出一些小八卦，無論假戲真做也好，多少都是宣傳片子的手段之一。城田優子的緋聞對象不是演戲裡最後成為夫妻的忍足，而是手塚。  
至於這消息是不是真的，劇組最清楚。特別是當城田英子第一眼見到手塚時，居然臉紅了。  
連她本人都說：「我沒想到飾演我哥的手塚居然這麼帥。還帥的讓我老臉通紅。」  
手塚皺眉道：「城田小姐過譽了。」  
事實上城田英子也僅比手塚年長三歲，而且保養的非常好看上去也才二十六歲左右，反而是手塚看上去比較年長一些。手塚雖然不是第一次被其他人稱讚帥，但被影后稱讚倒是第一次，他有些受寵若驚。  
後來兩人有意無意的走的比較近，劇組更是拍了不少幕後照片。這一位影后倒底是不是故意親近手塚，恐怕也就只有本人知道了。  
當然手塚跟城田英子的關係，被忍足調侃私下很久。說什麼美女投懷送抱為什麼手塚不接受。當然忍足是知道真正的原因。  
「我還滿享受這次與你拍戲的感覺。而且又是古裝大戲。」忍足笑著說道。  
「彼此彼此。」手塚應道。  
古裝劇演起來淋漓盡致。許多場景都十分講究。另外古裝演的好的話，會有機會參加更多演出古裝的機會，畢竟並不是所有人都會適合古裝的扮相。  
兩人並肩坐在地上，仰望著山上的星空，再拿著已經準備好的啤酒，喝了起來。  
「為期半年的拍攝，明天就要收工了。你今年還會接戲嗎？」忍足問道。  
手塚喝了一口啤酒，並不答話。  
「看樣子是不會吧？」忍足笑道。他頓了一頓，又道：「你今年可以說是收穫滿滿呢，國光。」  
「嗯。」手塚隨意的應道。確實收穫滿滿，先是在三月拿下影帝，接著是角川天價的合約，最後是演出角川推出的賀歲大戲的重要角色。手塚瞥了忍足一眼，嘆道：「今年當然很難再接新戲，現在已經十二月了。」  
忍足哈哈一笑，道：「看來你還沒傻。我以為在山中歲月會讓你忘了真正的時間。」  
手塚卻抬頭看著天空，應道：「我們是該收工了，不然再拖一個禮拜，這裡難保不會下雪。」  
那天在殺青晚宴上，手塚與忍足難得多喝了幾杯。而且晚宴後兩人還看星空發呆。山裡面沒有光害，夜空裡繁星點點美不勝收。或許兩人都很清楚，在這深不見底的演藝圈內，他與他絕對是可以互相信賴的夥伴，學生時代單純的情誼，不會改變。

二零一二年一月二日，《臨江仙》在全國放送。強大的後製團隊終究讓《臨江仙》趕在新年時上映。預告片在十二月下旬剛出來的時候，立刻榮登最受期待電影榜首。  
這也難怪，由角川推出、由前影后城田英子與最佳新人獎忍足侑士領銜主演，還有前任影帝手塚國光與泰山北斗級的前輩武藤翔等人加持的豪華陣容，便已吸引影迷們的注意。  
忍足與手塚等人有出席東京的首映會。聽到現場觀眾與記者看到片子的反應時，手塚與忍足知道這部片子只會成功。  
除此之外，角川也大方宣布了，他們以天價合約簽下手塚。這是手塚在大眾媒體前面，首次對外說明換東家的事情。  
眾多消息、成功的電影，將《臨江仙》這部電影推至難以企及的高度。票房更將同檔期的其他電影海放了二十條街之外。亮眼的成績，更讓角川高層開心，笑的合不攏嘴。


	9. 章八

二零一二年整年度，手塚暫時沒有主演任何電影。有的話也就只有小角色。連續兩片《槍與弓》和《臨江仙》的成功，確實有許多導演捧著劇本希望手塚能夠參與演出，而且擔綱男主角。  
手塚似乎早已料到有這樣的走勢發展，反而接的角色都是配角。連大石也拿他沒轍。雖然他很清楚手塚為什麼會這麼做。  
原因很簡單，在以《槍與弓》拿下第三十四屆金像獎時，將手塚的事業推向了高峰，然而手塚卻在這時候選擇跳槽到角川。至於《臨江仙》因為是入主角川的第一部大片，儘管《臨江仙》是一部商業氣息濃厚的電影，手塚仍接了下來。一方面是為了與忍足同台演出，另一方面則是對角川有了交代。  
手塚很聰明，善用了他剛進角川的優勢，也做好了人際關係。當忍足確定要演出《臨江仙》時，他並沒有拒絕，甚至提出了讓忍足演出男主角的想法。演出後，他也不居功，適時的退到了幕後。開始接其他片子的配角，或是一些小角色。手塚如此低調的接戲，倒讓那些一開始打算找手塚麻煩的暗流都銷聲匿跡。  
不過還是可以看的出來角川幾乎是打算捧紅手塚跟忍足。很多劇本都指名要他們兩人搭檔演出。忍足自然是樂不可支。可手塚幾乎是除了二零一一年度的那部《臨江仙》之外，就沒有在電影之中演出主要角色。  
「手塚，我知道你向來不接連戲劇。不過這裡有一個劇本還不錯，你要不要考慮看看？」大石正色道。  
大石與手塚配合許久，他知道手塚的習慣。手塚幾乎不接電視劇。原因無他，正是因為電視劇商業氣息太重，沒有辦法專注在配樂跟演技上，而且還要考量收視率，所以劇情大部分都是合乎大眾口味，很多都是狗血劇。就算是一開始的構想是好的，但是最後難免會因為收視率或是觀眾的輿論壓力，而修改劇本。而且大部分的電視劇都是邊播邊拍。  
手塚皺眉，他淡應道：「我看一下。」他接過大石遞過來的劇本，仔仔細細的看了起來。  
大石補充道：「這部《贖罪》是一部刑偵片。主要人物是兩位警探破案的過程。之所以建議你接下這一齣電視劇，先不論腳本，其中光是導演，幾乎是許多演員夢寐以求的合作對象。」他頓了一頓，才道：「伊東源導演。」  
手塚聽到伊東源導演的名字時，忍不住抬起頭，眼中閃過一絲驚訝。  
伊東源，是一名約四十多歲的導演。一開始主要導的作品多為電影。直到近十年間，才開始執導電視劇。因為他對於電視劇高規格的要求，無論在卡司、場景、還是配樂，都有高規格的要求。他執導的電視劇集數都不多，大概多介於七到十二集之間，可每一集都五十分鐘以上。有人說他的標準根本是將電視劇當成電影在拍。  
宏大的場景，氣派的配樂，以及華麗的卡司內容。通常伊東源的電視劇常會爆預算，可是收視率卻是海放同時段的節目，所以五大片商還是樂於投資。然而這一次伊東源大概是看中了手塚，因此託人將腳本送到大石手上，希望大石可以說服手塚演出。  
另外，伊東源所執導的電視劇，都是拍完才會上映。所以也沒有更改劇情的問題。可能因為如此，他總有辦法精準的控制每一次作品的節奏，並且確實傳達他所要傳達的東西給觀眾。放眼電視劇當中，簡直是一股清流。  
手塚有些掙扎，他不想放過伊東源的邀約。不過礙於在角川還是新人身分，所以他不太希望太過高調。他想了一下剛才瀏覽過的內容，反問道：「假設我願意接手演出警探，那請問我的搭檔是？」  
大石笑了出來，應道：「你可能不敢相信，伊東源前輩希望由忍足演出。」  
手塚一愣，瞪大眼道：「侑士？」有這麼巧的事？接連兩次作品的主要搭檔都是忍足？不過他記得忍足這陣子的檔期似乎沒有時間接演由伊東源所執導的《贖罪》，看來這個機會大概得拱手讓給其他人了。  
大石笑道：「本來是希望由忍足演出沒錯。不過我剛問過森下前輩，忍足那邊目前接戲接的太滿，也只能推掉了。」  
手塚不知道該鬆一口氣還是該為忍足惋惜。這的確是個難得的機會。  
「因為忍足無法接戲，所以伊東源前輩有另一個備案，是東映公司的千石清純。」大石續道。  
千石清純？手塚飛快的想了一下這個名字。想了半天，他發現對這個名字有些陌生。開言道：「抱歉，我好像沒有聽過千石這號人物。」  
大石哈哈一笑，溫顏道：「不怪你。千石雖與你同歲，不過算是比較晚入行。目前是東映力捧的對象。他主要專注在電視劇的演出，不像你主要演出電影。雖然演藝圈就這麼一丁點大，但深的很。」  
手塚問道：「大石，可以勞煩你幫我調查一下千石有演過什麼電視劇嗎？」  
大石笑道：「早知道你會這麼問。」說著，他開始娓娓道來千石曾參與過的作品。  
聽完之後，手塚總算能了解為什麼伊東源導演會希望由千石搭檔演出了。若說與忍足搭檔演出是有著無與倫比的默契，那與千石搭檔的話，光是反差的性格就能令觀眾印象深刻。  
不得不說伊東源在選角上似乎早將手塚等人瞭解的極為透徹。  
大石又道：「如果你顧慮角川的話，倒也沒必要。這部片的女主角是菅原愛演出，是角川的新人。也是角川目前要捧的美女偶像。」  
手塚聞言，心下笑了出來。真的被伊東源看透了。欽點的女主角竟然也是角川的。打從一開始這部片就決定要用角川的人了吧？手塚懊惱的道：「大石，你應該還沒有跟伊東源前輩提到片酬吧？」  
大石搖頭，笑了出來。他道：「你都還沒答應，我怎麼敢跟他提？不過你別忘記身為影帝的你，片酬早已水漲船高，自然不可能太低。」  
「那好，這部片子我接下來了。還有什麼是我要注意的？」手塚正色道。  
大石猶豫了一下，道：「有件事我要先跟你說。其中女配角的演員今井櫻子是潛龍的人。你應該懂我意思了。別忘記博源前輩那時候的約定。」

一週後，《贖罪》正式開拍。這是手塚第一次見到他的搭檔，千石清純。  
千石清純見到手塚，倒是十分興奮，他笑道：「能與新科影帝同台演出，真是我的榮幸。敝姓千石，名清純。請多指教，手塚先生。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「叫我手塚就行了。請多指教，千石。」  
兩人大方的握了手，就算是見過面打了招呼。  
手塚認真的打量起千石，千石的身高大概跟自己差不了多少，有著一頭橘褐色的短髮，五官雋朗，大部分的時候都是笑著的。僅是簡單的打過照面，手塚就知道千石是與自己個性完全不同的人。  
「我還以為你從不會演電視劇。」千石驚訝的道。  
手塚聳聳肩，應道：「嚴格說來，這確實是我第一次演出電視劇。不過以伊東前輩的拍攝手法，應該能稱之為影集，而非電視劇。」  
千石點點頭，正色道：「你說的正是。我也從未與伊東前輩合作過，但他的事蹟卻聽說過不少，這一次能被他相中，我一定會好好發揮。」  
在圈內總有一句話，以伊東源導演出品的，皆是佳作。手塚本來只有聽說而已，直到真正與伊東源導演合作後，才深有體會。先別論千石了，光是他自己就有好幾幕沒有演好，而重拍多次，顯示出伊東源吹毛求疵與追求完美的性格。  
手塚每一次被喊『卡』的時候，沒有一次感到惱怒。他十分感謝伊東源可以指導自己的演技。在各方面都是。  
可能伊東源也感覺到手塚學習的企圖心，因此有意無意的對手塚的要求自然嚴苛許多，簡直與千石是雙重標準在看待。不過這也不難理解。畢竟千石與手塚出身的背景就不一樣。千石是星探近三年才挖掘的藝人，也只經過東映內部的藝人訓練而已。然而手塚不是，從小就是圍繞在戲劇及音樂當中，耳濡目染下接受音樂與演戲的訓練，之後進了潛龍又是接受舞台劇的訓練，若說手塚是全方位的藝人根本不為過。  
然而伊東源對千石與手塚的雙重標準，連千石也發現了。  
「我總算知道為什麼伊東前輩會指定你演出《贖罪》。」千石正色道。  
手塚演出的警探角色並不好詮釋，戲裡面，他是一位警界神探，可是又有些剛愎自用。只有千石演出的另一位搭檔，完全互補的個性，才有辦法制住他。兩人聯手破了許多驚天動地的案件。  
值得一提的是那些戲裡的案件，多是改編自社會的真實事件。探討多方面的議題。每一集都會探討一個議題。這其實才是手塚接下這部影集的真正原因。  
「彼此彼此，千石很能駕馭角色也令我感到欽佩。」手塚應道。  
千石噗哧笑了出來，說道：「能得到新科影帝的讚美，我真是榮幸。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「但真是直到與你搭檔演出，我才徹底了解自己的不足。」  
至於另一位飾演女法醫的今井櫻子，手塚有聽到風聲，是博源前輩最近力捧的新人。可能一開始就吃定手塚一定會接這部戲，所以博源前輩用盡了任何辦法，將今井櫻子送進了演出團隊。手塚這才真正明瞭當時大石說的是什麼意思。  
大石說，博源前輩的人脈相當廣博，雖然是效力於中小型製片商，但總能拿到不錯的劇本，可見是個有手腕的人。  
答應了博源前輩在先，因此手塚對今井櫻子可說是非常關照了。

在伊東源的堅持下，《贖罪》這部影集，直拍了九個月才終於殺青。殺青晚宴上，眾人皆興奮異常，恨不得早點看到後製完的影集。只是配樂又是一大學問，要等這部電視劇上映，恐怕還要再兩個月。  
然而手塚並沒有料到伊東源居然拿著酒杯朝自己走來。可是哪有讓長輩像晚輩敬酒的道理？手塚弄清伊東源的目的後，拿著鬱金香杯迎了上去。  
「敬伊東導演，恭喜《贖罪》拍攝完成。」手塚正色道，舉杯向伊東源致敬。  
伊東源笑了笑，應道：「手塚，你真是客氣了。」  
兩人拿著鬱金香杯輕輕一碰，便將杯中物喝了個底朝天。  
手塚問道：「請問伊東前輩找我何事？」  
伊東源笑道：「手塚，我看過你在《槍與弓》的演出，也聽聞過你對配樂的研究。」  
手塚應道：「那時無知，只是一些對於配樂的淺見罷了。」  
「手塚，所有人都知道真正該拿下第三十四屆金像獎最佳電影配樂的是《槍與弓》。」伊東源斂起笑容，正色說道。  
手塚暗中笑了出來，應道：「好吧。我明白導演想要什麼。您要我一同參與《贖罪》的後製。」  
「聰明。」伊東源滿意的笑了出來，應道。他頓了頓，又道：「手塚，相信我，這部影集絕對會再度把你推向高峰。」  
手塚是什麼時候與伊東源談完的，他並不知道。他望著伊東源離去的背影，現在他還有最後一件事情要做。手塚招來服務生，請他將鬱金香杯斟滿半杯紅酒。接著他朝今井櫻子的方向走去。  
今井櫻子對於手塚來找自己有些驚訝，卻又暗自竊喜。九個月的拍攝期間，她可以感覺到他對她的體貼。所謂日久生情不外乎此。她溫婉的笑道：「手塚前輩，這陣子多謝你的體貼與照顧了。」  
手塚微微點頭，他瞥了一眼今井櫻子的紅酒杯，正色道：「你不應該喝這麼多酒，儘管今天是殺青宴。」  
今井櫻子臉上一紅，輕笑道：「不，今天例外。請讓我敬手塚前輩一杯，好嗎？」端麗的容顏泛起了不自然的紅暈。那紅暈半是酒精作祟，半是女子的羞澀。  
「好。」手塚應道。這一次他並沒有阻止今井櫻子的堅持，而是舉起鬱金香杯將紅酒一仰而盡。他刻意靠近今井櫻子，並且聽到了旁邊攝影機此起彼落的聲音。足夠了，今晚他已給了媒體《贖罪》多一分的話題。  
然而今井櫻子卻有些難以置信的看著手塚離去的背影。手塚剛剛說什麼來著……他說：「我之所以對妳這麼照顧，是因受博源前輩之託，請妳不要多想。」他早已清楚看出她的心意。今井櫻子突然想找個地洞鑽了，在這位新科影帝面前，她顯得既無知且可笑。


	10. 章九

完成伊東源導演的影集《贖罪》，並且也參與了後製的手塚，可謂疲憊不堪。九個多月的拍攝期間、兩個多月的後製，等影集上映後，已經是二零一三年三月了。因前一年手塚並沒有任何的電影代表作，所以金像獎他並不想出席。  
大石念在手塚太過疲憊，便請示上級，上級也許可了。於是手塚倒多了一些空閒的時間。又開始拾起琴弓，拉奏他鍾愛的小提琴。  
「手塚，原來你在拉琴啊，我是不是打擾你了？」大石歉然道，因為敲了好幾次門手塚都沒應，所以便擅自進了手塚的休息室。  
手塚放下琴弓，淡然道：「並沒有。該道歉的是我，我沒有聽到你的敲門聲。」大石的習慣手塚是知道的，不可能沒敲門就進來。  
大石笑道：「沒事。反正上級讓你休假一個月，看你要做什麼都沒關係。放鬆一下拉琴也好。」他聽過手塚拉琴，很意外的，是天籟。  
手塚點了點頭，應道：「大石，你找我有什麼事？」  
「我想說你有在練小提琴，不曉得對音樂會有沒有興趣。」大石猶豫了一下，終究問道。  
「音樂會？」手塚一愣，反問道。這是大石第一次問他對音樂會有沒有興趣。  
大石正色道：「是的。不過因為是鋼琴演奏的古典音樂會。」  
鋼琴古典音樂會？手塚倒是有很長一段時間沒有聽音樂會，便開言問道：「有說是哪一位演奏家嗎？地點舉辦在哪裡？時間呢？」  
大石溫顏道：「這個嘛……是一位相當厲害的鋼琴演奏家。時間辦在三月八日晚上七點，地點在三得利音樂廳。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「至於鋼琴家，是被公認的天才鋼琴演奏家，不二周助。」  
手塚瞪大雙眼。不二周助？這名字喚起了心底的記憶。  
大石笑道：「你也很驚訝對吧，我聽忍足說，不二幾乎沒有在亞洲地區開過鋼琴演奏會。今年度卻安排了亞洲巡迴演奏會，第一站就是選在日本東京。之後分別是韓國首爾、新加坡、澳洲雪梨等地。因為他身體一向不是很好，所以亞洲只有四場，一個月一場。」  
手塚眉心一跳，忍足說的？他正色問道：「那傢伙還說了些什麼？」  
大石笑道：「喔，他還說，手塚對這場演奏會絕對是很感興趣。看來忍足很了解你呢，知道你喜歡古典音樂。」  
手塚暗自嘆了口氣，還好忍足沒有出賣他。他問道：「節目表有出來了嗎？」  
大石點點頭，將節目表遞給手塚，解釋道：「主要彈奏的曲目是貝多芬的鋼琴奏鳴曲。」  
手塚聞言，抬頭看著大石。  
大石有些嚇到，但仍舊道：「票非常難買，幾乎在開放訂票不到一小時，就販售光了。不過角川有特殊管道，所以可以拿到票。我這邊有兩張，你要嗎？」他從懷中還出一紙信封，可還沒將票亮相，就被手塚抽走。大石一愣，他還是第一次看到手塚這樣。  
手塚輕咳一聲，道：「抱歉，我失態了。」迎上大石的笑臉，手塚又道：「大石，機會難得，不如你跟我一起去聽如何？」  
大石雙手一攤，笑應道：「我很想。不過手塚，你是不這陣子過的愜意，忘記那天是金像獎頒獎典禮？」  
手塚俊臉一紅，歉然道：「抱歉。我沒注意到時間上有衝突。」  
「沒關係。你就好好放鬆一下吧。話又說回來，手塚，你喜歡貝多芬嗎？」大石輕笑著問道。  
手塚認真的點點頭，坦然道：「對。貝多芬是我最喜歡的作曲家之一。」  
大石瞭然的笑道：「原來如此。那也不怪你剛才這麼激動了。」  
手塚臉上又泛起一陣紅暈。  
大石若有所思的道：「我雖然對古典音樂沒有妳這麼了解，可剛才看了一下節目表。我有個疑問，關於古典音樂方面的。」  
「但說無妨。」手塚道。  
大石問道：「當天晚上演出的最後一首，《合唱交響曲》。但就我所知，合唱交響曲是交響曲吧，不是該由管絃樂團一起演出，可節目表上頭寫著是鋼琴獨奏會。」  
手塚正色道：「事實上是有被改編成鋼琴的版本。是繼貝多芬之後的鋼琴家李斯特，將貝多芬的一到九號交響曲改編成鋼琴版。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「不過，該怎麼說呢，因為鋼琴版的難度實在太高了，而且曲目又非常長，所以無論是現場表演還是錄製音樂專輯，都幾乎沒有人這麼做。」  
大石瞪大雙眼，訝異的道：「那我明白了。謝謝你的解說。」  
手塚心下苦笑了一下，怎麼那傢伙連在選曲都這麼自虐呢。手塚是等到大石從他的辦公室離開後，才打開電腦搜尋一下不二的消息。  
就手塚對不二的了解，文宣上面寫的太少了。只說他是天才鋼琴家，然後舉列了他近三年的獲獎。其中強調的是不二在二零零九年拿下的貝多芬鋼琴大賽首獎。可就他印象當中，不二成名的非常早。讓他打開知名度的是二零零四年度，莫札特鋼琴大賽首獎，當時評審說過才華洋溢的不二是天才，當年第二名跟第三名從缺。  
可是不二真正成名，卻是在隔年度，以十七歲之齡，拿下二零零五年度蕭邦鋼琴大賽首獎，成了史上最年輕得主，當年度第二名與第五名從缺。對蕭邦如詩一般的曲子完美的掌握，完全無可挑剔。  
因莫札特與蕭邦，兩位作曲家所寫出的曲子，風格不盡相同，然而在情感的表達上有些相近，如果不是對曲子了解透徹且保有澄澈的心，在詮釋便會減分。至於技巧，只是基本的要求。當時所有樂評以為不二只擅長他們兩人的曲子，直到他在次年與二零零七年又拿下拉赫曼尼諾夫三等獎與柴可夫斯基鋼琴大賽二等獎時，樂評收回那些話。  
那時賽後採訪手塚有看，不二微笑著看著鏡頭，神情有些微的懊惱，只聽他坦承道：「……我其實並不擅長拉赫曼尼諾夫的曲子與柴可夫斯基的曲子，但是兩位鋼琴家的曲子太優美了，參加比賽才能夠強迫自己去練習他們的作品。」  
所有人都覺得不二自謙了，因為大家都知道，二零零七年的柴可夫斯基音樂大賽，鋼琴組首獎從缺。  
網路上有關不二的演奏會片段其實非常多。連最近參加的伊莉莎白女皇音樂大賽的影片都有。手塚幾乎是複習了不二過去的演出。  
越看，手塚越期待三月八日，不二音樂會那天的到來。

「我很意外你會找我去聽音樂會，國光。還麻煩你開車過來載我。」手塚車上，坐在副駕駛座的另一名男子笑應道。他有著藍色的頭髮，五官端麗，身穿一套淺色的西裝，看上去與手塚年紀相當。  
「精市，你知道的，影帝沒朋友。」手塚漠然的道。  
原來坐在手塚隔壁的人是幸村精市。與手塚一樣，畢業自奧菲斯學園。只是與手塚不同的是，幸村是從幼教時期就待在那裡，可以想見他真是貴族中的貴族。大學時期主修時裝設計系，現在早就是知名時裝設計師了，就連五大片廠也會找他設計戲服。會跟手塚與忍足成為朋友，完全是意外，沒想到三人在圈內仍是常常碰面，友誼也就維持至今。  
幸村被手塚的自嘲逗笑了，他應道：「別說的這麼哀怨。我難道不是你朋友嗎？好歹我們都已名字相稱。」  
手塚應道：「所以我才找你。」  
兩人很快就到了三得利音樂廳。他們已經比預定的演出時間早到了半個小時，可是音樂廳門外早已大排長龍，大家都等待著要進去聆聽本世紀天才鋼琴家不二周助的演奏會。兩人也只好跟著乖乖排隊。  
幸村閒著也是閒著，便打量著手塚的穿著。手塚的品味很好，這次穿的是一套深藍色的西裝。幸村只瞥了一眼西裝上的排釦，就得意的笑了出來。他道：「你還知道跟我出來要穿我的作品。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「不只是你的作品，還是今年春季的新作品。」  
幸村滿意的笑道：「國光，哪天你不想演戲了，來當我的模特兒如何？」  
手塚漠然的瞪了幸村一眼。  
還好現在隊伍已經開始往音樂廳裡面移動。幸村總算逃過手塚冷冽的瞪視。

七點整，三得利音樂廳的台上，走出了一位身型修長的褐髮男子。黑色的西裝外套穿在他身上，顯得苗條優雅。幾乎是他一走出來，台下便是如雷的掌聲。  
不消說，他正是不二周助。他先朝眾人鞠躬。然後緩步走到鋼琴旁。拉開琴椅，坐在鋼琴前，雙手擺上了黑白琴鍵。旋律自鋼琴流瀉出來。  
手塚心震動了一下，第一個和弦一下，不二彈的是《悲愴奏鳴曲》，彈的驚心動魄、扣人心弦。第一樂章到第三樂章，只有短時間的停頓。不二彈的極為認真，彷彿為了鋼琴與旋律注入了生命一般。  
看著不二現場演出，手塚這才意識到，他近幾年為了工作，已經好久沒有去聽音樂會了。不過從他的位子上看過去，不二的身子單薄的令人心驚，彈琴時偶爾露出他細瘦蒼白的手腕，都看的出來不二非常清瘦，但他的腰桿挺的很直。手塚已經好久沒有親眼看到不二彈琴，他彈琴時依舊老樣子，這麼多年，一些小習慣還是沒變。  
然而不二的厲害，在於他總是能很輕鬆的處理每一首曲子，乍看之下很難的和弦、討人厭的琶音或是那些挑戰人體手速極限的旋律，來到不二手裡便輕而易舉的化解了。  
第二首不二選的是《第七號鋼琴奏鳴曲》，大奏鳴曲。兩首曲子彈完，不二很快就接著彈奏《第二十一號鋼琴奏鳴曲華爾斯坦》。  
三首曲子接力式的彈琴，中間幾乎沒有停頓，就過了一個小時又十五分鐘。然而不二彈完三首，便是中場休息。  
「這是我第一次這麼近距離的看到天才鋼琴家。」幸村驚訝的道。他看了手塚，發現手塚陷入沉思，幸村續道：「你似乎還沉醉在他的琴聲中了，國光。」  
手塚回過神來，應道：「抱歉，我已經好久沒有聽音樂會。總是讓我想起在學校練琴的事。」  
幸村莞爾笑道：「我記得你有說你喜歡貝多芬對吧？」  
手塚點點頭。果然是多年好友，知道他喜歡貝多芬。  
「那你這次可真是賺到了，是天才鋼琴家演奏貝多芬的曲子。」幸村笑道，他環視了一眼三得利音樂廳，又道：「我本來對不二這位鋼琴家不瞭解，現在總算真正見過，真希望有朝一日能為他設計服裝。」  
手塚漠然的看了幸村一眼。幸村那時候見到手塚就說希望可以當他的模特兒，再加上忍足，於是三人正是這樣認識的。  
二十分鐘後，不二再度回到鋼琴旁。台下許多樂迷、許多樂評開始緊張起來。  
這次的演奏是不二首次在日本公開演出。他刻意選了一首，幾乎是日本的國民歌曲，名列成為日本人代表的貝多芬《第九號交響曲合唱》。只是這是李斯特改編成的鋼琴版。  
日本人把貝多芬奉為樂聖。然而他們對《第九號交響曲》有著莫名的狂熱。貝多芬的第九號交響曲，曲式優美，而最後樂章末段，更是名曲《歡樂頌》的旋律，堪稱世界的瑰寶。  
此刻，不二以鋼琴的方式彈奏出來。令眾人沉醉。  
樂評與樂迷們更是為之傾倒。試想有哪一位鋼琴家會大膽的在公開場合演奏貝多芬交響曲的鋼琴版？  
至少在三得利音樂廳是前無古人。但手塚覺得不二選這首曲子當表演曲目，根本在自虐。  
不二連彈了一個多小時，這首曲子才終於結束。台下的聽眾全部站起來，熱烈鼓掌。可也不難發現，長達一個多小時的曲子，對一位鋼琴家而言體力上也消耗不少，不二坐在琴椅上，還有些低喘。雖然他臉上掛著溫和的笑容。  
「安可！」台下聽眾們興奮的喊道。  
不二微笑著點點頭。等氣息稍微平順一些後，才又將雙手放在鋼琴上。他連想都沒想，彈的是《月光奏鳴曲》的第一樂章。溫和而溫婉的旋律，宛若月光，灑落銀輝。  
可僅僅是第一樂章，肯定無法滿足樂迷。演出經驗極為豐富的不二深知這一點，一口氣直接彈完三個樂章。  
台下聽眾們再度爆出熱烈的掌聲。  
滿足了。不二的演奏，讓他們全都滿足了。不二的演奏會，在各方面都讓日本的樂迷們在心靈上達到前所未有的幸福與滿足。  
演奏會在不二的鞠躬與眾人的掌聲劃下句點。

手塚緊握著胸口，加快的心跳，正是他感動的證明。雖然想見他，是希望另一種形式，但是目前手塚就先當個樂迷就好。  
可手塚的感動還沒結束，不二的目光似乎受到牽引一般，朝觀眾席上眸盼過來，踏過千山萬水，對上了手塚清澈的目光。手塚知道他在不二那雙湛藍的雙眼中看到了驚喜。  
看來他並沒有忘記他。至少能遠遠的看著他，過的好，就好。


	11. 章十

手塚心中一緊，明明不二就近在咫尺，可他卻覺得宛若天涯。只能遠遠的看著他，沒辦法私下見面。無論是以哪種身分都不行。手塚有些扼腕。他的面色白上一分。  
「國光，你沒事吧？不要跟我說你聽不二的演奏太過感動。」幸村關心的問道，然感覺到手塚緊張的情緒，他又補了一句。  
手塚瞥了幸村一眼，冷冷的丟了一句：「我覺得你今晚可以自己回家。」  
幸村噗哧笑道：「果然被我猜中了。啊，還有，我家司機是隨叫隨到的喔。」他攤了攤手。意思是，手塚就算沒載他回家，他一樣有人載。  
那一剎那，手塚確實有衝動想要把幸村丟在這裡，然後一個人跑去後台見不二本人。哪怕一下子也好。可他倆好歹也身為公眾人物，怕是明天就會上媒體版面。這樣對不二大概會造成困擾吧。他有點惋惜今天陪自己來聽音樂會的是幸村，而不是忍足。若是忍足，他會讓他這麼任性吧？手塚飛快而理智的衡量這其中的利弊，結論是，快送隔壁這傢伙回家。  
「我很訝異不二沒有演奏會後的專輯簽名。有些可惜。」幸村嘆道。  
沒錯，不二的演奏會向來沒有之後的專輯簽名的橋段。可正因為如此，不二在演奏會上，都不會浪費任何一秒的時間，而且以鋼琴家來說，不二的演奏會時間都比別人長了一些。比起簽名，他可能覺得多彈幾首給樂迷聽才正經。畢竟活生生的鋼琴家就在面前彈奏，去聽專輯做什麼。當然，他沒開簽名會是因為至今灌錄的專輯數量不算多，卻各個經典。比如說莫札特的鋼琴奏鳴曲全集。幾乎是一上市，就被官方認證為百大古典專輯之一的殊榮。  
「他通常演奏會完就會離席，不會久待。」手塚解釋道。所以要在會後堵人幾乎不太可能。  
「可惜了。虧我還想近距離看一看這位鋼琴家。希望以後還有機會。」幸村嘆道，他頓了一頓，正色道：「不二太瘦了，西裝這樣穿顯得更瘦。如果是我來設計的話⋯⋯。」  
手塚腦海中自動略過幸村之後說的三萬六千八百字。直接領著幸村出了演奏廳。已經跟真田借用幸村這麼久，今天晚上把幸村送回去給他。手塚知道幸村晚上十一點後的時間一定要是真田的。他輕咳一聲，打斷幸村，道：「我送你回去吧。」  
幸村懶懶的道：「國光果然還是很有紳士風度。」他笑了笑，又道：「吶，你看一下，這樣的設計行不行。」他邊說邊將自己的隨身畫本遞過去給手塚。  
手塚狐疑的瞥了幸村一眼，低頭一看。竟然是三套西裝，不僅僅是服裝而已，還有不二彈琴的速寫。奇怪，幸村是什麼時候畫的？他剛都沒注意到。  
「如何？給我一些建議吧？」幸村笑道。  
手塚卻風馬牛不相及的回了一句話：「這張速寫能給我嗎？」  
幸村皺眉，他要聽的不是這個答案啊。  
手塚正色道：「這張精市畫的很好，送給我吧。就當作今天我帶你來聽音樂會還充當司機的回禮。」  
幸村咬牙道：「國光，我都不知道有人能要回禮要的這麼理直氣壯。算我服了你。」他努力想抽回自己的隨身畫本，卻被手塚握的死緊。他嘆道：「是不是我不送你這張圖，你就不還我本子？」  
手塚坦然道：「對。」  
「罷了罷了，你自己撕吧。別把我的本子弄壞就好。」幸村搖頭嘆道。他以前都沒注意過手塚居然這麼霸道。  
手塚喜孜孜的私下了幸村畫不二的那一頁，小心翼翼的收進胸前的口袋，這才將本子還給幸村，拉起手煞車。  
「等等，國光，你開的方向不對啊，這不是往我家的方向吧？」幸村皺眉道。  
手塚淡定的點點頭，應道：「對，送你回去之前，先陪我去辦一件事。」  
幸村本來還在納悶手塚這麼晚了，是有什麼急事。未料，手塚將車暫停在影印店前面，進去了一下再出來後，幸村發現手塚竟然把他剛畫的速寫拿去護背。幸村也認了，畢竟手塚是這麼珍惜他的畫。無奈的笑了出來。  
因此手塚很意外這一路送幸村大少爺回去，這傢伙居然都沒再抱怨。  
下車前，幸村開言問道：「國光，四月中旬，有一個慈善晚會，你要不要來？」  
手塚搖搖頭，道：「你知道我不出席那種場合的。而且我也不曉得四月會有什麼片約，時間上很難跟你確認。」  
幸村喔了一聲，笑嘆道：「好吧，反正我已經習慣了。那就謝謝你啦！」  
手塚突然道：「精市，雖然過了幾天，但…生日快樂。」  
幸村揚起燦爛的笑容，應道：「多虧你還記得。謝謝你啦！」關上車門，幸村看著手塚的車沉思起來。得出一個結論：「手塚國光這傢伙是不是喜歡不二周助？」這可是難得的情報啊，下次多測試他看看好了。思及此，幸村覺得今晚真是太美妙了，收穫滿滿，雖然損失了一張圖。

不二一來到後台，頭一陣眩暈，閉上雙眼努力的定了定神，再睜開眼，發現自己早已在一個熟悉的懷抱之中。  
「我該怎麼說你，不二周助。你真是每次演奏會結束都給本大爺上演這一段戲碼。」抱著不二的人，低吼的聲音卻掩飾不了對他的心疼。  
不二燦笑了出來，應道：「起碼這一次沒有胃出血。」  
跡部瞪了不二一眼，嘆道：「能自己走嗎？還是要我抱你出去？」  
「不勞煩你，我能自己走。」不二笑道。開玩笑，被跡部抱出去，大概就上明天早報娛樂版頭條了。  
「就跟你說不要挑這麼自虐的曲子，你偏不聽。挑了個什麼李斯特改編的貝多芬合唱交響曲鋼琴版，你是想搞死自己啊，啊？」跡部不滿的道。  
「我可是很認真的查過了貝多芬《合唱交響曲》對日本當地的重要性，所以才會選這首的喔。第一次在三得利音樂廳演出，當然要給日本的樂迷們好印象。或是吸收更多的樂迷。」不二笑著應道。  
「你還差樂迷嗎？」跡部皺眉道。  
跡部的話倒是十分中肯，不二長年在歐美巡迴演出，早就累積大量的樂迷。甚至有許多音樂學院的教授都是不二的樂迷。這可是跡部親眼見識過的。  
「本來想說這一次可以在演奏會結束後，幫日本樂迷簽一下專輯。」不二微笑道。  
跡部瞪眼道：「簽專輯？你是打算在樂迷們面前暈倒嗎？還是打算今晚露宿三得利音樂大廳？」他頓了一頓，嘆了一口氣，道：「我實在不想讓你太過勞累。」  
不二垂下眼簾，溫顏道：「小景，投入在自己喜歡的事物上，再累都值得。」  
原來不二向來不在演奏後為樂迷們簽名的答案，正是因為跡部捨不得不二太辛苦。所以既然都要花那個時間，不二索性多彈幾首曲子回饋給樂迷。這早已是不成文的慣例。  
跡部聳了聳肩，兩人總算順利的溜出三得利音樂大廳。  
門外，跡部家的司機早已在外面等候多時。上了車，不囉嗦，直接朝跡部家的宅邸駛去。不二顯然累壞了，將頭靠在跡部肩上，便沉沉睡去。直到回到了邸府，跡部也不叫醒他，逕自將他抱回了房間。只是當跡部把不二放在床上時，不二居然醒了。  
跡部一愣，溫顏道：「你若是太累，就休息吧。現在也不早了。」  
不二點了點頭，卻不發一語。  
跡部皺眉，他曉得不二可能有話想跟他說，然在猶豫著。他也不催他，只是靜靜的看著不二鬆開領口的釦子並拿下領結。  
「小景，我看到他了。在今天的演奏會上，我看見了他。」兩人沉默許久，不二終於緩緩的道。  
跡部似乎並不意外，他反問道：「那你打算怎麼做？」他當然知道，不二口中所說的『他』，指的是手塚國光。  
不二會關注手塚的動向，這件事情跡部從很早以前就已經發現。佐伯倒是不知情。所以一開始不二調侃跡部，他這麼照顧他，佐伯會不會吃醋之類的。結果事實證明一件事，佐伯太單純，跡部太細心。同樣都是在日本開演奏會，佐伯去了京都音樂廳，不二則是在東京三得利音樂廳。頂著去年伊莉莎白女皇音樂大賽小提琴組冠軍與鋼琴組冠軍的頭銜，兩人的演奏會門票幾乎是一開賣便即刻售光。兩人的演奏會是在同一天，可是跡部並沒有去佐伯的演奏會，而是來不二的演奏會。  
原因只有一個，因為佐伯當時對跡部說了一句話：「我可以好好照顧自己啦，而且我拉琴你也聽了很多次，景吾，你就去看小助吧。」說完怕跡部生氣，立刻拉跡部的領帶，吻了對方的唇瓣，不二在旁邊默默的被閃了一下。  
不二與佐伯挑同一天演奏會，最想抗議的是跡部。無論是不二還是佐伯，他們的演奏會他一場都不想錯過。之前不二的玩笑話根本連想都不用想：「如果不二跟佐伯同時間演奏會，跡部會去誰的？」答案很明顯，是不二的。無論是跡部還是佐伯，總對不二放心不下。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，道：「我好久沒見到他本人。雖然只是遠遠的看過去，他外貌沒什麼變，給人感覺則更加沉穩內斂。」  
跡部雙手抱胸，有些不耐煩的挑眉道：「本大爺可不是在這裡聽你誇獎手塚那傢伙。你只要跟本大爺說，打算怎麼做就好。」  
不二燦笑道：「好，我說正經的。看到手塚，我突然有個想法。」  
「說。」跡部冷冷的道。  
「當演員，好像也挺有意思。」不二微笑道。  
跡部正色道：「小助，你要知道只要你想，本大爺絕對能夠讓你成為演員。而且以你的條件，要進演藝圈也會紅。」  
不二笑道：「我可沒有說要進演藝圈喔。要與鍾愛的鋼琴分開光想就太令人難過了，我可做不到。」  
聞言，跡部反而鬆了一口氣，苦笑道：「你還是別當藝人吧。我還想多聽你彈琴。」而且不二的身體又不好，任誰都知道藝人，在很多時候都要異於常人，其中也包括了能適應各種狀況的身體素質。  
不二湊近跡部，微笑著道：「小景，有沒有可能……在身份不曝光下，還能演個戲過過乾癮？」  
跡部的眉毛又揚的更高了。他沉默半晌，最後給了不二一個字：「有。」  
弄懂了不二的意思，兩人便結束了夜間談話。

禮拜一一早，手塚遇到大石，便問起了週五晚上金像獎的狀況。  
大石頭痛的道：「只有我出席真的不是個好主意，手塚。他們都在問你那天晚上怎麼沒有出席金像獎。」  
手塚忍住笑意，問道：「你應該沒有供出我去聽演奏會的事吧？」  
大石疲憊的搖搖頭，應道：「所幸金像獎跟演奏會是在同一個時間。大概全日本的鎂光燈跟媒體都跑去了新英格蘭大飯店了。」  
「……有這麼誇張嗎？」手塚問道。  
大石瞪了手塚一眼，沒好氣的道：「僅此一次，下一次請你務必要出席金像獎頒獎典禮！」  
「好。下一次，不管當年度有沒有電影作品，我都會去參加金像獎頒獎典禮的。」手塚溫顏應道。  
大石一愣，手塚難得沒有對出席金像獎有異議。他道：「我真該把你剛才說的話錄下來才對，以免你下一次反悔。」  
手塚挑眉道：「我還不是一位出爾反爾的人吧，大石。」  
大石攤手笑道：「沒辦法。這實在太難得了，你居然不排斥出席公共場合。」他頓了一頓，又道：「話又說回來，那天的演奏會如何？」  
手塚開始回想起當天不二演奏的情景，那些旋律迴盪在心頭。半晌，應道：「很好。演奏會很美好。」除了美好，他想不出來其他形容詞。  
大石點點頭，說道：「我那天應該跟你一起去才對。這種好運都被你碰上了。」  
「那是託你的福。」手塚不好意思的應道。不然他也不曉得哪裡能弄來不二演奏會的門票。  
大石發現了手塚的桌上有一張手稿圖，上頭畫的是一位很清瘦的青年彈琴的樣子，明明是手稿圖，卻已妥善的護背。他問道：「那是不二彈鋼琴的樣子嗎？」  
手塚順著大石的目光看去，知道他注意到了幸村畫的不二。他點了點頭，應道：「對。」  
明明只是速寫，但幸村畫的活靈活現。就算大石沒有親眼見過不二彈琴，也或許對古典音樂不算了解，但他起碼對貝多芬的音樂知道一些。看著幸村的圖，腦海中響起貝多芬的音樂旋律，大石似乎已經能勾勒出上週五晚上，不二在三得利音樂廳彈琴的畫面。  
大石懂了，肯定很美好，正如手塚的形容。


	12. 章十一

影集《贖罪》將手塚的演藝生涯推展至另一個境界。本來以為這一位新科影帝不會演出電視劇，先不論《贖罪》的成功，自伊東源導演找過手塚後，陸續有電視劇的導演也找上了手塚。劇約越來越多。以手塚的外型與演技，也絕對適合各種角色。但多是那些商業氣息濃厚的狗血電視劇。  
手塚並不是一位完全不能妥協的人。導演捧著劇本上門，手塚還是會看過，才會給答案。起碼這是對創作者的尊重。可是看了那些劇本，他就頭痛了起來。  
不外乎就是什麼總裁系列、社會菁英系列等等，要不是手塚已經三十歲了，恐怕還有校園校草系列。等等，好像不是這麼說，要手塚演大學生的劇也是有的。這些劇本看的他都苦惱。  
要怎麼跟他們開口他不演這些？  
影帝之所以為影帝，是因為能駕馭各種角色，更有多變的氣質。這些角色對手塚來說一點難度也沒有。更勝者，這些電視劇似乎就只為了迎合大眾而拍攝。完全勾不起手塚的興趣。  
當初答應伊東源導演演出《贖罪》是因為這部電視劇已經是影集的大規格在拍了，劇情緊湊，且角色也富有挑戰性。破案神探的警探要演得十分細膩，而角色也有諸多動作戲。所以無論在演技上還是武術動作上，手塚都認為自己在這兩方面有大幅度的成長。  
這些都要感謝伊東源導演有意栽培跟提攜。  
「怎麼樣，手塚，你的答案還是一樣嗎？」大石笑著問道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「你明知道這些商業性質的戲我是不接的。」  
大石挑眉笑道：「我當初可是要直接拒絕，是你說至少先看過劇本再做打算的喔。不然我本來要通通幫你回絕掉。」  
「畢竟之前演過了《贖罪》，才讓他們覺得我會演電視劇吧。直接拒絕而不曉得創作理念似乎也不太好。」手塚正色道。  
大石笑道：「你還是一如既往的認真。」  
手塚苦笑道：「所以你打算怎麼幫我拒絕？」  
大石雙手一攤，笑道：「這個啊，我早就準備好說詞。歸功於你對劇本是出了名的挑剔，所以這些劇你並沒有興趣。」  
手塚瞪了大石一眼。這不就等於告訴別人，那些導演的劇本他看不上眼嗎？  
大石笑道：「我逗你的。本來演員挑劇本演，天經地義。要演戲的人是你，而不是我。什麼推託、社交之類的砸碎小事，丟給我來處理。你只要放心在你的演藝上即可。」  
「大石，真是多謝你了。」手塚正色道。  
「這是我應該做的喔。畢竟你也不擅長這些。好在你的演技備受肯定，倒是不缺劇約啦。」大石笑應道。  
聞言，戲外向來面癱的手塚，此刻也忍不住笑了出來。他搖頭嘆道：「看來當初無論如何把你一起帶過來角川是對的。」  
大石倒是一驚，笑道：「手塚，我還以為你只會在戲裡面笑。沒想到私下也會有笑容。我看我今天也值了，見到影帝私下的笑顏。」  
手塚輕咳一聲，正色道：「大石，你剛剛什麼都沒看見。都忘記吧。」  
大石哈哈一笑。他頓了一頓，指著桌上的那堆劇本，正色問道：「好，說正事。這些劇本，你沒有一個是看的上眼的嗎？」  
手塚皺眉沉思起來。這堆劇本中，還是有幾個構想是相當不錯的，可他也沒怎麼留意，狗血劇本看太多，他腦中已有些混亂。  
大石續笑道：「你要是全部退回去，我就很難跟他們解釋了。謹慎考慮啊，手塚。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「是有幾個還不錯。但也沒到讓我衝動想演。」不過他還是將覺得不錯的劇本拿出來，仔細的擺成一小疊。  
大石僅迅速的瞥了一眼，正色道：「你沒有看到熊倉釉導演的那齣嗎？」  
手塚一凜，反問道：「熊倉釉導演？你是說那位以執導歷史劇知名的導演？」  
大石點點頭，應道：「你有看到他的劇本嗎？我以為你會挑那一齣。」  
手塚聞言，連忙回去翻了一下其他的劇本堆。他一定是看到老眼昏花了，才錯過熊倉釉導演的歷史大劇。  
熊倉釉，一位近七旬的男導演，以執導歷史劇出名。因其對歷史細節的考究，所以執導的作品口碑都不錯，是大河劇的御用導演。其中也有執導歷史電影。之前在金像獎上，就有放出風聲今年會開拍一部歷史大片。令眾人倍感興奮。  
結果大導演看上的手塚國光，竟然把他的劇本放在另一堆，要是被本人知道，恐怕氣到吐血。  
翻了一陣，手塚總算從抽出一本薄薄的劇本。原來是夾在一齣偶像劇《我的極品男友》裡面。  
好不容易抽出傳說中熊倉釉的劇本，原來是太薄了，難怪手塚沒什麼感覺，還順手夾進了《我的極品男友》的劇本裡面。手塚抽出來後，再仔仔細細的看過一輪。  
熊倉釉送來的劇本叫《慎終如始》。  
大石知道手塚閱讀速度極快，所以也不催他。不過重看劇本的手塚，卻意外看的很慢。大石等待的過程無聊，隨意瀏覽了桌上的劇本。大概是《霸道總裁愛上我》、《情挑小秘書》、《秘境之愛》、《校草在身邊》之類的劇本，難怪手塚看的頭痛。不過以手塚的外貌條件跟氣質，演個校草或是霸道總裁倒也挺合適。  
二十多頁的劇本，手塚看了一個小時之久。他終於闔上劇本，可仍舊低著頭，沒有迎上大石的視線，似乎還沒有從劇情調整過來。內容太過震撼。奇怪，這麼有張力的內容，他剛才怎麼就漏看了？  
大石也不搭話，靜靜的觀察手塚的反應。坦白說他第一次看到這劇本，反應也是跟手塚如出一轍。所以他很清楚手塚需要一點時間平復心情。  
手塚看完劇本，過了半晌，才終於抬起頭看著大石，歉然道：「抱歉，讓你久等了。還有，也對不起，我竟是漏掉這一本。」  
大石溫顏道：「沒關係。所以你決定要接這一齣戲嗎？」  
手塚立刻點點頭，應道：「要。請幫我回覆給熊倉前輩。」  
大石笑了出來，說道：「好的。」他頓了一頓，又道：「對了，這齣戲除了你之外，還有幾位厲害的演員會一同演出。女主角是由赤羽芝演出，雖然女主角在這部片子的出鏡率不多，但她會演出的劇本大部分都是好片。」  
赤羽芝，第三十二屆金像獎最佳女演員得主。相當年輕，是東映的人。據說跟手塚一樣出了名的會挑片，所以大部分有她演出的片子基本上都是好片。儘管她演的不一定會是主要角色。  
手塚微微點頭，說道：「我聽說過她。能與她一同演出想必會是很難得的經驗。」  
大石笑道：「不僅如此，還有一位你肯定聽過。」他頓了一頓，又道：「武藤翔前輩。」  
手塚倒吸一口氣。當時在演《臨江仙》時，雖然有與武藤翔演出同步作品，不過他的戲份終究比較後面才出現，所以武藤翔當時有說他很惋惜沒有辦法看到手塚親自演出。沒想到這一次居然要演對手戲。手塚回過神來，正色道：「這陣容十分龐大。」  
大石笑意更深了，又道：「不僅如此，還有一位新生代演員松谷雲也會參與演出。你可能不知道他，他是東寶近年來提攜的後輩，是童星出身，演技自然無可挑剔。所以熊倉釉導演才相中他。」  
連手塚都不曉得該從何稱讚的豪華陣容，還有諸多厲害的演員共同飆戲，這片子他不接都不行。同時他也很期待能與這些演員們同台。直到大石大電話回覆熊倉釉的時候，手塚都覺得自己接下這部片子都好像在做夢一樣，有些不真實。

幾乎是等手塚確認接下《慎終如始》男主角時，拍攝便如火如荼的展開。導演熊倉釉果然正如傳聞一樣嚴謹，不過嚴肅的他，在見到手塚的時候難得的綻放出笑容，顯然對於自己的選角很滿意。  
熊倉釉的拍攝進度很快，幾乎是三個月的時間，就將電影拍攝完成，並且趕在十二月初的時候上映。這部片子立刻造成轟動，票房再創新高。真讓投資這部片子的角川與東寶兩大片商揚眉吐氣。  
而這一次能跟武藤翔演對手戲，更讓手塚收穫滿滿。武藤翔更是在殺青宴上找到了手塚。  
「手塚，經過這一次拍戲，我確定我的眼光是對的。」武藤翔說道。這位嚴厲的老者，明明是在稱讚，但神情仍是銳利不已。  
手塚心跳加速。但又得說些什麼，只好道：「承蒙前輩看的起。」  
武藤翔正色道：「我與釉已合作過多部大河劇。而這部《慎終如始》是我建議他找你來演出。而且我以此為交換條件，如果你接下這部戲，那我就同意出演。」  
手塚一愣，他萬萬沒有想到熊倉釉與武藤翔居然私下做了這等交易。  
「我很期待這部電影的上映。想必會造成廣大的迴響。」武藤翔道。  
手塚知道武藤翔的直覺是真的。這位在演藝圈打滾比他多數十年的資深前輩，之所以能夠有如此成就，絕對不是偶然。  
「另外一件事，我認為你跳槽角川是對的。角川有足夠的資源讓你在短時間內接大戲。不過我也不否認你曾在潛龍的那些經驗。正因為此，所以你才能『演活』角色。大家都只看中你精湛的演技，卻不曉得你的演技究竟是怎麼來的。」武藤翔正色道。  
「我從不會忘記曾在潛龍所學到的東西。」手塚認真的應道。  
「我想也是，所以手塚，我很欣賞你。」武藤翔笑道。  
手塚一滯，被景仰的前輩如此稱讚，饒是定力再足的他，也免不了一陣緊張，內心還有些歡喜。有時候得了什麼獎項其實都是浮雲，反而都比不了景仰的前輩給予一句的稱讚。這就夠了，這比得獎還令人欣喜萬分。  
「好好加油吧！還有，與你演出對手戲，真的十分過癮。」武藤翔道，拍了拍手塚的背，這才離去。  
《慎終如始》的背景是設在現代。是改編自暢銷小說百田尚樹的《永遠的零》。講述著一位律師考試落榜的男孩，受到家人的委託，調查自己親生祖父的故事。主人翁透過訪談當時與親生祖父的同袍們，拼湊親生祖父的生前外貌。而後勾勒出二次世界大戰恢弘壯闊的場景、扣人心弦的生死別離、以及對人命的珍重摯愛還有對親人的珍惜，然而最重要的是，透過《慎終如始》戰事的描繪傳達反戰的意念。  
是個光是看原著小說便會掉淚的作品，透過電影，傳達震撼的場面，直指人心。  
手塚所飾演的飛行教官，也就是主人翁的親生祖父，是一位對小隊員們生命的愛惜的長官，更是貫穿整部片子主軸。

二零一四年三月七日，很快的又到了一年一度的日本金像獎頒獎典禮。其實今年度不管是誰拿下最大獎，角川無疑的是最大贏家。  
光今年角川就有兩部大片入圍。其中以熊倉釉執導的《慎終如始》與橋本彥夫執導的《吉野櫻》，兩部片子分別是最佳影片獎、最佳男演員獎、最佳配樂獎、最佳編劇獎、最佳導演獎等提名。都是角川出品，而且被提名的獎項也幾乎一樣，乍看之下是同門廝殺的一場頒獎典禮，然而角川的高層與股東們才是收穫最多的人。  
不過今年媒體專注的話題，絕對不會只有如此而已。  
雖然說都是角川的片子，但是角逐獎項的，兩邊卻是不同的人馬。乍看之下的競爭關係，可圈內人都知道，《慎終如始》與《吉野櫻》角逐最佳男主角的兩人，究竟是什麼樣的關係。  
那兩人在門口遇到，相視一笑的反應，立刻被攝影機捕捉到。  
獎項一項一項的頒發出去。  
這一屆的金像獎，幾乎是由《慎終如始》與《吉野櫻》兩部大片拿下。但這些都不是他與他現階段關注的重點。  
主持人西田敏行正色道：「那麼，最後，我們要頒發的是最佳男主角獎。」  
比鄰而坐的兩個人，聞言，卻看著對方。他們從彼此的眼中看到了自信。  
當主持人唸出得獎者時，他們均在對方雙眸見到一絲訝異。  
可獲獎者並沒有直接上台，而是與鄰座的人擁抱著。  
他聽見他在他耳邊低聲道：「侑士，恭喜你。」  
忍足侑士這才意識到原來自己獲獎了。可都比不上手塚的一句話。  
僅是簡單五個字，聲音好聽的有如玉叩琴鳴。


	13. 章十二

第三十七屆金像獎幾乎都由角川搜刮去了，因此角川在頒獎典禮結束後，直接在新英格蘭酒店其他宴會廳直接舉辦了慶功宴。角川顯然對於這一次的頒獎結果毫不意外，所以從典禮結束到慶功宴，可以說是無縫接軌便續攤了下去。辦在了昆侖廳的樓上，櫻花廳。也正好應了忍足那部《吉野櫻》拿下最佳男主角獎項。  
這次續攤手塚少見的出席。倒是受到不少同仁們調侃，畢竟手塚不愛社交場合，在圈內也不是什麼秘密了。  
「國光，真難得你會參加會後會。」忍足笑著打趣道。  
「為了你，新科影帝。不賞個面子之後你會放過我嗎？」手塚淡淡的道。他抬手，招來了服務生，替他與忍足斟滿酒杯。接著他拿著鬱金香杯，對忍足道：「敬新科影帝，忍足侑士。」  
「謝啦！」忍足笑道，與手塚一同喝光了杯中的紅酒。  
一飲而盡，不管杯中是哪一種酒，正如從前他們做的那樣。  
忍足得意的笑道：「國光，我這一次贏你了喔！」  
手塚聞言，也不惱，說道：「《吉野櫻》無疑的是一部好作品。以你領銜主演，最佳男主角實至名歸。」還不吝嗇的給予忍足讚美。  
忍足哈哈一笑，道：「承你吉言。我今晚真是太愉快了！」他頓了一頓，湊近手塚，神秘的笑道：「是了，我一直沒有時間問你，去年這時候，他的鋼琴演奏會怎麼樣？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「都已經過了整整一年，你果然還是問起。」  
忍足雙手一攤，無辜的道：「我那年片約特別多，一直沒機會問你。再說，演奏會的門票，還是我幫你弄到的，還不謝謝我？」  
手塚毫不掩飾的瞪了忍足一眼，應道：「那還真是多謝你了。演奏會非常好。你沒能來真有些可惜。」他相信當初忍足幫他弄到兩張票，一開始確實是希望能與他去聽演奏會。  
忍足點點頭，彷彿陷入深深的回憶，只聽他道：「那就好了。他的演奏，我也就聽你跟他在畢業典禮彈奏那一次。便覺得驚為天人。這麼多年過去，想必他的技巧肯定更加純熟。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「是說，我也很久沒聽你拉琴。」  
手塚挑眉，應道：「你可以去看《槍與弓》。」  
忍足笑瞪了手塚一眼，他算是少數除了劇組之外，知道手塚在《槍與弓》裡面的所有拉琴演出都是本尊親自上陣的人。他嘆道：「聽現場跟看電影是不同兩件事。」  
手塚聳了聳肩，道：「你若是想聽，撥空來我休息室便是。」  
忍足這才滿意的點點頭。他突然想起一件事，問道：「話又說回來，這次見著他，有沒有私下跟他見面？例如兩人獨處？」  
手塚皺眉，搖頭道：「怎麼可能。那種狀況，根本無法接近。而且他也沒有演奏會後的簽名會。」  
忍足瞪眼道：「什麼？」他一個箭步上去，揪住手塚的領口，低吼道：「我都幫你做到這種程度，你就這樣讓他又回去歐洲？手塚國光你是不是笨蛋？」  
手塚苦笑出來，他是笨蛋。因為他看完不二的演奏會，的確什麼也沒做。被忍足這麼一說，他認真反省了起來。  
結果忍足揪手塚領口的情形被森下若月和大石兩人撞見。大石心急，立刻上前拆散他們，急道：「好好的，怎麼我一轉身跟森下小姐商量事情，兩位就快打起來？」  
忍足這才放開手塚的領口，應道：「那是因為這傢伙在與我的競爭當中沒有展現真正的實力。」  
手塚皺眉，忍足這傢伙真是說謊不帶眨眼，影帝果然不一樣。不過這不是拆台的好時候，他垂下眼簾，歉然道：「抱歉。不過我還是要恭喜侑士拿下金像獎最佳男演員。」  
大石搔著頭，無奈的道：「忍足，頒獎這種事，跟手塚有沒有展現真正的實力沒有關係吧。」而且被提名就已是一種肯定。得不得名還要看入不入的了評審的眼。  
忍足哈哈一笑，應道：「但能贏這傢伙，我已經很開心了。」  
大石鬆了一口氣，笑道：「忍足，恭喜你。」  
森下若月卻看著忍足，再看著手塚，怎麼想都覺得他們兩人不會因為頒獎典禮的結果而打起來才對，應該有其他事。她可沒有大石這麼單純。  
「我先去陽台哈根菸，森下小姐，就再請您幫我應付一下囉！」忍足擺了擺手，便朝陽台走去。臨行前，不著痕跡的捏了手塚的腰。  
手塚舉起酒杯，對大石與森下若月道：「兩位，敬你們。辛苦了。」  
森下若月與大石笑了笑，與手塚對飲而盡。  
手塚以最快的速度打發了大石與森下若月，便去陽台找到了忍足。晚間的陽台，夜風吹著，涼爽舒適，都酒醒了三分。  
忍足見到手塚，燦笑了出來，應道：「你還記得我們之間的暗號。」他對著天空吐了一口菸。  
「說吧，有什麼事要找我？還有，你剛剛的話應該還沒說完。」手塚雙手抱胸，皺眉說道。  
「他的消息。」忍足迎上手塚的目光，似笑非笑的道。  
手塚一愣，揚眉道：「你倒是非常認真的幫我打聽。」  
「嗯，至少這是當初你來角川，我答應你的條件。」忍足無奈的歎道。他頓了一頓，又道：「可是無論我如何助攻，你依舊是沒能把握。」  
手塚揉著自己那頭金髮，嘆道：「我已十分感謝你。這是我的問題。」  
忍足笑道：「不過他的行蹤實在難以捉摸。就連在世界巡迴演出，都是等到演出前兩個星期才有消息放出來。那時候我們就算想把拍片時間延期都已無辦法。」  
手塚默然。這正是因為為什麼不二出道已久，但他聽過不二現場演奏會卻寥寥不過一場。除了不二的行蹤難定，另外就是他自己的片約也相當多，兩人要聯繫上恐怕也相當難。  
更麻煩的是，無論是手塚還是不二，幾乎沒有什麼八卦新聞。可見他們都是潔身自愛的人。  
「真抱歉，國光。我還是無法幫你弄到他的聯絡方式。」忍足歉然道。  
手塚搖搖頭，道：「沒關係。這怪不得你。是我自己的問題。」  
忍足道：「我最近片約太多了，不然應當與你好好敘舊。」  
手塚挑眉，忍住笑意道：「那你就少演一些《霸道總裁愛上我》之類的電視劇不就好了。」  
忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「你不懂，演這個就是打發時間，多少賺些錢。而且還能調劑身心，反正這種劇不太需要什麼腦力或演技可言。」他頓了一頓，續笑道：「要不，國光也來試試看。只要動張嘴巴就能在商界呼風喚雨的感覺挺好的。」  
本來一開始只想調侃忍足，手塚倒沒想到忍足會這麼回話。他漠然的看著對方。  
忍足又抽了一口菸，淡淡的道：「國光，再拉琴給我聽吧。」  
手塚低應了一聲：「好。」  
黑暗中，忍足確信在手塚臉上看到了淡淡的笑容。

兩人風吹夠了，這才又回到宴會廳內。畢竟這場宴會，可以說是為了他們而設宴。只是一回來，就要做一堆公關。果然，才這麼腹誹著，迎面而來是一位與手塚年紀相仿的男藝人。  
明明外型也不差，身高與手塚相仿，可就是紅不起來。與手塚同時間出道，他對於手塚眼紅的程度，只要是人都看的出來。手塚好修養，也沒跟對方較勁。  
「又來了，米澤這傢伙煩不煩啊！處處針對你！」忍足撫額，在手塚身邊低聲道，語氣之中難掩嫌惡。  
手塚聳聳肩，淡淡的道：「早該要習慣了。」說著，他迎上前去。  
米澤建安，外在條件與手塚幾乎一樣，可到目前為止不是只能演出小角色，就是主演的大片紅不起來，就是個星運不佳的傢伙。以前是找忍足麻煩，自從被他知道華村葵天價合約把手塚挖角過來後，便將攻擊對象轉到手塚身上。  
「我就在一旁看，有必要我會幫你一把的。」忍足頭痛的道。  
手塚暗自笑了笑，應道：「不必。」不過忍足的話讓他心中一暖。  
米澤建安笑道：「喔！原來是第三十四屆影帝跟第三十七屆新科影帝在這裡偷閒呢。」  
「有什麼事嗎，米澤先生？」手塚淡問道，對米澤建安的稱呼不親不熱，簡直冷淡。手塚何等聰明，哪可能聽不出來米澤建安話中帶刺。  
「我就在想，為什麼手塚出道至今，為何都沒有與任何女星傳過緋聞。」米澤建安湊近手塚，挑眉笑道。  
手塚漠然的看著米澤建安，反問道：「你沒有看報紙嗎？」  
米澤建安笑道：「該怎麼說呢，那些女星後來都有說，手塚你從來沒有碰過她們。」  
「既不是戀人，也不是家人。我為什麼要占別人便宜？」手塚正色道。  
米澤建安不理會手塚的話，續道：「我可不這麼認為。手塚，其實你喜歡的是男生吧？所以才沒有和任何女星傳過緋聞。」  
手塚緊盯著米澤建安，忍足則緊盯著手塚，米澤建安卻是笑得毫無畏懼。三人的沉默維持非常久，直到手塚終於開言道：「我看你也長的不差，要不要親自試試我的性向？」  
米澤建安吃鱉，怒道：「你！」  
手塚向前一步，又道：「你與其有時間調查這種無聊的八卦，還是努力精進演技。憑你那點功夫，容我提醒你，靠臉吃飯在這一行不可能長久。」說完，他輕推忍足的肩頭，便與忍足離開了。  
想起米澤建安的表情像便秘一樣，要不是顧及形象，手塚與忍足肯定撫掌大笑。

幾乎是過了第三十七屆金像獎後，手塚與忍足的片約越來越多。特別是忍足，新科影帝，打響知名度後，更有許多導演捧著劇本找他演出。至於已經在三年前拿下影帝的手塚，又被提名了一次，他的演技幾乎是再度被認可了一回，片約也是相當多。  
然而手塚萬萬沒有想到，今年是他的大運年。  
大石與他配合已久，也猜得出來那些片子手塚肯定不會接，便將那些諸如《花心總裁》、《小三人行》之類的狗血劇，先推掉了。說也奇怪，明明知道手塚不可能演這些，劇本還是照樣送上來。  
一早，大石便捧著兩本劇本，衝進了手塚的辦公室。  
「什麼事情讓你這麼趕？」手塚皺眉問道。  
大石嘿嘿一笑，道：「我拿到了兩本好劇本，我想你應該會喜歡。」說著，他將劇本放到了桌上。  
手塚瞥了一眼，一本是奧野清文導演的電影劇本《戰慄音》，另一本卻是大河劇熊倉釉的《軍師官兵衛》。手塚有些訝異，沒有想到熊倉釉導演居然會接連兩次都找他演出。  
奧野清文，年約三十七歲，以導演來說他算是相當年輕，作品也不多。但六年前曾經代表東映拿下最佳導演獎，那時候他才三十一歲。而《戰慄音》這部電影，奧野清文直接指定要手塚演出，如果手塚拒演，他就當作沒有寫過這部劇本。  
更勝者，《戰慄音》不是只有角川投資，還是與德國全球製片商合資的電影，選角方面有不少國外演員。然而卻指定男主角必須由手塚演出，這是外資、日本角川與德國全球的決定。  
因為《戰慄音》是日本編劇寫出來的，所以交由奧野清文執導與角川統籌。而德國全球則是幫忙協商到巴布斯堡影城的場景以及歐洲演員的人選。影片之後的剪輯也是交由角川負責。所以雖然說是合資的影片，但主要還是掌握在角川手中。  
至於熊倉釉的大河劇《軍師官兵衛》，古裝大戲，希望手塚接下的一角，不是男主角黑田官兵衛，而是織田信長。  
手塚光是看到劇情，就知道為什麼大石只拿了這兩本給他。這兩個角色確實都讓他躍躍欲試。只是手塚看了《戰慄音》的劇情，苦笑了出來，道：「這角色設定與《槍與弓》實在有些像，這樣不就便宜了我？」  
大石爽朗的笑道：「奧野導演就是因為看到你那部《槍與弓》，才指定你演出《戰慄音》，就連全球那邊也同意了。兩者雖然設定上有些像，但《戰慄音》更不好詮釋。」他頓了一頓，又道：「當然還是難不倒影帝啦。」  
手塚應道：「如果要拉琴，確實難不倒我。」他又看了看《軍師官兵衛》的劇本，應道：「這部就更有意思了。居然希望我演出大河劇。」  
「我印象中你偶爾會看歷史劇吧？織田信長你肯定不陌生。」大石取笑道。  
手塚點點頭，皺眉道：「這感覺挺微妙，居然要演織田信長。」比起奧野清文的《戰慄音》，《軍師官兵衛》的劇本手塚只簡單的看了幾頁。以前有與熊倉釉合作的經驗，他對於熊倉釉導演的劇本很有信心。  
「所以呢，你的回覆是？」大石笑問道。  
手塚啪了一聲，闔上劇本，答道：「好，今年就接這兩部吧。大石，再麻煩你幫我回覆給兩位導演。」  
「好。」大石笑著道。聽到手塚的指示，他便風風火火的離開了手塚的辦公室。  
手塚又拿起《戰慄音》的劇本反覆看了一下，沒有想到三年後，他又要演一部關於小提琴演奏家的電影。他無奈的笑了出來。  
不過，還能拉琴，真是太好了。如果是電影，上映後他應該也會聽見吧？


	14. 章十三

大石攤開手塚的行程表，嘆了一口氣，道：「手塚，你今年真的只接這兩部行程就已經滿檔了。」  
手塚一愣，道：「有這麼誇張？我以為出演《軍師官兵衛》又不是男主角，應該不會這麼花時間才對。」  
大石皺眉，調侃道：「手塚，你是第一天跟熊倉釉導演合作嗎？以他對作品吹毛求疵的程度，怎麼可能讓你這麼容易就過關？」  
手塚差點沒笑出來，他道：「聽你這麼說，確實有些道理。」  
大石又道：「因為兩個演出時間太近了，我們要掌控好，不然其中一邊會開天窗。」  
「開拍時間確定了嗎？如果不行，就推掉一部。」手塚正色道。  
大石溫和的笑道：「你放心，開拍時間已經選好了。《戰慄音》是在三月上旬，大概下禮拜一開拍，為期約兩個月。不過劇組估計你的戲份大概五月中就能結束。至於《軍師官兵衛》四月下旬開拍，你的戲份是在五月中開始，一路拍到八月中旬。所以如果時間控制的當，兩部戲你都還能接，倒不必辜負任何一方。」  
手塚苦笑道：「總覺得這行程還真是有點趕。不過也只能這樣了，兩部片約我都不想放棄。」  
大石親和的笑道：「我就等你這句話。那手塚在開拍前就好好休息一段時間吧。不然就要一路忙到年底。」  
至於其他零碎的時間，就是被一些通告占滿，還有電影後製、歷史劇的後製他也都要看過。以往手塚一年只接一部作品，今年接了兩部，已是十分少見。一個是他喜愛的歷史劇，令一個是能拉琴的電影，也難怪他都不想放棄。  
大石續道：「對了，手塚，最後一件事。你可能會感興趣。」他故意頓了一頓，賣個關子，果然吸引手塚的注意，大石笑道：「你很喜歡的鋼琴演奏家，這週五晚上要開鋼琴演奏會。我這裡有門票，你要聽嗎？」他邊說邊將演奏會門票從懷裡拿了出來。  
手塚沒有立刻接下，而是道：「說吧，有什麼條件？」  
大石歛起笑容，正色說道：「就一個條件，請你無論發生什麼事，都務必要拍完《戰慄音》。你若答應，我就把票給你。」  
手塚聳聳肩，應道：「這個好辦，我還不是那種不負責任的演員。」  
大石笑道：「那我就放心了。」在遞交出演奏會門票的時候，大石卻沉思了起來。這個條件是那人將票給他的時候特別提到的一點。手塚今年的拍攝應該會順利吧，大石暗暗的想著。  
手塚萬萬沒有想到不二居然在日本又開了一場演奏會。這一場不是獨奏會，而是與東京交響樂團一同演出，另外還有不二的同窗，同樣也是在古典音樂圈很有名氣的一位小提琴家佐伯，也會一起同台演出。手塚只看了一下節目單，便道：「大石，你這兩張票價應該是天價了吧。若我沒記錯，這兩個座位還是包廂。」三得利音樂聽的包廂，又是兩位知名的演奏家，這票如果不是花了很多錢買下，就絕對是靠關係才有。  
「手塚好眼力，是包廂沒錯。」大石有些緊張的應道。  
手塚嘆道：「我實在很想問你這票的來源。不過估計你也與給你票的人有了一些協定，便不為難你。我就當作沒有背後利益交換這件事。」  
大石赧然道：「真不好意思。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「不過你要記得與我的約定。」他猶豫了一下，又道：「手塚，還有，我不會背叛你，請你無論如何都要記得這一點。」  
手塚迎上大石的目光，心中閃過無數念頭。不過最後仍是溫言道：「我信你，大石。」  
只是五個字，大石鬆了一口氣。他苦笑了出來，對方好像說，手塚不會怪他的。希望如此。而且手塚會感謝他，如果是這樣，為了手塚的星途發展，他願意做任何事。

東京都，跡部家的宅邸。跡部人不在日本，不過不二與佐伯兩人卻已先過來住，為了下週的演奏會做準備。當然一方面也要與東京管弦樂團一同排練。  
「我好期待喔，可以跟小虎一起在日本一同演出。」不二笑著說道。  
佐伯苦笑道：「主角是你，我只是來打醬油。」  
佐伯之所以這麼說，是因為這一次的演奏會主要是不二與東京交響樂團共同演出莫札特的鋼琴協奏曲。佐伯則是以客座小提琴演奏家的身分一同參與演出。所以佐伯才會如此自嘲著。  
不二微笑道：「話別這麼說，京都那一場就換我打醬油了。」  
與京都交響樂共同演出的時間是在四月中旬，主要是佐伯演出帕格尼尼、威瓦第等小提琴協奏曲。不二則是以客座鋼琴演奏家協演。  
不過兩人在樂壇太過知名，票價都已是天價賣出。而且開賣都一掃而光，顯示兩人就算極少在日本演出，也仍舊享有高人氣。  
「你其實可以不用去，我去就好了。舟車勞頓，這樣你太辛苦。而且你哪是打醬油啊，光不二周助這大名就多少人衝著它來聽演奏會。」佐伯皺眉道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「不行，小虎的演出我一定要去。而且小虎的樂迷也遍及世界各地，這樣你我算是抵銷，別再互捧了。」  
佐伯拉過不二冰冷的手，說道：「我就擔心你的身體扛不住。去年一整年不是忙於世界巡迴演出，就是要忙論文。搞得你胃疾復發。萬一這次又胃出血，我該怎麼和小景交代。」  
不二燦笑了出來，應道：「我還沒這麼虛弱。小虎過慮了。」  
佐伯搖搖頭，嘆道：「罷了。這次兩場演出，至少我都還在你旁邊。起碼有我看著你。免得小景放心不下。」  
不二笑著調侃道：「小虎，你這麼關心我，小景不會吃醋嗎？」  
佐伯捏了捏不二的臉頰，低吼道：「小助，你欠揍。還有，你知道拿西服訂製的數據給裁縫師的時候，對方跟我說了什麼嗎？」  
不二一愣，問道：「他說了什麼？」  
佐伯手上加力，續道：「他說：『這傢伙是都沒在吃飯嗎？』人家光看數據就知道了。」他垂下肩膀，放開了不二的臉頰，卻抱住了對方，輕聲道：「別讓我跟小景擔心，好嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「好。」  
佐伯又嘆了一口氣，話又說回來，跡部哪可能吃醋，他與他都守在不二旁邊習慣了。早已成了和諧的平衡。  
不二微笑著道：「小虎，真的別擔心，真田前輩一個月前就說我的胃已經好一些了，不礙事的。」

跡部終於從墨爾本趕回來東京的邸府已經是兩天後的晚上。風塵僕僕的他，先安撫了佐伯……不對，是佐伯先安撫了跡部，跡部這才找到在琴房練琴的不二。  
跡部望了望不二的臉色，雖然仍舊過於蒼白，但至少精神狀況很好，他滿意的笑道：「果然讓小虎陪在你身邊是對的。」  
不二微笑道：「我們這幾天可是很認真在練琴。也有用了小景的球場打球喔。」  
跡部點了點頭，雙手抱胸笑道：「本大爺很滿意。更期待明天的演奏會。」  
不二溫顏道：「絕對值得期待，我與小虎已經許久沒有同台演出了。雖然是鋼琴協奏曲……。不過沒關係，四月那一次在京都音樂廳演出就是小虎為主角。」他有意無意的看著跡部開岔的領口，剛才是怎麼樣的翻雲覆雨，才讓佐伯成功在跡部的鎖骨上種了草莓？結果剛下飛機的跡部現在還神采奕奕，佐伯估計睡死了。  
「不勞你特別提醒！你再一次於後台暈倒我就禁你今年所有的演出，乖乖回去寫論文！」跡部咬牙道。  
不二微笑道：「不會的。」他湊近跡部，笑道：「而且小景也在啊！」  
跡部真是拿不二沒輒，他搖頭道：「我看我還及早把你送回給他。免得禍害本大爺跟小虎！」  
不二垂下眼簾，輕聲道：「我想讓他聽著我的琴聲來找我。」  
跡部苦笑道：「難怪你這兩年突發奇想，突然決定要在亞洲開演奏會。」  
不二燦笑道：「我也要開演奏會多賺錢啊。」  
跡部瞪眼道：「賺錢？你就算不用賺錢，本大爺跟小虎都寵的起你！」不二哪裡缺錢？先不說還有他，而且不二家背景也是好的沒話說，更別提他本人是收入最高的演奏家之一。  
「我開玩笑的。音樂這麼美麗，我希望越多人聽到越好。」不二輕笑道。那笑容如春風般怡人，正如他的琴聲。  
跡部心中一暖，懶懶的道：「小助，彈幾首莫札特的小品吧。」  
不二笑著點頭。雙手輕輕的放在鋼琴上，接著是優美的旋律從鋼琴流瀉而出。  
令跡部驚喜的是，不二不只彈了莫札特的鋼琴小品，還彈了跡部相當喜愛，李斯特的《唐懷瑟序曲》。不二的琴聲也好，佐伯的琴聲也好，跡部只有在聽他們兩人拉琴或彈琴時，才是真正的放鬆。

三月上旬，正如大石所說的，手塚幾乎是聽完不二的演奏會後，便開始忙碌的拍片生活。首先要拍攝的是奧野清文的《戰慄音》。  
這是手塚第一次與奧野清文合作。他有些期待，奧野清文的名頭手塚可沒少聽過。結果一語奧野清文見面，兩人有種相見恨晚的感覺。奧野清文居然也十分期待與手塚見面。  
「坦白說，我是手塚先生的影迷。這一次能見到手塚先生本人，我真是如作夢一般。還能邀請你一同參與演出。」奧野清文笑著道。  
手塚赧然道：「哪裡的話。能與奧野先生合作，我才是倍感榮幸。」  
兩人爽快的握了手，相互寒暄幾句，就以姓氏相稱了。可能因為年紀不算相差太多，因此相處起來很愉快自然。  
「我還怕手塚會拒絕我的片約，畢竟這與之前那一部《槍與弓》的設定有些相像，想說手塚會不會因為覺得角色相近，而沒挑戰性拒演。那時候大石跟我說，無論如何都會說服你演出。」奧野清文搔著頭，笑著說道。  
手塚瞥了大石一眼，大石訕訕一笑。他沒想到大石居然向奧野清文做了那種保證。他應道：「沒那回事。我看過劇本後，覺得非常好。能再次演出小提琴演奏家的角色，我有自信能比三年多前的那一部詮釋的更好。」如此，也不枉費奧野清文對他這麼信任。  
奧野清文聞言，哈哈一笑，應道：「這一點我可是完全都不意外的喔！」  
然後是合作的女主角，日高希子，三十一歲，過去曾拿過兩次影后的實力派角色。在戲裡面是飾演手塚的女兒。外貌雖然比實際年齡年輕許多，不過年歲與手塚相當，所以兩人站在一起，氣質上居然十分登對。  
「手塚先生，請多指教。」日高希子微笑著道。  
「久仰盛名，日高小姐。請多指教。」手塚應道。  
因為奧野清文已經有聽大石那裡說過，手塚的片約開拍時間很接近，所以也沒有為難手塚，幾乎是有手塚的戲份就開拍。而且進度很快。  
手塚發現自己實在太喜歡與這位導演合作的感覺了。奧野清文做事不拖泥帶水。但這不代表他不注重小細節。畢竟這一次陣容都相當堅強。就連一位重要的男配角，是由德永昌明演出，是一位與武藤翔齊名的泰斗級演藝圈前輩。所以演員的表現，幾乎都不用奧野清文去操心。  
如果不是因為這部片子的場面非常恢弘浩大，不然拍攝的時間會更快。  
然而除了劇本內容引人入勝外，奧野清文真正最厲害的地方，在於運鏡的掌握。即使是宏大的場景，他卻能拍的極為細膩。可以說是演員們點亮了場景，而非場景襯出電影的恢弘。  
奧野清文很厲害，完全知道他找了這些有著精湛演技的演員陣容，自然要善用他們的優勢。就連手塚拉琴的樣子，拍攝情形一樣都不馬虎。  
當然整個劇組在知道手塚會拉小提琴後，竟是一陣歡喜。其中最為歡喜的自然是奧野清文。所有拉琴的演出都是由手塚本人親自上陣。  
奧野清文驚喜的道：「我就知道！我就知道你在《槍與弓》拉小提琴的樣子不是演的，是真的在拉琴！那演的跟真的一樣，就是真的了！」重點是手塚拉的不是一般的好！  
手塚苦笑了出來，應道：「演的跟真的一樣，就是真的。我還是第一次聽到有導演這麼說。」  
奧野清文笑道：「不、不、不，這部電影幾乎可以說是為你量身打造的。我看《槍與弓》時只覺得……怎麼會有這麼是適合演小提琴的演員？結果你居然是真的會拉琴！手塚，你能想見我心中的興奮嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，表示可以理解。他已經可以感覺到整個劇組因為他會拉琴，而興奮的炸開了鍋。他淡道：「休息時間，我就為各位拉幾曲吧，獻醜了。」  
獻醜？那是天籟！手塚拉琴是天籟啊！一個帥度突破天元的影帝在面前拉小提琴，這是何等的幸福？劇組的工作人員們發現這一次拍戲是他們最幸福的一次。

可《戰慄音》的拍攝，在手塚的戲份拍攝結束便從德國巴布斯堡趕往日本鎌倉後，卻發生突發狀況。因為發生的過快，連劇組都措手不及。但上映時間就寫在那裡，《戰慄音》的劇組在手塚與大石離去後，遭遇了最大的危機。  
只見助理人員突然飛奔至奧野清文旁邊，也顧不得其他人的目光了，附在奧野清文耳邊低聲幾句。眾人見到奧野清文臉色丕變，差點從椅子上跌下來。  
日高希子上前關心的問道：「奧野先生，請問發生了什麼事嗎？」  
奧野清文花了好長一段時間，才總算定了定心神，苦笑道：「拍戲這麼久，我還是第一次遇到。剛接獲消息，投資人以撤資為要脅，要求我們更改劇本！」


	15. 章十四

《戰慄音》的拍攝現場發生這等大事，遠在鎌倉地區的手塚竟是毫不知情。本來說好是五月底會開殺青宴，這下好了，被改了劇本，要如何與手塚交代？  
奧野清文咬牙問道：「對方撤資的話，我們資金會少了多少？」  
助理人員深吸一口氣，道：「百分之六十。相當一半以上的投資人都會撤資。本來這等事是不應該要勞煩奧野導演煩惱。但事關重大涉及更改劇本，怕是不說明委淵，導演恐怕不會同意。」  
奧野清文神色一寒，問道：「真是胡鬧。」  
日高希子果然是拍過多部電影的人，這種破事沒少遇過，開言道：「是不是該問一下，投資方他們希望更改劇情的方向？否則我們也不曉得從何改起。」  
奧野清文經日高希子這麼提醒，回過神來，並道：「妳說的正是。戲都拍了一半，我們怎麼可能就放著不繼續下去。」他扭過頭看著助理人員，正色問道：「說吧，對方對劇情有什麼要求？」  
助理人員嚥了一口口水，才道：「抱歉，真是難以啓齒。投資人說，要把手塚先生有些拉琴的畫面全部大改。」  
眾人均是一驚。全部大改？開什麼玩笑？手塚正是以小提琴家的設定演出《戰慄音》現在說手塚拉琴的劇情全都要改？這樣要進行後製時，要怎麼跟手塚交代？手塚個性雖然沈穩，但骨子裡是自信與傲氣。就算他生氣劇組也認了，畢竟是劇組不尊重手塚在先啊。  
「你說什麼？」奧野清文驚問道。完全沒有注意到手中的劇本掉在地上。  
「字面上的意思。有手塚先生在《戰慄音》拉琴的畫面，都要改。」助理人員面不改色的又重複了一次剛才的話，而且第二次還放緩了語速。  
日高希子與德永昌明因拍過的片子多，算是眾人之中最先回過神來的兩人。他們對看一眼，微微皺眉。改劇本不是沒可能，但都拍完了才改劇本，甚至以撤資要脅，這就很少見。根本是掐著劇組跟導演要改。  
德永昌明正色道：「那位投資人應該已經有派人過來吧？他們的人還在嗎？」這種事不可能是電話聯繫，絕對是派代表過來。  
助理人員點了點頭，應道：「對。正在辦公室。他們正等著奧野導演過去。」  
「看來是要照投資人的意思更改劇本了。」日高希子嘆道。她燉了一頓，又道：「奧野先生，您就去看看他們到底要什麼。劇本是改定了，之後還得要趕拍攝進度。盡早了解我們就能盡早重拍。」  
奧野清文覺得日高希子說的有理，嘆了一口氣，自導演椅上起身，道：「那就先勞煩渡邊副導演幫我看一下了。」  
副導演渡邊維點點頭，正色說道：「您儘管去吧，這裡有日高小姐、德永前輩跟我在。」  
奧野清文麻煩渡邊維掌控拍攝現場後，便與助理人員來到辦公室。從拍攝現場到臨時辦公室，奧野清文非常緊張。一般極少狀況會讓導演直接面對投資者，可是他們《戰慄音》最大的投資者，派人堅持要親自見奧野清文。  
直來到辦公室門外，奧野清文想過各種可能。想過對方身後站了保鑣們一字排開、想過對方是大老闆有著懾人的氣勢、想過是有人帶著空降的新人說要拍戲。  
什麼腦補的任何可能，奧野清文在門外都想過了一輪。最後，深吸一口氣，打開了房門。然而見到眼前的景象，他發現自己錯的離譜。對方只來了兩個人。一個個頭高大，面色偏黑的三十二歲男子。另一個文質彬彬，帶著眼鏡，面容英俊，三十一歲的青年。  
其中帶著眼鏡的青年，一見到奧野清文，便上前將名片遞給奧野清文，正色道：「奧野導演您好，這是我的名片。我是柳生比呂士，是特助。另一位是樺地崇弘，亦是少董信任的人。少董派我過來與您商量一下《戰慄音》的劇情。」  
奧野清文迅速的看了一眼名片，便將名片收進懷中。他本來一肚子火，但對方有禮的態度，他反而生氣不起來。他正色道：「就開門見山吧，你們的少董，希望怎麼更改劇本？」  
柳生笑道：「果然是奧野導演，直奔主題。」他邊說邊拿出資料，笑道：「那請恕我直說了吧，這是少董希望更改劇本的樣子，請您過目。」  
奧野清文將信將疑的看了柳生一眼，但仍是仔細的接過劇本，翻閱了起來。越看越驚訝，他抬頭，皺眉道：「您這編劇，劇情跟原來的幾乎一樣，為什麼要改？」對方的編劇，根本保留了他原先的設想，劇情走向也沒更動。  
柳生推了推眼鏡，解釋道：「對，所以正如一開始您的助理人員傳話的內容一樣，只有將手塚先生拉琴的那些劇情改掉而已。」他頓了一頓，又道：「希望不是助理人員誤傳了什麼。」  
奧野清文苦笑道：「我的助理人員確實是一字不漏的傳給我。只是我太過緊張，想了各種可能。」他看著柳生，續道：「所以簡單說，您希望將這個角色從原先的小提琴演奏家，改成鋼琴家？」  
柳生點點頭，淡應道：「對。大概就這樣。另外，選曲也都全部選好了。」柳生迎上奧野清文凌厲的視線，訕訕的道：「畢竟要改劇本的提議是少董的，所以音樂部分，也都選好了。我有把音樂帶過來，奧野先生要聽聽看嗎？」  
奧野清文情緒本來從憤怒，到訝異，現在則是好奇，他正色道：「請柳生先生放來聽聽。我沒有想過您們竟已準備這麼充分。」  
柳生微微一笑，開始解釋每首曲子對應的場景。  
奧野清文卻越聽越心驚，選這些曲子的人，絕對對鋼琴有相當多的研究，而且搞不好還彈得一手好琴。這些音樂就算是圈內的首席配樂大師，也挑不出毛病來。  
音樂軋然而止，柳生也解釋完畢。他笑道：「請問奧野先生還有什麼要問的嗎？」  
奧野清文想了想，正色道：「只有一個，因為是臨時改劇本，我們到哪裡找專精鋼琴的演員接替手塚的戲？」  
柳生推了推眼鏡，輕笑道：「這完全沒問題，少董也考慮到了。我們這裡有一個人選。」他邊說，邊將一張照片的到奧野清文面前，續笑道：「不過們這裡有一個條件希望劇組可以遵守。若是能達到，少董說資金會再挹注比原來多三成，劇組重拍後扣除成本還能賺的比原先更多。」  
奧野清文只看了照片一眼，震驚的說不出話來。好不容易緩了緩情緒，才開言道：「說吧，希望我們做什麼？」  
柳生正色道：「我知道手塚先生肯定會回來參與電影的後製。所以我們要求只有一個，就是在電影上映前，都不能透漏他替身演員的身分。因此我們希望，劇組換成我們的人馬。因為他的演出，是最高機密，越少人知道越好。」他見到奧野清文緊張的面容，笑著安撫道：「您放心，導演不可能換，我們還是希望您能繼續執導完《戰慄音》，敢問這條件您可接受？」  
奧野清文挑眉應道：「都到這層面上，我怎麼可能不接受？我剛還在想到底是誰，需要這麼保密到家。看來也只能如此了。只是拍攝進度很趕，戲服的話怎麼辦？」  
柳生笑道：「事實上已經在做最後的修改。大概後天就能開拍。您看怎麼樣？」  
奧野清文一愣，隨即哈哈一笑：「原來您們早就預謀好了。我真是被擺了一道。應該要感到生氣才對，我卻氣不起來，反而還有些期待。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「倒是手塚那邊，解釋才困難。」  
柳生沒有回答，給了奧野清文一個微笑，然後便與樺地離開了辦公室。  
奧野清文並沒立刻趕回片場，而是沉思起來。  
柳生剛才拿的照片奧野清文看過，手塚這個替身演員真不得了。價碼都是天價了，這一次是無償當手塚的替身。  
若沒看錯，影帝手塚國光的替身演員，竟是聞名世界的天才鋼琴家，不二周助。

兩天後，沒人知道為什麼《戰慄音》的劇組大換血，除了核心人物之外，沒有人知道為什麼。至於那些核心演員，自然也被告知。像日高希子與德永昌明這些圈內老手，多少也能猜出背後原因，就當作不知道。  
只是今天片場倒來了一位在業界享譽盛名、才華洋溢的服裝設計師，幸村精市。幾乎是一大早就在更衣間低吼。  
「小助，你跟我說啊，上個月幫你量身訂製的服裝，為什麼現在就要加別針？」幸村低吼道。  
說起來幸村跟不二認識的情形是這樣的，幸村接到一張天價訂單，希望幸村可以接下這個案子。比起豐厚的報酬，幸村更好奇下單的人是何許人也。結果見到他的模特兒，幸村都驚呆了。他沒有想到初時與手塚的那句話，竟然美夢成真。他的模特兒是不二！  
幸村本來想說，太好了，可以幫他夢寐以求的模特兒設計衣服，可是對方居然說，他要的服裝是《戰慄音》所有的戲服。《戰慄音》的戲服一開始本來就是幸村設計，所以幸村訕訕然的接受只是把戲服改成不二的尺寸，還要求不能穿起來太過單薄。這可難倒了幸村，不二身高其實僅較手塚矮半個頭，但因非常清瘦，因此設計上的難度大大增加不少。  
那時候不二燦笑著說：「正因為幸村是大設計師，又是原著，所以才會找他。」時，幸村雙眼都快噴火了，到底有沒有人跟不二說，他瘦到快剩骨架，穿衣要立體，服裝又要跟手塚的戲服一樣，這任務有多艱巨？當時幸村只單純以為不二是手塚的影迷，所以也想要收藏一套手塚的戲服，萬萬沒想到竟是為了今天做準備？而且他還被要求不可以洩漏跟不二有接觸的事。  
更勝者，幸村完全不知道原來他的伴侶，真田其中一位私人病患，竟然與不二認識。不知道該說世界真小還是真有緣分。幸村與不二兩人一見投緣。不二年紀畢竟小幸村六歲，於是幸村已經直接喊『小助』了，不二則是喊『幸村前輩』。  
言歸正順，大設計師幸村精市一早就在更衣室發火，是因為不二又瘦了。  
不二聳聳肩，燦笑道：「那就加別針吧，真是辛苦幸村前輩。」  
幸村捏了捏不二的臉頰，皺眉道：「拜託你，多吃點好嗎？瘦成這樣能看嗎？」別針一別上去，將不二衣服的腰線一收，他的腰身纖細且單薄如紙。  
可是不二並沒有這麼多時間能吃飯。重拍的進度很趕，距離手塚回來參與後製，大概是兩個禮拜之後，不二除了要將手塚拉琴的畫面全換成他彈琴的畫面之外，還有之後鋼琴家抱病出演的幾段，奧野清文見到不二，突然改變心意，決定讓不二詮釋。因此也增加了不二演出的鏡頭。更別提不二還需要重新錄製電影鋼琴配樂。龐大的工作量，讓不二的胃疾復發。

一開始奧野清文並不對這位天才鋼琴家的演技抱持著任何期待，但他完全錯了。  
就他這一次與手塚合作後，聽聞過手塚演戲的一些小趣聞。其中最為人道的，就是手塚極少請替身，大部分都親自上陣。就算手塚的筋骨可能不甚柔軟，但靠著優異的身體素質，大部分的動作仍是做的到。而手塚那精湛的演技、無與倫比的氣質，要當手塚的替身演員，談何容易。  
可是不二卻做到了。以一位素人，也沒有接受過任何演技訓練的他，許多鏡頭都是一鏡到位，更讓奧野清文驚喜萬分。  
不二在拍戲過程中，染上急性支氣管炎，正好他拍到了男主角重病的那一段，抱病演出的他已經不能說是演的了。套用奧野清文跟手塚說的那句話：「演的跟真的一樣，就是真的了。」  
兩週內，不二完成奧野清文的進度，拍攝完電影，並且錄製完所有後製的音樂。而此刻不二的面色已經差到掩飾不了。  
「你真的把手塚演繹的十分到位，是因為你是他的影迷嗎？」日高希子正色問道。最後一天拍攝，她終於問了那個盤旋在她心中已久的問題。  
不二的琴聲軋然而止，他微笑著想了一下，溫顏應道：「影迷嗎？並不算是。雖然我看過他所有電影，但要稱影迷，我遠遠談不上。」  
眾人倒吸一口氣。  
以不二外貌的條件，就算在演藝圈也能大紅大紫。他有著過分精緻的五官，蒼白的膚色，身量也只比手塚矮半個頭，就是身形就是太過清瘦，不過以他這樣的條件，相信也是很多人會喜歡的。如今他扮起手塚的替身，僅是在鞋子加了四公分的增高墊，再加上化妝師精湛的妝容，戴上瞳孔變色鏡片以及服裝的修飾，幾乎分辨不出來他就是手塚的替身演員。  
劇組從來沒有見過有替身演員像不二這般優秀，重點是不二還小手塚六歲。  
「所以你並沒有接受過演技的訓練？」奧野清文皺眉問道。  
不二笑了笑，應答道：「沒有。」  
這下眾人都感到奇怪了，日高希子問道：「沒有接受過專業的演技訓練，卻能演繹手塚這麼到位，卻還說你不是影迷？」  
不二輕聲道：「我真的不能算是手塚的影迷。」  
不是手塚的影迷，可是能接續手塚的演出，也沒有接受過任何訓練，所有人都想問的問題，由德永昌明代表問道：「不二，你怎麼辦到的？」  
不二微笑道：「因為我，瞭解手塚國光。比你們都瞭解。」湛藍色的雙眸，清澈的難以言喻。  
如沐春風的溫和嗓音，令人傾醉，正如他的琴音。這是不二離開劇組前，留下的最後的一句話。  
只因為，不二周助比任何人更瞭解手塚國光。正確答案。


	16. 章十五

在鐮倉拍戲的手塚自然不知道《戰慄音》劇組竟然發生這麼大的事情。奧野清文算了一下時間，決定在手塚回來之前，至少先坦白一半，免得手塚衝擊過大。奧野清文自然是用較為婉轉的方式，他決定打了一通電話給大石。  
「奧野先生，請問有什麼事嗎？」大石接到奧野清文的電話，有些訝異的問道。  
「大石先生，有一件事想趁你們回來之前，先行告知。不過有些難以啟齒。」奧野清文苦惱的道。  
電話另一頭的大石好脾氣，並沒有催促奧野清文，反而溫言道：「如果不是什麼十萬火急的事情，不防等兩天後我和手塚與你們會合的時候，再說也不遲。」  
奧野清文更是苦惱了，大石對他這麼體貼，讓他一時間不知道該說什麼才好。  
大石靈光乍現，反問道：「我大概知道你打電話是為了什麼事。」他頓了一頓，嚴肅的道：「是不是有人請你更改劇本？」  
奧野清文一愣，反問道：「所以你那邊早已有風聲？」  
大石沒有正面回答奧野清文的問題，而是道：「你是不是見到了一位叫柳生比呂士的男人？然後與你相談要更改劇本的事宜？」  
奧野清文點點頭，應道：「對，正是他。幕後投資人正是派他與我談判的。」  
大石若有所思的道：「那我明白了。」他頓了一頓，歉然道：「抱歉，沒事先跟你說，事發突然，想必困擾了你。」  
奧野清文苦笑道：「我懂你的難處。惟有在不知情的狀況下，我才能導出好的片子。實在怪不得你。」他嘆了一口氣，又道：「只是你之後打算如何向手塚解釋？」  
大石想了一下，應道：「雖然有些困擾，不過這麻煩也是我先惹出來的。一切由我來扛就好。我會向手塚解釋所有的一切。」  
奧野清文猶豫了一下，終究問道：「你知道劇本改成什麼樣子嗎？」  
大石皺眉，反問道：「我不知道，難道是出了什麼狀況？」  
奧野清文立刻知道大石不曉得真正發生什麼事，肯定也不知道手塚的替身演員大有來頭，僅簡單的道：「沒有特別的事，你放心。一切等你們回來劇組並且參與後製的時候就會知道了。」他很慶幸自己沒有一時衝動而說出了不二的名字。  
大石鬆了一口氣，笑了出來，應道：「嚇到我了。沒事就好。劇情上有什麼大更動嗎？這個問題我要先瞭解，才方便我向手塚解釋。」  
奧野清文瞭然的點點頭，說道：「事實上劇情並沒有太大的更動。但由手塚所演出的男主角，角色設定上卻有大幅度的更動。」  
大石皺眉，問道：「角色大幅度的更動？不是更改劇情，而是臨時更改角色設定是嗎？這還真的非常少見。」  
奧野清文應道：「對，從原先小提琴家的設定，改為鋼琴家。」  
大石倒吸一口氣。他終於明白為什麼奧野清文要打這一通電話了。手塚所引以為傲的小提琴拉琴場景，竟然全都被改掉了。  
「大石先生，你沒事吧？」感覺到電話另一頭大石緊繃的情緒，奧野清文關切的問道。  
大石定了定神，苦笑道：「我沒事。真是難為了你。這由我來向手塚解釋就好。雖然手塚肯定震驚，但他是一位顧全大局的人。」他頓了一頓，又道：「剩下的，還有什麼是我要先知道的嗎？」  
奧野清文搖頭，應道：「目前沒有。若有想到，我再打給你。剩下的，就等你和手塚兩人回來後，再解釋比較清楚。我去盯現場，先掛了！」  
大石向奧野清文道別後，陷入深深的沉思。從那天那人拿著演奏會的門票給他，請他轉交給手塚還加了附帶條件後，大石就一直在等這一天，隨時準備好應對。結果萬萬沒想到，對方居然挑他們離開《戰慄音》片場的時候下手。看來之後他們回《戰慄音》片場時，大概又會興起一陣波瀾。

總算到了手塚完成《軍師官兵衛》的拍攝進度後，如約要前往《戰慄音》在日本的辦公室。臨行前，卻見到大石面色沉重。  
「你似乎有什麼事，需要跟我說嗎？」手塚溫言問道。  
大石回過神來，扯了一個微笑，應道：「確實是有事要跟你說。是關於《戰慄音》的事情。」  
手塚挑眉，問道：「莫不是《戰慄音》的拍攝出了一些狀況？」  
大石猶豫了一下，答道：「你說對了一半。與其說出狀況，不如說角色的設定改變了。」他答的很曖晦，可手塚何等聰明，豈會聽不出來。  
果然，手塚立刻問道：「設定改變？是改成什麼樣的方式？」  
大石迎上手塚的視線，正色道：「這些我一時間也說不清，不如等我們回《戰慄音》的片場時，再讓劇組人員展示給你看。」  
手塚心中雖有疑問，但他感覺到大石的難言之隱，便也沒有追問下去。僅淡淡的道：「大石，我相信你。」  
大石心中一陣天人交戰。這一次，他會不會辜負了手塚的信任？  
大概是聽到大石的話，手塚很快的向《軍師官兵衛》的劇組道別後，便直接趕往《顫慄音》的片場。只是他一到片場，忍不住一驚，劇組人員幾乎沒有一個他認識的。好在迎面而來是奧野清文，否則手塚嚴重懷疑自己是不是走錯棚。  
「手塚，歡迎回來。」奧野清文笑道。  
手塚點點頭，開言道：「大石已經跟我說了部份。奧野，我們直奔主題吧，讓我看一下《戰慄音》男主角更換設定後的劇情。」  
奧野清文訝異的看了大石一眼。見大石雙手一攤，抬頭看著天上。大意是指他已經跟手塚解釋過了，剩下的就讓影片說明吧。兩人這時候心神領會雙方想表達的意思。奧野清文正色道：「好的，我也想即早讓你見到。」  
奧野清文也不囉嗦，直接帶著手塚來到辦公室。透過筆電以及投影機，影片投射在投影幕上，手塚只見到鋼琴，就明瞭了八分。  
「你是說，男主角本來小提琴演奏家的設定，改換成了鋼琴演奏家？」手塚問道。  
也不愧是手塚，幾乎只看了一下，便問了最為關鍵的問題。  
奧野清文應道：「沒有錯。不過手塚你無須擔心，所有男主角需要彈奏鋼琴的片段，都已經請替身演員演完了。」他小心翼翼的去看手塚的反應。  
不曉得該說手塚面色如常，還是說他不容易將情緒形於色，看了手塚的表情是看不出來任何事情。但也可能只是他現在還不知道該怎麼反應罷了。  
「手塚，很抱歉，出了這樣的事情。但因為投資人拿資金要脅我們，逼的劇組不得不改劇本。我僅代表劇組向你致歉。」奧野清文歉然道。正要朝手塚鞠躬，手塚卻抬手阻止了。  
「先等等，讓我看完。」手塚淡應道。  
一開始手塚知道自己小提琴演奏家的設定被改之後，並不是沒有惱驚怒。可他穩重的個性，總認為事出必有因，需得了解過後，才評斷是不是該生氣，以及也不要為了情緒牽著鼻子走。  
手塚絕對有理由生氣的。可是他越看他替身演員演的鋼琴演奏片段，卻越看越驚訝。他已經完全不生氣了，反而是細細的看了起來。有幾幕手塚乾脆自己操控電腦倒帶放慢又重看了好幾回。  
該怎麼說呢，接續手塚演出的替身演員，就連手塚本尊也覺得不可思議。並不是因為替身演員的演技，而是他竟然將他拉琴的小習慣一併帶入了演戲之中。比如手塚拉琴前，會先推眼鏡跟撥頭髮。一些很細微的動作，那人卻確確實實的都演了出來，眼前彷彿就是他自己彈鋼琴的樣子。至於演奏技巧就更不用說了，完全無可挑剔。  
甚至手塚也不得不承認，《戰慄音》改成鋼琴演奏家的設定，比原先的設定更好。  
手塚細看替身演員的容顏，可也發現不出所以然，只知道對方非常清瘦。要不是戲服設計得當跟劇情走勢需求，不然那身形跟自己總有些差異。  
直到有一幕，男主角病重，在鋼琴面前吐血的那一段，卻看著手塚心揪了一下。  
太逼真，這一段演的太逼真。鮮紅色的血液，演員不適的神情，演的跟真的一樣。  
因手塚在看影片的時候，始終不發一語，讓在旁的大石與奧野清文有些不知所措，也不曉得該如何插話。  
看了好半晌，手塚總算開言問道：「那一名替身演員是誰？」  
「這個我們不能說。若能將電影演好，替身演員是誰，應該不重要吧？」奧野清文苦笑道。怕手塚追問下去，他乾脆直接攤牌。  
手塚瞭然的點點頭，應道：「這位替身演員的琴技非常驚人啊，倒是找到了一位很會彈琴的。」然後他又繼續看著影片。  
替身演員彈琴的樣子手塚卻覺得非常眼熟，彷彿喚起心中某部份深層的記憶。可他知道問奧野清文他們也沒有答案。然而手塚心中的答案他覺得不真實，非常不真實。他怎麼可能當替身演員呢？應該說，他怎麼會有時間來拍戲？種種疑點，手塚還是無法說服自己替身演員不是他。  
因為他彈琴的樣子，就是影片中的神韻。唯有他彈琴，無論在何時，無論在何地，伴隨著琴聲，那專注的神情，宛若有一道光照射在他身上，溫暖而發亮。  
比起憤怒，手塚感覺到更多的是驚喜。如果真的是他，那也就代表這部《戰慄音》是他與他合演的電影。  
但，可能嗎？他身體那麼差，哪有可能會去演戲？聽他的兩場演奏會下來，那時候幸村好像有在他旁邊嘟噥道：「他會不會彈到一半暈倒？」這一語道出了他的關心。更何況他的演奏會時間都比其他鋼琴家還要來的長。  
話又說回來，手塚將影片定格在男主角於鋼琴前吐血的瞬間。  
奧野清文顯然感受到手塚想問什麼，也不等手塚問，他便開言道：「是真的。那段吐血不是特效，是真的。」  
手塚一滯，問道：「我的替身演員身體很差嗎？」這吐的可是鮮血。儘管電影拍攝的畫面很唯美，但演員難受的神情卻已掩飾不了。  
奧野清文嘆道：「不算太好。為期兩個禮拜的拍攝，染上了急性支氣管炎。可能壓力也過大，導致胃出血。醫生說他的胃很不好，這次出血是舊傷復發，也就是以前有多次類似的經驗了。」  
聞言，手塚臉色發白，急問道：「那他之後呢？有沒有接受治療？」  
「有，那天拍完便送他去醫院了。可因為拍攝時間很趕，他只在醫院吊了點滴，休息兩小時後又回到現場將餘下的幾幕拍完。」奧野清文正色道。  
手塚瞪大雙眼，眼裡盡是擔憂。應該是他了，大概錯不了，他從以前胃就非常差。會胃出血他也不會太意外。可聽到他強撐身體拍攝的事情，手塚則心疼的要命。  
奧野清文嘆道：「幸村設計的戲服太厲害，別看影片這樣，事實上他本人非常瘦。」因為胃出血不能進食，結果兩週下來竟又瘦了一分，讓幸村頭痛不已。當然奧野清文知道這些如果跟手塚說，手塚肯定更加擔心，便沒多提。見到手塚擔憂的神情，奧野清文又道：「你放心，他已經出國治療。」  
手塚一愣，啊……原來他已經不在日本。有些失落，但也還好至少已經出國接受治療。  
奧野清文想起他與柳生相談時，對方最後的微笑。本來怕手塚會生氣，結果手塚到目前為止只顯露了一種情緒，叫擔憂。  
為了他的替身演員而擔憂。這是不是可以大膽的假設手塚其實認識替身演員？  
奧野清文歉然道：「手塚，抱歉。劇情整個更改了太多。你要對我們發火我們也沒半句話好說。畢竟我們有錯在先，請接受我們的道歉。」說罷，他正要向手塚深深鞠躬，未料，手塚卻伸手扶住他的肩頭。  
手塚苦笑道：「我該說什麼，電影還是要上映的。這劇情改的很好，比之前更好，我也無話可說。只是對不住這位替身演員，我最難的部分，全都由他扛去演，與我演的如出一轍。與其說他在揣摩角色，不如說他在揣摩我會怎麼演。」他頓了一頓，溫顏道：「你的無奈我懂，這個道歉我不能接受。」  
奧野清文一愣，搖頭道：「坦白說我還真不知道該如何面對你。」他內心對手塚的評價又上升不止一個檔次，正如大石所說，手塚是一位顧全大局的人。  
手塚的嘴角逸出了難以察覺的微笑，溫顏道：「奧野，我很期待這部電影完成以及上映。」  
奧野清文笑嘆道：「你的反應真是出乎我意料之外。」  
手塚攤了攤手，應道：「那麼，後製要用的音樂，能不能放來我聽聽看？」剩下最後一點，如果是，那眾多跡象顯示他的替身演員是他，不會有錯了。  
奧野清文點點頭，便用了手機撥放起音樂來。  
手塚只聽了兩首，便確定是他，而且非常確定。想起這部電影幾乎是他與他一同完成，手塚內心一陣狂喜。他正色應道：「奧野，謝謝你。這絕對是我拍攝眾多部影片當中，經驗最為美好的一次。」他已經不用去管這部電影會不會造成迴響了，幾乎可以預見這部電影的配樂跟原聲帶，肯定又是樂評及影評討論的話題。畢竟有他親自出馬，這錄音聽就知道絕對是出自他的指尖。  
因為沒有人能將莫札特跟蕭邦的曲子彈的這麼好。  
奧野清文與大石不解的對看一眼，手塚的反應完全出乎他們的預料，但他們知道手塚並沒有騙人。  
手塚的眼中，是前所未有的柔和。


	17. 章十六

瑞士，日內瓦，不二家私宅。不二完成了日本的階段性任務後，便回到老家養病。佐伯回漢諾瓦音樂學院上課一段時間，但又放心不下他，所以跡部少見的推開了公務，在蘇黎世的商務會議一結束後，便趕去不二的私宅。  
「小助身體怎麼樣了？」跡部一進門，西裝外套也還不及脫，立刻問了幫他開門的管家，黑田管事。  
「周助少爺還有些微燒。真田醫生早上才來看過，說是要多休息。」黑田執事正色道，他替跡部拿著西裝外套。  
「是嗎，我去他房間一趟。他還在睡嗎？」跡部問道。  
黑田應道：「已經醒了一段時間，正在練琴。」  
聞言，跡部皺了皺眉，不好好休息是在練什麼琴？  
原來不二在拍《戰慄音》時染上急性支氣管炎，加上胃出血。在醫院休息個一天後，便返回瑞士。大概是舟車勞頓，又沒好好休息，竟然併發肺炎。這兩天好不容易才終於退燒。不二原先打算自己回到家裡好好休養，可是真田還是把這消息告訴了佐伯跟跡部。本來跡部和佐伯很想趕到不二身邊唸他一頓，不過見到昏迷的不二，只有萬分心疼而已。  
不過當他打開不二琴房的門，聽到優雅的旋律時，跡部神情柔和了下來。他逕自找了沙發坐著，靜靜的聽不二彈琴。也不知道練了多久，不二這才終於注意到跡部已在他的琴房好一段時間。  
「小景？」不二一愣，疑惑的道。  
「嗯啊？很訝異嗎？身體不好，還這麼逞強。本大爺真不該答應你的任性。」跡部嘆道。不二會累成這樣，絕對是他讓他太過任性了。  
不二燦笑了出來，溫言道：「這是我自己的問題，跟小景無關喔。」  
跡部一語不發，大步流星的走向不二，伸手覆上他的額頭，不二的額頭還有些微燙，臉色也蒼白的病態。  
不二知道跡部擔心，溫和的道：「我真的沒事，身體已經好很多了。」  
可是跡部完全沒有聽進去不二的話，將不二一把擁入懷中，嘆道：「我怎麼可能不擔心你呢。好好照顧自己，好不好？」他抱了就知道了，本來就很瘦的不二，又瘦了一圈。

*　*　*

一九九八年五月，德國，蘇爾茲堡。仲春之際，一項音樂賽事悄悄的拉開序幕。因為是第三屆的音樂比賽，所以參賽者大多是來自歐洲各個地區。  
但莫札特國際音樂大賽還是有一定的吸引力，儘管在國際賽事上知名度不高，可也因為如此，反而成了選手們為了更知名賽事暖身的比賽之一。若能有幸抱下獎項，倒也沒有損失。  
不過今年卻來了一位來自日本的選手。可能是因極少亞洲國家選手參賽，所以日本參賽者的出現，眾人已感到十分新奇。不過只有新奇還不夠，他已成功引起話題。  
比賽如期舉行著。第一輪獨奏後，基本上就已經篩檢剩下二十四位能夠晉級。  
身為九歲就已經登上過奧地利金色大廳的不二，對於莫札特國際音樂賽事並沒有太多的緊張感，評審老師們對不二的名頭卻如雷貫耳，誰都曉得不二去年八月在金色大廳與維也納交響樂團演出鋼琴協奏曲的事情。因此青少年組的鋼琴比賽，幾乎是所有參賽者一見到不二的名字，大概就知道首獎早已是他的囊中之物。  
僅是第一輪的獨奏項目，當時在台下觀看不二彈琴的佐伯跟跡部，顯然有為不二的演奏驚艷到。  
那時十六歲的跡部目不轉睛的盯著台上不二看，直到不二彈完琴，對隔壁的佐伯道：「喂，小虎，你知道他是誰嗎？」  
佐伯搔著頭，苦笑道：「學古典音樂的人絕對都知道他啊，他是天才鋼琴家，正是去年以九歲之齡登上奧地利金色大廳的不二周助。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我原以為這種小型的賽事他不會參加，沒想到居然參賽，真是出乎我意料之外。」  
跡部風馬牛不相及的丟了一句話，道：「你沒發現嗎？他的莫札特彈的極好。」  
佐伯一愣，這才想起，之前一個很有名的樂評家，聽到不二彈的莫札特後驚為天人。也跟跡部說過一樣的話。他笑道：「我真得意，小景對古典音樂的鑑賞力越來越厲害了！」  
跡部白了佐伯一眼，漠然道：「你以為我沒受你影響嗎？而且本大爺或多或少也會彈一點鋼琴。」他腦海中飛快閃過數個念頭，正色道：「小虎，我們去認識他好不好？」  
佐伯挑眉，笑著打趣道：「你這是在幫跡部財團挖掘新星嗎？」  
跡部點點頭，應道：「繼了你之後的第二顆。而且我們要趕快將他定下來。本大爺調查過了，這是不二第一場的國際賽事，知名度還不算完全打開，正是好時候。」他頓了一頓，又道：「除非我看走眼了，不然這傢伙以後絕對是橫掃各大鋼琴比賽的常勝軍。小虎，本大爺要的，都是最好的，其中也包括你。」  
佐伯一愣，燦笑了出來。他知道跡部說的是真的。  
而且跡部從來沒有看走眼過。  
於是在跡部的堅持下，三個人很快就勾搭上，不二與佐伯一見投緣，年紀最長的跡部在各方面都特別照顧他們兩人。至於佐伯之後也進入了漢諾瓦音樂學院則是兩年後的事情。  
第二輪比賽，不二果然毫無懸念的晉級。  
「小助，我剛去幫你看了成績，恭喜你！」一名有著白髮的英俊十二歲少年笑道。  
不二笑了笑，應道：「虎次郎，你還有時間關心我，不是快要輪到你比賽？」  
佐伯虎次郎聳聳肩，應道：「這個啊，首獎大概沒什麼問題。這是小景說的。」  
不二很想笑，佐伯好像沒有發現無論他表現怎麼樣，另一位朋友跡部景吾都會說很好這件事。不過佐伯確實有才，第一輪是以最高分的成績進去。  
佐伯想了一下，道：「小助，有一位日本的參賽者，拉的也挺好。下午賽程有他，你既然第二輪已經比完，要不要過去聽他演奏？」  
不二一愣，反問道：「日本人？」  
佐伯點點頭，笑道：「是啊，日本人。小景說，如果有人會跟我爭奪首獎，那絕對會是他。好像叫手塚國光來著。」  
不二、佐伯與跡部三人雖然自幼都在國外長大，但都有日本血統的他們，對於來自日本的選手們自然也感到相當好奇且還有些親切。  
跡部、佐伯與不二三人比鄰而坐。手塚的賽程是在今天下午的第一位。  
台上，卻見一位身形高挑、有著一頭金髮、膚色白皙、五官英俊帶著眼鏡的男子，拿著自己的小提琴步入了舞台中央。演出前，他輕輕的推了眼鏡，與撥了一下瀏海，雖是微小的動作，不二卻發現手塚是左撇子。  
燈光打在手塚身上，那一位十六歲的少年，渾身上下散發著舞台魅力，在還沒拉琴時，耀眼的足以吸引眾人的目光。從將小提琴放到肩上、拿穩琴弓到調音，所有準備動作一氣呵成，又如行雲流水。  
手塚拉琴時簡直好看的讓人移不開視線。  
幾乎是第一個音一下，不二便能明瞭為什麼跡部說過，如果佐伯要拿下小提琴組首獎，恐怕要先過手塚這一關。然而，不二沒有說的是，其實在他心目中，可能因為手塚年長佐伯四歲，技巧也較為純熟，所以手塚當時是拉的比佐伯還要好。惟佐伯勝在對莫札特曲子的詮釋較能符合評審的期待，因此最後抱走青少年小提琴組首獎的人是佐伯。  
手塚沉穩而內斂的氣質，加上拉琴的專注，以及他出挑的外貌，都絕對有無與倫比的舞台魅力。彷彿光是靜立在那裡，即是一道風景，令人難以忘懷。  
等手塚下台後，眾人似乎還沒馬上從琴聲回過神來。過了好半晌，台下才後知後覺的響起熱烈的掌聲。誰也沒有料到這位來自日本的參賽者，竟然有如此高端的演出。  
佐伯注意到不二的神情有異，關心的問道：「小助，你沒事嗎？」  
不二仍舊看著台上，正色道：「該怎麼說呢，手塚前輩啊……拉的太好了。但我覺得他如果拉貝多芬的曲子，會更合適。」他頓了一頓，轉頭看著佐伯，輕笑道：「小虎，你放心。我跟你打賭，本屆首獎，絕對是你的囊中之物。」  
聞言，跡部與佐伯兩人驚疑對看一眼。  
然而這只是不二當下現場聽完看完手塚的演奏，最為直接的感覺。不二是到之後認識手塚才曉得原來貝多芬正是手塚最為喜愛的音樂家。可比起跡部與佐伯，比起得獎與否，不二所思考的卻是另一件事。

不二的話，一語成讖。第三屆莫札特國際音樂大賽，青少年鋼琴組的首獎是他自己無懸念的拿下，而青少年小提琴組則由佐伯拿下首獎。而佐伯與跡部那時視為最大競爭對手的手塚，則得了第三。  
演奏音樂本來就相當主觀，每個評審希望聽到的重點當然也就不同。或許正如不二說的，手塚若是參加貝多芬音樂大賽，抱個首獎回來，也沒人會感到意外。  
當晚，不二服過藥後，找來了自己的執事，蒼榮執事。  
不二正色道：「蒼榮，我請你幫我調查手塚的資料，結果如何？」  
「回少爺，資料在這邊。」蒼榮應道，恭敬的雙手捧上了不二要的資料。  
不二翻閱了起來。從那一天他見到手塚，便覺得這一位日本小提琴演奏家很有意思。只是越翻他越是訝異。手塚的資料相當少。  
蒼榮解釋道：「是這樣的，手塚少爺約莫五歲開始學習小提琴，幾乎沒有參加任何賽事，頂多是東京都大賽小提琴兒童組首獎。兩年前以小提琴長才保薦生進入日本以培養音樂及藝術人才知名的私立奧菲斯學園。私立奧菲斯學園是以為學生保有隱私知名的學校，手塚少爺在奧菲斯學園求學的過程與資料，卻是無從查起。」  
不二點了點頭，微笑道：「沒關係，只要知道他是私立奧菲斯學園的學生就好。若我沒記錯，他現在應該是高中一年級吧？」  
「是的。請問少爺還有其他事情要吩咐的嗎？」蒼榮正色問道。  
不二燦笑了出來，應道：「有。第二件事，要請你幫我查有沒有任何能進去奧菲斯學園的管道？我只要三個月的時間就好。」  
這一題顯然比調查手塚的資料還要簡單的多，蒼榮幾乎是在不二吩咐不到半小時內，立刻給出答案。不二聽到那個答案後，臉上笑意更深了。  
他得好好了解手塚才行，而且是近距離的。  
誰讓他，有著與他不相上下的琴聲？

蒼榮所為不二安排至奧菲斯學園的方式，正是利用奧菲斯學園交換生的機制。以不二年僅十歲左右，卻已進入漢諾瓦音樂學院小天才機構，又有莫札特國際鋼琴大賽首獎的頭銜，以及求學上跳級至初中程度的種種戰績，奧菲斯學園聽到不二要來交換生三個月，自然是喜出望外。  
因此不二能進入奧菲斯學園就讀，可以說是極為順利。但問題來了，不二跳級過去還是降讀，本來要念高一的他，只能先念初三。  
一個在初中部，一個在高中部，他要怎麼樣才能見到手塚？  
在一種毫不刻意的情況下，能吸引手塚的注意？  
所幸不二的煩惱並沒有太久，在他要離開奧菲斯學園的倒數第二週，機會總算來臨。一個千載難逢的機會。  
原來手塚受學校請託，要在畢業典禮上拉奏小提琴。然而因手塚的搭檔無法來學校，所以手塚突然間沒了搭檔。這時候恰好碰上高中部老師幫忙初中部代課，下課時，他無意間見到不二在琴房演奏鋼琴，而不二的琴聲一如既往的好聽，也驚艷了代課的高中部老師，小笠原誠。  
事實上不二是到聽到小笠原誠老師之後的解釋，才知道手塚突然沒有搭檔。  
「不二同學，我有個不求之請，雖然你是交換生，但因為時間緊迫，我們來不及找高中部的同學，能否請你成為手塚同學的搭檔，與他一同在下週的畢業典禮上演出？」小笠原誠正色問道。  
不二一愣，隨即溫和的笑道：「樂意之至。我還能幫上忙真是太好了。」  
小笠原誠倒有些驚訝，他沒有想過不二會答應的這麼快。他驚喜的道：「不，是我要代表校方感謝你。晚一點我會拿樂譜給你。屆時再請你幫忙國光。」  
不二笑著點頭。便請小笠原誠帶話給手塚說練習的時間跟地點。

不二幾乎是從小笠原誠手裡拿到琴譜後，就窩在琴房裡，飯也沒吃，就開始沉浸在拿到琴譜的喜悅之中。所以基本上當手塚在晚上七點找到不二時，不二早就練了段時間。  
當然那些琴譜對不二來說，並不困難。  
不二見到手塚，微笑道：「手塚前輩，我是不二周助，是你畢業典禮上演出的鋼琴搭檔，請多指教。」  
「請多指教，不二。」手塚正色道，他發誓不二是他所見過的人當中，有著最為精緻的面容。  
那一年春天，櫻花飛舞，僅是相處不到兩週的兩人，卻因對方的琴聲，找到知音。  
然而手塚大概也不會知道，一位天才鋼琴演奏家為什麼會來奧菲斯學園當交換學生，還同意與他搭檔演出。  
只因為，想再聽他的琴聲。  
正如他的琴聲能療癒他，他則被他的琴聲深深吸引著。  
多年過後，依舊如此。

*　*　*

等不二醒來時，見到跡部正看著他。不二疑惑的道：「咦？我剛才不是在琴房？怎麼醒來就在自己房間？」  
跡部溫顏道：「你在我懷中睡著了，我便抱你過來。小助，你還有些發燒。」  
不二歉然道：「抱歉，還勞煩小景。」  
跡部皺眉，抱他的時候，手中的重量又比上一次更輕，衣服底下一如既往的骨感嗑手，令他有些心疼。他溫言道：「別太累了。早點睡吧。」  
不二溫順的點了點頭，應道：「好。」  
跡部滿意的笑了出來，他輕撫不二的臉頰，又道：「好好休息。明天小虎就過來了，屆時，我們再好好聚一聚，嗯？」  
不二又點了點頭，很快的便沉沉睡去。跡部一直等到不二熟睡才離開他的房間。  
另外，跡部瘋狂震動的手機，卻是他在離開房間後才接了起來。僅瞥了一眼來電顯示，他臉上的笑意更深了，跡部知道這通電話，是柳生比呂士捎來了《戰慄音》的消息。


	18. 章十七

跡部接起電話，以他對柳生的瞭解，會在睡前這種鬼時間打電話，肯定會是急事。但這一次跡部似乎猜錯了。  
「喂？怎麼會在這個時間打電話？」跡部懶懶的道。對方並沒有應答，跡部開始懷疑是哪個混蛋打的惡作劇電話。  
正當跡部逐漸失去耐心，準備要掛電話時，電話另一頭總算有人說話了，只聽他道：「跡部先生，請別這麼快掛電話。」聲音十分好聽，宛若大提琴一般。  
跡部一愣，柳生是絕對不會這麼稱呼他的。他挑眉慍怒道：「你對比呂士做了什麼？」  
對方聞言，卻事笑了出來，應道：「跡部先生，我該誇你嗎？你竟然不是問我是誰，而是先關心自己的部下。」  
跡部一滯，他倒沒想到對方幾句話就噎的說不出話來。他歛了歛心神，雖然很不華麗，但他此刻也只好從善如流的道：「你是誰？」  
對方滿意的點點頭，應答道：「想必你應該聽說過我，我是手塚國光。」  
「哈！原來是你。手塚先生，你是不是挾持了本大爺的特助？逼著他撥了電話給我？快給我放了他！」跡部怒笑道。他只聽了對方承認自己的身分，便很快就推測出手塚對柳生做了些什麼。  
手塚忍住笑意，跡部真的厲害，沒想到竟然將他們現場情況猜中了七、八分。  
辦公室內是這樣子的，柳生現在被忍足跟幸村架住，樺地則被奧野清文拖住，目前被鎖在辦公室門外。柳生一臉苦惱，手塚逼著他在這鬼時間打給跡部，他回去可有罪受了。  
「肯定是你的主意吧？說，到底找本大爺有什麼事？」跡部不耐煩的道。  
手塚揚眉道：「跡部先生，你一定知道打給你，究竟所謂何事。」  
跡部沉默了，手塚的語氣平平淡淡，也聽不出任何情緒，可他清楚現在不是被手塚牽著鼻子走的時候。跡部道：「我都不知道你能出動朋友幫忙制伏我的特助。影帝不是沒朋友？」  
手塚聞言，反唇相譏，道：「可也別小看我的人脈。雖然整個劇組都換成你的人，但好歹導演沒換、服裝設計師也沒換。」而這兩人都跟他很熟識了。  
跡部哈哈一笑，得意的應道：「可是都沒有人能給你他的消息，不是嗎？」  
手塚正色道：「以如此強硬的方式更改劇本，我都還沒追究你，就已是很給你面子了。要知道這件事一但爆出來，吃虧的可是你，而不是我。」  
跡部聳了聳肩，笑道：「你這是在威脅我？假設你不願意接受的話，大不了跟奧野導演談過，維持一定原樣就好了不是嗎？可是沒有，你終究同意了修改劇本，更默認他的演出。」  
聽完這段話，手塚更加確定跡部手上絕對有他要的消息。他道：「我明白了，是你縱容他。」  
「可你也有份，所以沒有資格說本大爺，手塚。」跡部反駁道。  
兩人突然沉默一陣，沒有錯。不管是跡部還是手塚，確實都是在寵著不二。只是方式不一樣而已。這點兩人很有自知之明。  
「那我問最後一個問題。」手塚正色道。  
跡部不耐煩的道：「本大爺沒閒功夫跟你瞎耗。問完後，請你把我家特助放了。」  
手塚不去理他的話，逕自道：「你把周助藏去了哪裡？」  
跡部哈哈一笑，應道：「你以為本大爺會跟你說嗎？別傻了。而且他今年不是已經在三月的演奏會亮相過？」他頓了一頓，又道：「是你把人弄丟了，別指望本大爺會幫你！」  
手塚一噎，沒錯，跡部確實沒有義務要幫他。至於弄丟什麼的，卻還說不上。那時候他們根本沒有機會交換聯絡方式。事後手塚要打聽卻已無從打聽起。好不容易從奧野清文口中套話出來，趁勢逮住了柳生，才總算逮到不二消息的線索。要等忍足給他消息，不曉得會要等到什麼時候。  
「手塚先生，本大爺很期待《戰慄音》的上映，就讓我拭目以待吧。」跡部懶懶的笑道。  
手塚淡然道：「我比你還要更期待《戰慄音》的上映。不過你是投資人，恐怕更看重的是票房。」  
「你在說什麼傻話？票房還用的著看嗎？有小助親自上陣，再有第三十四屆金像獎影帝的你領銜主演，還擔心票房？更何況這劇情可比你那《槍與弓》引人入勝太多了。」跡部笑道。  
手塚推了推眼鏡，他決定不要與這傢伙一番計較。要知道《槍與弓》與《戰慄音》是兩個完全不同題材的作品，儘管主角都是音樂家。但直到他與跡部唇槍舌戰了一番，突然慶幸劇情被跡部這麼一搞，換成了鋼琴家。不然可能會被影評說《槍與弓》與《戰慄音》的主角設定太像，都由手塚演出沒有挑戰性。  
「怎麼，難不成我說對了？」跡部懶懶的道。  
手塚輕咳一聲，正色道：「你說的不無道理。」接著跡部說的話，差點害他跌了一跤。  
跡部道：「對了，手塚先生，敢不敢跟本大爺賭一把？」  
基本上到這層面手塚已經是破罐子被摔，劇本都被改，不二也被擄走。他還有什麼本錢能跟跡部對賭？除了空有一身琴技跟演技，還有外貌，想一想，對，根本沒東西。迅速的衡量後，手塚乾脆的問道：「你儘管說吧。你要賭什麼？」  
「很簡單。我很看好這部片子。所以手塚先生，就賭你有沒有辦法拿下第三十八屆金像獎的最佳男主角。怎麼樣？」跡部挑眉笑道。  
縱使隔著電話，手塚絕對能感覺到跡部在另一頭笑的很狂妄。他嘆道：「電影都還沒上映，而且入圍名單也沒有出來，你現在就跟我賭這個，不會嫌太早？」  
「一點也不。如果你連那種自信都沒有，那小助會相當失望的。」跡部笑道。  
手塚皺眉，怎麼說都說不過跡部。看來也只有賭一把。還有，為什麼大家都喜歡跟他賭當影帝這件事？他正色道：「好，就來賭吧。賭注是什麼？」  
跡部滿意的道：「就等你這句話。如果你贏，我就洩漏給你小助的消息，不會有半句廢話。你輸的話，就要連三年演出本大爺主要投資的電影。如何？對你來說，並沒有損失才對。」  
手塚默然，不論是哪一種，確實對他都沒有損失。然如果想要不二的消息，卻只能再加把勁了。他應道：「好，我接受你的賭注。」  
跡部笑道：「本大爺就知道手塚先生是聰明人。這樣，可以把我家特助給放了吧？」  
手塚點頭，應道：「這個自然。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「不過跡部先生，請容我提醒你，依照過去打賭的經驗來看，我從沒有輸過。」  
沒有錯，三年前，手塚與忍足對賭是否能拿下影帝一事，那一次是手塚贏了。  
跡部懶懶的道：「哦？那不正好嗎？就讓我拭目以待，你是否有三年前那樣的好運，手塚先生。」

手塚滿意的掛了電話，轉過身看著狼狽無比的柳生，將手機還給對方，正色道：「柳生先生，感謝你的配合。我已與你的頭頂上司商談完畢。手機可以還給你。」  
忍足跟幸村這才放開柳生。柳生哀怨的接過自己的手機，苦笑道：「託你的福，我回去見少董估計少不了被唸一頓了。」  
幸村聳聳肩，懶懶的笑道：「怎麼會？我剛可是清清楚楚的聽見你家少董在電話的另一頭吼到要國光放了你呢。」  
忍足笑著點點頭，應道：「連我也聽到了。」  
柳生眉頭又皺的更緊了，搖頭道：「那是因為你們不懂少董！」要不是這件事是關於不二的話，跡部大概會動怒。跡部在商界上那叱吒風雲的霸氣絕對不是什麼好惹的主。  
手塚忍住笑意，輕聲道：「柳生先生，儘管推託給我好了。不過你放心，我相信他對你的關心是真的。」  
柳生苦笑了出來。正是跡部永遠都以關心部下為先，所以他才會跟著他到現在。他嘆道：「怎麼敢怪罪手塚先生。只能走一步算一步了。」  
這時候辦公室的門被打開，是奧野清文押著樺地進來。奧野清文爽朗的笑道：「我好像錯過什麼精彩的部分？」  
柳生見到是奧野清文，懊惱的道：「都是你出賣了我。」  
奧野清文笑道：「話別這麼說。畢竟我欠手塚的交代，若不是你的出現，恐怕也很難解釋。所以我應當感謝你才對。」  
柳生瞪了奧野清文一眼，開言問道：「言歸正順，奧野先生，《戰慄音》應該能如期上映吧。」  
奧野清文挑眉，笑著反問道：「這不勞你跟你家少董操無謂的心。我一定讓《戰慄音》如期上映。」  
柳生推了推眼鏡，正色道：「一定要趕在今年十二月上映。這樣才有機會角逐第三十八屆金像獎。」  
奧野清文感到十分奇怪，皺眉問道：「我都不曉得一個特助居然對於《戰慄音》是否能角逐金像獎這件事這麼上心。」  
柳生微笑道：「喔對，奧野先生剛才並不在辦公室可能沒聽到。不過在場的忍足先生、幸村先生與我都聽到了。那是因為，你的演員跟我家少董下了賭注。」  
奧野清文狐疑的看了手塚一眼，剛好對上手塚的目光。  
柳生斂起笑容，正色道：「賭的就是，手塚先生第三十八屆金像獎是否能順利的拿下最佳男演員獎。」

「景吾？」跡部才剛掛了電話，便聽到有人叫住自己。聲音是他思念而熟悉的，佐伯的聲音。一回頭，便見佐伯雙手抱胸，倚在牆邊。  
跡部挑眉問道：「你在那邊多久了？什麼時候回來的？」  
佐伯嘆道：「從你自小助的房間出來，我就在這裡了。」他頓了一頓，溫顏道：「怕打擾你講電話，就在一旁等著。抱歉，我無意偷聽。」  
跡部聳聳肩，他環住了佐伯精瘦的腰身，笑道：「無所謂，你我之間不會有秘密。」  
佐伯皺眉，反問道：「那好，總該跟我說說你剛才和誰講電話？」  
跡部笑道：「你很在意嗎？」迎上佐伯那宛若晨星般的雙眼，又道：「告訴你也無妨。我在跟角川的手塚國光講電話。」  
佐伯一愣，道：「手塚國光？你是說因為演出《槍與弓》而拿下影帝的那一位男演員？」  
跡部點了點頭，應道：「看來你知道他嘛！」  
「該怎麼說呢，之前小助在靜養的時候，就一直在看《槍與弓》，而且那部片子的配樂也已經入了主修小提琴的教材之一。」佐伯答道。他正要說些什麼，卻感覺到身體一輕。  
跡部笑應道：「嗯啊？雖然你的答案我很滿意，但今晚我可不打算放過你。誰讓我們太久沒有見面了，虎次郎。」  
佐伯臉上一紅，道：「你放我下來，我還有話要跟你說！」可他掙扎沒用。兩人雖然身高相差無幾，但佐伯哪可能比的上平時就有在健身習慣的跡部？因此掙扎無效。他很後悔，他應該要多聽不二的話好好練球才對。  
跡部懶懶的笑道：「在我懷中說也是可以。」他無視於佐伯的抗議，逕自抱回自己的房間，關上門，才將佐伯溫柔的放在床上。  
可不等佐伯反應過來，跡部吻了佐伯的唇瓣。  
「等等，景吾，關於手塚國光的事我還沒說完。」佐伯皺眉道。  
跡部揚眉，倨傲的道：「你竟然在本大爺的床上提起另一位男人的名字，看來今天，我是無法放過你了。」  
「不是啊，景吾，你先聽我說完。」佐伯連忙道。一個不注意，他已經被跡部壓倒在床上。  
跡部點點頭，居高臨下的看著佐伯，雙手卻將佐伯纖細的手腕死死的扣住，一副『如果沒能給他好答案，後果自負』的樣子。然而臉上卻掛著與動作完全不符的溫和笑容，應道：「說。我在聽。」  
佐伯猶豫了一下，問道：「我可以問景吾，小助與手塚到底是什麼關係嗎？」應該不是單純的影迷。不二怎麼看都不像手塚的影迷。  
之所以會這麼認為，是因為佐伯迄今為止，只見過不二看《槍與弓》便沒見他在看其他由手塚演出的電影。  
跡部挑眉，應道：「廣義來說，算是同學。兩人是舊識，不過相處時間極少。」他頓了一頓，笑問道：「虎次郎，你該不會忘記了吧，一九九八年那一次莫札特國際音樂大賽的事情。說起來，你也算是見過他才對。」  
佐伯點點頭，說道：「聽你這麼一說，確實有這件事。今天教授才向我提起當年度比賽的事。」  
跡部被佐伯的話挑起好奇心，雖然手上仍舊施力，也沒有放開佐伯。他問道：「所以教授說了什麼？」  
「他說：『今天你之所以拿下小提琴組冠軍，不是因為沒有人拉的比你好。事實上拉的比你好的人大有人在，正是第三名的手塚國光。只是比起莫札特，他肯定更善於貝多芬的曲子。』景吾，你還記得當時小助說了什麼嗎？」佐伯一口氣說完，並補了一個問題。  
跡部回想了半晌，很快，雙眼閃過一絲訝異。  
佐伯與跡部是直到現在才意識到這件事。然而當時年僅十歲的不二早就看了出來。  
他懂他的琴音，他也懂他的琴音。打從第一次聽到時便已瞭解一切。  
手塚與不二的關係，無論是跡部還是佐伯，終於能完全弄清楚了。


	19. 章十八

電影《戰慄音》從後製到上映，又花了將近四個月的時間。德國全球片商希望歐洲能與日本同時上映，因此幾乎是拿到影片後，立刻請人配音。影片中包括手塚、日高希子的演出幾乎都是以西班牙語、德語或英語對話，只有飾演日本籍將軍的德永昌明是以日語配音。  
這一次因為是德國全球與日本角川共同合作的電影，因此來勢洶洶，準備撼動電影界。光是預告片出爐，便榮登最期待電影排行榜首位。群星齊聚一堂，劇情引人入勝，都讓這部電影增添不少可看性。  
而首映會一共兩場，預計十二月初上映的電影。分別在十一月二十七日辦在德國柏林、十一月三十日辦在日本東京。為的就是能將電影達到宣傳的目的。同時在採訪的過程中，透過演員傳遞拍攝電影的理念。  
手塚對於出席首映會早已習以為常。也慶幸好在過去曾認真學習過德語，因此在柏林的首映會上，當外國記者用德語及英語發問的時候，手塚並不需要翻譯，便能對答。  
預告片一開始，是在一棟很舊的建築。裡面一台舊鋼琴，音已經有些不準了，一位鋼琴家正沉浸在琴聲的弦律之中。然而，與之對應的建築之外，卻聽到三架戰機低空飛過的引擎聲。如此對比，令人屏息。是敵是友，且未可知，深怕下一秒投下的飛彈，將此處夷為平地。  
接著，隨著三架飛機的視角，來到德軍空軍基地。深黑色的製服，德國軍人們一字排開，顯眼的納粹軍服，肅穆而整齊。元首平靜的說了兩個字：「開戰。」  
再快轉到鋼琴家在晚宴中，為皇宮貴族演奏鋼琴。可住家外卻是草木皆兵。  
奧野清文運用對比的手法，將二戰的恢弘壯闊，人與人之間的珍惜，傳達給觀眾。配上震撼的配樂，與令人沉醉的鋼琴聲，那是在地獄中掙扎的希望。  
最後，預告片停在演奏琴上，上面擺著一朵玫瑰花。  
短短不到一分半的預告片，無論在音樂還是畫面的剪輯上，以直指人心。  
也難怪預告片一釋出，點閱率便在各平台躍上千萬大關。顯示這部片子的高人氣，不管在日本或是在歐洲皆是如此。  
手塚參加十一月三十一日的首映會，已經感到十分疲憊。記者在問問題時，手塚幾乎是跑神居多。但好在要問他的問題，也都在柏林首映會上已經問過了，倒也沒有記者想問更奇怪的問題。反而是聚焦在導演奧也清文身上，希望他能為影片多說幾句話。  
奧野清文對這類型的場面已能應付自如。這部片子又是他出道至今的代表作，因此多花時間由他宣傳是值得的。  
然而手塚見到台下一位熟悉的身影後，精神又回來了。他連忙照了個藉口，去尋那個熟悉的人影。那人顯然也很清楚手塚肯定會找上他，因此便領著手塚到一間小房間。房門一關上，是兩位年齡相仿的男子瞪著對方。  
「嗯啊？你找本大爺有什麼事？該說的事，不都在電話中說完了？」跡部挑眉看著手塚，懶懶的說道。  
「你會兌現你的承諾吧，跡部先生。」手塚正色道。  
跡部有些好笑的看著手塚，應道：「你就這麼不信任本大爺？本大爺都花這麼多錢為你跟他量身打造的這部電影，還差給你他的消息？」  
手塚一噎，跡部說的有理，他也無從反駁。手塚頓了一頓，道：「電影明天就會上映，我想跡部先生應該期待已久。」  
跡部哈哈一笑，應道：「這是當然。我可是這一次電影最大的投資人。」他手插著口袋，湊近手塚，笑道：「你知道為什麼嗎？」  
手塚下意識的退後一步，皺眉看著跡部，不發一語。  
跡部笑著解釋道：「表面上是由日本角川出資百分之六十五，德國全球出資百分之三十五。但事實上，日本角川的資金當中有六成是跡部財團挹注、德國全球則佔了百分之八十。合計下來，電影的總資金，超過六成都是我投資的。」  
手塚瞪著跡部。這下他大概明白了，為什麼當奧野清文聽到跡部要撤資會緊張成這樣，少了那六成資金，根本連後製都做不起來。  
跡部正色道：「所以本大爺比任何人都期待這部電影的上映。」他迎上手塚清澈的琥珀色雙眸，又道：「而手塚先生，你沒讓我失望。」  
「承蒙厚愛。」手塚低聲應道。  
跡部聳了聳肩，說道：「手塚先生，請容我提醒你，要知道他的消息，也要等到你在第三十八屆金像獎拿下影帝才有資格。不然……。」他頓了一頓，揚起戲謔的笑容，又道：「你就得按照約定，演出三部我所主要出資的電影。」  
手塚眉頭皺了更深了，他反問道：「我只是好奇，為什麼賭注會是我演出三部你主要出資的電影？」這不是跡部出錢叫他拍戲的意思嗎？  
跡部哈哈一笑，說道：「手塚，商人是現實的。你似乎沒有發現，只要有你演出的電影，都是票房的保證。而本大爺，向來不做賠本生意。」  
手塚雙眼閃過一絲詫異。他倒是完全沒有想到跡部原來打的是這種如意算盤。不過……真的對他沒有損失。但比起這個，手塚寧願得到他的消息。畢竟以他的身價，都已經是導演們捧著劇本找他拍戲了，片約根本多的數不完。  
跡部似乎猜出手塚在想什麼，便道：「你似乎忘記了，你只能拍我主要投資的三部電影，也就是說，無論我希望你演出什麼角色，你都得接下。這樣，你聽清楚了嗎？」跡部在解釋的時候，刻意放緩了語速。  
手塚皺眉，嘆問道：「你這是何意？」  
跡部饒富興致的笑道：「這你無須管。我聽說你似乎都不太演社會菁英類型的角色，是嗎？有機會本大爺還真想看你演《霸道總裁遇上愛》之類的電影。你覺得如何？」  
手塚瞪了跡部一眼，反唇相譏的道：「我沒想過跡部你的品味這麼差。」  
跡部聞言，也不惱，哈哈笑了出來，應道：「總之你不用煩心這種事。連電影都還沒上映，就算你輸了，我自有我的安排。」他頓了一頓，攤手笑道：「好了，你還有什麼話要問？我要回去了，你也該回去了。再給你問最後一個問題。」  
那一剎那，手塚腦海中閃過各式各樣的問題，卻不知道從何問起。可是第一個問出口的，是不二的事。手塚急道：「請等等。因為我一直沒有他的消息，跡部你應該至少能跟我說他的身體近況如何？」  
跡部沒有料到手塚下意識第一個問出口的問題竟然是這個，跡部搖搖頭，望著天花板，苦笑了出來，說道：「一向都很差。今年因為拍戲，加上世界巡演，又有論文的關係，一直沒有辦法好好靜養，好在年中患上的感冒已經好了。我好說歹說才讓他推掉了第四季的巡演。」他注意到手塚擔憂的神色，補充道：「你別露出那種表情，有真田醫生在，出不了什麼大事。」  
手塚點了點頭，真田他是認識的。說起來，這圈真小，他以前怎麼都沒發現？  
跡部又道：「算是為了回饋你關心小助的身體，順便跟你說一件事。《戰慄音》所有配音，有鋼琴的部分，全部都是小助所彈。那些管弦樂團的演出，也是他與柏林交響樂團合作的錄音。」  
手塚卻直直的望入了跡部的雙眼，半晌，才認真的道：「不用你說，我早已發現。」  
所以也只有不二的琴聲，才能在電影《戰慄音》裡，純淨的，宛若救贖。

電影如期的在十二月一日上映。未演先轟動的《戰慄音》，一上映，幾乎是每場次都爆滿。本來類似這種帶有點二戰背景的影片，並不是會合大眾口味的片子，但可能因為《慎終如始》的成功，且都為手塚主演，觀眾們意外的很買單。且影評皆叫好又叫座。  
其中在IMDB與爛番茄的評價上，更是高達九點一分。  
劇情與配樂，皆臻至頂尖而無可挑剔的《戰慄音》，很快就成了影評與樂評的話題。所有人都在談論這部電影。就連社會學家也對這部片子讚不絕口。  
劇情是這樣的。手塚所飾演的是一位名叫瑞歐汀的男主角，為有著猶太血統的西班牙籍鋼琴家。在戰前，父母經商成功，結交了許多朋友，包含皇宮貴族，造就他廣過的交友圈。而瑞歐汀從小便嶄露出對鋼琴驚人的天賦。這也是他結交貴族朋友的利器之一，鋼琴演奏。  
除此之外，他也為一般辛苦工作的勞工們，籌辦著他們能負擔的起的音樂會。當瑞歐汀成功為他們辦了第一場演奏會時，曾對眾人道：「音樂家也是人，我面對生命的態度，要比音樂更為重要。」只為了實踐他的理念，真誠的關懷社會，他先是一個人，再來才是一個音樂家。  
也因此，令瑞歐汀的交友圈更為廣闊，並為他後續奔走各方留下了鋪路。  
童年時期的瑞歐汀，有一日在古書店裡找到了蕭邦遺失甚久的四手聯彈鋼琴曲《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》，難度相當高，又是四手聯彈。瑞歐汀極喜愛這優美的曲子，潛心研習十多年，總算將《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》改編為一人演奏，幾乎保有了所有主旋律與蕭邦希望表達的種種詩意。  
一九三零年代，西班牙內戰爆發，橫行無阻的法西斯主義，猖狂著整個西班牙。瑞歐汀不滿法西斯政府，選擇流亡他鄉。可瑞歐汀不忍見到同樣反對法西斯主義的同胞們過著逃亡而艱苦的生活，便以他的名氣，開始巡迴義演。只為了為那些同胞募集物資。而他奔走各國的同時間，也結交不少知識分子，倡議各國希望能正視西班牙內戰的問題，因而也受到各界知識份子的認同與支持。  
一九四一年，二戰爆發期間。當時瑞歐汀的名氣已經大到整個歐陸以為他的演出癡迷。就連納粹德國元首對瑞歐汀的名聲也如雷灌耳，因此力邀瑞歐汀前來演出。可骨子裡反對不合理政權的瑞歐汀嚴厲拒絕。德國元首希特勒哪可能容的了瑞歐汀拒絕他，便暗裡綁來了瑞歐汀。  
彼時，瑞歐汀的身體狀況，已經很難有像從前的體力四處奔走。經過納粹政府的威脅，在心理與生理上均受迫害的瑞歐汀，身體狀況更是逐漸下滑。  
直到對方提出如果他願意演出，便放他回西班牙作為交換條件。他才有些動搖。  
瑞歐汀在天人交戰下，終於仍坐在了他最喜愛的鋼琴前，如儀式般，還放了一朵艷紅的玫瑰。  
彈琴前，他凝視著希特勒的雙眼，正色道：「對人性尊嚴的冒犯就是對我的冒犯，而抗議不公不義是良知問題。今天彈琴，我並非為你而彈。」說罷，也不等希特勒與德國軍方有所反應，鋼琴傳出優美的旋律，早已沖淡那些人的激憤情緒。  
瑞歐汀只彈了兩首曲子，第一首是莫札特的《鋼琴奏鳴曲K331》，另一首是蕭邦的《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》。不是因為他只願意彈兩首，而是他的身體已不堪負荷，眾人便見他吐了鮮血。離他最近的軍官也顧不上這麼多了，連忙抱住他。而瑞歐汀在暈過去前，只說了一句話。  
「請帶我回西班牙，正如元首所承諾我一般。我想要回家。」瑞歐汀說完，便暈了過去。  
所幸瑞歐汀的名氣太過響亮，響亮的如果他在德國出事，眾多歐陸的知識份子絕對會響應暴動，所以德國派人將瑞歐汀送回去西班牙。瑞歐汀便在朋友的家中休養。雖然身體狀況已經很難恢復從前，可他仍舊不放棄為自由與正義而戰。  
年邁的瑞歐汀，病故之前，回到了普拉德。  
能夠回到普拉德對瑞歐汀意義重大，因為那是盛大的音樂節。來自世界各地的音樂家們，全在普拉德這個城鎮演出，並且湧入了數千名觀眾，只為了參與這場睽違已久的音樂盛宴。  
瑞歐汀是在他最愛的鋼琴前過世的，享年九十六歲。演奏琴上，放著鮮紅欲滴的玫瑰花，艷紅的如同他當年在德國被納粹軍方押著彈奏時吐的鮮血一般。  
瑞歐汀過世多年後，由日高希子演的瑞歐汀女兒，沙瑞奈，一日在教堂做禮拜。禮拜後，來到了墓園，一處瑞歐汀永遠安詳之地。  
「父親，卡泰隆尼亞正如您所希望一般，已然重獲自由。不僅如此，也包括了整個西班牙，請您安息，我會繼續承襲您的意志，阿門。」沙瑞奈默唸完，在胸前畫了一個十字。  
用音符與鋼琴，捍衛自由與正義，並且為了和平而努力不懈。  
一位終其一生捍衛著人性尊嚴與政治自由的鋼琴家，成就了藝術最高的使命與境界。宛若點亮黑暗時代的熾烈明燈。正是瑞歐汀一生的寫照。

鏡頭最後是瑞歐汀在普拉德最後一次音樂節上，演出《白鳥之歌》的畫面。這是一首古老的西班牙民歌。也是瑞歐汀在戲中，每一次舉辦演奏會時必演出的歌曲，而且永遠放在壓軸。  
那一日，忍足與手塚相約去看了第一場。本來忍足一直調侃手塚是不是要幫忙衝票房。可當他完整的看完《戰慄音》，卻久久說不出話來。  
這一部絕無冷場、編劇與配樂俱佳的大作，他已震撼的不能自己。  
手塚也不催忍足，兩人就坐在電影院。  
忍足過了好一會兒，才終於回過神來，轉過頭看著鄰座的手塚，彷彿費盡所有力氣，卻只說了兩個字：「很好。」幾乎已經可以確定，明年三月金像獎各獎項將花落誰家。  
手塚卻笑了出來，溫言道：「走吧。」他知道，忍足剛才已經說出最高的讚美詞。  
若是有人注意，片尾曲是不二彈奏的《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》。然而片尾曲的版本與戲裡的版本聽起來不一樣。因為不二在片尾曲彈奏的，是雙鋼琴版本。當然這又是《戰慄音》電影配樂另一個巧思了。


	20. 章十九

電影《戰慄音》幾乎是衝擊了整個影界。無論在拍攝手法、探討議題還是電影配樂，無疑的將電影推展至全新的高度。同檔期的電影，均是難以迄及的境界。票房屢創新高，而且是看過的觀眾們，一二再再而三的進電影院重刷，並且透過觀眾的口耳相傳，又吸引更多觀眾來看。就連電影院不斷加場，也難以滿足觀眾們的需求。  
這當中最為高興的自然是角川與德國全球。其中角川管理階層與投資人更是笑得合不攏嘴。《戰慄音》的票房，早已超過去年度角川推出兩部大片，由忍足侑士主演的《吉野櫻》，與同樣由手塚國光主演的《慎終如始》。  
忍足看過《戰慄音》，輸的心服口服。手塚則是發現自己都很難不喜歡這部電影，儘管是他本人主演。  
要不是手塚自己本身正是主演，不然他也想進電影院重看幾次。畢竟比起待在家裡看電影，那音場效果終究不敵進電影院看還要來的震撼。更不用說電影配樂所有鋼琴部份都是不二親自所彈。  
不過手塚仍是在家裡看，重看好幾次。其中不斷的撥放瑞歐汀彈琴的幾幕。心中忍不住暗笑起來，如果這片再打上不二周助的名字，不曉得宣傳威力會是如何？肯定更好的吧？可主要投資人堅持不能有不二的名字。  
如果說手塚演的《槍與弓》已成小提琴界的經典教材，那《戰慄音》則是鋼琴界的經典。就連專業的鋼琴演奏家、古典樂樂評都對這部片子挑不出毛病。同檔期發售的原聲帶，幾乎是在各大唱片行一掃而空，且網路平台的下載流量更是創下新高。  
然而手塚只注意到《戰慄音》的原聲帶的銷量跟下載量，卻沒發現《槍與弓》也不惶多讓，兩者以累計量來看，竟是不相上下。大概是因為兩部都由手塚主演，所以影迷們也翻出了《慎終如始》與《槍與弓》不斷重看。  
可為了能從跡部口中得到不二的消息，儘管目前來看，《戰慄音》已得到空前的成功，但他還不能答應，與跡部的賭注，結果一點跡象也看不出來。好在手塚十二月也沒有片約，大石同意他能在家休息，所以他花了比平常更多的時間拉琴與看書，算是排解心中的煩躁。  
琴音，只要是同時認識手塚與不二的人，都知道他們以琴音，緊緊的牽絆著。  
從電影上映到等待日本電影學院獎協會公布金像獎的入圍名單這段期間，僅有一個半月的時間不到，手塚卻很難冷靜下來。  
手塚第一次，第一次將入圍與得獎，看的無比重要。不是因為在意名聲，而是為了他。彷彿得獎那一剎那，不光是他，連他也一同被肯定。  
手塚時常夢到《戰慄音》被當作商業片看待。這已經是他夢過最糟糕的夢了，也已經醒多次。驚醒之後很難再熟睡，這時他通常會再看《戰慄音》，聽著不二的彈琴聲，總能令他平復心情。手塚更為了有更好的音場效果，請人重新裝修視聽室，並且將音響喇叭重新換過。  
明明給他壓力的是電影《戰慄音》，可令他感到救贖的也是電影《戰慄音》。  
如果還是睡不著，他會拉琴，拉到無比疲憊而睡著為止。

一日，忍足想說許久未見手塚的身影，便突然登門拜訪。但直到見到手塚的樣子，被他嚇的不輕。  
忍足先是一愣，隨即大笑出來，笑問道：「國光，你怎麼頹廢成這樣？」捧著肚子笑到不能自己。  
手塚瞪了忍足一眼，嘆道：「你先進來吧。有事進來說。」  
也難怪忍足會嚇到。人前翩翩公子的手塚，形象永遠乾淨整齊，然而此刻手塚那頭金髮有些凌亂，鬍子也沒刮，下巴有些鬍渣，眼下更是有著淡淡的青色，顯示他近日睡眠品質並不好。與手塚相識許久的忍足，還是頭一次見到手塚這副模樣。  
忍足笑道：「我真想幫你拍下來，上傳到社群網站，讓大家看一下男神頹廢的樣子。」這反差實在太驚人了。  
手塚皺眉道：「神你的頭。還有，最近關於我的話題已經夠多，不勞煩你。」  
這也難怪，託《戰慄音》的成功，手塚就算不想看報紙，但只要打開電腦或是廣播，每天都會聽到相關新聞，吹捧誇獎各式各樣的讚美溢辭聽的他不臉紅都難，乾脆全都關掉，眼不見為淨。他突然很慶幸自己是念奧菲斯學園畢業，不然以前的求學日子怕也是被起底，什麼祖宗十八代的新聞都被挖出來。也還好他極少參與社交與出席公共場合。事實上像手塚這種潔身自愛的人，八卦消息在演藝圈已經算是非常少了。  
忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「那還不去整理一下門面？把自己弄得體面一點吧，等等我們出去吃個飯，我還約了精市，這次他會帶真田醫生過來，我們好久沒聚了。」他輕輕推了手塚的肩頭，催促著對方。  
手塚萬分不想出門，但聽到忍足飯局都約好了，也僅能順著他。等等，他回過神來，反問道：「你說真田醫生也會去？」  
忍足點頭，應道：「他跟精市是伴侶關係你不是早就知道。只是真田醫生十分忙碌，我們也很少見著他。這次難得大家都聚齊。」他臉上的笑意更深了，又道：「所以，國光啊，你可不能拒絕這一次的飯局。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，忍足都做到這種層面上，他怎麼能拒絕。便道：「你等我一下吧。我馬上就好。」雖然詢問不二的狀況這念頭在手塚腦海中一閃而過，不過想一想，以真田嚴謹的個性，大概也不會對外人說自己病人的狀況，是一位相當有職業道德的醫生，難怪連跡部都信任他。  
忍足再見到手塚出現在眼前時，滿意的笑了出來。果然才一會兒的功夫，又是那人前玉樹臨風的樣子。  
本來手塚還在納悶會約哪裡吃飯，直到忍足開車開到幸村家，手塚才恍然大悟。  
忍足取笑道：「拜託，以你現在火紅的程度，我們在外面還能安心吃飯嗎？你放心，精市家廚師做的菜可好吃了。」  
手塚漠然的瞪了忍足一眼。雖然忍足說的是事實沒錯。但對方怎麼能把到幸村家蹭飯吃說的這麼理所當然。他忍住不去撫額的衝動。  
停好了車，進了幸村家的邸府，幸村與真田早已等候多時。四人寒暄幾句，便開始用餐。手塚本來以為今晚只是單純的用餐而已，未料幸村有準備美酒。  
「吶，國光，難得來我家，你以為這麼容易就放你們回去嗎？」幸村笑道，拿著酒瓶，笑的燦爛。  
手塚嚇的退後一步。雖然他的酒量不算太差，也對自己的酒品有信心，可是最近睡的很糟，酒量肯定下滑不少，他苦笑道：「我明白了。精市，屆時睡你家客房還望你不要介意。」  
幸村雙手一攤，笑道：「那有什麼問題？你跟侑士又不是第一次住我這邊？」  
真田在旁，咳了一聲，道：「酒還是不宜喝多。」  
「別這樣嘛，真田。我們可是要來個不醉不歸。」忍足笑道，等等，這句話哪裡怪怪的，他立刻改口道：「不過醉了也只好睡這邊啦！別這麼掃信嘛！」  
真田眼神銳利的看了忍足與幸村一眼，嚴肅的道：「僅此一次，下不為例。」  
幸村與忍足聞言，高興的去準備喝酒要用的東西。看的讓手塚與真田直搖頭。連主人都發話留人，看來手塚與真田就算定力在好，恐怕等等也免不了醉一場。兩人對看一眼，還沒喝酒，頭卻痛了起來。  
可沒給他們太多跑神的時間，幸村與忍足兩人拿著酒信步走到真田與手塚面前。兩人心一橫，先喝再說。那什麼宿醉、抓兔子之類的，等先享受完再來煩惱。  
只是手塚差點沒吐出來，幸村居然邀請眾人來家裡看《戰慄音》。手塚頭痛的道：「那個，精市，你饒過我吧。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，應道：「這我可不依。我也算是參與了《戰慄音》一點。我很喜愛這部片子喔，國光。」他神情溫和的看了真田一眼，微笑道：「而且主要是因為弦一郎還沒看過這部片子。只好有勞你們兩位，再陪我們看一次囉。」  
手塚與忍足漠然。幸村雖然是微笑的說出這一段話，乍聽之下也說的客氣無比，但完全沒有要放過他們的意思。更勝者，還在他們面前放閃。手塚與忍足開始無限後悔今晚來蹭飯蹭酒。好吧，等等多喝幾杯，不醉不歸，醉了也不歸。  
不過就連手塚與忍足兩人儘管看過《戰慄音》不只一次，也早已將劇情倒背如流，但還是會被電影深深的吸引。竟然也與幸村跟真田認真的看了起來。  
兩個多小時的電影，他們也喝了四瓶紅酒。幸村知道忍足跟手塚要來，準備的紅酒都是最好的。結果喝紅酒還不夠，威士忌也都拿來了。還好這不是商業片，實在不宜配可樂跟爆米花。  
等電影演完，時間也以接近晚上九點。四人還未見醉態。  
「國光，你知道今天把你抓來，還有一件重要的事。不僅僅是我們太久沒有團聚而已喔。」幸村笑著說道。  
手塚一愣，一時間無法反應幸村在說什麼。  
忍足見狀，伸手在手塚眼前誇張的晃了晃，笑道：「國光，你醉了啊？」他轉頭看著幸村，道：「精市，真的同你說的，國光這陣子足不出戶，都快跟現實脫鉤了。」  
手塚皺眉，瞪忍足一眼，道：「到底什麼事，你們兩個在賣什麼關子？」  
忍足雙手一攤，笑道：「今晚九點，有很重要的事情啊。國光，你還記得今天是幾年幾月幾日吧？」  
手塚想了一下，道：「二零一五年，一月十六日。」他頓了一頓，咬牙道：「而且我也知道今天是星期五。」  
幸村嘆了一口氣，取笑道：「國光，你的答案不專業的像是剛入圈一樣。」他邊說，邊開了電視，轉到新聞台。  
下一秒，手塚聽到主播的話後，總算知道了答案。  
晚上九點整，電視螢幕上，見主播笑著道：「各位，久等了。就由我為各位揭曉，第三十八屆金像獎，入選名單。」

瑞士，日內瓦。佐伯一回到家，在視聽室找到了不二。佐伯僅瞥了一眼螢幕，便笑道：「小助，你又在看《槍與弓》了啊？」  
不二按了一下暫停鍵，笑答道：「嗯，因為我真的很喜歡這部電影。」  
自從佐伯從跡部那裡弄清他跟手塚的關係後，這下終於可以理解為什麼不二這麼鍾愛《槍與弓》。佐伯笑著打趣道：「我以為你會看《戰慄音》。」  
不二笑了笑，應道：「那個我已經看過很多次。而且……。」他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「而且一直看自己有參與過的電影，感覺好自戀。不過你若想聽原聲帶，我倒是可以彈現場給你聽。」  
佐伯溫和的笑道：「那我真是太榮幸了。不過說到自戀，你放心，比起小景，你絕對還差十萬八千里。」  
聞言，不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「小心被小景聽到，你明早又下不了床。」  
「小助真是越來越不可愛了。拜託你幫我保密吧。」佐伯哀怨的道。  
不二微笑道：「好，但小虎要答應我可以開始吃芥末。」  
佐伯瞪了不二一眼，不悅的道：「那我寧可下不了床。真田醫生回日本前有說，務必看好你不能亂吃，跟不能不吃！」最後一句話佐伯幾乎是用低吼的。  
不二笑著更加燦爛，他道：「話說，這次從學校回來，狀況還好嗎？」  
「非常忙。今年學校辦的小提琴大賽，連我也被叫去當評審。」佐伯應道。  
不二溫和的道：「那是一定的，畢竟小虎是學校小提琴界的驕傲啊！」  
佐伯苦笑了一下，應道：「你才是鋼琴界的驕傲。我們互捧也太自戀。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「除此之外，這次教授與副教授獲選名單也出來了。」他邊說邊遞了一張紙給不二。  
不二攤開一看，喜道：「小虎，恭喜你！晉升副教授了！」他開心的抱著佐伯。  
佐伯有些得意，他又道：「小助，但你還是漏看了啊？」  
不二這才放開佐伯，仔仔細細的將名單重看一次，但他還沒反應過來，卻被佐伯一把抱住。  
佐伯笑道：「恭喜，小助，你跟我一同晉升副教授，而且你已是學校最年輕的副教授！」他頓了一頓，若有所思的道：「估計這消息被小景知道後，他一定是比我們都還高興吧。」  
不二笑道：「肯定是的。太好了，這樣又能跟小虎繼續待在學校了。」  
兩人相視笑了出來。漢諾瓦音樂學院雙傑，從來沒讓人失望過。  
而跡部也被佐伯說中了，晚上與他們會合的他，聽到消息後，竟是高興的把佐伯抱了起來，至於佐伯隔天早上是不是能下床走動，已經不關不二的事了。

幸村家邸府，幸村與忍足無奈的望著醉倒在地上的英俊男子，並看著真田真田將對方扶起。認識這麼久，他們兩人還是第一次看到手塚喝到這麼醉過。本來都有幾分醉意的兩人，這下都酒醒。  
「這真的是我認識的國光嗎？」忍足訝異的道。  
「我跟你有一樣的疑問。」幸村正色道，不亞於忍足的驚訝。  
忍足嘆道：「我真是越來越期待第三十八屆金像獎典禮當天。」  
幸村笑嘆道：「屆時，我再設計一套最體面的時裝給他吧。這可是難得能免費廣告作品的大好機會。」  
忍足哈哈一笑，應道：「你腦筋動的真快。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過我想，那天無論有沒有順利，他應該會激動的不能自己了吧。」  
「再有勞你關照他一下了。我真難得看到他這麼失態。」幸村笑道。  
有關金像獎提名，主播的最後一句：「最後宣布的是本屆最佳男主角提名，提名的有……，以及演出《戰慄音》的手塚國光。」  
甜美的聲音，餘音繞樑，宛若天籟，迴盪在眾人耳邊。


	21. 章二十

手塚沒有料到《戰慄音》的風潮，並沒有因為國內電影院下檔，而結束話題。幾乎是自日本金像獎入圍名單公布後，他赫然發現今年就算不拍戲，也絕對會是非常忙碌的一年。  
兩天後，大石打了一通電話給手塚。手塚有些不解，畢竟當初他承諾他可以好好休息到日本金像獎頒獎典禮，之後的事情之後再說，沒想到大石卻破承諾。手塚太清楚大石的為人，儘管心中不願意，仍是接起電話。  
「手塚，太好了，謝謝你還願意接電話。抱歉，打擾你休假。」大石歉然道。  
手塚皺眉道：「有什麼事情就說吧，我知道你有難言之隱。」  
大石噗哧笑了出來，應道：「倒也不是難言之隱。我反倒還要向你說聲恭喜才對。」  
手塚有些摸不著頭腦，反問道：「發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「事情是這樣的。昨天我收到了德國全球那邊發過來的信，說因為《戰慄音》入圍柏林影展，希望你影展的時候能夠出席。」大石笑道。  
「什麼？」手塚一愣，問道。  
大石被手塚的反應逗笑了，說道：「手塚，你是放假放太高興了嗎？不要驚訝的好像是第一次參加柏林影展一樣。別忘記你也曾代表《槍與弓》參加過一次柏林影展。」  
手塚嘆道：「那只是湊巧。」雖然當時《槍與弓》只有入圍最佳電影配樂獎而已，但手塚已覺得至少是一種肯定，倒也無遺憾。  
大石笑道：「我還以為你這一次會有心理準備。畢竟這部電影有德國全球投資。所以《戰慄音》的知名度，遠比你以為的還要更廣。」  
手塚挑眉，這真的完全出乎他意料之外。他問道：「所以，柏林影展的入圍名單已經公布了嗎？」  
大石笑答道：「早就公布了。柏林影展的時間早於日本金像獎，連金像獎都公布了，柏林影展的入圍名單公布的時間肯定更早。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「你聽好了啊，我唸一下柏林影展這一屆的入選名單。」  
手塚邊聽大石唸著名單，越聽越訝異。這下終於理解，為何德國全球那邊非常希望手塚能夠出席影展。還有，他應該要自我反省一下，放假放的太久，他都快跟這圈子脫鉤了。竟然連柏林影展入圍名單出來都不知道。  
大石斂起笑容，正色道：「手塚，你的社交活動或通告，能不必去的我一向幫你推掉，但唯有這個，你非去不可。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「這我明白。大石，請問這一次柏林影展在何時舉行？」  
「二月五日至二月十五日，為期十一天。德國全球那邊說，我們二月十二日再過去就好了。手塚，你的意思呢？反正你最近也沒有片約跟通告，有想要早點過去柏林嗎？」大石問道。  
手塚想了一下，過去柏林那裡有什麼值得一看的呢，這並不是他第一次去柏林，對柏林早已十分熟稔。他應道：「不必，就十二日那天過去吧。柏林影展的流程我已熟稔於心，對柏林這城市也並不陌生。我們便照德國全球那邊的安排即可。」  
大石笑道：「明白了。我這就去安排。」他頓了一頓，又道：「雖然時間有點早，但手塚，我還是想先問你，今年有預計接片子嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「片子還是要接的。僅要劇情尚可，就拿來給我看吧。只是應該沒時間演戲分吃重的腳色。」  
大石看著手上堆積如山到快要山崩的劇本，笑嘆道：「好。」  
手塚狐疑的問道：「你該不會現在手上已經有一堆劇本在等著我過目？」  
大石爽朗的笑道：「總是瞞不過你。你放心，你我配合已久，我自然清楚你接戲的標準。不過如果無法演出主要腳色，那許多劇本都不必考慮了。」  
「再請你安排。如果真的事情緊急，你還是能拿來給我過目。」手塚正色道。  
「好的。你就好好休息吧。儘管今年不一定會為了拍戲忙的焦頭爛額，但我想可能推不掉的社交場合會不少，你可要有心理準備。」大石正色道。他頓了一頓，又道：「我還有會議要開，先掛了。」  
手塚扣上電話，皺緊眉頭。他拉開衣櫃，想了一下，該是找幸村幫他量身定做西服的時候。

二月十二日很快就到來。手塚、大石以及在日本那些《戰慄音》的製作團隊，包括導演奧野清文等人，均搭上了自日本東京飛往德國柏林的飛機。  
在全球三大影展柏林影展、坎城影展及威尼斯影展當中，就時間上來看，率先由柏林影展打頭陣，辦在二月上旬，通常為期十到十一天。是三大影展當中，會讓民眾參與的文藝大事。影展這段期間，約莫有四百多部電影上映著，民眾如果已經有想好要看哪部電影，便在現場直接購票，或是網路購票等。因為上映的電影太多，大多數民眾絕對是做完功課才來參與這盛大的電影節。  
至於手塚等人算是電影工作人員，主要出沒在波茲坦廣場。那裡會有許多來自各片商的導演、影星或是電影公司高層出沒的地方。而鄰近柏林影展展場的飯店，也都客滿，時不時的為這些電影工作者空出會議廳等，供他們私人會客的空間。  
比如手塚等人日本角川的代表，便與德國全球相約在鄰近飯店的會議廳。德國全球相當體恤手塚等人，會議的地點是挑手塚等人下榻的飯店。  
手塚等人下了飛機，來到飯店第一件事便是與德國全球代表開會。除了雙方代表，手塚還見到一位眼熟的人，跡部。不過跡部顯然相當忙碌，與手塚相見一段時間，兩人也只抓準時機匆匆交換眼神，就算是打過招呼了。  
「大家放輕鬆一點，這是柏林的電影盛會，除了我們原來的目的外，也請各位好好享受這一年一度的電影盛會。」德國全球的代表，也是當初在德國取景時幫忙拍攝的副導演華格森笑著說道。  
眾人聞言，會議室的氣氛瞬間輕鬆了許多。  
「首先還是要感謝日本角川，千里前來與我們一同共襄盛舉這次的頒獎典禮。」華格森又笑道。  
「哪裡的話。能與你們合作，我們才備感榮幸。」奧野清文笑著道。  
華跟森哈哈一笑，應道：「奧野，來之前我應該有跟你說，《戰慄音》在歐洲電影院賣的叫好又叫座，票房屢創新高。」  
「我很高興喔，順便跟你說，在日本也一樣如此。」奧野清文笑道。  
眾人又寒暄幾句，這才進入到會議的重點。就已經先到柏林影展的德國全球，笑著解釋這幾天在影展當中，《戰慄音》的場次居然還是場場爆滿，只好讓他們向主辦單位申請加場。這消息倒聽的手塚等人十分欣喜。  
另外跡部大致上也對這一次票房回收相當滿意，然而他發言的過程中，刻意提到日本金像獎，有意無意的看了手塚一眼。手塚何等聰明，自然知道跡部的意思。  
這次，無論是德國全球或是日本角川，都確信將來兩者絕對還有再合作的機會。這一次合作的經驗太過美好。同時雙方更少不了對金主跡部的感謝。  
影展最後一天才是頒獎典禮，在十五日之前，手塚決定聽從華格森的建議，看了他推薦的幾部電影。其中包括同為金熊獎提名，伊朗電影《計程人生》、波蘭電影《通靈診療室》、中國電影《一步之遙》、智利電影《贖罪俱樂部》等。手塚也聽從華格森的建議，從善如流的去找了這些電影來看。不過手塚還是瞞著華格森等人偷偷跑去看《戰慄音》，並不是沉浸在自己演的電影，而是他想聽不二彈琴。  
手塚想聽不二彈琴，而《戰慄音》可以滿足他，能令他焦燥的心情稍微平穩下來。

二月十五日，影展的最後一天，頒獎典禮是在波茲坦廣場舉行。典禮還沒開始，廣場上已擠滿了人潮。  
可能是因為《戰慄音》的聲勢浩大，讓手塚反而有些緊張。明明四年前代表《槍與弓》都沒這麼焦慮。但也難怪手塚會緊張，大石完全能夠理解。  
挾持著日本片商與德國片商合資出品的重磅電影，身為男主角的手塚，那壓力大到不可言喻。大石的手覆上手塚的手，對他溫顏道：「都盡力了，一切聽天命就行。也請你對自己多一些自信。」  
手塚看了大石一眼，他很感謝對方適時對他的安慰，手塚深吸一口氣，點了點頭，歉然道：「抱歉，讓你擔心了。」  
舞台上，是兩位主持人員。舞台下，則擺放了數千張的椅子，大部分坐滿了片商與演員。影展的最後一天，最讓人緊張，也令眾人引頸期盼的頒獎典禮，即將展開。  
隨著獎項一項項的頒發出去。這結果自然是幾家歡樂幾家愁。  
然而手塚卻在頒獎的過程中，異常冷靜。或許是因為已經看開了，又或許是他聽進了大石的話要對自己有信心。大石所不知道的是，手塚不是只有對自己有信心，還包含了整個團隊。  
不管有沒有得獎，能夠入圍，即是一種肯定。手塚閉上雙眼，他是這麼想的。畢竟《戰慄音》入圍的有最佳影片獎、最佳男演員獎、最佳電影配樂獎等。  
當最佳男演員獎被演出電影《45年》的英國籍演員寇特內拿下後，手塚沒有多大的感覺。與金熊最佳影片獎失之交臂也沒有過多的情緒顯露，卻在聽到《戰慄音》拿下最佳配樂獎時，高興的不能自己。甚至一把抱住了才見過第二次面的跡部。  
跡部顯然跟手塚一樣高興，都沒意識到兩人抱著對方。倒讓角川與德國全球的電影工作者們笑了出來。大石更是笑著直搖頭。這兩人真奇怪，前面沒得獎都沒激動成這樣，結果電影配樂得獎，則高興的樂開了花！  
但還沒結束，以人道主義與和平作為電影主軸的《戰慄音》，順帶拿下了和平電影獎。這更讓跡部與團隊喜出望外。  
手塚見到跡部的笑容，低聲打趣問道：「你對這個獎項看的很重嗎？」  
跡部笑道：「不是我，是小助。他有跟我說過：『如果《戰慄音》能拿下柏林的和平獎就好了。』結果竟然被他說中。」  
手塚一愣，難得的笑了出來。  
果然很像是不二會說的話，心思通透而純淨的他，時常四處義演，總對人充滿愛與關懷，因此不二會喜歡手塚主演的《槍與弓》自然也毫不意外。而《戰慄音》裡的男主角瑞歐汀，可以說是不二自己的部分寫照。  
柏林影展上，手塚宛若雲霄飛車般的心境，終於在頒獎典禮結束後恢復了平靜。

當天晚上，手塚很意外他九點多時竟然還有訪客，而且這訪客他還沒見過。不對，不算是完全沒見過，對方那頭少年白髮他有些眼熟，可手塚一時間實在想不起來他是誰。  
「手塚先生，很抱歉這麼晚了還來打擾你。敝姓佐伯，名虎次郎。」佐伯爽朗的笑道。很貼心的先自我介紹。  
手塚實在不太明瞭佐伯深夜來訪的用意在哪，不過他仍是有禮的道：「叫我手塚就可以了。快先進來吧。」  
佐伯笑著點頭，從善如流的進到了手塚的房間。  
手塚倒了一杯水給佐伯，開言道：「恕我一問，請問你找我有什麼事嗎？還有，請問你是？若我沒記錯，電影展上，我有見到你與跡部走在一起。」  
佐伯笑了出來，溫和的道：「手塚的眼睛真的挺利的。」他簡單的解釋自己與跡部的關係，再提到了不二。只聽他又笑道：「不過我與手塚可不算是第一次見面喔，真要說起來，我還得稱呼你一聲『前輩』才對。」  
手塚苦笑了出來，應道：「我只痴長你兩歲而已，稱我姓氏或名字即可。」他頓了一頓，又道：「所以你以前就見過我？」佐伯的名頭手塚是知道的，漢諾瓦音樂學院小提琴組的第一把交椅佐伯虎次郎的名聲之響亮，就算是他已甚少接觸古典音樂界，也聽說過佐伯。  
佐伯微笑道：「是的。一九九八年五月，蘇爾茲堡。」  
手塚一愣，佐伯只說了時間跟地點，他卻已想起所有有關莫札特國際音樂大賽的事。他道：「真是失敬，原來是當屆青少年小提琴組的首獎得主。你的小提琴拉的很好，我甘拜下風。」  
佐伯嘆道：「手塚，你明明自己也拉的不差。四年前我看《槍與弓》的時候竟然沒發現，還以為是替身演員。直到後來才想起，手塚你本身就是會拉小提琴的。手塚，你的琴音著實讓人印象深刻！」  
手塚忍住笑意道：「受你稱讚我真是備感榮幸，不過我現在就是當興趣在拉琴而已。你放心，我不會放棄小提琴。」他指了指自己的行李堆，琴盒就放在旁邊。他頓了一頓，溫顏道：「還有，佐伯今晚前來找我，應該不是只有單純談琴吧？」  
佐伯笑道：「經你這麼提醒，我幾乎快要忘了找你的本意。」他連忙從公事包裡掏出一份文件，遞給手塚。  
手塚接過後，只瞥了一眼便皺起眉頭。他可以理解為漢諾瓦音樂學院新科教授在出作業給自己嗎？  
佐伯斂起笑容，正色說道：「我想這對手塚而言並不難，對吧。好好練習，你之後會很感謝我的。」他看了一下錶，續道：「景吾等我已久，那麼，我先告辭，打擾你了。手塚，我們有緣再見，願你有個美好的夜晚。」說罷，他也不必手塚送他，逕自從房間離開，還不忘記貼心的帶上了房門。  
手塚瞪著佐伯離去的身影，所以這是怎麼回事？  
該說他不意外嗎？不，這吐槽點太多，佐伯給手塚的文件，是小提琴琴譜！


	22. 章二十一

正如同大石所說，手塚今年度還沒拍戲的行程就非常多。才在二月中旬結束的柏林影展，還由不得手塚休息。二月底，緊接著正是手塚最為看重的日本金像獎。今年度舉行在二月二十七日。向來對得獎看的沒有多大感覺的手塚，卻因為與跡部的賭注，因而很難不緊張。  
出門前，手塚換上了幸村所謂的戰袍。幸村還特別交代要穿紅色內褲以添好運。手塚平時是不信這個的，今日卻鬼使神差的照著幸村的意思，換上一條紅色內褲。要是這事被忍足知道，他不被對方笑死才怪。  
說來也有趣，手塚本來要聯繫幸村請他量身訂做西服時，電話還沒打，幸村已巴巴的趕來找手塚，嚴正義詞的表示反正手塚現在待在家也沒事幹，剛好讓他設計能參加典禮的時裝。幸村的效率很高，手塚自柏林回來就拿到了衣服。  
總之，戰袍是幸村特別為手塚設計的。幸村說手塚今晚絕對是鎂光燈的焦點，一定要穿的最帥才行。手塚穿著是身黑色的西裝與白色襯衫，但簡約俐落的剪裁，加上手塚的身形優勢與沉穩的氣質，正裝打扮的手塚，就算是靜立在一旁，也絕對是一道令人無法移開視線的風景。  
就連大石開車來接手塚的時候，見著對方正裝打扮，也結結實實的驚訝了一把。大石笑道：「我應該要對你的外貌感到免疫才對。走吧，上車！」  
手塚挑眉，應道：「看來精市服裝設計的很成功。」回頭他還得好好感謝他。  
大石哈哈一笑，說道：「這時候就要慶幸還好不是女星，不必爭奇鬥艷。」男星嘛，只要整理一下頭髮跟穿上西裝就差不多能出席了。  
照慣例，今年度的金像獎頒獎典禮仍在老地方舉行，新高輪格蘭王子飯店昆侖廳。下車前，大石很明顯的感覺到手塚深深吸了一口氣。  
大石笑道：「別緊張。相信你自己。真難得你得失心這麼重。」  
手塚怨懟的看了大石。他還是不要跟大石說他跟跡部打賭的事情吧。  
然而手塚的緊張並不是沒有道理，光他一下車，從飯店門口走到昆侖廳的這一段路，鎂光燈便此起彼落著。還好手塚過去的形象在公共場合都不多話，記者們也知道手塚惜言如金，所以也就沒花功夫盤問他問題。這讓手塚大大鬆一口氣。  
好不容易擺脫記者與攝影機，手塚總算順利的進到了昆侖廳內。上一次在《槍與弓》那年與去年的《慎終如始》，手塚的心情都很平靜，惟獨這次。他來到座位上，右手邊坐著忍足。  
忍足見到手塚，笑道：「怎麼一個今年影帝呼聲最高攘選的人，看起來這麼狼狽？」  
手塚瞪了忍足一眼，嘆道：「在結果出來之前，都不能大意。」  
忍足笑道：「國光，你還是一如既往的認真！我可是對你相當有信心的。」他用力的拍了拍手塚的背，又道：「而且今年的競爭對手沒有我啊。」  
手塚漠然不語，他知道現在最好不要回忍足話。怎麼這話乍聽之下是安慰他沒錯，結果聽到後來……嗯好，手塚很有風度的不說話。不過被忍足這麼一鬧，手塚也沒這麼緊張了。  
很快的，就到了典禮開始的時間。昆侖廳燈光瞬間一暗，接著是鎂光燈打在兩位主持人西田敏行與直木陽子身上。並且伴隨著金像獎開幕時既有的配樂。  
主持人西田敏行率先起了開場，笑道：「各位同道、各位觀眾，晚安。今晚是我們第三十八屆金像獎頒獎典禮。很高興能有各位的參與與關注這場盛會。」  
「在開始之前，我們有請電影學院院長中村院長為我們致詞。」直木陽子笑道。  
典禮的程序是這樣的，兩位主持人會先主導著典禮節奏，再請電影學院院長為大家說幾句話。接著會穿插一些中場表演。  
儘管手塚不是第一次參加金像獎頒獎典禮，但每一次都會為頒獎典禮上所穿插的表演而感到驚訝。事實上也並不意外表演的高水準，作為日本的奧斯卡獎，當天晚上頒獎典禮會透過直播放送到挨家挨戶的電視，或是網路上。除了昆侖廳幾千人之外，仍有幾千萬人在家盯著電視或電腦觀看著這場頒獎典禮。  
仔細一想，手塚胃部一抽，隨便一算也都能算出究竟有多少人收看典禮的直播。不過還好剛才知名女星的歌唱表演，讓手塚的情緒有稍微緩和的效果。  
表演過後，司儀上場，遞上密封條。主持人西田敏行接過密封條，也不急著拆，笑著道：「各位，久等了。首先頒發的是最佳男配角獎。讓我們看影片！」  
斗大的螢幕，播放著被提名的影片片段，影片中旁白道：「最佳男配角獎，入圍的有《石榴坡的復仇》阿部寬、《那啊那啊神去村》伊藤英明、《蟬之記》岡田淮一、《戰慄音》德永昌明，以及《不可思議的海岸物語》笑福亭鶴瓶。」  
不曉得是會場的聲光效果特別好，還是這個場合及氣氛很有渲染力，這些片子手塚都是知道的，多少也都有看過，可現在看每部片都格外精彩。  
德永昌明被唸到名字時，有朝手塚的方向看了一眼，還給了他一個溫和的微笑。  
手塚認為《戰慄音》能入圍最佳男配角真的是奇蹟，畢竟演出日籍軍官的德永昌明，在這部片子裡，也不過七分鐘的演出。但因為屬於他的戲份太震撼人心，而德永昌明的演技對整部片子無疑的是畫龍點睛。  
這個獎項請到了上一屆最佳男配角得主松田龍平。松田龍平向大家笑了笑，接過西田敏行遞來的密封條，現場拆開，朗聲唸道：「就由我為大家宣布第三十八屆金像獎最佳男配角。得獎的是……。」松田龍平刻意停頓，感受到台下觀眾注意力集中，他續道：「演出《石榴坡的復仇》的阿部寬先生！」  
台下爆出一陣掌聲。得主阿部寬感動的先抱了鄰坐的同仁，才上台發表感言。  
手塚從來沒有像這次這麼注意過金像獎的頒獎程序。  
緊接在最佳男配角之後的，是頒發最佳美術獎。螢幕上再次播放著入圍的作品。影片中的旁白道：「最佳美術獎，小川富美夫《石榴坡的復仇》、酒井賢《蟬之記》、須江大輔《小小的家》、橫山豐《不可思議的海岸物語》，以及上条安里《戰慄音》。」  
最佳美術獎是邀請電影學院的美術指導教授川康業成。川康業成靦腆的笑了笑，拿到密封條後，也不囉嗦，直接宣布道：「第三十八屆最佳美術獎，得獎的是上条安里《戰慄音》！」  
手塚一震，他已經可以感覺到《戰慄音》的劇組興奮了起來。上条安里笑的很害羞。然而他的致詞卻相當簡單，只聽他道：「我很高興協會對於《戰慄音》的肯定。這是《戰慄音》的第一個獎盃，我確信之後也還會有。」說著，他拿著獎盃便下台了。  
兩個獎項頒發出去，又是中場休息，一些表演片段。也是為了頒獎典禮多一分娛樂，少一分緊張。  
第二輪的頒獎，由最佳女配角獎開始。入圍的電影及人選依序有，黑木華《小小的家》、小林聰美《紙之月》、大島優子《紙之月》、竹內結子《不可思議的海岸物語》以及富司純子的《窈窕舞技》。照這入圍名單來看，《紙之月》可以說是最大贏家。  
直木陽子搔著頭，笑道：「這次頒發最佳女配角獎的是我。」她笑著從司儀手中拿過密封條。  
眾人聞言，笑了出來。大家都還記得去年在金像獎從頭笑到尾的是直木陽子，靠著兩部電影連拿了最佳女配角與最佳女主角。同一屆有這兩個獎項的認可，演技稱為影后，也當之無愧了。  
直木陽子當眾撕開了密封條，正色宣布道：「第三十八屆，最佳女配角獎，得獎的是《紙之月》大島優子。」  
《紙之月》的劇組已經笑開來，這最佳女配角獎，拿的毫無懸念。  
在最佳女配角獎之後的是頒發最佳攝影獎。偌大的投影幕再度放出入圍該獎項的電影片段。旁白道：「最佳攝影獎入圍的有，上田正治《蟬之記》、福山穎仁《戰慄音》、森久保祥太郎《紙之月》、進森真史《小小的家》、長沼六男《不可思議的海岸物語》。」  
這項獎項是請到電影學院的村山龍一頒發獎項。村山龍一笑著走上台，現場撕開由司儀遞來的密封條，朗聲道：「第三十八屆，最佳攝影獎，得獎的是福山穎仁《戰慄音》！」  
《戰慄音》的劇組再度興奮起來，連手塚也明顯的感覺到自己加快的心跳。  
福山穎仁大步走上台，笑道：「我很高興《戰慄音》備受肯定。不過僅僅只有最佳攝影獎與最佳美術獎，仍是無法體現這部電影的好。我們劇組絕對會再上台領獎。」說罷，他高舉獎盃，朝鏡頭一笑，便走下台。經過手塚身邊時，還不忘拍了拍對方的肩膀，給予鼓勵。  
「看來你真是備受期望呢。」忍足正色道。  
手塚苦笑著點點頭。  
接在最佳攝影獎之後的，是最佳錄音獎。  
影片中播放著本屆入圍的電影片段，旁白道：「最佳錄音獎，入圍的有岸田和美《小小的家》、小野寺修《石榴坡的復仇》、加來昭彥《紙之月》、籐本賢一《戰慄音》、藤本賢一《不可思議的海岸物語》。」其中入圍名單，藤本賢一的名字出現兩次。  
該獎項一樣有請電影學院的大谷安和頒發。他走上台，說道：「這一次的錄音競爭非常激烈，也顯示我們電影工業在音效品質的追求。」他邊說邊撕開密封條，朗聲道：「本屆最佳錄音獎，得獎的是藤本賢一《戰慄音》！」  
藤本賢一幾乎是笑開懷，畢竟在最佳錄音獎入圍名單，他就佔了兩名。這次能得獎，還是以《戰慄音》作品得獎，他已經樂不可支。拿著獎盃開心的說不出話來，只好老梗的感謝劇組。  
至於接下去的外語片獎，則是當年度由迪士尼推出的卡通《冰雪奇緣》，打敗《星際穿越》、《澤西男孩》、《狂怒》與《哥斯拉》而拿下。  
然後是最佳配樂獎。同樣都是以音樂為主軸的電影，呼聲最高的，莫過於《戰慄音》與《窈窕舞技》。是手塚，也是跡部最看重的一個獎項。  
「你別緊張。我都聽到你的心跳聲了，國光。」忍足溫顏道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，坦承道：「我實在太希望《戰慄音》可以拿下最佳配樂獎。」  
影片播放著這獎項的入圍電影，旁白道：「最佳音樂獎，入圍的有周防義和《窈窕舞技》、佐藤直紀《戰慄音》、加古龍《蟬之記》、久石讓《小小的家》、以及安川午朗《不可思議的海岸物語》。」  
頒發這獎項的是久石讓。久石讓自嘲的笑道：「啊，看來我今年是跟最佳配樂獎無緣。」  
眾人笑了出來，畢竟從未出現過頒獎者就是得獎者的案例。  
久石讓笑道：「那我應該高興，現在太多厲害的配樂師與作曲家了。」他拆開密封條，朗聲道：「得獎的是，周防義和《窈窕舞技》！」  
《窈窕舞技》的劇組爆出熱烈的歡呼聲。甚至相擁而泣。  
然而忍足卻看著手塚的反應。他以為手塚會更激動的，結果知道《窈窕舞技》拿下最佳音樂獎後，他倒是相當冷靜。可越是這樣，忍足就越擔心，他覆上手塚的右手，問道：「你沒事吧？」  
手塚目光灼灼的看著忍足，沉默了好半晌。忍足感覺得出來手塚很努力在平穩心情。也不愧是手塚，優異的心理素質，在短時間也平靜下來，他像是苦笑般說道：「侑士，我真的，好希望《戰慄音》可以拿下最佳音樂獎，真的。」  
不知道為什麼，忍足眼眶有些濕熱。可能他，感受到了手塚的情緒；也可能有些羨慕《戰慄音》劇組的團結。  
手塚續道：「你知道嗎，我可以放棄我得的獎項，就換一座最佳音樂獎。」就為了他。明明觀眾席上並不算明朗的燈光，可他的目光仍是清澈如鏡。  
忍足反而被手塚這話逗笑了，他應道：「抱歉，這時候笑你真是不合時宜。不過，國光，聽我一句。獎項還沒頒完，這部片子是你與他合作的成果，只要知道這個，那拿下哪一個獎項，不都是該值得高興的嗎？」  
手塚一愣，閉上雙眼，微微點頭。  
忍足則感覺到手塚手的溫度，有慢慢的回升。  
手塚心中一暖，再回想起剛才影片截選的片段，那段音樂，是不二所彈，旋律優美流暢。至少他在他心目中，早已代表《戰慄音》拿下最佳音樂獎，這就夠了。忍足說的很對。他得向前看才行，畢竟他還有與跡部的賭注在。  
他一定要見著他，一定。


	23. 章二十二

螢幕上，是那熟悉而身長玉立的身影。作為壓軸的最後一個獎項，台上也好，台下也好，就算是沒有親臨現場，也能感覺到氣氛活絡起來。  
幾乎是在宣布的當下，台下爆發出熱烈的掌聲跟歡呼聲。而台上的受獎者，更是成了眾人注目的焦點。比起平時的清冷，受獎者此刻的表情已經可以用『豐富』來形容。攝影機、記者自然不會放過這個機會，台下，鎂光燈閃的此起彼落。  
「我好像給他太大的壓力了，你說呢，小虎？」不二微笑著問道。  
佐伯皺眉，嘆道：「原來你還有這點良心。你看他激動成這樣，也不曉得這一刻等了多久。」  
「應該要問問看在現場的小景，想必他那邊肯定很熱鬧。」不二道。  
佐伯橫了不二一眼，正色道：「話又說回來，《戰慄音》本屆在金像獎的成績的確實至名歸。」他頓了一頓，又道：「只是沒能拿下最佳電影配樂，實在有些遺憾。」  
不二搖頭，溫顏道：「不會喔。《窈窕舞技》的配樂也很厲害。我想《窈窕舞技》之所以打敗《戰慄音》拿下最佳音樂獎，最主要的原因，是因為原創音樂。」  
佐伯何等聰明，接話道：「所以，以古典音樂為主要配樂的《戰慄音》才因此敗陣下來。小助這麼說，也些有道理。」  
不二點點頭，微笑道：「而且《戰慄音》也拿下最佳錄音獎，這代表評審們是肯定《戰慄音》的配音。」  
「那可是你與柏林交響樂團一起錄音的巨作。」佐伯笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「但話又說回來，雖然你說《戰慄音》多為古典音樂，不算是原創音樂，但就我印象中，你不是把《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》改成單鋼琴版？」  
不二微笑道：「只是舉手之勞而已。」  
佐伯咳了一聲，說道：「舉手之勞……蕭邦的曲子要改寫談何容易？你說的倒輕鬆。」他嘆了一口氣，搖頭笑嘆：「算了，也不枉費你天才鋼琴演奏家的頭銜。」  
不二雙手一攤，笑道：「過獎了。而且既然知道那是改寫，就不會是原創。所以《窈窕舞技》能拿下最佳音樂獎，無庸置疑。」他邊說邊拿起遙控器，又道：「小虎，你不介意我再看一次最後一個獎項的頒發情形吧？」  
佐伯笑道：「不介意。你儘管看吧。」  
日本第三十八屆金像獎，頒獎典禮，最後一個獎項是頒發最佳男主角獎。角逐該獎項的有阿部寬《不可思議的海岸物語》、佐佐木藏之介《超高速！參勤交代》、中井貴一《石榴坡的復仇》、役所廣司《蟬之記》，以及本屆呼聲最高的，手塚國光《戰慄音》。  
當頒獎人，也是第三十七屆影帝忍足侑士唸出手塚國光的名字時，幾乎是全角川同仁、《戰慄音》的劇組與工作人員等，會場內爆出熱烈的歡呼聲。  
被唸到名字的手塚，先是難掩激動的抱了旁邊的經紀人大石一下，然後才走上台，從忍足手中接過獎盃，來到麥克風前。  
「感謝《戰慄音》劇組以及所有工作團隊，感謝角川，感謝評審團，感謝每一位進去電影院看《戰慄音》的您們，也感謝所有沒能到場的嘉賓朋友，感謝您們。國光很榮幸相隔四年後，還有機會能拿到這個獎項，這是大家一同努力的成果，謝謝大家的肯定。」手塚開言道。得獎的他，第一個是感謝曾經幫助過他的所有人，然後……就沒有然後，手塚竟然激動的忘詞。  
忍足見好友如此，也顧不上是不是頒獎人的身分了，一個箭步上前，給了手塚一個大大的擁抱。這一幕，自然又被媒體拍下。因為太過美好，同窗、同事、同為競爭對手，他們的情誼早已是圈內的美談。  
好不容易緩了緩情緒，手塚又回到麥克風前，有些不敢相信的笑了出來。忍不住上揚的嘴角，笑的有些靦腆。他坦承道：「抱歉，我實在太激動了，而且還真的有些高興，真的。」  
台下的觀眾們笑了出來。攝影機都可以拍到手塚眼角有些濕潤，難得的笑容，就算不用說，眾人也知道手塚這一刻確實很開心。  
英俊的臉龐，綻放靦腆的笑容，手塚此刻的神情，好看的讓人移不開視線。  
手塚很快的發表完得獎感言。下一秒，彷彿是《戰慄音》劇組與工作人員私下套好的，所有人都衝上去給手塚一個大大的擁抱。手塚原先承受的巨大壓力，完全宣洩出來。  
「原來手塚也會這樣笑啊？」佐伯訝異的道。  
聞言，不二一楞，反問道：「小虎你不知道嗎？」  
佐伯皺眉道：「這麼說，代表小助你看過手塚這樣笑過？」  
不二笑著點頭。他看過。但直到佐伯此刻說出來，才意識到原來手塚也就只會在自己面前，表情才會柔和下來。  
然而不二並不知道的是，台上的手塚，在領獎的剎那，確實想到了他。拿下最佳男主角獎，就好像是他與他一起拿的。因此手塚怎麼可能不激動？明明只是一個人的獎項，卻因為知道他是替身演員，而令這個獎項變的有意義起來。  
佐伯聳聳肩，並倒了兩杯紅酒，將其中一杯遞給不二，笑道：「雖然現在才下午，似乎也不是喝酒的好時候，但偶爾為之應該無所謂吧？反正小景也不在。」  
不二接過鬱金香杯，朝佐伯感激的笑了笑，應道：「謝謝。你真是瞭解我。」  
佐伯與不二，兩只酒杯輕碰，相視一笑，然後將杯中的紅酒一飲而盡。  
敬，金像獎第三十八屆影帝，手塚國光。

等跡部趕回去日內瓦找佐伯與不二的時候，已經是隔天晚上了。跡部回來第一件事就是看酒窖，果然這兩個傢伙還是開了他最貴的紅酒。  
「真是，你們好歹也等本大爺回來一起喝，竟然先享用了？」跡部不滿的道。  
不二與佐伯燦笑了出來。  
「你也知道只是時機點的問題。感覺對了，就想喝酒慶祝。」佐伯笑應道。  
跡部瞪了不二與佐伯各一眼，雙手插腰，懊惱道：「本大爺真不該教你們怎麼鑑賞紅酒。」  
不二微笑道：「來不及了。而且我跟小虎都知道，有小景在，吃喝玩樂都是最好的。」  
那笑容真是無害啊，跡部聞言，笑瞪了不二一眼，道：「就衝著這一句話，暫且饒過你們。」  
結果跡部不滿他們兩人自己喝，於是堅持今晚也要喝才行。佐伯與不二見又有美酒能飲用，自然是願意陪喝了。有鑑於不二胃並不好，三人喝一瓶，點到為止，微醺的感覺，睡覺剛好。  
回寢室前，跡部突然問道：「手塚都拿下最佳男主角獎了，你的打算呢，小助？」  
不二一愣，反問道：「不是被提名就好了嗎？提名我就會見他了。」  
「啊！」跡部猛然一驚。他會錯意了。  
不二笑道：「小景，你該不會是跟國光說，要拿下這一屆的金像獎，我才會見他吧？」看跡部這個反應，又是在微醺的時候，跡部肯定是弄錯了。  
「對。」跡部笑著坦承道。  
佐伯惡寒了一把，他都替手塚感到難過，他苦笑道：「我的天啊，你們沒看到手塚得獎之前，壓力大到不行？」如果只是提名，那不是一月的時候就解脫了？他為手塚默哀三秒。  
跡部哈哈一笑，雙手一攤，笑道：「反正都得獎了。而且想要跟小助見面，自然得讓他付出一點代價才行。」他頓了一頓，又道：「雖然本大爺對手塚能拿下最佳男主角獎可是非常有信心。不過那傢伙平常一副泰山崩於前而面不改色的淡定，偶爾緊張激動倒也十分有趣。」  
佐伯再為手塚默哀三秒。要是手塚聽到不二與跡部的對話，大概會吐血吧。多煎熬了一個半月，他不得不佩服手塚的心理素質。  
「所以呢，小助，你還沒回答我剛才的問題。」好不容易笑夠，跡部又問了一次。  
不二有些懊惱的道：「感覺像是我刻意刁難他。本來是想要他入圍就見他，但我那時候太忙著義演跟拚論文，加上他也在柏林影展，無形間就錯過了。現在他拿下獎項我也不在日本，更難遇見。」  
「你說個時間，我幫你向學校那裡講講看，看能不能放你假。」佐伯正色道。  
不二搖搖頭，笑道：「不必。今年無論是我或他，肯定很多事。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「小虎，你忘了嗎，今年十月我要去華沙近一個月的時間。」  
不二的回答，佐伯很快就知道原因，倒是跡部問道：「十月去華沙？」  
佐伯幫不二代答，他笑道：「小景，你忘了啊？身為漢諾瓦音樂學院最年輕的副教授兼史上最年輕蕭邦鋼琴大賽首獎的得主，自然是被請去當蕭邦鋼琴大賽的主審了。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「小虎，你幫我加了這麼多頭銜，我不臉紅都難。」  
跡部瞭然的點點頭，丟了一句：「小虎沒有說謊。小助就是這麼優秀。」而他以他們兩人為傲。  
佐伯笑道：「我都還沒加上一個，把《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》首次有人改成獨奏版。這首剛好也是蕭邦的作品之一。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「你當年會拿下首獎，真的是一點都不讓人意外。」他還想起跡部第一眼見到不二就說，不二未來肯定是各大音樂獎項的首獎收割機。  
不二思略一會兒，溫顏道：「而且今年又有一項大賽事非參加不可。」  
這個跡部倒是有概念了，他笑應道：「你是說里茲鋼琴大賽吧？若我沒記錯，那項賽事在英國舉辦。你可以住本大爺那裡。」  
「今年我與他大概都會是忙碌的一年。」不二頓了一頓，又道：「我本來想說住飯店就好，不要麻煩小景。」  
跡部不苟同的皺眉，低吼道：「你在跟我客氣什麼？都有我私宅的鑰匙，住我家有琴房，那裡又有松田看照你，我與小虎也好放心一些。」他惡狠狠的捏著不二的臉頰，又道：「拜託你這次比賽不要再忘記吃飯了，有沒有聽到？」臉頰大概是不二唯一有肉的地方。他見不二點點頭，這才饒過他。  
不二輕咳一聲，微笑道：「話又說回來，我本來是打算在他入圍的時候見國光。但我改變心意了。」  
跡部挑眉看著不二。  
不二歛起笑容，看著佐伯，開言正色道：「我似乎還沒跟你解釋為什麼請你拿那份琴譜給國光。」  
佐伯搖搖頭。那份琴譜，就連不二也要求佐伯要練。對於琴技精湛的佐伯自然不是問題。但為何手塚也要練習同一份琴譜，佐伯心中一直有疑問。本來想找機會問不二，沒想到一回頭倒忘記這件事。此時被不二提起，又再度勾起他的好奇心。  
不二說出了理由與答案。湛藍的雙眼，無比的清澈，卻又溫柔如水。  
佐伯與跡部均瞪大雙眼，對看一眼，腦中一片空白。  
不二笑道：「我已經想好要在什麼樣的場合與他相見。」他見到跡部與佐伯驚訝的神情，補充道：「你們別緊張，我對國光有信心。」  
跡部與佐伯均苦笑出來，真的要再為手塚默哀了。  
跡部苦笑道：「我明白了。擇日本大爺再回覆給手塚你的消息。既然已經答應他，那我也得信守承諾才可以。」  
不二微笑道：「再麻煩小景了。謝謝你。」  
跡部聳聳肩，笑應道：「舉手之勞而已。回頭再給你們消息吧。」  
不二笑著點頭。  
「不過本大爺實在能夠理解為什麼手塚會這麼緊張。就算今日沒有與他那個賭注，他一樣會有得失心。」跡部若有所思的道，感受到不二與佐伯詢問的目光，跡部又道：「很簡單，在他心中，可能覺得這是他與你合作的電影，所以拿下最佳男演員獎，是對他的肯定，也是對你的肯定。」  
而不二在手塚心中這麼重，重到跡部只與手塚碰過三次面，正面交手兩次面，就全看出來了。  
不二一愣。  
跡部問道：「不知道你們頒獎典禮的直播有沒有看到結束。」  
不二與佐伯搖搖頭。他們見到手塚發表完感言，便關了電視。雖然有側錄起來，但也沒有回頭重看典禮的最後面。  
跡部笑道：「那還真是太可惜了。最佳男主角獎項頒發後，謝幕典禮前，還有一次表演。單位為眾人準備的表演，正是《戰慄音》裡面那首《白鳥之歌》大提琴獨奏版。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「雖然沒有鋼琴版是有一點可惜，不過那首曲子一開始是大提琴版的沒錯。兩種樂器的詮釋都很好聽。我有見到手塚當時的神情。」  
手塚的神情，是無比的柔和，是跡部從未見過的。因為那些優美的旋律，都會讓他想到不二。  
跡部見到不二驚訝到無以復加的神情，笑著補充道：「會場沒有鋼琴實在有些可惜。不然我相信表演大概會是那首《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》才對。」  
不二微笑道：「那首還是由我來彈吧。還是你們睡前想要聽我彈一曲？」聽完跡部的話，他突然一時技癢難耐。而那首《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》可是在電影《戰慄音》當中，他鍾愛的一首配樂之一。  
當不二琴癮上來問他們要不要聽琴時，佐伯與跡部自然是求之不得，也顧不上時間已晚了，連忙點頭如搗蒜。反正在琴房彈琴，外面是聽不到，不怕吵到其他人，更何況不二的琴聲可是天籟。  
不二顯然想要好好表現一下，一個晚上，連彈了兩個小時，都是彈《戰慄音》的配樂。有的不是純鋼琴的版本，不二仍是改成了鋼琴版。最後一首，彈的是《白鳥之歌》，像是為了補償跡部而特別彈的。更讓跡部喜出望外。  
結果跡部與佐伯不是因為喝紅酒而醉，而是聽不二的琴音而醉。  
那旋律，美好的令人沉醉。  
不二彈罷，從琴鍵上收回雙手，轉身看著佐伯與跡部，笑道：「小景，如果你還會見到國光，可以幫我一件事嗎？」  
跡部心情大好，笑道：「說。」  
不二微笑道：「不用說我的下落，也不必特別給他消息。」他從架上抽出一張耗時兩年灌錄的專輯，遞給跡部，又道：「請幫我轉交這個給他就好。」  
跡部低眉，是貝多芬三十二首鋼琴奏鳴曲全集，而且還是有簽名的版本。心中忍不住暗笑起來。  
這個禮物，因為是不二送的，所以手塚肯定會很珍惜。  
然而，跡部那時候，還不知道手塚最喜歡的音樂家，正是貝多芬。


	24. 章二十三

四月初，漢諾威音樂學院，全校師生早已期待今年度的開學。因有一場盛大的國際音樂賽事將在學校內舉辦。作為歐陸地區音樂學院的權威大學之一，里茲國際鋼琴大賽德國賽區，選在了佐伯與不二的母校。  
不二是等到賽前才意識到原來今年度里茲國際音樂大賽德國賽區竟然是他再熟悉不過的地方。  
「我的天啊，這個起手式，完全是你要拿冠軍的節奏啊，小助。」佐伯笑著打趣道。佐伯之所以對不二這麼有信心，是因為他早就彈過學校裡每一台鋼琴，而且還深知每一台鋼琴的特性。  
不二笑了笑，應道：「會不會拿下冠軍我不知道，不過賽前賽以最高成績晉級應該沒什麼問題。」  
佐伯笑瞪了不二一眼，說道：「瞧你這麼有自信。我相信你比賽的當天，演奏廳絕對是人滿為患。」  
不二笑道：「大概是吧。我從沒有想過有一天會以這種方式回到漢諾威學院。」  
「挺有意思的吧？在母校比賽。不過這樣也好，至少我能關照你。」佐伯笑嘆道。  
「沒像你想像的這麼嚴重，賽前賽而已，只要準備約二十五分鐘以內的兩首曲子就好。而且也就一輪定生死。」不二笑著解釋道。  
「恐怕不是這麼簡單吧？就我所知，里茲國際鋼琴大賽最難的地方其實正是賽前賽，畢竟要將近代作品詮釋好，本身是很有難度的。」佐伯正色道。  
不二微笑道：「你放心，還難不倒我。」  
佐伯見不二笑的自信，也跟著放心了下來。  
不二笑道：「我可是背負著學校的寄望呢。絕對會在賽前賽脫穎而出。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「那天要上課，希望大家好好上課，不要全跑來演奏廳。」  
佐伯哈哈一笑，道：「得了！全校都知道不二副教授才華洋溢，我怕是以教授們為首，翹課帶學生去看你彈琴。」  
不二懊惱的道：「明明佐伯副教授也有這個魅力，卻都只說我。」  
身為漢諾威音樂學院雙傑，真實情況是，無論不二還是佐伯，只要登台演出，必定造成轟動。正如同跡部所說，他們都是各領域當中，最優秀的。  
然而，不二終究低估了自己的魅力。校園內，才開學不到一個禮拜，不二副教授將在演奏廳進行里茲鋼琴大賽出賽的事情，早已迅速的傳開來。所以等到四月六日，比賽正式開始的那一天，演奏廳擠爆了師生們。  
據說不二極少在公開場合彈奏二十、或是二十一世紀的近代鋼琴作品。最多就在課堂上露兩手，就夠學生們陶醉瘋迷好一陣子了，這一次竟是在演奏廳彈奏。  
輪到不二上台時，就連里茲鋼琴大賽的評審團，見到不二如此大陣仗的應援團，嚇了一大跳。不二自己也嚇一跳。  
他們學校原來有這麼多人，今日總算是見識到了。且正如佐伯所猜測，台下幾乎只看一眼，就會發現很多會出現在辦公室裡的熟面孔……原來是教授們帶著學生們翹課了，就為了目睹天才鋼琴家的比賽盛況。  
評審們原以為台下不二粉絲這麼多，加上又是地主代表，不二會不會緊張。未料，對方倒是老神在在。除了一開始有些驚訝外。  
當不二緩步走向鋼琴旁，舉手投足，均吸引著眾人的目光。優雅的讓人難以離開視線。台下的音樂教授，更是期待不二會怎麼詮釋近代鋼琴作品。  
緩緩的將雙手放在了黑白琴鍵上，不二僅一個簡單的動作，卻耀眼的讓台下人屏息。第一個音一下，大膽前衛、循序漸進的複雜旋律，破碎的節奏，締造出如詩的畫面感。  
這是法國近代作曲家、指揮家與鋼琴家，布萊茲的作品，《第一號鋼琴奏鳴曲》。  
台下，就連私交與不二極好的佐伯也有些訝異。就他印象中，不二私底下也極少為他或跡部彈奏近代作品，他幾乎都快要忘記不二彈近代作品的樣子了。  
之前有樂評說，不二周助這位天才鋼琴演奏家，不擅長近代作品演奏。看來這謠言要不攻自破。  
不二不是不擅長近代作品，而是全部都擅長。儘管他曾說過自己不太擅長拉赫曼尼諾夫的曲子，但拉赫曼尼諾夫鋼琴大賽三等獎的成績就在那裡，大家也只會覺得是不二自謙之詞罷了。  
評審團對於不二的名號並不陌生，不過有幾位評審倒是第一次聽到不二演奏近代作品。近十分鐘的演奏，當不二一取彈罷，將手收回來後，台下，包括評審團，全都驚呆了。要不是意識到這是比賽現場，不然肯定起來鼓掌加歡呼。  
不二所詮釋，布萊茲的《第一鋼琴奏鳴曲》，眾人幾乎可以在腦海中，交織出由不二透過鋼琴旋律帶給他們的畫面。  
宛若夢境，真是太美了！  
依照規定，賽前賽要準備至少一首的近代作品，以及一首巴洛克時期或是古典時期的作品。  
佐伯以為不二會選擇他最為擅長的莫札特的作品。未料，不二彈的是巴哈的法國組曲《BWV812》。優雅的旋律、細膩的情緒、工整而乾淨的曲式，在不二的詮釋下，完全可以感覺得出來，巴哈當初寫這首法國組曲給第二任妻子是什麼樣的心境。  
應該是非常開心的吧，人生中有另一半、有美人一起度過餘生。那種感覺是很幸福的吧。  
十四分鐘的曲子巴哈法國組曲《BWV812》，與十分鐘的曲子布萊茲《第一號鋼琴奏鳴曲》，不二完美的將時間控制好在二十五分鐘以內。當他轉過身朝台下深深鞠躬時，台下觀眾們已經忍不住了，全部站起來，為不二熱烈鼓掌。  
連評審團見狀，均笑了出來。也不制止。果然地主還是有優勢，更何況這位演奏家可是漢諾威學院的寶。  
果不其然，賽後，評審團宣布入圍名單，不二的名字出現在第一個，以第一名晉級複賽，眾望所歸，也讓漢諾威音樂學院的師生們揚眉吐氣。  
佐伯聽到不二晉級的消息後，鬆了一口氣。  
不二笑道：「我都沒你緊張，你在緊張什麼？」  
佐伯苦笑道：「沒辦法啊，我幾乎沒聽過你彈近代作曲家的作品，也不曉得你那天在台上彈的好還是不好，就替你擔心。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「就這麼不相信我啊？」  
佐伯搖搖頭，說道：「倒也不是。畢竟你把巴哈的曲子彈的太好了，即使是靠著巴哈的曲子，我都認為你能晉級複賽。」他頓了一頓，又道：「所以你是什麼時候練習過近代作曲家的作品？我好像沒聽你彈過？」  
不二眼中閃過一絲慧黠的光芒，低聲笑道：「啊，這個嘛，你可要幫我保密。我是去年為《戰慄音》錄製完配樂，在第四季時剛好小景勒令我休息，我便趁著那時候閉關練了幾位現代作曲家的曲子。」  
佐伯訝異的問道：「所以你以前都沒有彈過嗎？」  
不二笑道：「肯定有，課上偶爾要示範，我還是會彈一下。不過要這麼認真而密集的練習，倒是第一次。」  
佐伯知道自己的表情大概是瞪大雙眼且嘴巴快能塞下一顆雞蛋。早說不二是天才，才專心練過一季，就能彈的讓評審團說不出話來。也難怪不二說要替他保密，不然這被其他選手知道，肯定很打擊信心。  
評審團最後評點，只給了不二兩個字：「很好。」那已經是代表所有一切了。至於巴哈的曲子就不用說了，對不二來說太容易，如呼吸一樣正常。信手拈來，就算是巴哈的練習曲，都能彈的如詩如畫。  
佐伯甚至嚴重懷疑不二的第二首，根本是上台才臨時決定的。畢竟大賽並沒有特別規定巴洛克時期或古典時期的曲單。  
佐伯聽到不二的成績，當場就發了簡訊給跡部報告。  
結果跡部馬上回：「下次本大爺要聽。」就沒了。

另一方面，手塚也是忙的不可開交。在空檔時期，他還是接了一齣戲的配角。至於其他時間，很大一部分是要參加影展。因為《戰慄音》是有與歐洲地區片廠合作的電影，所以參加影展的機會也大幅提高。更別提《戰慄音》在日本第三十八屆金像獎究竟創下多好的成績。  
金像獎當天結束後，手塚便代表日本角川致電給德國全球的代表，華格森。  
「喔！我聽聞貴國金像獎是在這幾天舉行沒錯，如何？戰績不錯吧？」華格森笑著問道。接到手塚的電話，他大概也猜出了手塚打電話的用意，也不管有沒有時差的問題了。  
手塚答道：「託你們的福，收穫頗豐。」說著，他簡單報告《戰慄音》在第三十八屆金像獎當中，攻略多少獎項。  
基本上收割了大部分的獎項，最佳影片獎獲獎、最佳導演獎提名、最佳劇本獎提名、最佳男主角獎獲獎、最佳男配角獎提名、最佳配樂獎提名、最佳攝影獎獲獎、最佳燈光獎獲獎、最佳美術獎獲獎、最佳錄音獎獲獎、最佳剪輯獎獲獎。入圍的十一座獎項當中，拿下七座。  
結果華格森的反應跟手塚一樣，驚訝的反問道：「什麼？最佳配樂獎沒有拿下？真的假的？」  
手塚苦笑道：「是真的。我初時也與你一樣訝異。不過得獎的是一部有原創曲目的片子。我想得下最佳配樂獎也實至名歸。」  
華格森了然的笑道：「那我能理解了。貴國果然很多很厲害的電影啊，連我們連袂推出的自信作品也拿不下來最佳配樂獎。」他頓了一頓，又道：「原創啊，那還真是輸的心服口服。」  
「至少拿下了最佳錄音獎。」手塚淡道。  
華格森哈哈一笑，應道：「這肯定是要拿下的，都出動我們柏林交響樂團，再拿不下來，我怎麼對我國的人交代？」  
手塚抖了一抖，《戰慄音》真是備受期待，當然也就倍感壓力了。難怪奧野清文要讓手塚負責打電話，肯定不是只有因為他會講德語的關係。  
華格森續道：「不過，恭喜你啊，手塚。拿下了最佳男主角獎。這樣我們也是揚眉吐氣了。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「老實跟我說，得獎前，你的壓力是不是很大？」  
手塚訕然道：「是的。」  
華格森爽朗的笑道：「哈哈，我在柏林影展就看出來了。手塚，我們大家都相信你。」  
手塚有些感動。剛剛已經在台上激動過了，不要又感動的老淚縱橫好嗎？  
「喔，對了，有一件事，我要麻煩你轉告給奧野和日本角川的團隊。請你們務必要出席五月中下旬的法國坎城影展。飯店資訊，你再請大石收信一下，我這兩天會將資料發給他。」華格森笑道。  
「好的。我會轉告他們的。」手塚答道。  
「手塚，你要有心理準備，《戰慄音》今年絕對是要跑很多場影展。託你們的福，這部片子在亞洲也打響了知名度。歐洲的話就更不用說了。」華格森正色道。  
手塚一愣，影展？國際影展他也就只有在二零一一年，代表《槍與弓》的團隊參加過一次柏林影展，再一次則是在上個月，也是參加柏林影展。這樣也好，多參加這種國際影展，也能提升眼界。  
「手塚，經過上一次的柏林影展，你應該有發現電影獎項中，有很多比最佳男主角、最佳燈光、最佳配樂等等獎項更重要的事，對吧？」華格森挑眉問道。  
手塚點點頭，應了一聲，坦承道：「對。在上個月的柏林影展確實讓我上到一課。」  
華格森滿意的笑了，說道：「好。那我們五月中的坎城影展上見了，我很期待那一次影展的到來。」

很顯然《戰慄音》的熱度並沒有因為日本金像獎結束而退燒。華格森說中了，這部片子在歐洲依舊火紅的不得了，人氣高的嚇人。  
不可思議的是，這部片子飾演男主角的人，竟是一位日本人。日本角川與德國全球無間的合作，成功讓全世界看到這麼一部好電影。  
第六十八屆法國坎城影展辦在五月十三日至五月二十四日。手塚採納了華格森的建議，請大石排掉行程，提早飛去坎城，就先感染當地的氣氛，以及補齊在柏林影展上來不及看的影片。  
坎城影展的參加入門比較高一點，通常要有邀請函才有辦法進入會場。  
手塚等人與德國全球代表碰面是在五月二十二日晚上。已經有了多次的默契，這一次見面，雙方反而談的是秋天將舉行的義大利威尼斯影展。  
頒獎典禮在五月二十三日晚上。節慶宮裡五光十色，人聲鼎沸，眾人均著正裝出席。直到燈光打在主持人身上，會場才安靜下來。  
基本上已經到了《戰慄音》第二次參展，又日本金像獎已經過去了，手塚這一次沒有這麼緊張，雖然最主要的原因是因為手塚已經達成了與跡部的約定，因此之後的頒獎典禮，手塚已經是平常心看待。  
饒是如此，《戰慄音》的熱潮還是沒有退燒。而且在坎城影展上，依然表現的十分亮眼。分別在最佳男主角獎、最佳劇本獎都有提名。雖然結果是與前面兩個獎項擦肩而過，卻拿下了人道精神獎。令所有人感動的落淚。  
當一部電影，可以有在配樂、演員、劇本等臻至頂尖表現，還能將重心放在宣揚人道精神與和平，那已經不是一般的境界所能企及。  
可以喚醒眾人心中最為溫暖而博愛的一面，或許才是最美的創作。


	25. 章二十四

而手塚的坎城驚奇之旅還沒結束。才回到飯店，便有一位服務生拿著一個包裹，說是指名要給手塚先生。手塚有些訝異，但仍是收下包裹，隨後回到自己的房間。  
服務生給他的包裹精巧，包裝卻很細緻。手塚皺眉想了一下，這種時候，有誰會寄包裹給他？不過他拆開後，已然知道了答案。  
包裝紙撕開後，用一個紙盒裝著。上頭寫著『A.K』，原來是跡部拿過來的。再打開盒子，竟然是一張貝多芬鋼琴奏鳴曲全集的專輯。封面是個熟悉的人影與他鍾愛的鋼琴合照。手塚心中一暖，那人還簽了名。  
正當手塚沉浸在感動之中時，手機卻不合時宜的在這時候響了。是未知號碼？手塚接起電話，沒想到對方的聲音意外的熟悉。  
「手塚，收到包裹了嗎？」跡部懶懶的道。  
「收到了，承蒙你跑這一趟。」手塚感激的道。  
跡部無所謂的聳聳肩，笑嘆道：「本來應該是要他親自送過去給你，不過他實在太忙。只好由本大爺代勞。」他頓了一頓，又道：「坎城影展的事情我聽說了，恭喜你。」  
「謝謝。」手塚簡短的應道。  
「然後跟你說一聲，今年你們要見面恐怕有些難度。不過你放心，會見面的，只是還得等一等。」跡部正色道。  
手塚有些無奈的笑了出來。反正是在講電話，他什麼表情，沒人看到。跡部說的那些話，收到專輯的當下他就已經知道了。  
「你應該很喜歡吧，他送你的。」跡部得意的笑道。  
手塚坦承道：「對。除了是他送的，還有就是……不瞞你說，我最喜歡的音樂家，正是貝多芬。」  
就連隔著電話，跡部都可以想像出手塚收到專輯的表情，而手塚的回答卻令他一愣。從他第一場在日本三得利音樂廳的演出，到贈送手塚專輯，都選擇貝多芬。並不是因為他貝多芬彈的特別好。  
而是為了他，手塚國光。  
跡部笑道：「那本大爺明白了。手塚，你有任何事要問我嗎？收到他送的東西，應該也就等同於聽到他的消息了吧？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「至少你並沒有忘記與我的賭注。」他頓了一頓，又道：「跡部，請容我一問，他最近在忙什麼？是不是在準備國際賽事？」  
「你真機智。他上個月才剛結束里茲國際鋼琴大賽賽前賽而已。本大爺話先說在前頭，他正認真準備比賽，但我實在有些擔心他。」跡部正色答道。  
手塚忍住笑意，道：「我能體會。畢竟他閉關練琴起來，真是六親不認。」  
兩人都見識過他練琴的樣子。儘管那些曲子他都能勝任，但還是會盡最大努力去練習。  
跡部嘆道：「你只知其一，不知其二。他比賽的時候，過程才叫自虐。」跡部突然靈光乍現，道：「手塚，威尼斯影展結束之後，你可還有其他行程？」  
手塚搖頭道：「並沒有。我今年片約大部分都推掉了。有什麼事嗎？」  
跡部笑道：「那太好了。威尼斯影展大概是九月十二日結束。你九月十四日與九月十五日，就來里茲市政廳吧。那兩天是決賽，你應該還沒有見過小助比賽的樣子？就算有，應該也沒什麼印象了對吧？」  
手塚苦笑道：「是的，我早已沒了印象。」  
跡部挑眉道：「喔，那你真該來看看。就直接看決賽吧。」他聳聳肩，道：「反正那傢伙決賽大概也沒什麼問題。」  
手塚一陣驚喜，連忙應道：「跡部，謝謝你！」  
跡部笑道：「你還是先別謝我吧。對了，手塚，要記得練那份琴譜喔。那本大爺先掛了。」  
手塚扣上電話，這才想起佐伯之前拿給他的琴譜。佐伯的琴譜手塚幾乎是與琴盒一起隨身攜帶，就連這一次來坎城也是如此，更少不了練習佐伯給的那份琴譜。總之，連佐伯跟跡部都一再強調那份琴譜的重要性，手塚摸著鼻子都得認真練習才行。至於里茲鋼琴大賽……他對他在莫札特國際音樂大賽的情形早就忘了差不多，這一次跡部邀請他去聽里茲大賽決賽，手塚已驚訝的說不出話來。

然而一直參加影展且等著不二決賽的到來，還有一段說長不長說短不短的時間。手塚終究接了兩部電影，堤辛彥執導的《天空之蜂》與原田真人執導的《日本最漫長的一天》。兩部都是手塚很能駕馭的角色。  
《天空之蜂》是改編自人氣作家東野圭吾的長篇驚悚小說。故事內容大致上是恐怖份子奪去了將要改自衛隊、裝滿炸藥的超大型直升機，遠端遙控它飛向福井縣的快滋生反應爐。而恐怖份子更向政府寄送恐嚇信，若是不破壞正在運作且建設的核電廠，便讓裝滿炸藥的直升機在新陽墜毀，並且順道拉著一位不該出現在直升機上的八歲男童墊背。然而能提供直升機飛行的燃料有限，政府不得不在有限的時間內是否能營救男童成功。該危機係由直升機設計師湯原一彰，由江口洋介飾演；與原子能機械設計師三島幸一，由手塚國光飾演，兩人連袂調查破案。  
因這部片子的節奏很快，手塚幾乎是從坎城影展回來後，便展開拍攝，約莫一個月的時間劇組便殺青了。  
另外是《日本最漫長的一天》，講述的是第二次世界大戰末期，日本在海外的勢力大幅敗退，而國土內更是面臨東京空襲、長崎與廣島遭受到美國投下原子彈。內閣大臣與政府內部軍商討著如何結束戰爭，盡早結束，並且讓昭和天皇接受波茲坦條約，本意欲在一九四五年八月十五日全國放送，未料卻遭陸軍軍官發動政變控制皇居。所幸叛亂終被平息，也讓天皇口諭與終戰詔書成功放送全國，正式宣告戰爭結束。而那『最漫長的一日』指的正是天皇宣稱要無條件投降的那一刻起，經過宮城事件，到叛軍被鎮壓之後的這二十四小時。  
手塚演出昭和天皇的效果意外的很好，令原田真人無比滿意。他本就氣質沉穩內斂，演出天皇還能散發引領國家團隊的霸氣。演出天皇反而成了《日本最漫長的一天》的亮點之一。有趣的是，在該部電影當中，飾演宮城事件主謀者畑中健二正是由手塚的好同事好同窗，忍足侑士擔綱演出。  
「國光，有沒有很期待？比起搭檔，我更樂中與你演對手戲。」忍足笑道，用力的拍了拍手塚的肩膀。  
手塚頭痛的道：「結果戲裡戲外，我們都是對手。」  
忍足哈哈一笑，應道：「別這麼說，我們已經很久沒有一起演同一部片子了。」  
忍足說的沒有錯，上一次演出同一部電影，還得追溯到二零一二年的《臨江仙》。那時候忍足還是演男主角。不過這一次兩人都只能算是配角，但是非常重要的配角。  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「能再一起演戲的感覺很好。」  
忍足笑應道：「我也是這麼想的。這一次殺青宴國光可要多喝一點啊！」  
然後手塚也自嘲最近三年都在演出戰爭電影，可能有緣吧。  
這並不是手塚的一次演出戰爭的電影，幾乎是連續三年手塚都有演出類似主題的電影，從二零一三年飾演飛行教官的《慎終如始》、二零一四年飾演為人權奮鬥的鋼琴家《戰慄音》，到今年度的《日本最漫長的一天》。然而手塚這一次演出的角色是昭和天皇。  
不過真正最想要傳達的是，藉由戰事的描繪，映襯和平反戰的思想。  
《日本最漫長的一天》是接著《天空之蜂》拍攝的。一樣也是一個月不到就拍攝完畢。其中《天空之蜂》更是趕在今年八月初上映。好不容易才出席完《天空之蜂》的首映會，總算回到辦公室。  
「今年還真是閒不下來。」手塚嘆道。  
大石笑道：「是的。你的名頭太響亮，想找你拍片的導演非常多。要不是今年還有這麼多場影展要參加，不然你應該能接更多戲。」  
手塚橫了大石一眼，淡道：「你還是饒過我吧。」  
大石雙手一攤，笑道：「這可不是我能決定的。而且這兩部戲是你自己決定要接的喔。你當時突然跟我說想接這兩齣，我還真是嚇一跳。」  
「因為閒不下來。」手塚應道。只要閒下來，他就會期待九月快點到來。這種等時間的日子並不好過。不，應該說，太浪費生命了。  
大石溫和的笑道：「那就是了。而且我已經幫你拒絕掉一打的片約。就怕你今年太累。」  
手塚皺眉道：「與其說累，其實也還好。我只是希望一年之中不要有太多作品，只要讓我專注在一到兩部，這樣我才能調整好狀態。」  
「但你今年連兩個月都是演不同部電影。這要怎麼解釋？」大石笑著打趣道。  
手塚自然不可能將真正原因告訴大石，只得道：「因為今年都不是演主角，頂多就配角。剛好又是兩個我沒挑戰過的角色。」  
大石哈哈一笑，道：「不愧是手塚，一如既往的認真。」  
手塚閉上雙眼，重重的朝椅背一靠，手指捏著眉心，看上去有些疲憊。他嘆道：「大石，不好意思，能請你倒杯咖啡給我嗎？」  
大石連忙應下，便起身幫手塚倒咖啡去了。  
手塚睜開雙眼盯著窗外。他得認真才行啊，那傢伙可是在準備音樂比賽的。今年套用跡部的話，若沒意外，大概能再收割一座獎座才對。想起不二過去的戰績，自己在演藝圈的戰績，應該能和他匹敵吧？  
一直希望能來到的九月，手塚突然覺得有些漫長。現在才八月上旬而已！

跡部的擔心不無道理。不二雖然住在跡部距離里茲大學附近的私宅，也已經讓松田管事幫忙看照，但在九月五號，也就是里茲鋼琴大賽第二輪比賽的前一晚，跡部放心不下，還是趕回去一看。  
不看還好，一看差點暈倒。跡部一回到家，知道不二在練琴後，連忙衝到琴房，與剛開門的不二撞了個滿懷。  
不二定了定神，感覺到對方熟悉的懷抱，訝異的道：「小景？」  
跡部扶住不二的肩頭，眉頭一皺，不二又更瘦了。而且真田幾乎是用挫敗的口氣打電話給跡部，說不二短短五個月內胃出血兩次，都是被佐伯從琴房抱出來。跡部見狀，一陣心疼。儘管不二瘦了一圈，臉色也蒼白的過分，但雙眼清澈有神。  
不二微笑道：「歡迎回來。我可是有很認真的在練琴喔。」  
跡部扶住額頭，嘆道：「是，我都從真田醫生與小虎那邊聽說了。明天要比賽，今天還是早點休息，嗯？」  
不二溫顏道：「小景，我記得你有說過，還沒有聽過我彈近代鋼琴作品對吧，要不要聽我彈？」  
跡部一愣，點頭笑道：「好。」那時的簡訊內容，不二竟然還記得。

九月在威尼斯參加影展的手塚，這一次因時間上與行程有些衝突，是直到接近頒獎典禮時，才從日本趕過去。三大影展當中，以威尼斯影展作為壓軸，那盛會更是熱鬧非凡。  
而與德國全球工作團隊的碰面也已養成默契。這一次開會的內容，則跟影展幾乎沒有什麼關係了。不過就討論一下《戰慄音》在各地上映的情形。不僅僅在亞洲與歐洲，就連在競爭激烈的北美也開出亮麗的票房。  
不過一部電影票房漂亮至此，奧野清文、手塚與華格森等所有工作團隊，早將眼界跳脫這些。在影展上一次又一次的優異表現，已然證明這部電影的優秀。只希望能將理念傳達給更多人。  
而《戰慄音》在威尼斯影展的表現上，有著不俗的成績。既然身為三大影展之中壓軸的一場，所受到的矚目自然更較柏林影展與坎城影展來的更多。手塚等人真的覺得只要能夠入圍就已十分滿足了。  
沒錯，《戰慄音》在眾多影片當中，不僅入圍最佳劇本獎。  
當主持人透過麥克風，宣布金獅獎得主的時候，整個《戰慄音》的工作團隊，先是所有人傻眼，然後狂喜的抱在一起。而手塚代表《戰慄音》團隊上台領獎時，他仍覺得如作夢一般。  
外型是金色獅子的獎盃，耀眼而美麗。  
冷靜如手塚，就連在台上接過獎盃，並發表得獎感言時，也有些激動的說不出話來。明明要已經很熟悉的發言，手塚竟然忘詞。好在平時演出豐富的他，靠著過往的經驗，才沒表現的太過尷尬。  
竟能讓他們拿下金獅獎，這是《戰慄音》工作團隊，也包含手塚從沒想過的事。  
以拿下金獅獎作為出征三大影展的最終結果，這感動無以復加。

同時間，不二在里茲國際鋼琴大賽，於里茲大學音樂廳演出時，造成造成里茲大學全校師生們轟動。已然可見不二在鋼琴界的地位。  
第三輪的比賽，已經是很接近演奏會的形式了。比賽項目涵蓋鋼琴獨奏及室內樂都有。兩首室內樂的曲子，以及鋼琴獨奏曲。時間大約兩個小時左右。其中鋼琴獨奏曲最難，除了大會指定的近代鋼琴作品外，參賽者還要自行準備演奏曲目，光是獨奏就要求不能少於半小時的演奏時間。至於兩首室內樂曲，也要七十五分鐘。  
不二相當大膽，在鋼琴獨奏上，針對近代鋼琴曲，他選擇了與初賽不同的曲子，喬治班傑明的《冥想相對論》，而在自選曲，則選了李斯特的《B小調鋼琴奏鳴曲》。兩首曲風迥異，然那旋律宛若透過琴鍵譜成了詩。  
另外在室內樂選曲上，不二選了海頓《A大調三重奏，Hob XV/18》，與貝多芬的《小提琴協奏曲C小調，Op.30/2》，更讓台下觀眾聽的如癡如醉。  
無懸念的，不二以五人當中最高分晉級至決賽。  
翹班來聽不二演奏的跡部與佐伯，表現的竟然比當事人還要開心。  
這已經不是比賽會場，而是不二的演奏會。那雙美麗而修長的雙手，指尖下有魔法，編織出一曲又一曲的動人篇章。


	26. 章二十五

當不二從舞台上下來時，坐在前三排欣賞不二演奏的佐伯，見到對方面色慘白，腳步有些虛浮，也顧不上這麼多了，連忙衝上前去扶著他。  
「你還好吧？胃疾又犯？」佐伯擔憂的道。  
不二一愣，這才發現自己的手一直捂在胃部，隨即燦笑著點頭道：「胃好像有一點痛呢。」說完，他眼前一黑，暈了過去。  
好在佐伯眼明手快，連忙抱住了不二。也好在不二這時候已經走到觀眾席了，所以沒什麼人注意到。佐伯與跡部對看一眼，兩人有志一同的嘆了一口氣。  
所幸不二被送回家時，真田醫生已經來看過，開了藥給他。而等不二醒時，已經是十二日早上了。  
一醒，赫然發現佐伯與跡部兩人守在他床邊。跡部淺眠，聽到動靜，也醒了。  
「小助，真不是我要說你。真田醫生剛走，氣到不行。」跡部嘆道。真田醫生雖是嚴厲而嚴謹了一些，但跡部還是第一次見到對方這麼生氣。  
真田的意思是說，不二在拍《戰慄音》胃部所受的傷還沒好全，加上閉關練琴的期間時常忘記吃飯，兩次舊傷復發，使胃部的狀況更差，這一次比賽沒在鋼琴前吐血暈倒，已經是萬幸了。只能說天才的毅力在關鍵時刻都發揮到了極致。這次診斷是輕微出血，需要休息個兩日。還好十四日那天才有賽程。至少讓佐伯等人鬆了一口氣。  
不二一愣，歉然道：「抱歉，還讓真田醫生跑這麼一趟。」他還真沒想過真田居然會來里茲，就為了他。  
見不二道歉，跡部也氣不起來，苦笑道：「算了。本大爺的意思本來是他要隨時在你旁邊待命。還好賽程只剩最後幾天。」他用力的捏了捏不二那一手就能掌握的細腰，低吼道：「如果你不想兩天後在台上暈倒，請你這兩天多吃一點飯！」  
不二燦笑了出來，應道：「小景你誇張了啦！」  
兩人這麼一吵，連佐伯也醒了。他只看了兩人的反應一眼，就猜的出來跡部肯定已經訓過不二一輪。他開言道：「不過小助，恭喜你進入決賽了。」  
跡部聞言，笑道：「對，瞧本大爺竟然忘了這事。小助，恭喜你！」  
不二一愣，失聲笑道：「怎麼我進決賽，你們兩人比我還要開心？」連佐伯才剛醒，第一件事就是向他道喜，兩人高興的像是不二已經拿下首獎一般。  
「當然高興，能聽你彈琴是一種享受。而且這是你睽違一年多的鋼琴大賽。不要說我跟小景了，相信很多樂迷也正等著你。」佐伯燦笑道。連他都興奮至此，學校師生更是激動，佐伯還耳聞有師生們真的調課，就為了來里茲看不二彈琴。  
聞言，不二感覺壓力可大了。他微笑道：「那就只好更努力了。以免樂迷們失望。」  
然而無論是跡部還是佐伯，都沒有告訴不二真正的原因。一方面也是怕影響到不二當天比賽的表現，雖然說以不二的心理素質跟演出經驗應該是不至於被影響。  
那就等不二自己發現吧。

九月十四日，也正是里茲國際鋼琴大賽的決賽之日。決賽的場地不再是里茲大學音樂廳，而是在里茲市政廳。值得一提的是，里茲市政廳的主要演奏空間，是裝飾相當華麗的維多利亞大廳，更是里茲管弦樂音樂會的主會場，其中演奏廳的管風琴，是全歐洲最大的管風琴之一。  
不二明明在里茲市政廳登台演出已有兩次的經驗，但見到管風琴仍是相當興奮。  
「小助，你的反應像是初次見到管風琴的樣子。」跡部笑嘆道。  
不二笑道：「我一直很想試試看彈管風琴。可都沒有機會。」  
「得了吧，怕你彈完體力不支暈倒。」佐伯取笑道。  
不二苦笑道：「小虎，管風琴早就改良很多了，雖然彈管風琴很耗體力，但我還不至於會彈到暈倒啦。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「可惜我半首管風琴的曲子都不會。」  
跡部哈哈一笑，應道：「沒關係，你會彈鋼琴就很足夠了。」  
里茲市政廳，維多利亞大廳內的管風琴，美麗而莊嚴，靜立在那裡，仍未出聲，就有一定的吸引力。  
不二想起他有一次在瑞士西昂時，曾與佐伯和跡部一起去過瓦萊城堡。基本上瓦萊城堡已經是廢墟了，現在已成為歷史民族學博物館。而值得一提的是，瓦萊城堡中保存著一台管風琴，可能是世界上最古老但仍能彈奏的管風琴，該地甚至還有舉辦管風琴節。對於不會彈管風琴的不二，他一直認為這美麗的樂器與鋼琴一樣，對他有著致命吸引力。  
三人好不容易來到了維多利亞大廳，不二因為要去選手區，便向跡部與佐伯兩人道別。  
然而不二並不會今天上場，身為以第一名成績晉級決賽的他，大會把不二排去十五日最後一位壓軸演出，完全是為了票房考量。  
十四日的賽程結束後，緊接著就是十五日的賽程。身為參賽者的不二一樣早早就被評審團找過去。對佐伯與跡部來說，這樣的安排剛好，倒可以令他們逮到時機去見一位從日本趕來的貴客。

十五日一共兩位參賽者演出，不二是下午場。  
大會的判斷是對的，里茲市政廳的維多利亞大廳，中午休息時間一過，便已有許多人在門外排隊等著進來。跡部與佐伯早已習慣不二這等魅力，倒是那位日本來的貴客有些訝異。  
「人還真不少。」手塚見到排隊的人龍，有些驚訝的道。  
跡部挑眉，取笑道：「你不是應該要很清楚他的魅力？」  
手塚咳了一聲，俊臉一紅，坦然道：「我是知道的。不過你說對了，我已很久沒有見過他比賽的樣子。」  
佐伯很訝異手塚竟然沒有反駁跡部的話。還以為這兩人見面大概準備吵起來。  
大會見觀眾們已經入座的差不多，管弦樂團才率先登台。不過一直要等到不二登台時，維多利亞大廳才真正的沒有聲音。大家屏息著，生怕一點聲音都會干擾到台上演出的品質。  
卻沒人意識到，眾人都已將這視為不二的演奏會，而非比賽現場。  
指揮愛德華領著不二向台下觀眾與評審敬禮，迎來台下熱烈的掌聲。等一切就緒後，正式開始演奏比賽曲目。  
里茲國際鋼琴大賽的決賽，需要演奏兩首協奏曲。古典學派當中，在巴哈、貝多芬、海頓、孟德爾頌與莫札特等五人之中，不二選擇了他所擅長的莫札特《降E大調鋼琴協奏曲，K482》。  
只演奏了一小段，跡部、手塚與佐伯發現不二這次選的曲目。可能不知道手塚會來吧，也可能是因為在浪漫學派由主審團指定的曲子不二並沒有完全的把握，所以才會在自選曲當中，選擇了莫札特的曲子。饒是如此，不二選的《降E大調鋼琴奏鳴曲，K482》是在莫札特曲單上最長的一首。  
《降E大調鋼琴奏鳴曲，K482》的鋼琴旋律上，旋律工整而美麗，如水晶般透明。由不二彈奏，更是不得了。不二在鋼琴上的造詣，基本上沒有不擅長的曲目，可眾人都知道他的莫札特彈的最好。果然不二的琴音一下，台下的人早已聞琴聲而醉。  
跡部與佐伯兩人大體上已是對不二的魅力免疫，但每次聽到他彈奏莫札特還是會驚艷一把。  
手塚就更不用說了，已經很久沒有聽不二彈奏現場的他，神色柔和了起來。他終於明白跡部的意思了。畢竟大部分鋼琴演奏家多偏向開獨奏會，少數還有室內樂或是三重奏之類的，要與管弦樂團配合演出，機會真的不多。然而來看比賽，則能現場一飽耳福。他的琴聲一如既往的乾淨動聽，與管弦樂團的搭配相得益彰。  
手塚閉上雙眼，享受這場聽覺盛宴，這正是他再思念不過的琴聲。  
長達半個多小時的《降E大調鋼琴奏鳴曲，K482》結束之後，的二首曲子，幾乎只聽了前面，跡部與佐伯兩人便知道為什麼不二會在自選曲選了莫札特的曲子。  
原來評審團給他的曲子是拉赫曼尼諾夫的《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲A小調，OP43》。  
拉赫曼尼諾夫的曲子本來就不好詮釋，對於職業鋼琴家如不二，都沒有一定的把握。而且這首《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲A小調，OP43》相當知名，曾在幾部電影配樂都曾出現過，其中最廣為人知的是美國於一九八零年代拍攝的浪漫劇情電影《似曾相識》，該曲為整部電影增加一些浪漫。  
彈奏拉赫曼尼諾夫的《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲A小調，OP43》需要有高超的演奏技巧，曲子的每一段變奏都是經典，且各有風格。其中，最為人道的是第十八段，堪稱浪漫之最，也是整首《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲A小調，OP43》當中，風格最為不同的一首。  
當最後一個音一下，愛德華指揮收回指揮棒，不二也從鋼琴上收回雙手時，台下爆出熱烈無比的掌聲。  
不二從琴椅上站起來，走到愛德華指揮旁邊，兩人握手。可能因為也是愛德華指揮領著管弦樂團的最後一次演出，所以愛德華臉上的笑容特別燦爛，與不二相擁。不二臉上掛著溫和的笑容，與愛德華指揮轉身向台下深深鞠躬。  
九月十四日至九月十五日的里茲國際鋼琴大賽決賽在不二的壓軸演出，畫下了句點。送給了里茲市民、樂迷們一場精采絕倫的聽覺饗宴。

聽完比賽，跡部照著手塚的意思，沒有要與不二見面，便要趕回去日本東京。而怕不二從評審團脫身後找不到人，留著佐伯等他。跡部與佐伯兵分兩路分別應付手塚與不二這兩人。  
真是的，佐伯與跡部，縱使兩人沒在同一處，卻不約而同的一陣頭疼，他們到底在做什麼？  
跡部作為地主，自然將手塚送離里茲市，一路送到里茲布拉福國際機場。  
「本大爺還以為你這一次來，至少會跟他打了個照面再走。」跡部嘆道。都把手塚找來聽不二的鋼琴比賽了，結果手塚沒見到不二，這樣就回去了？  
手塚聳聳肩，淡道：「畢竟他根本不知道我會出現在這裡。只要能遠遠看著他彈琴，就很好。」  
跡部哼了一聲，不悅的道：「好你個頭，就沒想過給他驚喜之類的？學學本大爺怎麼對小虎好嗎？他明明也會很期待看到你才對。」  
手塚忍住笑意，說道：「改天如果我走驚喜浪漫路線，一定會向你請教。」  
跡部皺眉，瞪了手塚一眼，道：「你清楚本大爺不是那個意思。」  
手塚溫顏道：「驚喜不是我的風格。但我也不是完全不會用。」他頓了一頓，迎上跡部的雙眼，又道：「等到我要走驚喜路線的時候，全天下就會知道了。」  
跡部雙手抱胸，說道：「本大爺等著看。」然而他意識到原來手塚是騷包型的，不浪漫則已，一浪漫滿城風雨……啊不是，一浪漫大概是光芒萬丈閃瞎眾人。  
手塚突然道：「跡部，謝謝你了。」  
跡部一拳打在手塚結實的左肩，說道：「謝什麼？手塚，你真是一個客氣有禮的人。」  
手塚苦笑道：「小時候被教導的，早已習慣好多年。」  
跡部哈哈一笑，應道：「看就知道你過去受到極良好的教育。」  
手塚微微點頭。半晌，開言道：「有一件事想麻煩你。」見到跡部挑眉，手塚就當作跡部應下了，他又道：「明天的頒獎典禮，方便的話，可以給我個訊息嗎？我想第一時間知道結果。」  
跡部笑道：「這樣啊，當然沒問題。不過拿下首獎應該沒什麼意外吧。你倒是先想好恭賀小助的賀詞。」  
手塚淡道：「不勞你費心，這個信手拈來就有。」  
跡部一噎，瞪眼道：「本大爺第一次發現原來你這麼不客氣。」  
「依我看，彼此彼此罷了。」手塚忍住笑意，說道。  
跡部突然道：「但我一直想知道一件事。小助自己說過，你們兩人相見的情形。莫札特國際音樂大賽是第一次，第二次是他在你的母校奧菲斯學園交換生的那三個月。簡單說，你們的交集極少。」他正要問最主要的問題，卻被手塚抬手打斷，跡部一愣，看著手塚。  
手塚正色道：「跡部，我知道你想問什麼。我與他，明明交集這麼少，為何仍對彼此這麼在意，是嗎？」  
跡部點點頭。繼續等手塚說下去。  
手塚嘴角少見的逸出一個難以察覺的微笑，續道：「你可能不知道，或許問佐伯會更有體悟一些。我與他，在第一次聽到對方的琴音，就認定是彼此了。」  
跡部皺眉道：「太草率了吧？」  
手塚解釋道：「說起來確實有點玄。但是跡部，你聽佐伯的琴音，不也有同樣的感受？會讓你感動的曲子很多沒錯，可就有那麼一人，無論他演奏什麼，總是能扣住你的心弦。然而兩人合奏後，又是無比的契合，宛若早已練習千萬回。」  
跡部瞪大雙眼，努力消化手塚的話。手塚其實說的不無道理，佐伯的琴聲，對他來說是天籟，也是救贖。所以無論佐伯拉的哪一首曲子，他都很喜歡。原來是這個原因。  
然而手塚與不二，早在很久以前就已經明白這一點。  
手塚又道：「我與他合奏過，就那麼一次。但也足夠了，足夠我瞭解到，我此生除了他不會有第二人。」  
跡部突然意識到，自己剛才好像聽到了什麼不得了的情話。手塚這傢伙，在浪漫上搞不好比自己還要高段！  
手塚的神情柔和了起來，溫顏道：「跡部，我們兩人都有這一層面的認知，知人而知其心，知其音則知前兩者。所以我自信，比任何人都瞭解周助。」見到跡部精彩至極的表情，手塚續道：「你放心，這些話，我會跟周助說的。」  
跡部扶著額頭，好不容易回過神來，苦笑道：「本大爺真是敗給你們兩個。還有，手塚，別忘了練那一份小虎給你的琴譜。」  
手塚點點頭，清澈的琥珀色雙眼，閃過一道難以察覺的光芒，他正色道：「我會的。跡部，再請你幫我看照周助一陣子，下一次面對面之時，就是我帶走他之日。告辭。」說罷，邁開步伐往登機門的方向去了。  
跡部瞪著手塚逐漸縮小最終消失的背影。  
接連兩次，從不二那裡，自手塚這邊，跡部幫他們對完答案。  
手塚國光喜歡不二周助，反之亦然。  
核對無誤。


	27. 章二十六

里茲國際鋼琴大賽的頒獎典禮里茲大學頒獎，成績也是在頒獎典禮上才宣布。  
第十八屆里茲國際鋼琴大賽，不二不負期待的拿下首獎。而因這一次鋼琴大賽不二代表漢諾威音樂學院出征，所以評審團裡沒有來自漢諾威學院的教授，評分過程絕對公平、公正、公開。  
饒是如此，不二在鋼琴演奏界的知名度依舊相當高，評審們大多對不二並不陌生。講評到不二時，有的評審還順道調侃了一下他。不二也不腦，好脾氣的笑著。  
回程的路上，跡部開車，送佐伯與不二回到私宅。車上，佐伯想起評審們的話，笑到肚子都疼了，看的不二直搖頭。  
「威廉斯教授太有趣了，而且說的超中肯！」佐伯笑道。  
原來身為評審團之一的威廉斯教授，在講評當中，特別提到，早知道不二會參加里茲國際鋼琴大賽時，就應該要將那首超級無敵難的拉赫曼尼諾夫《第三號鋼琴協奏曲》放進比賽的曲單才對。結果旁邊的凱瑟琳教授馬上吐槽說，誰讓威廉斯教授他們當初在決定曲目時，沒有立刻發現為什麼漢諾威音樂學院的教授們全拒絕了這一次的評審團邀約。  
不二苦笑道：「我真的不擅長彈奏拉赫曼尼諾夫的曲子，真的。」  
在前座開車的跡部聞言，差點噴了一口老血。這傢伙說不擅長拉赫曼尼諾夫的曲子，但在決賽中靠著彈奏《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲A小調，OP43》拿下首獎，這讓那些同期的競爭對手作何感想？  
佐伯哈哈一笑，說道：「不過有機會的話，我倒想聽聽看小助彈拉赫曼尼諾夫的《第三號鋼琴協奏曲》。」原來不二也有不擅長的事物。他好像發現新大陸一樣。  
不二無奈的看了佐伯一眼，嘆道：「好吧，找時間我讓學校的管弦樂團與我合奏那首曲子，這樣佐伯大教授應該滿意了吧？」  
佐伯笑應道：「這可是你說的，我會讓我的學生們去幫忙管弦樂團的。小助，你要知道校內所有師生們都會非常願意與你合奏。」  
「小虎明明也是，師生們巴不得你找他們合奏小提琴協奏曲。」不二挑眉道。  
跡部笑道：「你們兩個都一樣。乾脆同台演出好了。我保證漢諾威學院的師生們絕對會暴動。」同時，他十分慶幸自己能聽到佐伯與不二的琴聲。  
佐伯笑著允諾道：「可以啊。有那一天的話，我們會喊上小景。」  
跡部滿意的笑了出來。  
回到家，為了慶祝不二今年度一座首獎入袋，跡部說要開紅酒。這是他的私人宅邸，酒可比寄放在不二家的數量多了三倍。跡部心情大好，表示今晚要喝哪一瓶他都願意開。  
不過跡部這番話根本在對牛彈琴，佐伯與不二雖然很清楚喝紅酒要配什麼樣的音樂，但要喝哪一支紅酒兩人卻沒什麼概念。在酒窖看了老半天，最後是不二吐出一句話：「小景，下次你收紅酒的時候，能不能寫上當初收購的價碼？這樣我們就知道要開哪一支了。」佐伯更在一旁點頭。  
跡部聽完，笑瞪了不二與佐伯各一眼。不過神情是寵溺的。他笑嘆道：「還好小助住我這裡很安分，沒自己偷拿酒去喝。」  
不二苦笑道：「我若喝了，真田醫生不饒過我才怪。」  
跡部哈哈一笑。酒被佐伯或不二喝掉，無論哪一支他都是不心疼的。他的目光很快的掃過酒窖，最後真的選了一支價格不菲的紅酒，解釋道：「本大爺順便給你們上一課，這支是法國波爾多產區的紅酒，而波爾多是法國法定的葡萄酒產區。在等級上，它是最高等級的CRU Classe。另外，依照等級，CRU Classe以下按次序分別是CRU Exceptional、CRU Bourgeois Superieur、CRU Bourgeois。這支是二零零五年，也就是小助拿下蕭邦鋼琴大賽那一年所生產的酒。那一年，波爾多產區的葡萄特別好，五月至八月間葡萄每日享受充分的陽光，九月適時的小雨緩解葡萄藤對水分的需求，在陽光與水分達到完美的平衡下，這支產自拉菲古堡的酒，簡直是葡萄酒界的夢幻逸品。」  
佐伯與不二瞪大雙眼的聽著。  
跡部笑道：「說起來也是緣分，那陣子我剛好去了一趟法國，便收了三箱回來。所以可以說是小助蕭邦鋼琴大賽的紀念酒。」  
不二微笑道：「原來小景從這麼早就開始在玩紅酒了。」  
跡部得意的道：「這是當然。今晚我們就喝這支吧。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「你們跟著本大爺喝了這麼多紅酒，居然只懂一點皮毛。算了，至少跟著我喝，酒都不會太差。酒窖裡的那些酒，每一支都價格不菲。」他的神情溫和了起來，又道：「不過能與你們分享，才是最美好的事。」  
三人相當把握九月相處的時光。畢竟十月三人又要各奔東西。下個月，跡部確定赴美國紐約參加發表會，不二要至波蘭華沙擔任蕭邦鋼琴大賽的評審，而佐伯要趕回母校擔任姚阿幸國際小提琴大賽評審。  
不二與佐伯被漢諾威學院的前輩們稱為雙傑不是沒有原因，兩人在各大國際比賽均有顯赫的戰功。不二於二零零五年以十七歲之齡打破世界紀錄拿下蕭邦鋼琴大賽冠軍已經是震撼樂壇的消息了。佐伯也不遑多讓，二零零三年也以十七歲之齡拿下五年舉辦一次的維尼奧夫斯基國際小提琴大賽首獎，隔年度拿下帕格尼尼國際小提琴大賽銀牌，且在二零零七年拿下姚阿幸國際小提琴大賽冠軍。兩人今年被徵召回去當評審完全不讓人意外。  
當晚，雖然不二有佐伯與跡部看著，但還是喝了不少酒。回到自己房間，已有些微醺。他並不是一位會時常看手機的人，可睡前他還是看了一眼，發現有新訊息。是來自陌生的號碼。平日跡部與佐伯耳提面命的說未知號碼不要點，不二卻還是鬼使神差的點開訊息來。  
簡訊裡有一張照片，是他在里茲大賽彈琴的樣子。雖然只是用手機拍攝，也沒經過什麼處理，但拍攝的角度抓的非常專業。明明是拍攝他再熟悉不過的彈琴樣子，但這張照片卻將不二的神韻拍的極佳。  
不二一愣，再看下去，訊息只有一句話：「很好聽。」可不二卻知道這已經是最好的讚美，彷彿如陽光輕拂，心中一陣暖流經過。  
這熟悉之感，喚醒內心最美的那段回憶。他想起了他。  
回到新訊息的寄送號碼，最後四碼，1029，不二笑了出來。他全都知道了。

十月，無論對不二、佐伯還是跡部來說，是多事之秋。就連手塚也閒不下來。同一時間，在日本東京，影壇也有一場極盛大的國際影展，雖然名氣不如坎城影展、柏林影展以及威尼斯影展，不過因其在亞洲影展當中是規模最大且最受關注的影展，所以眾片商仍會參展。  
本來這場國際影展手塚以為可以不用參加。未料，德國全球那邊希望《戰慄音》能夠報名參選，結果不報還好，一報名就成了東京電影節的閉幕電影。加上德國全球那邊要派人來，因此身為地主又是精通德語的手塚，自然也得出席。這也是他為什麼聽完不二的比賽後，就要匆匆趕回日本東京的真正原因。  
「大石，正如你所說，今年我真的都在影展中度過。」手塚疲憊不堪的道。  
大石端了一杯咖啡給手塚，溫顏道：「這是當然的。因為《戰慄音》是與別國的片商合資的影片，所以曝光率自然高一些。而要讓曝光率高，參加影展則是最好的辦法。」  
手塚向大石微微點頭，謝過他遞來的咖啡杯，他敏了一口，苦笑道：「這可折騰我了。我還寧願去拍戲。」  
大石哈哈一笑，深知手塚不喜社交的個性，笑道：「你就多擔待一些吧。」  
手塚一口氣將杯子裡的咖啡喝了個底朝天，才抬頭迎上大石的目光，溫顏道：「大石，迄今為止，我最喜歡自己主演的一部片，就是《戰慄音》。」  
「我知道。這一次影展你大可以放輕鬆參加，《戰慄音》只有入圍櫻花大獎而已，但我覺得競爭者太多了，而且《戰慄音》今年度的戰績已經夠驚人，我們還是把機會讓給別人吧。」大石微笑道。  
「所以德國全球那邊，身為東道主的我們，接待上不能馬虎。」手塚道。  
大石笑道：「你能這麼想我就放心了。」  
因為《戰慄音》這一次已經沒有得獎壓力，所以德國全球的代表華格森等人來日本東京，真的是來觀光。日本角川為了好好招待德國全球的代表，主動詢問要不要延長待在日本的時間，畢竟十一月是賞楓好時節。華格森等人欣然同意。  
所以這一次手塚與大石等人成了地陪。反正公司出錢供他們招待德國全球的代表們，手塚等人就當順便渡假。  
不過沒有這麼簡單。華格森已經多次暗示手塚有沒有興趣來德國發展。以手塚的外型，加上又精通德語，華格森相信手塚就算是在德國也能發展的很好。  
「華格森，您還是放過我吧。在日本角川發展挺好的。」手塚苦笑道。  
大石笑著調侃道：「華格森，手塚在第一次拿下日本金像獎影帝就跳槽一次了，再跳槽一次還得了。」  
華格森驚訝的看著手塚，問道：「真的嗎？」他從未想過原來手塚有跳槽過的經驗。可細想起來，以手塚的優秀，怕是各大經紀公司都想延攬至旗下。連他都動了這念頭，更何況是其他人？  
手塚點點頭，坦承道：「是真的。不過都是過去式了。若不是來到角川，恐怕也就沒有之後的作品《戰慄音》。」  
華格森對手塚又更加欣賞了，手塚竟然毫不避諱的提及自己的過去。然而他也確信手塚已挖腳不動，因此打消了延攬手塚的念頭。華格森笑道：「不如，我們討論一下，下一個合作計畫如何？」他用力的拍了手塚的肩膀，笑道：「我們可是非常喜歡這一次的合作經驗。」  
手塚看了奧野清文一眼，應道：「合作倒是沒問題。若是奧野導演在就更好了。」  
奧野清文哈哈一笑，說道：「就你這句話，下次有什麼大劇，我第一個一定找你！」  
今年東京影展主要會場是在東京港區的六本木HILLS。頒獎也在那個地方。手塚等人這一次是帶著觀摩的心態在游走東京影展。奧野清文與華格森兩人倒是聊了很多，同為導演，幾乎將入圍櫻花大賞的影片全都評論了一番。  
得出來的結論是，《戰慄音》要殺出重圍拿下首獎有些困難。但也無妨，《戰慄音》之所以參展旨在發揚影片所要宣揚的精神。而能作為大會的閉幕影片，已是殊榮。  
十月底，頒獎典禮在六本木HILLS主會場舉行。  
在第二十八屆東京電影節，競賽單元裡從二十部電影當中，殺出重圍拿下櫻花大賞的電影，是來自巴西的電影《尼斯─瘋狂之心》。其中主演該部電影的女主角格勞瑞女士，更為《尼斯─瘋狂之心》再添一座最佳女主角獎。可以說是本屆的最大贏家。  
另外在亞洲未來單元上，拿下首獎的是來自泰國的電影《海上葬禮》。  
可令眾人最為印象深刻的，卻是閉幕影片《戰慄音》。比起大多的閉幕片強調結束與開始，《戰慄音》所要傳達的和平與大愛，更能讓人感動。  
手塚已然看過這部片子無數次，劇情、配樂、劇中服裝、台詞等，他莫不熟稔於心。可是每一次看還是會被《戰慄音》牽動心弦，特別是那傳神的配樂，更是手塚最為鍾愛的部分。  
在最後的頒獎典禮上，會出席盛會的不是知名影星與導演，就是影評或是記者。這些人來自世界各地，一部會讓不分種族、國籍、宗教、信仰的人們而心暖的電影。從他們的反應來看，《戰慄音》的理念已確實傳達給了他們，那便足以。

連續忙碌了三個禮拜，送走了德國全球的代表團，手塚本來以為《戰慄音》的所有行程，到了這時已經告了一段落。而他也請了近兩個月的長假，為自己充電一下。然而手塚大錯特錯。  
接近一月底時，手塚接到了大石的電話。  
「手塚，打擾你放假真是對不住，不過有一件事有點急。」大石有些緊張的道。  
手塚清楚大石不會隨便打擾他休息的習慣，便道：「但說無妨。」  
大石猶豫了一下，苦惱的道：「該怎麼說，實在有些難以啟齒。」  
手塚一驚，反問道：「不會是出了什麼事？」  
大石搖頭道：「並不是。應該說就連《戰慄音》的劇組也嚇一跳。」他頓了一頓，深吸一口氣，彷彿下定決心似的，決定一口氣說完：「手塚，怕是二月時，你我要去一趟洛杉磯。」  
洛杉磯？手塚一愣，但他很快便反應過來去洛杉磯的真正原因。他有些不敢相信的道：「大石，你是說，我們要出席今年二月的那場頒獎典禮？」  
那個堪稱影界的最高殿堂之一，好萊塢杜比劇院。  
大石正色解釋道：「對。老實說我也不敢相信。但剛才華格森打了電話給我。說《戰慄音》獲得了最佳外語片的提名。」  
手塚不解的道：「請等等，可是就我所知，代表日本今年度角逐最佳外語片並不是推《戰慄音》的這部電影。」如果有代表日本角逐該獎項，他一定會知道。  
大石笑嘆道：「我的天啊，手塚，你忘了嗎？《戰慄音》是日本片商與德國片商合資的片子。而今年代表德國角逐最佳外語片獎的電影，不要懷疑，正是《戰慄音》。」  
手塚聽完大石的解釋，早已驚訝的說不出話來。  
大石苦笑著續道：「另外，雖然是德國全球那邊要派人參加才對，但他們可能也沒料到會入圍，那天《戰慄音》德國全球的劇組們無法派人出席，所以我們日本角川一定要出席。我已經幫你確認過奧野導演的行程表。那天會是我們三個代表《戰慄音》團隊出席。」  
這是什麼神展開？聽到這裡，手塚總算弄懂大石這通電話的用意。  
大石正色道：「最後，因為這一場的頒獎典禮極為盛大，典禮後還有活動，你也得出席。」而後大石表示還得安排二月的行程，便掛了電話。  
手塚盯著手機，仍是對大石捎來的消息太過驚訝，一時間無法反應。只是在他發呆的過程中，手機又震動一下，有新訊息。  
訊息的號碼是加密過的，內容更只有一句話：「記得練琴。」  
手塚瞪著簡訊內容，想起大石的話，扶著額頭，忍不住苦笑了出來。  
罷了，他還是認真拉琴比較實在。然而當天晚上，他卻靈機一動給了幸村一通電話。


	28. 章二十七

二零一六年二月二十八日，美國加州洛杉磯，好萊塢杜比劇院，晚上七點，一場盛會，不僅全美，更是世界眾所矚目的頒獎典禮，即將舉行。全世界數十億人守在電視機、電腦等觀看，最終的結果。  
今晚，正是電影界盛事，第八十八屆奧斯卡金像獎頒獎典禮。  
奧斯卡金像獎會場，是以走紅毯聞名。如今這個傳統，世界各國的頒獎會場也幾乎仿照這形式。因此，眾位明星們從踏上紅毯的那一瞬間開始，就是各家媒體關注的焦點，女星們更是下車之後，凡舉服裝、妝容等，都會是今晚新聞的重點之一。  
去年度已經被訓練過參加各式電影節的手塚，這一次來到洛杉磯參加奧斯卡之夜，還是有些驚訝。以前只在照片或是電影看過的頒獎盛況，如今乃真實呈現在自己眼前，而他竟也是今晚的主角之一。  
大石本來一開始怕手塚會不習慣這類的場面，不過在其他導演或影星向手塚搭話時，手塚意外應付的挺好的，雖然話不多，但已能感覺的出來手塚的英文說的非常流利。在應對上更不用說了，沉穩而有禮，令人心生好感。  
好不容易見到一名女演員終於從手塚身旁離開，大石便快步趕過去，苦笑道：「明明不善於這類的場合，但我看你應對的挺好的。真是辛苦你。」  
手塚聳聳肩，淡道：「該有的禮數不能少。」  
奧野清文哈哈一笑，說道：「果然是手塚，一樣客氣有禮。」  
三人邊說邊找了位子坐。這時候他們萬分感到幸運自己在美國曝光率不高，至少不必應付煩人的記者。頂多拍拍照就差不多了，畢竟這個場合有太多大老在。而最佳外語片一直都不是熱門獎項。  
只是最佳外語片的頒獎時點有些尷尬。奧斯卡金像獎一共分五階段頒獎。除了開場與謝幕會有致辭外，每一段頒獎典禮之間都會有餘興節目。而最佳外語片獎頒發的時間正巧在頒獎典禮進行到剛好一半的時候。  
手塚本來暗自希望可以在最佳外語片頒獎典禮結束後，就能溜出會場外。可看過時間表後，也只能摸摸鼻子乖乖的等到第三階段了。  
奧野清文顯然已看出來手塚心中所想，笑應道：「就當來交流吧。哪一天這些影星都有可能與你演出對手戲。而且中間的餘興節目也當很精彩。我們難得能來感受現場氣氛，便好好享受吧！」  
手塚微微點頭，淡道：「眼下也只能如此了。」然而手塚所思量的是另一件事。那就是大石不肯透漏典禮結束之後還有什麼事。手塚套話也好，威逼利誘也好，大石死活不肯鬆口。思及此，他朝大石若有所思的看了一眼。  
大石感受到他的目光，笑道：「手塚，就聽奧野的話吧，我們可是連同德國全球的份一起參加。」  
手塚暗自嘆了一口氣。在聽到奧斯卡之夜大會開幕音樂後，心情也平靜下來。  
首先代表代會致辭的是電影藝術與科學學院院長的開幕致辭。簡單的歡迎來賓出席這場盛宴以及闡述奧斯卡金像獎的主旨後，很快便將麥克風交還給洛克主持。  
說來也有趣，身為演員的洛克，上一次主持奧斯卡金像獎是在十一年前，也就是二零零五年的時候。如今是他第二次主持這項典禮。  
洛克簡單做了開場後，就是第一階段的頒獎典禮。流程大概都是這樣的，比較大而精彩的獎項，都在典禮的後半段。  
身為演員，好萊塢的電影手塚多少也看了一些。而今年度入圍的作品，有些不乏優異之作。例如《瘋狂麥斯：憤怒道》、《絕地救援》、《不存在的房間》、《丹麥女孩》等。手塚深知好萊塢電影界有一定的市場。可認真看，好萊塢電影無論在拍攝手法或是選材方面，皆較日本電影有所差異。廣泛的題材、震撼的聲光效果，都是好萊塢電影的特色。就論其藝術價值，確實能向好萊塢電影取經。手塚開始認真的思索為何好萊塢電影仍是電影界的主流。  
大石瞥了手塚一眼，他見手塚已全神貫注在典禮上，便放心下來。他有預感這場典禮結束後，手塚之後的選角肯定會有驚人的突破。  
奧斯卡金像獎頒發的獎項遠比日本金像獎頒發的獎項還要多。這讓手塚大開眼界。好萊塢電影多樣生動而前衛的拍攝手法，或許就是在這麼多獎項的鼓勵下而諸多導演及攝影師多方嘗試的結果。  
至於中間的餘興節目，在第一段頒獎與第二段頒獎之間，作為打頭陣的餘興節目，是由惠勒指揮家帶領指揮管弦樂團的表演。  
只是這曲子才演奏一小段，手塚一愣，這旋律他再熟悉不過。連奧野清文與大石兩人眼中也閃過一絲驚訝。這首是蕭邦的《第一號鋼琴協奏曲》，曲式開頭磅礡，第一樂章的主旋律扣人心弦，優美的旋律能讓聆聽者心生暖意而舒適，彷彿能觸動心靈。  
這首曲子曾經用在《戰慄音》的配樂之中。男主角也有在電影中彈奏一小段。  
可手塚的驚訝遠遠不止於此，縱使有管絃樂團的加持。但在曲子演出四分鐘左右時，終於出現的鋼琴聲，以如此純熟而細膩的詮釋方式，卻令手塚極為熟悉。他往鋼琴的方向看去，可惜他所在的角度根本看不清楚。生平第一次，手塚懊悔自己在頒獎典禮的位子選的太後面。  
這首表演曲子選的很好，氣勢磅礡而震撼的開頭，溫和而舒心中間旋律，強而有力的收尾，管弦樂團僅演奏蕭邦的《第一號鋼琴協奏曲》第一樂章，便已將所觀眾的目光牢牢的抓住。而且選了一首古典曲作為演出的開場，意義更是非凡。象徵著就算是電影的發展日新月異，題材各有千秋，但也別忘記配樂上，古典音樂仍是世界的瑰寶，更能融入電影裡面。二十多分鐘的曲子，時間掌握的也剛好，結束後，管弦樂團很快便將舞台還給了主持人與頒獎嘉賓等。  
僅是在典禮上聽到蕭邦的《第一號鋼琴協奏曲》現場演出時，手塚早已認為參加頒獎典禮收穫頗豐了，至於有沒有拿下最佳外語片，他倒是忘得一乾二淨。如此反應倒讓坐他身旁的大石看的直搖頭。  
可手塚真正思量的卻是另一件事，剛才那琴聲太過熟悉，會是他嗎？難道他也來到了美國？雖然說以他每年海外的巡演行程，就算是來到美國為奧斯卡之夜演奏，他也不應該感到絲毫的意外才對。  
只是，又要如此了嗎？僅能遠遠的看著他演奏？  
不，不是這樣的。儘管他真的很喜歡他的琴聲。  
除了第一次中場的餘興節目，演出時間稍微長了一些，其他的餘興節目大多在十分鐘內就能結束。不過每一段表演都很精采，也都是高水準的演出，如史密斯現場演唱《007：惡魔四伏》主題曲《Writings On The Wall》、威肯演唱《格雷的五十道陰影》主題曲《Earned It》，以及壓軸演出的流行音樂界天后女神卡卡演唱《肉慾獵場》插曲《Til It Happens to You》。所有表演者都收到了來自台下觀眾們的熱烈掌聲，熱烈的不會亞於為得獎者鼓掌的掌聲。  
然而手塚第一次有感頒獎典禮節奏轉為迅速時，是在第三階段，當美國女演員維加拉與韓國男演員李秉憲宣布最佳外語片得主時，才意識到原來頒獎典禮已經過了一半。而聽到得獎的影片，手塚、大石與奧野清文相視一笑。三人很快的抱了一下對方。  
奧野清文笑道：「我趕快傳個訊息給華格森報告一下。」  
大石溫和的笑道：「我也去準備一下。」  
手塚點了點頭，正色道：「勞煩兩位了。」說罷，他則是離開了位子。

頒獎典禮到了第五階段，他們也已經融入了現場氣氛。  
奧斯卡金像獎，第五階段，所頒發的獎項，分別是最佳男主角、最佳女主角與最佳劇本獎等三個大獎。  
這是眾人屏息的時刻。心跳加速且全神貫注在看著這三個大獎，最後會花落誰家。  
首先是引頸期盼的最佳男主角獎，得獎主是演出《神鬼獵人》的狄卡皮歐；最佳女主角則是由演出《不存在的房間》布麗拉森拿下。最後再以導演麥卡錫執導的《驚爆焦點》拿下最佳影片獎作為本次頒發獎項的壓軸。至於入圍多達十座獎項的《瘋狂麥斯：憤怒道》以獲獎數六項為第八十八屆奧斯卡金像獎的最大贏家。而入圍十二項獎項的《神鬼獵人》則拿下三座獎項，表現的亦是相當亮眼。其中《驚爆焦點》在本屆典禮中，也一併拿下了最佳劇本獎，是繼《瘋狂麥斯：憤怒到》與《神鬼獵人》中，拿下第三多獎項的電影。  
三個多小時的頒獎典禮，在眾人熱烈的掌聲與歡呼中結束。  
離開了杜比劇院，大石很明顯感受到手塚的情緒似乎好轉一些，便笑著調侃道：「你是因為聽到蕭邦的《第一號鋼琴協奏曲》之後才開始享受這場頒獎典禮的對吧？」與手塚相識甚久，早已清楚對方對於古典音樂的瞭解。  
奧野清文哈哈一笑，應道：「肯定是的，所以我們應該要感謝大會將演奏的行程放在最前面。」  
手塚坦然的點點頭，並沒有反駁。  
奧野清文看了一下錶，皺眉道：「時間有點晚了。我想要先回飯店休息，那你們呢？難得來好萊塢，想多看看這裡也是可以的。」  
手塚正要回答，卻被大石搶話道：「我們晚上還有行程。不過剛好與我們下榻的飯店順路，一起搭車過去吧。」  
手塚狐疑的看了大石一眼，卻沒多說什麼。  
奧野清文倒沒發現大石的異狀，笑著道：「那真是太好了。你們也別待太晚，明天早上的飛機，可別忘記了。」  
手塚與大石點點頭。  
三人招了一台計程車，先將奧野清文送回飯店後，大石向司機報了地址。  
手塚本來對地址沒有概念，結果計程車一個大迴轉。手塚一愣，皺眉道：「大石，這根本一點都不順路。」  
大石溫和的笑道：「奧野前輩一個人搭計程車我有些不放心，所以撒了一點小謊。反正我們要去的地方離飯店也是很近，只是要繞一點路而已。」  
手塚點點頭。大石體貼細心的個性手塚是清楚的。他嘆道：「所以，這下你總該可以告訴我，我們接下來的行程是什麼了吧？」  
大石一直沒有答話。車內，兩人一路無言。氣氛不能說詭異，因為大石笑的太過燦爛，而手塚則拿他沒轍。司機單看他們兩人的神情忍住笑意沒失態笑出來。  
好不容易總算開到了目的地，手塚還是不清楚今晚的到底有什麼節目。開言嘆道：「大石，這樣你總該可以告訴我了？」  
大石笑應道：「別急，我們先進去飯店裡面再說。」  
沒錯，手塚與大石的目的地竟然是另一間飯店。大石熟練的像是來過似的。來到櫃檯後，先向櫃台有禮的詢問並遞出一張請帖。櫃台人員僅瞥了請帖一眼，便還給大石，二話不說直接領著大石與手塚來到一間宴會廳門外。  
手塚本來想裝不經意的看請帖的內容，未料大石精的很，收請帖的速度非常快。他只好作罷。不過反正晚一點就會揭曉了。  
服務人員正色道：「這裡就是會場。不過是私人宴會，所以我們沒有受到指令都不能進去。只能送你們到門口。」說完，服務人員便退下了。  
手塚與大石看著偌大的門，有些猶豫到底要不要推開門進去。只能說飯店設計的隔音太好，他們站在門外，外面幾乎聽不到裡面倒底發生什麼事。兩人對看一眼，大石笑的燦爛，手塚則眉頭緊蹙。正當一籌莫展之際，他們身後有人說話了。  
「看來，你們很苦惱要不要進去裡面。都拿到請帖了，儘管推開門便是，何須猶豫？」一道清朗的聲音傳入手塚與大石耳裡。兩人紛紛回頭，卻見一位與他們同齡、面容斯文清秀的青年，身穿深褐色西裝，他推了一下鼻樑上的無框眼鏡，正微笑看著他們。  
手塚皺眉頭皺的更緊了，他驚訝的道：「柳生比呂士？」


	29. 章二十八

柳生彈了一下手指，笑道：「答對了。手塚好記性。竟然沒忘了我。」  
手塚飛快思略一會兒，終於道：「會看到你在這裡，那就代表，今天晚上的私人宴會，主人是跡部，對嗎？」  
「回答正確。事不宜遲，我領你們進去吧，有什麼問題，等看過再問我。」柳生微笑道。不過他瞥了一眼手塚的行李，卻皺眉看著大石道：「大石，你沒有提醒你家藝人？」  
大石苦笑道：「來不及了。為了把手塚騙過來，再讓他回房間他就不肯再出門了。」  
手塚橫了大石一眼，沒想到大石居然直接用『騙』這個字眼。  
柳生哈哈一笑，應道：「我明白了。總之，先進去吧。」說完，他大力的推開宴會廳的大門。  
見到裡面的情景，手塚一愣。他沒有想過宴會廳竟然不小，而且還挺多人。雖然大部分的人物他都不認識，可仍能從他們的衣著與舉止判斷，大概都是上流社會的人士。  
柳生猜到到手塚想問的問題，便笑著解釋道：「看來大石沒有讓你看到少董的請帖，大石，做的好！」他還不忘記讚了大石一句，搞的大石臉紅了一下。他又道：「刻意挑在今晚，也就是奧斯卡之夜結束。這是慈善晚宴。也就是說，會向大家募款，而所得會供A.K基金會作為使用，投入世界各地的人道救援計畫。」  
手塚雖然覺得大石與柳生的啞謎讓他很是在意，但這晚宴的用意挺好的，連他也不得不贊同，畢竟與他最近演出的電影主題理念不謀而合。他正色道：「非常有意義的晚宴。」  
柳生得意的笑道：「是啊。少董自接掌歐洲分部後，便會關注類似的議題。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「有很大一部分的原因，是受他身旁兩位漢諾威學院教授們的影響。」  
聞言，手塚反問道：「經你一說，請問他們今晚會出席嗎？」而且他左看右看就是沒看到跡部。  
他屏住呼吸，手塚直覺今晚就會見到他。他鐵定不能再錯過了。如果這一次還沒有辦法見面……不行，為了這一刻，他早準備已久。思及此，他目光灼灼的看著柳生。  
可是柳生並沒有要立刻回答手塚的話，便與他對視著。良久，柳生推了推眼鏡，微笑道：「我說，手塚，來到私人晚宴，應該要先向主辦人問好才對。這才不損紳士風範，你說是不是？」

事實上手塚沒有見到跡部是有原因的。跡部此刻正在休息室，看著幸村在為不二整理儀容。  
「幸村，有沒有什麼辦法，別讓小助的身形看起來這麼單薄？」跡部皺眉道。  
幸村扭頭瞪了跡部一眼，不悅的道：「你以為我不想？」他的模特兒瘦到快剩骨架，幸村用力的捏了捏不二的腰身，低吼道：「小助，你倒是跟我說啊，為什麼我按照你一年多前的尺寸定做出來的西裝會不合身？」  
不二燦笑道：「一年之間會胖會瘦都是有可能的。」  
幸村哼了一聲，示意不二轉身，又道：「我倒寧願你胖一些，可問題是你比之前更單薄！」他邊說邊手腳麻利的幫不二背後重新調整過別針。  
跡部見狀，差點暈倒，不二襯衫的別針是別整排的！好在幸村夠機敏，新做的西裝外套有較符合不二現在的身形。跡部頭痛的道：「小助，等一下的演奏會你沒問題吧？」  
不二微笑著點頭，應道：「完全沒問題喔。剛在杜比劇院的演出只是暖身而已。」他笑的更加燦爛，又道：「而這裡是小景的場，我一定會好好表現的。」  
跡部倒寧願不二放輕鬆一些。他苦笑道：「只是慈善音樂會，就別給自己太大的壓力了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「幸村，不好意思，再麻煩你陪著小助一下，本大爺出去看一下會場。」  
「可不是還沒到晚宴的開始時間？」幸村疑惑的問道。  
跡部笑道：「確實還沒到。不過本大爺今晚有一位貴客，是必要親自去迎接他才行。」他臉上的笑意更深了一些，並且有意無意的看了不二一眼。不二全當沒看見。他又道：「身為這場宴會的主人，這時候出去也剛好跟來賓們打個照面。」說罷，他便離開了休息室。  
幸村開言問道：「話又說回來，佐伯呢，怎麼沒有看到人影？晚會不是快要開始了？」若他沒記錯，晚上有幾首曲目是需要小提琴一起演出的。  
不二一愣，溫顏道：「小虎不知道趕不趕的過來，我有些擔心。」卻若有所思的看了琴盒一眼。  
幸村點點頭，挑眉道：「我以為跡部會更擔心的，以他的個性竟然沒有將佐伯直接擄過來。」  
「畢竟小景是今晚宴會的主人。沒有宴會的時候主角不在場的吧。」不二苦笑著解釋道。他頓了一頓，又道：「不過幸村前輩不用擔心，我已經想好對策了。」  
幸村狐疑的道：「對策？」他邊說邊幫不二整理儀容。  
不二笑著點頭，聳聳肩應道：「總之，最下策，就是我多彈幾首曲子了。」  
「喔，原來如此。」幸村笑道，他又打量了一下自己的作品，道：「小助，我幫你加馬甲背心，好不好？你只穿燕尾服色系又是黑色的，看上去太過單薄了。」  
不二微微皺眉，但終究應下。不然等等跡部回來，肯定少不了唸幾句。只是佐伯還沒來，他還是有些擔心。胃竟然痛了起來。  
幸村見到不二手摀著胃部，臉色發白，擔憂的道：「又胃痛了？」他自從跟不二熟稔之後，輾轉也從真田那裡聽過不二的胃很不好。這幾天相處下來，他總算見識到了。  
不二抬起頭，微笑道：「忍一下就好。我已經習慣了。」  
幸村眉頭一跳，低吼道：「忍？我看你忍下去等等還沒上台就暈倒了。」好在他知道不二的胃藥放在哪裡，便將一杯溫水連同胃藥遞過去給不二。  
不二猶豫了一下，最後還是和著水吞了胃藥，總算才好受一些。看的幸村直搖頭。  
等幸村幫不二的造型做最後的確認後，晚會也差不多開始了。但因為是跡部的私人晚宴，所以會先讓賓客們吃一點小點心，等主人差不多已向所有賓客們打聲過招呼後，演奏會才會真正的開始。

「晚安，歡迎兩位大駕。」跡部拿著紅酒杯，見到手塚與大石，信步迎上前去，劈頭正是這句話。  
「晚安，跡部。」大石與手塚齊聲道。  
「比呂士應該有跟你們說了，晚會的餐點可以自行取用，剛在杜比劇院待了三個多小時，來點餐點可以緩解飢餓。」跡部笑道。  
「你想的倒很周到。」手塚淡道。  
「這著自然。本大爺的場，又有這麼多影星雲集，自然得辦的漂亮一點。兩位好好享用吧。」跡部笑道。舉起鬱金香杯，與手塚及大石乾了一杯紅酒。  
「跡部，我能問個問題嗎？」手塚正色問道。  
「說。」跡部懶懶的道。招來侍者，又為他們三人杯中添了紅酒。  
「今晚的奧斯卡之夜，彈奏開場蕭邦《第一號鋼琴奏鳴曲》的人，是不是他？」手塚續問道。  
跡部哈哈一笑，挑眉應道：「手塚，這不像是你會問問題的水準。那傢伙的琴聲這麼容易辨識，其實你心裡早已有答案了吧？」  
手塚點點頭，淡道：「那我就當作你的回答是肯定的。」  
跡部聳聳肩，也不去和手塚辯，反而領著手塚與大石見見已經到場的賓客們。在跡部的介紹下，手塚與大石竟然也莫名其妙的和諸多一線演藝人員及導演們打過照面。有幾位影星對於手塚演出《戰慄音》印象很是深刻，談話間還特別提到，這讓手塚十分驚喜。  
不過手塚隱約覺得今晚似乎有什麼事情要發生，所以除了與跡部喝了那杯酒後，其他與人對飲都只喝了一小口。今晚他得保持精神才行。  
等到晚間十一點半，跡部所邀請的貴客們全都到齊了。事實上這晚會的時間簡直差到不行，不過因為大家還沉浸在奧斯卡之夜的興奮當中，而且跡部也有說過不二會為大家彈奏鋼琴。眾位明星想到可以聽不二彈琴，又能順便賣面子給跡部，以及還能與同道交流，所以出席率相當高。然而最重要的，是今晚晚會的目的，早在眾人收到請帖之後，便已十分清楚。  
這是一場慈善音樂晚會。  
晚會在跡部的時間掌控下，於十一點半準時開始。所有賓客在服務生的引領之下，接就坐。接下來是眾人最為期待的，慈善音樂會。  
而今晚位大家帶來表演的，是剛才已經在奧斯卡之夜亮相過的，舉世聞名的天才鋼琴家，不二周助。  
當燈光打在前台時，手塚這才發現前面竟然有一台史坦威鋼琴。剛才忙著交際應酬，一直沒特別注意。黑色的史坦威大型演奏琴，光是靜立在那裡就是一道風景，沉穩而優美。  
大石偷看手塚的反應，忍不住暗自笑了出來，也難怪手塚會沒有注意到鋼琴。畢竟剛來就被柳生和跡部抓著到處認識其他影星，根本就來不及了解今天晚宴的重頭戲到底是什麼。  
然後在眾人的掌聲中，一位身穿黑色燕尾服、身形過分清瘦的青年緩步走向鋼琴旁邊。他先向眾人鞠躬後，才坐到鋼琴前。  
手塚發現自己的心跳加快。這是他最近距離的一次見到不二彈琴，自那一次合奏之後的一次。他太期待不二今晚會彈奏什麼樣的曲子。  
只聽不二的第一個音一下，手指在琴鍵上飛舞著。他挑了一首情感豐富且旋律優美的蕭邦《詼諧曲第二首，降B小調，Op31》。這首詼諧曲的曲式主要由兩段不同性質的旋律所組成。不過光是不二彈的第一段，讓本來有些疲憊的賓客們，成功的雙眼為之一亮，然後等到心神都已被曲子吸引走了之後，又是溫柔的旋律，最後的收尾非常的乾淨漂亮。不好彈奏的曲子，由不二彈起來相當輕鬆，每個音處理的都非常細膩。  
台下觀眾們聽的如癡如醉。這之中最得意的莫過於跡部。不二的蕭邦彈的特別好，在古典音樂界早就不是什麼秘密。然而令跡部開心的是，不二竟然選了他最擅長的蕭邦作為開場。  
一首彈罷，不二彈奏時的習慣，中間停頓都不會太久，便會開始下一首。特別是接下來的兩首都是時間約莫五到十分鐘的夜曲及小夜曲。其中一首不二特別挑了一首舒伯特《小夜曲》，其優雅如詩一般的旋律，純真的情感流漏，以及對生活的希望，全透過不二的指尖彈奏出來。  
手塚不得不佩服不二挑曲子的功力，這首舒伯特《小夜曲》太過知名，就算是極少碰過古典音樂的人們，對這首曲子也一定不陌生。  
另一首小夜曲也是蕭邦的作品，《夜曲，升F大調，Op15.2》。第一段旋律如歌，蘊含的豐沛的情感。中段速度加快，五連音的音型以半音量的柔聲開始，美的如陽光靜靜的滲透到了心底。第一段有如回想起甜美的回憶，而中斷的不安，到後段卻是讓太陽的溫暖回到心中，如同升起的太陽，驅散了霧霾，令人再度穩定了情緒。  
第四首不二挑的曲子可謂是跡部最為喜愛的一首。每回聽不二彈奏，總能令他忘卻煩惱與疲憊。不二彈奏的竟然是李斯特改編華格納的歌劇《唐懷瑟》其中的序曲改編成鋼琴版。這首《唐懷瑟序曲》一開始的旋律溫和而沉靜，然而等到中段後，曲子速度開始加快。在節奏上與情感的拿捏，皆要有適度的掌握，才有辦法彈奏的好。如此戲劇張力，簡直牽動著台下每一人的心弦。  
這首長達十五分鐘的曲子結束之後，是中場休息十分鐘。不二朝台下看了一眼，發現他的搭檔佐伯仍舊沒有出現，但他還是微笑著向眾人鞠躬，才又退回後台。

手塚卻萬萬沒有想到自己的手機，竟然在中場休息的時候，這麼不合時宜的響了。一看，又是未知號碼。但他實在預感這通電話肯定無比重要。仍舊接了起來。  
對方的聲音卻令手塚耳熟之極，可他似乎有些緊張，打來也沒有對自己的身分做太多解釋，便道：「請問是手塚先生嗎？有事情想要麻煩你。」  
手塚皺眉，反問道：「你是佐伯吧？」  
佐伯應道：「對。有一件事我想請手塚幫忙，因為沒有時間了，只能麻煩你。」  
「發生什麼事？」手塚感覺到異狀，連忙問道。  
佐伯解釋道：「是這樣的，今晚我答應小景的演出，也就是下半場要與小助一同演奏二重奏。可我手邊忙不過來，是不是能請你代為演出？」  
手塚的腦袋突然一片空白，恍神了約莫三秒，才道：「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」  
佐伯笑應道：「我可是極為認真。」他聳聳肩，無奈的道：「我也是相當困擾，非不得已才麻煩你。再說，琴譜不是早就給你了？還是說你沒練習？虧我跟景吾都提醒過你。」  
手塚差點有要摔手機的意思，從剛剛的語氣，他可完全聽不出來佐伯很『困擾』，相反的，連琴譜都提前給他，根本就是『設計好』的吧？他皺眉道：「不勞佐伯大教授費心。」那些曲子他早就練到熟稔於心。只是他從沒想過竟然是會在這種場合演出。  
佐伯笑著安慰道：「手塚，你別緊張。我可是對你很有信心的。」  
手塚一嘆，佐伯這股莫名的自信是怎麼回事？手塚要暈倒了。  
佐伯聽手塚並未回話，才又正色道：「如果你無法，我就親自來了。你要考慮一下嗎？」  
手塚苦笑道：「所以你根本就在這間飯店，是嗎？你放心，這對我而言還不成問題。」雖然很久沒有與不二合奏了，希望那默契還在。  
「那真是太好了，有你在我放心。」佐伯笑道。  
手塚想到一個問題，連忙問道：「最後一件事，先跟你致歉，因為我來的太過匆忙，將小提琴放在了飯店，此刻並沒有帶在身邊，可能需要……。」  
手塚的話還沒說完，就被佐伯打斷，佐伯挑眉道：「身為小提琴演奏者，怎麼可以讓小提琴離身呢？」若他沒記錯，手塚那把小提琴也是名琴的等級了，竟然就這樣放在飯店？  
手塚苦笑道：「難不成你要我帶著她到奧斯卡之夜？」人這麼多，他難保自己鍾愛的小提琴不會出事。事實上手塚本來此行是沒有要帶琴的意思，但因為每日練琴已很習慣，一天不練個至少一小時就渾身不對勁，所以還是帶來了美國。  
佐伯哈哈一笑，應道：「剛剛是在逗你的。要是我，沒有在對自己的琴有絕對的保護下，也不會輕易帶出場。」他頓了一頓，隨即又正色道：「小提琴的事情你可以不必擔心。我的琴借你。」  
咦？手塚一愣。  
佐伯認真的道：「我知道你在想什麼。我的琴早已放在小助那裡。你去找他，他會拿給你。」他隨即笑了出來，又道：「手塚，同樣身為小提琴演奏者，你一定知道這把琴對我的重要。」  
手塚內心隱含著澎湃的情緒。他怎麼可能不知道琴對一位小提琴家的重要性？那把隨著佐伯征戰過多場比賽以及演出的小提琴，簡直是他的生命一般，終其一生對小提琴的愛。竟然就這樣借給他？才見過不到三次面的自己？他一開始是想跟佐伯說自己需要回飯店拿琴，卻未料對方竟然大方的將琴借給他。  
手塚有聽說佐伯手上有三把史特拉底瓦里名琴。每一支琴都是天價，據說是跡部為其買下，這件事在樂壇上也不是什麼秘密了。  
一想到從佐伯那裡借過來的琴是名琴後，手塚有些興奮。學琴的人一生中若能彈奏名琴，那是何等有幸？手塚緩了緩情緒，正色問道：「你放在周助的是哪一把？」  
佐伯笑道：「『瑪莉霍爾』，音色溫和而清亮，是史特拉底瓦里琴當中音色公認最好的琴之一。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「手塚，把琴交給你，我放心。快去吧，小助應該等你很久了。」  
手塚已經不曉得加快的心跳是為了能見到他，還是能拉到佐伯的名琴。他掛了電話，將臉埋入雙手中。  
今晚真是太刺激了。


	30. 章二十九

定了定神，手塚還是朝休息室走去。就他的瞭解，許多演奏家在中場休息時，不喜被打擾。可想起佐伯的話，手塚不得不去一趟，他從來沒有想過與他會面會是這種形式。  
一進休息室，手塚便見到不二左手端著馬克杯喝著溫水，不過卻是站著，低著頭看等等要二重奏的琴譜，他看的極為專心，以至於手塚來時，不二似乎沒有發現。  
手塚猶豫了一下，開言道：「周助。」  
不二聽到有人叫他，一抬起頭，一愣，才燦笑道：「國光。」  
兩人雙眼對上的一瞬間，時間彷彿靜止了。  
剎那即是永恆，便是這一刻最完美的詮釋。  
這是暌違近十七年來，兩人再一次的見面。近距離的。不是他在舞台上，也不是他在螢幕上。而是真真切切、確確實實的站在自己眼前。  
空氣間，彷彿有著他熟悉的溫度與味道，美好的有些不真實。  
「我等你很久了。」不二放下馬克杯，溫顏道。  
不二的嗓音，宛若春風般溫暖而悅耳，手塚走近他，下意識的伸手去碰觸不二的臉頰，不二沒有避開。而手塚的神情也越發柔和了起來。  
手塚道：「許久不見。」不二又比去年在里茲鋼琴大賽決賽時更瘦了，臉色依舊蒼白，所幸精神算佳。想將不二抱在懷中的念頭一閃而過，正想伸手抱他，可不二卻避開了。手塚一愣。  
不二輕咳一聲，壞笑道：「我們還有事情要做。小虎請你練的譜，你應該沒有偷懶吧？」  
手塚皺眉，所以是兩位漢諾瓦音樂學院的大教授們盯他練琴就是了？他哭笑不得的道：「我練了。譜也早已背了起來，你無須擔心。」  
不二一喜，微笑道：「太好了。不枉費我精心策劃。」  
啊？策劃？手塚瞪大雙眼看著不二。他不應該意外的，從收到譜的當下，就該明白這絕對是經過縝密的策劃。  
不二笑道：「對啊。你不覺得這樣見面安排的挺好的，直接合奏演出？」  
手塚內心苦笑不已，但卻沒表現出來。罷了，就只能寵著他。不然還能怎麼辦？  
不二小心翼翼的將佐伯的琴盒拿給手塚，正色道：「這是小虎的琴。你會善待他吧？以及，會拉出他應該要有的音色，對吧？」  
手塚沒有立刻回答不二的話，而是輕輕的打開琴盒。手塚光摸這琴盒就知道絕對是義大利手工訂製的珍品，已經有些舊了，但保持的依舊完好。琴盒一打開，是一把有些歷史的小提琴。光看那完美的作工以及歲月的痕跡，有點眼力的都知道這是名琴，更何況是有在拉琴的手塚。  
這是一把史特拉底瓦里小提琴，就這樣靜靜的躺在自己眼前。燈光的照射下，散發出溫和的餘暉。太美了！這是連觀看琴本身都會讚嘆的藝術品！至於音色，就更不用說。史特拉底瓦里琴之所以如夢幻逸品甘願讓學琴的人賣掉房子也只為換一把琴，正是那完美的音色！手塚一看就知道佐伯定期都會花不少精神跟金錢在保養，琴身的狀況極佳。就連琴弦也是最近兩週才換過。琴弓方面，一看就知道那樣的耗損程度，主人一定時常練琴，而且絕對將琴看做第二生命。  
如果是不二倒罷了，但佐伯連想都沒想，就借給自己。電話中與佐伯應對時感受還沒這麼深，直到真正見到佐伯鍾愛的琴躺在自己眼前，饒是鎮定如手塚，此刻也免不了內心的激動。  
不二微笑著解釋道：「國光，小虎的琴啊，至今只給除了他以外的三個人碰。一個是我，一個是小景。」他頓了一頓，迎上那他在熟悉不過的琥珀色雙眼，正色道：「而最後一個，是你。」最後一句，不二刻意放緩了語速。  
手塚還是有些不敢相信，等等就要用這把琴上台演出。  
不二笑著催促道：「請拿起來稍微試一下琴。我們快沒時間了。」  
手塚點點頭，現在也只能豁出去。他現在也沒琴，無論如何都得用佐伯的琴。而且不二說的對，琴合不合用，試了才知道。  
等一下的合奏，兩人還是在沒有彩排的狀況下，相隔十七年，一起演出。結果手塚與不二都只關心琴的問題，完全沒有想到有沒有事前排練這件事。如果知道他們等等要演奏的曲目，肯定會驚訝不已。  
手塚聽從不二的建議，拿起琴是拉起來。手塚認為自己的琴已經算是好拉的了，這把琴更是不得了，果然不愧是名琴。他邊試音邊調音，旁邊又有擁有絕對音感的不二在，加上佐伯在將琴拿給不二前，已經先整理過，因此調音的任務很快就完成。  
手塚調完音後，正要提醒不二要上台。卻見不二低著頭不曉得在沉思什麼，他擔憂的問道：「你沒事吧？」  
不二抬起頭，彷彿在猶豫些什麼，最後下定決心，正色問道：「國光，抱歉，臨時要換曲目。我們不演奏莫札特《E小調小提琴奏鳴曲KV304》了。也不必演奏貝多芬的《春》。」  
手塚疑惑的問道：「那你打算演奏哪一首？」不二的雙眼閃閃發亮，宛若晨星。  
不二微笑答道：「貝多芬《第九號小提琴奏鳴曲Op47，Kreutzer》。」  
手塚倒吸一口氣，他已經有好久沒跟別人練習二重奏。竟然不二一來就說要練那一首。真是敗給他了。  
不二一愣，溫顏問道：「不行嗎？還是要維持原來的曲目？」  
手塚嘴角卻溢出一個微笑，定定的道：「也不是不行。不過請給我兩分鐘，我要暖身一下，暖身的曲子，等上台後你就知道了。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「最後，周助，音樂會結束後，請給我一點時間，我有些話想要對你說。」  
「好。」不二點點頭，應道，隨即燦笑了出來。  
上台前，兩人對看一眼，均在對方雙眼中，見到了無比的自信。而更多的，是對彼此的信賴。

演奏會下半場，先是一位高挑、戴著無框眼鏡英俊青年，拿著小提琴率先上場。台下先是一陣騷動，若沒看錯，這位拿著小提琴要在眾人面前演奏的人，不正是剛才與他們喝酒的日本演員，手塚國光？  
觀眾席上，跡部看了看手塚，又看了看身旁的佐伯，皺眉道：「他沒問題嗎？」  
佐伯卻笑的一臉開懷，雙手一攤，應道：「小景，我的第二生命都交給他了，你怕什麼？」  
跡部想想也對，對待小提琴出了名的珍惜尊重的佐伯，竟然就將琴借給見過不超五次面的手塚。  
佐伯斂起笑容，正色道：「景吾，等著看吧，他拉的很好。」  
跡部點點頭，又將目光落回到手塚身上。手塚已經向在各位賓客鞠躬敬禮了。  
卻見手塚將小提琴放在左肩上。之前不二就有說過，手塚拉琴的樣子，好看的沒話說。眾人屏息著，期待著這位來自日本的手塚國光，會在今晚的音樂會中帶給他們什麼樣的驚喜。  
手塚倒很乾脆，第一個音一下，是快速的連音，中間沒有停段。旋律耳熟之極。  
是眾人再熟悉不過的《大黃蜂飛行》。  
在旁聽手塚拉琴的不二微微一驚，沒想到手塚所謂的『暖身』竟然是挑這首曲子。選的也算恰當，可以在極短的時間內摸熟這把琴的特性。至少琴弓、琴弦、琴身與音色都能做到最為基礎的掌握。  
而拉琴的手塚，第一次拉奏名琴，以為它的音色而震懾。  
手塚拉《大黃蜂飛行》的速度非常快，指法已經快的讓人難已看清，可每個音卻又清清楚楚不拖泥帶水。佐伯越看越滿意，臉上笑意更深。聽這人的琴音，就知道他對待小提琴一絲不苟的態度。  
一曲拉罷，手塚只花了不到兩分鐘便拉完《大黃蜂飛行》。然後不二這才出場。台下響起熱烈的掌聲。給手塚的演出，也給上台的不二。不二走到鋼琴旁，向眾人鞠躬後，與手塚對看一眼，演奏便開始了。  
無論是佐伯還是跡部，僅聽了一小段，對看一眼，他們沒想到手塚與不二最後竟然挑了這首曲子。  
貝多芬《第九號小提琴奏鳴曲Op47，Kreutzer》。這首雖然名為『小提琴奏鳴曲』，可真正嚴格來說，應為『鋼琴與小提琴奏鳴曲』，鋼琴與小提琴之間，並沒有誰淪為伴奏，或是其中一位為主角。都沒有。反而更像二重奏。如果兩人沒有一定水準以上的默契或琴技，根本詮釋不來。小提琴與鋼琴的旋律，就技巧上而言不分軒輊，兩者旋律更是相互呼應，相得益彰。  
深知這首曲子難度的佐伯已是驚訝萬分。這首曲子他與不二還滿常練習。所以對於小提琴的旋律極為熟悉。不二也是。可佐伯的驚訝在於，不二與手塚之間的默契。  
明明已有將近十七年時間沒有一同合奏過的兩人，那默契卻渾然天成，宛若呼吸一樣自然。不用眼神，也不用什麼暗號，端靠著琴音就能徹底明白對方下一步要做什麼。  
重點是，這兩人在今日的演出之前，都沒有彩排過。  
這是要如何相信對方、彼此之間有多深的羈絆與共鳴，才有辦法做到這樣？  
史坦威鋼琴的琴音在不二帶有魔法的指尖下，彈奏出美麗動人的旋律，襯托出手塚那把史特拉底瓦里琴的音色。  
佐伯想起自己的指導教授與不二曾經說過的話：「手塚的貝多芬拉的特別好。」多年過後，依舊如此。想起他初時拿給手塚的琴譜，貝多芬的曲子明明是另一首，還有一首莫札特的曲子，結果臨時被換成《第九號小提琴奏鳴曲Op47，Kreutzer》，只能說這兩人都相當大膽，卻將背後完全交給對方。  
跡部笑看了佐伯一眼，低聲笑道：「看你這反應，想必手塚拉的夠好，讓你驚訝成這樣。」  
佐伯苦笑道：「是很驚訝。雖然說貝多芬的曲子我現在已經拉的比手塚好了，但手塚彈奏的貝多芬，在詮釋上細膩沉穩的讓人難以置信。」他頓了一頓，又道：「然而小助早就知道這一點了吧，所以才刻意換這首曲子表演。」  
結論就是，手塚很瞭解不二，不二同樣瞭解手塚。在各方面來看，先知其音，便知一切。正如手塚當時對跡部說過的話。  
四十五分鐘的《第九號小提琴奏鳴曲Op47，Kreutzer》結束後，台下賓客們爆出熱烈的掌聲，所有人皆起立鼓掌。  
今晚的音樂會真是太美好了。對於表演心中的感動，與奧斯卡之夜的感動，滿滿的，甚至溢出來。  
這場慈善音樂會，非常成功！

音樂會的結束已經是一點了，手塚等人倒罷了，不二蒼白著臉色已經難掩疲態，很明顯正在強撐著。等所有賓客離席後，又過了半小時。宴會廳只剩下幾人。  
手塚再也顧不上這麼多，連忙來到不二身邊。不二累到看起來幾乎要暈過去，只能坐在琴椅上。手塚扶著不二的肩頭，柔聲道：「周助，你沒事吧？」  
不二一愣，微笑道：「我沒事。」可是他病態蒼白的面容一點都沒有說服力。  
而在旁圍觀的佐伯、跡部與幸村等人，雖然知道不二之所以身體不適乃因大病初癒，他們心急到不行，但此刻也只能看著手塚怎麼做。許久未面對面的兩人，肯定有許多話要說。  
大石卻在旁邊看的摸不著頭緒，可還是很上道的沒有上前打擾手塚與不二。  
不二溫和的道：「國光，你不是說演奏會結束後，有事情要跟我說嗎？」  
手塚這才想起此行的來意。怎麼辦，不二的狀況看上去大概十分鐘以內就能暈過去，可是他想說的話用十個小時也不一定能說的完。不對，是兩人只有十分鐘的相處時間還是太短了。他必須有所取捨。正當一籌莫展之際，他頭一撇，結果卻見到跡部、佐伯與幸村三人。  
幸村等三人比手畫腳的暗示手塚該怎麼做，可見手塚有些茫然，三人更是心急，最後不約而同的亮起左手，三枚銀圈在燈光下再刺眼不過。  
柳生、樺地與大石三人在旁邊看到這景象都要石化了，這是把單身的人權放哪裡？大石更是直到現在才明白到底發生什麼事，驚疑之餘，卻好修養的看著台上兩位主角的發展。想起手塚過去為什麼注意不二在日本音樂會演出的狀況，再想起他曾經不小心偷聽過手塚與忍足的對話，光是看到手塚半跪在不二面前，一切都有了答案。  
今晚跡部主辦的私人的晚會，精彩程度可完全不輸給奧斯卡之夜啊！


	31. 尾聲

手塚見到跡部等三人的動作，忍下要拿琴盒砸過去的衝動……但想到萬一真的這麼做，等等佐伯不找他打起來才怪。算了，眼下最重要的是眼前人。於是他心一橫，轉過頭，迎向不二湛藍清澈的雙眼，柔聲道：「周助。」他伸手去拉不二的左手，不二的手溫冰涼的有些可怕。  
不二自然沒有發現跡部等人的動靜，微笑著道：「我大概知道你要說什麼，國光。因為我聽到你的琴聲。」  
手塚點了點頭，溫顏問道：「嗯。那太好了，我也聽到了你的琴聲，所以，你要向我訴說的心意。是否與我一致？」他等這一刻已經很久了。  
不二燦笑了出來，沒有言語。不過答案非常明顯。  
能用琴聲交流的兩個人，似乎再多的言語都不必。從初見便對彼此的琴音深深吸引至今，第一次合奏後有了瞭解，再到透過對方的琴音而深信不疑情感，最後是合奏進行最終核對。  
答案是，核對無誤。  
手塚國光喜歡不二周助，反之亦然。  
這才是不二為什麼希望與手塚一見面，就是合奏。  
因為琴音能說明一切，而且不會騙人。  
這氣氛美好的好似周圍響起了專屬於他們柔和的音樂，交織出令人傾醉的風景。  
手塚低頭看著不二修長的手指與那漂亮的雙手。不二彈琴的樣子非常美，如畫一般。打從第一次近距離看著不二彈琴的時候，手塚就為他彈琴的樣子而驚喜。如果說世界上最美的風景，在他內心的答案絕對是不二彈琴的樣子。  
似乎是手塚看的有點久了，不二擔心手塚，開言問道：「國光是累了嗎？」  
手塚搖搖頭，抬眼看著不二，右手持續拉著不二的左手，而他的另一隻手卻在掏西裝口袋，並道：「初次見你在我眼前彈琴，我就在想，這麼漂亮的手，如果能戴上這個是不是會有畫龍點睛的效果？」  
不二有些驚訝的瞪大雙眼，感覺到自己左手無名指一陣冰涼，低頭一看，竟是一枚雕工精緻的銀戒。似乎是怕他戴戒指會影響到彈琴，這只戒指做工精細而低調，卻沒有多餘的裝飾，十分簡約，正像手塚一如既往的風格。  
手塚溫顏道：「對不起，我實在等不下去了，也就沒問你意願。不二周助，我愛你。你的回答呢？」他有些緊張，已經是盡力不讓自己不要顯露緊張的情緒。  
不二並沒有立刻給出答案，令手塚惴惴不安。  
彷彿等了一個世紀之久，不二終於噗哧笑了出來，應道：「國光，我等你很久了。」他等著他，他也是。  
八個字，是手塚期待已久的回答。剎那間，手塚的內心流過一到暖流且雀躍了起來。  
而不二顯然也是有所準備的，將已準備好的銀戒套在手塚的左手無名指上。  
手塚低眉，不由得一驚。戒指設計款式這麼多，他們怎麼就能挑到了對戒？連他也忍不住笑出來。手塚站起身，接近不二，抬起對方的下巴，溫顏道：「周助，謝謝你。」他吻了不二濕軟的唇瓣。  
那個吻，溫柔的好似可以掐出水。  
這下手塚終於可以緊緊的將不二擁入懷中，他在不二耳邊低聲笑道：「還有，周助，生日快樂。」  
等了十七年的光景，他三十四歲，他則剛過二十八歲生日。  
他得到了一枚戒指，而他，得到了一只天才鋼琴家，很划算的交易。

不二一早醒來，靠著枕頭半臥著，抬眼打量四周，這是間陌生的房間。低眉，自己的西裝早已被換下來。不二努力回想，沒有任何自己換衣服的印象，那唯一的可能……思及此，不二蒼白的面容不自覺的閃過一絲潮紅。  
「你醒了？」一道溫和的聲音從不二的頭頂傳來，不消說，說話的人是手塚。  
不二一愣，微笑著點點頭，猶豫了一下，還是問道：「抱歉，我昨晚是不是給你添了麻煩？」  
手塚不由分說，直接遞了一杯裝著溫水的馬克杯給不二，淡道：「你昨晚累暈倒，我便抱你回來了。這裡是我來杜比劇院下榻的飯店。本來想說要送你回飯店，但跡部說他沒有幫你訂昨晚的房間。」  
不二一口水沒吞下去，差點噴出來，嗆著難受，輕咳起來。  
手塚沒說的是，跡部講的更坦白，不過大意是說反正手塚那天晚上就會拿下不二，兩人睡同房就好，不用多花一間房錢。怕這些話一旦說出來，不二肯定咳的更加厲害。手塚淡定的去輕拍不二的背，幫他瞬了一下氣息，柔聲續道：「還有，周助，不用跟我客氣，自己人，別這麼見外談什麼麻不麻煩的。」  
聞言，不二剛才還把持形象，這下又嗆了一口，咳的更加劇烈。手塚是不打算讓他在早晨好好的喝水了？  
但還沒結束，手塚皺眉道：「最後昨晚在幫你換衣服的時候，就想跟你說了。周助，還好你不是去年或今年要演我的替身，太瘦了。」抱著不二的時候，完全可以感覺到不二的身子骨感的嗑人。  
饒是心理素質鎮定如不二，這下也哭笑不得。  
手塚低聲笑道：「不過沒關係，我們之後有的是時間。」他在不二的額頭上輕輕的一吻。  
他與他都十分嚮往，一早醒來，能看到對方在身邊，這就是最美好的事了。  
後來手塚帶不二去吃完早餐後，手機卻在這時候不合時宜的響了起來。手塚看了一下來電顯示，嘆了一口氣，終究還是接起電話。  
「手塚！你忘記了飛機的時間了嗎？」大石低吼道。  
啊？手塚一愣，低頭看錶，一看真是不得了。飛機在一小時以內就要起飛了。國際航班都要提早兩小時檢入，手塚怎麼趕過去都已是來不及。  
「唉，你果然真的忘記了。有了不二就忘記公事。」大石搖頭嘆道。  
手塚咳了一聲，淡道：「我沒忘。我只是正想打給你，請你幫我延後航班，延後到今天晚上，我先謝過了。」  
大石皺眉，想起昨晚的事情，他狐疑的問道：「延後航班沒問題。不過你要做什麼？」  
手塚想都沒想，直接答道：「領證。有些手續得辦一辦才行，才算是徹底宣告主權。」難得一趟來美國，當然是把事情辦完再回去日本了。  
大石聞言，差點噴了一口老血。他咬牙道：「好！延就延！你別忘了回來時自己向華格森請罪！」說完，逕自掛了手塚的電話。  
在旁的不二，耳朵靈敏，幾乎把手塚與大石的對話聽個八成。溫和的問道：「請問是要向華格森導演請什麼罪？」  
手塚附在不二耳邊，低聲說了一個答案。  
不二一愣，燦笑了出來。

手塚是在美國時間二月二十九日晚上搭乘國際航班回到日本的。等到了日本也已經是三月二日晚上。  
這一趟美國行，真是美好的有些不真實。  
看著左手無名指的戒指，他知道，這一切這是真的。  
一回到日本，手塚也顧不上休息，即刻趕到角川大廈。剛好被忍足逮的正著。  
「呦？去了這麼久，比大石他們晚一天回來，做了什麼事？」忍足好笑的看著手塚，嘴巴倒是完全不留情面的調侃。  
手塚早就習以為常，淡定自若的舉起自己的左手，那圈銀戒，低調而熠熠生輝。  
忍足馬上就後悔了，他被閃的刺眼啊！他驚問道：「所以你真的追到手啦？我是說他。」  
「嗯。」手塚應了一聲。想了一想，又道：「順便跟你說，我跟他連證都領了。改天吃我喜酒，侑士。我先去找高層領罪了，回頭見。」說完，他經過忍足身旁時，輕輕的拍了拍對方的肩膀，然後瀟灑的離去。  
忍足瞪著手塚的背影。他本來還要調侃他幾句才對。不過也恭喜手塚啦，總算美夢成真。然而忍足的眼前的好戲還不是只有如此，他搓著下巴，饒富興致的笑了起來。  
只見一位熟悉的人影，朝手塚迎上去，竟然是米澤建安。這傢伙受過手塚的刺激，總算在大前年金像獎上拿了一個最佳男配角獎回來。他見手塚，開言笑道：「我都聽說了，你們奧斯卡之夜上表現得不錯啊！還有，你晚回來一天，該不會是看上哪個男演員？」語氣之中，任誰都聽的出來這話中帶刺。  
手塚淡淡的點頭，應道：「謝謝，沒想到你的消息這麼快，只是奧斯卡之夜上的表現沒有想像中好。」  
米澤建安倒是碰了一個軟釘子。他還來不及回話，手塚又繼續說下去了。  
「還有，我看上的不是男演員，而是天才鋼琴家，以及我們已經領證結婚。你放心，喜酒我不會找你的。」手塚淡定的應道。說完，他便頭也不回的朝辦公室去了。  
米澤建安的嘴巴現在足以塞下一顆雞蛋。  
忍足已經在旁邊笑的無可自拔，上前笑道：「聽到沒有？你還是好好磨練演技吧！」他邊笑邊離開了。  
僅留下氣的臉色通紅的米澤建安。  
另外，手塚一回到辦公室，立刻打電話向德國全球的華格森請罪。原因無他，因為《戰慄音》沒能代表德國在奧斯卡金像獎拿下最佳外語片獎。華格森倒是比他想像中的大度很多，表示當初《戰慄音》能入圍奧斯卡最佳外語片獎時他就已經很訝異了，有沒有得獎倒是其次。這令手塚大大的鬆了一口氣。

而至於為什麼手塚與不二明明都是為對方買戒指，也見面不超過幾次，就能買到對戒而且大小合適的戒指，這完全是個謎。跡部與佐伯終於按耐不住，有一天問了幸村。  
幸村果然是知道了一些什麼，回答的倒是一臉淡定：「喔，這個啊，那是因為他們兩人忙到沒有時間自己去挑戒指，而且也沒什麼概念，都請我幫忙。剛好我又有那兩人的數據。當然是幫他們挑對戒啦！」  
幸村，幹的好！  
還好這個手塚跟不二都不知情。就說嘛，哪可能在茫茫戒指款式大海當中，兩人分頭找還能給他們找到了對戒？

手塚與不二婚後的生活忙碌依舊，也聚少離多，畢竟因為工作的關係，身處異地簡直家常便飯。不過還是有些事較之前有些不太相同。  
比如手塚演戲時，不二偶爾會來探班，在後製上如果有需要鋼琴配音的話，還會來幫忙錄音。再比如不二的巡迴演奏會上，手塚在時間狀況下許可的話都不會缺席。  
而最令手塚欣慰的是，不二的每一場演奏會，他都能見到他戴著銀戒彈琴。他的直覺沒有錯，那只銀戒戴在不二靈動的手指，見他在琴鍵上運指如飛，那畫面美的驚人。  
十月七日，手塚與不二正好今天都在日本東京。不二昨晚剛結束了三得利音樂廳的演奏會，而手塚新一部的電影也才剛殺青，兩人回到手塚私宅。  
不二來到書房，見手塚正在看書，微笑著問道：「國光，合奏嗎？」  
手塚放下書本，站起身走向不二，溫顏道：「好。你想合奏哪一首？」  
不二燦笑道：「《槍與弓》的主題曲《至誠》好不好？我與小虎已經把這首曲子改編成鋼琴與小提琴二重奏的版本。」說著，他拿出一份譜，遞到手塚鼻子底下。  
手塚點點頭，順勢接了過去，低眉，譜上留有不二的一句話：「生日快樂，國光。」  
不二搔著頭，苦笑道：「抱歉，我實在不曉得能送你什麼。只好……。」他話還沒說完，已被手塚一把抱起，他一愣，手塚還順便給了自己一個溫柔的吻。  
手塚將臉埋入不二的頸窩，低聲笑道：「不，你能在今天陪我，就是我最好的禮物了。」他頓了一頓，輕笑道：「走吧，我們練琴。」說罷，他不由分說的將不二抱去了琴房。  
對於極其忙碌且在心與靈的修為臻至頂尖而圓滿的他們，在這特別的日子裡，他給了他兩人一向最欠缺的。  
時間。  
相處的時間，似乎再多也不夠。  
所以這絕對是手塚收到最好的生日禮物。  
兩人僅相視一眼，便看著琴譜彈奏與拉琴起來。  
完美的默契，高超的技巧，讓《至誠》這首曲子，好聽而溫暖的宛若晨光。

歲月正好，幸而有你。  
玉過流光，心通靈犀。  
十七年前的合奏，認定彼此；十七年後的合奏，有了對方。

正文完

2017.09.22


	32. 後記

《關鍵音》是給＠有一只年糕以及我的好搭檔乾鯤的指定文，拖欠太久真是萬分抱歉。本來預計八千字可以搞定的短篇，結果擼成了十三萬字的長篇。我大概從五萬字左右就每天跟＠獨而不孤大大、編輯大大及我媳婦兒說我要完結了。  
事實證明我真是好傻好天真，五萬字根本不到本篇的一半。(哭  
另外為什麼最後會爆字數，是因為寫到了我所最關注的議題，也正是《槍與弓》及《戰慄音》兩度提及的人道精神。透過電影及故事，才是我真正最想要傳達給大家的。  
以及今年是我回鍋寫塚不二的一年，對我意義非凡。能有一篇今年開坑今年完結的長篇，也算對得起自己。寫文的過程中還算順利，而且也很開心，邊聽古典音樂邊寫的。十三多萬字，二十八天便已經完成，再度打破六月單一個月十萬字的紀錄。對於一個白天有正事要忙的人來說，已經是極限了。然後，我終於趕上了手塚的生賀！  
最後，謝謝一路看文、陪著我的大家，謝謝你們。(鞠躬  
特別致謝有一只年糕與乾鯤提供腦洞；翊祤大大、愛麗莎與我媳婦兒看稿；以及Miki畫給我這麼精緻的圖。混圈有基友們如此也無遺憾惹。

文中提及的曲目  
章三：里姆斯基‧科薩科夫的《大黃蜂飛行》、德布希《棕髮少女》。  
章五：巴哈《BWV880》、貝多芬《C小調第八號鋼琴奏鳴曲》悲愴奏鳴曲第一樂章、蕭邦的《C小調練習曲第二十五號，Op12》、李斯特的《鐘》。  
章九：貝多芬《C小調第八號鋼琴奏鳴曲》悲愴奏鳴曲、貝多芬《第七號鋼琴奏鳴曲》大奏鳴曲、貝多芬《第二十一號鋼琴奏鳴曲華爾斯坦》、貝多芬《第九號交響曲合唱》李斯特改編之鋼琴版。  
章十三：華格納《唐懷瑟序曲》李斯特鋼琴版。  
章十八：莫札特的《鋼琴奏鳴曲K331》、蕭邦的《D大調摩爾主題變奏曲》、西班牙民歌《白鳥之歌》。  
章二十三：巴哈法國組曲《BWV812》、布萊茲《第一號鋼琴奏鳴曲》。  
章二十四：喬治班傑明《冥想相對論》、李斯特《B小調鋼琴奏鳴曲》、海頓《A大調三重奏，Hob XV/18》，貝多芬《小提琴協奏曲C小調，Op.30/2》。  
章二十五：莫札特《降E大調鋼琴奏鳴曲，K482》、拉赫曼尼諾夫的《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲A小調，OP43》。  
章二十六：拉赫曼尼諾夫《第三號鋼琴協奏曲》。  
章二十七：蕭邦《第一號鋼琴協奏曲》。  
章二十八：蕭邦《詼諧曲第二首，降B小調，Op31》、舒伯特《小夜曲》、蕭邦《夜曲，升F大調，Op15.2》。  
章二十九：莫札特《E小調小提琴奏鳴曲KV304》、貝多芬《春》、貝多芬《第九號小提琴奏鳴曲Op47，Kreutzer》。

文中提及真實電影及相關著作(非手塚演出的就不贅述了)  
《永遠的零》：原著百田尚樹，2013年出版，2014年改編為同名電影，由岡田准一主演。  
《軍師官兵衛》：NHK於2014年1月推出的大河劇，由岡田准一主演。  
《天空之蜂》：改編至東野圭吾同名小說。  
《日本最漫長的一天》：二戰時日本長崎與廣島被投下原子彈到宮城之變到日本宣佈投降的一天。  
非手塚參與電影：《石榴坡的復仇》、《蟬之記》、《小小的家》、《不可思議的海岸物語》、《紙之月》、《窈窕舞技》、《冰雪奇緣》，《星際穿越》、《澤西男孩》、《狂怒》與《哥斯拉》、《計程人生》、《通靈診療室》、《一步之遙》、《贖罪俱樂部》、《尼斯─瘋狂之心》、《海上葬禮》、《神鬼獵人》、《不存在的房間》、《驚爆焦點》、《瘋狂麥斯：憤怒道》等。

角色設定  
一、 手塚國光  
生日：1982年10月7日，本作初登場為29歲。  
身高：183公分。  
職業：演員。  
喜歡的音樂家：貝多芬，本身也很善於演奏貝多芬的曲子。  
學歷：私立奧菲斯學園中等部至大學部。國小時期曾經拿下關東地區小提琴演奏競賽二等獎，以音樂長才生保薦至私立奧菲斯學園。大學部時，從原來主修小提琴演奏，改為雙主修戲劇，再將小提琴演奏轉為輔系。  
經歷：2001-2011年，潛龍經紀公司。2011年以後角川經紀公司。  
代表作品：2011年電影《槍與弓》最佳男演員獎獲獎、2012年電影《臨江仙》、2012年影集《贖罪》、2013年電影《慎終如始》最佳男主角獎提名、2014年電影《戰慄音》最佳男主角、2015年電影《天空之蜂》及《日本最漫長的一天》。  
容貌英俊且演技多變，也善於各種角色，兩次影帝的獲獎實至名歸。個性非常認真，在大學時期因為海選上了之後，為了精進自己的演出經驗與演技，轉而主修戲劇系，並且認真完成潛龍經紀公司安排的舞台劇訓練，為他打下演技的基礎。另外也十分善於小提琴演奏，小學時期曾拿下關東地區小提琴大賽二等獎，以保薦生名義進入私立奧菲斯學園就讀，並於十六歲時拿下第三屆莫札特國際音樂大賽小提琴青少年組三等獎，亦有參加布拉格之春音樂大賽二等獎等。是連漢諾瓦音樂學院小提琴教授佐伯虎次郎都認可的技巧。其與忍足侑士及幸村精市是少數能以名字相稱的朋友。  
二、 不二周助  
生日：1988年2月29日，本作初登場為23歲。  
身高：179公分。  
職業：鋼琴家，漢諾瓦音樂學院教授。  
喜歡的音樂家：都喜歡。特別善於莫札特與蕭邦的曲子。實際上是幾乎都擅長，雖然本身有說過不善於柴可夫斯基與拉赫曼尼諾夫的曲子，可樂評與同圈皆認為只是不二的謙遜之詞。  
學歷：十歲以前是在瑞士貴族學校，十歲之後是透過漢諾瓦音樂學院小天才機構進入漢諾瓦音樂學院學習至今。曾於十一歲時交換至私立奧菲斯學園三個月。不僅在音樂上發揮極佳，學業上也是跳級生。  
經歷：1997年曾登上奧地利金色大廳與維也納管弦樂團同台演出；2003年莫札特鋼琴大賽青少年組冠軍；2004年莫札特鋼琴大賽首獎；2005年蕭邦鋼琴大賽首獎並且為最年輕的得主；2006年拉赫曼尼諾夫鋼琴大賽三等獎；2007年柴可夫斯基鋼琴大賽二等獎；2008年李斯特鋼琴大賽首獎；2009年貝多芬鋼琴大賽首獎；2010年度布拉姆斯鋼琴大賽首獎；2011年伊莉莎白鋼琴大賽首獎；2012年布索尼國際鋼琴大賽二等獎；2015年里茲鋼琴國際大賽首獎。  
容貌清秀之極，身形修長可無比清瘦，身體似乎不是太好。不二成名甚早，被譽為天才鋼琴家，是全世界收入最高的演奏家之一。與佐伯一樣比賽戰功彪炳，故兩人在漢諾瓦學院被稱『雙傑』，是漢諾瓦音樂學院的年輕教授之一。據說除了鋼琴外，曾被友人跡部景吾稱讚過網球也打得相當有水準。其與佐伯虎次郎及跡部景吾自幼相識，會以綽號相稱，顯示他們感情要好。  
三、 大石秀一郎  
生日：1982年4月30日，初登場為29歲。  
職業：經紀人。  
經歷：2011年以前服務潛龍經紀公司，2011年以後隨手塚至角川經紀公司。  
外貌清秀，個性穩重踏實，暗自為手塚解決不少麻煩。社交手腕尚可，是能託付重任的對象。與手塚配合已久的經紀人。  
四、 忍足侑士  
生日：1982年10月15日，初登場為29歲。  
身高：183公分。  
職業：演員。  
學歷：私立奧菲斯學園中等部至大學部。國小時期曾以繪畫拿下關西地區首獎因而以保薦生身分進入私立奧菲斯學園就讀。大學主修戲劇。  
經歷：角川公司從出道至今。  
代表作品：2012年電影《臨江仙》、2013年電影《吉野櫻》拿下金像獎最佳男主角獎、2015年《日本最漫長的一天》等。  
容貌英俊，身形高挑。氣質多變，劇本的話只要時間能配合或是劇情尚可，一般來說都不挑，曾跟手塚說這是打發時間的一種方式。演技極佳，成名比手塚早，在手塚進來角川之前拿過最佳新人獎，另外在2013年度以《吉野櫻》擊敗手塚主演的《慎終如始》而拿下影帝。與手塚國光的關係在圈內不是秘密，連自己上節目都說是孽緣。其與手塚國光及幸村精市是會互稱名字並且到對方家留宿過夜的朋友。  
五、 佐伯虎次郎  
生日：1986年10月1日，初登場為25歲。  
身高：181公分。  
職業：小提琴演奏家，漢諾瓦音樂學院教授。  
喜歡的音樂家：都喜歡。特別善於布拉姆斯、莫札特、孟德爾頌等作曲家的曲子。  
學歷：十四歲以前是在法國貴族學校，之後是透過漢諾瓦音樂學院天才機構進入漢諾瓦音樂學院學習至今。  
經歷：1998年莫札特國際音樂大賽小提琴青少年組冠軍，2003年以十七歲之齡拿下五年舉辦一次的維尼奧夫斯基國際小提琴大賽首獎，2004年拿下帕格尼尼國際小提琴大賽銀牌，2007年拿下姚阿幸國際小提琴大賽冠軍，2011年伊莉莎白女皇小提琴大賽首獎等。  
外貌清俊，身形修長，而略顯纖細。佐伯很早以前在小提琴界便已有知名度，對小提琴演奏極有天分，是全世界收入最高的演奏家之一。與不二一樣比賽戰功彪炳，故兩人在漢諾瓦學院被稱『雙傑』，是漢諾瓦音樂學院的年輕教授之一。與跡部景吾為青梅竹馬並且交往，也有在國外登記結婚。與跡部景吾及不二周助感情極好。為人親切和善，曾經將自己的名琴借給手塚演出。  
六、 跡部景吾  
生日：1982年10月4日。初登場為29歲。  
身高：182公分。  
職業：跡部財團少董，歐洲分部負責人。  
喜歡的演奏家：佐伯虎次郎。  
外貌俊美，個性張狂，卻意外的會照顧人。很有商業頭腦，常因公務的關係而全世界跑透透。不過只要遇到不二或佐伯比賽及表演，會盡量出席。曾為了不二的任性，不惜花重資威脅劇組修改《戰慄音》的劇本。與佐伯是青梅竹馬且已領證結婚。會享受生活跟品味美酒。  
七、 幸村精市  
生日：1982年3月5日，初登場為29歲。  
身高：180公分。  
職業：時裝設計師，有時候會幫忙劇組設計服裝。  
學歷：私立奧菲斯學園幼教部至大學部。  
容貌端麗。極有設計天分。家境很好。時常幫手塚與忍足設計時裝。繪畫功力極強，曾速寫不二彈琴的樣子，後來被手塚撕走那頁。其與真田弦一郎為伴侶。與手塚國光及忍足侑士是能互稱姓名且會留宿對方家喝酒過夜的朋友。曾為電影《戰慄音》設計戲服。為人溫和，不過對不二的服裝設計一向極為頭痛。  
八、 真田弦一郎  
生日：1982年5月21。  
身高：184公分。  
職業：醫生，為跡部的私人醫生。  
容貌英俊，為人謹慎而嚴謹，有職業道德，不會隨便洩漏病人資料。不過似乎對於不二的情況相當苦手。伴侶為幸村精市。  
九、 華村葵  
角川經紀公司高層。相當有社交手腕，是連潛龍經紀公司博源都望塵莫及的搶人功力。對於能挖掘手塚到角川非常自豪。  
十、 千石清純  
生日：1982年11月25日。  
職業：偶像歌手，影音雙棲。  
容貌英俊，個性活潑，很能與人打成一片。是手塚演出影集《贖罪》時的重要搭檔。  
十一、 柳生比呂士  
生日：1980年10月19日。  
身高：181公分。  
職業：跡部特別助理之一。  
容貌斯文。對於跡部所交代的事項均能完美的完成。社交手腕相當好，且有著翩翩的紳士風度。曾與手塚交手過數次。  
十二、 樺地崇弘  
生日：1981年1月3日。  
身高：186公分。  
職業：跡部特別助理之一。  
話少，然對跡部忠心耿耿且能力不俗。與柳生兩人是跡部最為倚重的特助。


End file.
